GARO Remnant Knight
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Some time has passed sense Darkus and Beacons fall. But now New Beacon Academy has been built as the tales of team RWBY and SSBR has come to an end. But now Team GARO have risen as they battle Horrors and Grimm to protect the world and battle the mysterious Salem & her Dark Apprentice Dark Knight Kiba. This new Makai Team shall cut away the tears and Inga of the world as protectors
1. Trailer 1: Gurren Garo

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Hey decided to post these trailers early so that way when it comes time for the big start we can know who's going to be whom. Anyway hope you all stick around because this will be epic.

Trailer 1: Gurren

 _The duty and mission of ones who protects are to defend the people and cut down the Inga of Horrors that is the duty of those Saviors in the Dark._

(Prologue)

The screen showed Zaruba as he was in darkness. _**"Welcome back to this world of darkness today we have a peak into the latest holder of Gold as he battles Horrors as well as a new enemy who remains hidden in the shadows as a Savior in the Dark."**_ Zaruba said before he vanished into the darkness as the trailer started.

(Start)

In a night sky Remnants moon shined as gold lights passed the night as in a forest was a man in a white duster but in the form of a more traditional Golden Knight as in his hand was a read sheathed sword as the sheath seemed to be able to transform judging by the Cartridge on it and the segments that had lines in them. He walked through the forest as snowflakes rained down but they did not get his duster wet.

As he walked he ignored the falling of snow as he soon arrived at a clearing as something dark was hunting him. The young man looked as he knew what was there waiting for him in the darkness as he would gladly enter the darkness to defend the light.

*Insert Garo Makai no Hana OP 1

The young man held his weapon at the ready as from the forests darkness Horror came out as they glared at him as they screeched and hissed ready to end the latest inheritor of Gold. The young man had silver eyes, with black and red hair as he looked to the Horrors as further proof of who he is was on his left middle finger.

The Horrors then charged as the young Knight bulled a trigger on his sheath launching his sword upward as it blocked an attack to which he then grabbed the sword and sliced through the Horror. He slid the Garoken in Zaruba's mouth as he then slashed at each Horror with ease sending them back. The Horrors charged at him but he was prepared as he transformed the Garoken's sheath into a large pistol as he fired at each Horror with a Makai energy infused Dust Bullet as he fired at each one after the other.

He fired at the Horror as he then used his sword to slash at them. The young man then slashed at the Horrors one after another. The Horror growled as they then charged forward and attacked the young man up close and personal as he slashed through them with ease as they kept coming after him but he shot them as he slashed as their numbers were severely cut.

He then sheathed his sword and held the trigger on his sheath as the Horrors charged at him but he was ready. He vanished in a flurry of roses only to reappear and pulled the trigger while at the same time drawing his sword cutting the Horror in two and sealing it. He repeated tis pattern more times as the Horrors Numbers were being mowed down one by one.

The Horrors hissed as there was still many of them as the young man glared at them before raising his sword skyward. He then cut open a portal which then shot out gold pieces of armor as now Garo the Golden Knight stood in the young man's place.

" **GARO!"** The Horrors yelled in fear as they stepped back. Garo held his sword ready as the blade became ignited in a green flame as Garo then slashed an arc forward wiping out all the Horrors with one slash as Garo shined in the moon as his Silver Eyes matched the moons color. Garo then reverted to his normal self as he looked to the forest and saw the darkness vanishing as he saw lights of a town he was very familiar with. He walked torts it as he was done hunting for the night as tomorrow he was ready to make it on his own as a Makai Knight.

"I will fight as one who protects, I'll keep that promise, mom and dad." He said as he walked through the forest.

(Trailer 1: End)

Listing:

G: Gurren Seijima Rose/Garo

A

R

O


	2. Trailer 2: Anya Yaiba

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: You know the drill leave a Review when your done.

Trailer 2: Anya

 _A Knights duty is to humanity as silent protectors. The Inga of Horrors I will cut them away just as my mother and father did._

(Prologue)

Madou Ring Eclipse appeared on the screen as she looked to the audience as she spoke. _**"You are about to enter a world of darkness so from here on out do exactly as I say and listen to the story I'm about to tell. You have read how my ally Ruby Rose had defeated Darkus and awoken her powers as a silver eyed warrior and Makai Knight, now I shall show you the story of one of two who carries her blood and the blood Garo."**_ Eclipse said before she vanished into the darkness.

(Start)

A young woman in Madou Robes of that of a Makai Knight walked through the city as over her head was a red hood as though her suit was black her duster was red, On her back a black Rose design on it as it looked to be on fire. As she walked she arrived at a club and looked around expecting something to pop up at the time of night. That was when a Motorcycle was heard as from the street a familiar blond rode in as she looked to the blond as the blond dressed similar to an adventurer of the old west as she parked.

The woman got off removing her helmet revealing Yang as her right arm looks to be it's her Ember Celica itself. "Hey sprout wasn't expecting to see you here so soon." Yang said as the girl looked.

"Auntie Yang are you sure the tip said the Horror was here, this is juniors club." The girl said as Yang smiled.

"Of course Anya just have to know who to ask or hit." Yang said before the two then entered the Club.

*Insert RWBY OST Yellow Trailer (I Burn)

As the two entered the girl kept her arms hidden as over her duster was a cape as her hood was up. "Go find us a table sprout Yang said as she began to walk about to hopefully find their target. Anya walked for a bit before finding an empty table as she quickly ordered her drink and waited for the chaos to start. As she saw she looked to her hand and saw her Madou Ring Eclipse as the lazy Madou Ring was unsealed but most likely sleeping. The girl then lowered her hand and looked at her drink seeing it wasn't spiked as she took a drink and waited. That was when out of nowhere a young man appeared as he looked at her.

"Hey there little lady aren't you a bit young to be here?" He asked as she looked to him as you can catch a glimpse of her Silver Eye.

"Depends sense I'm waiting for someone." Anya said as she then pulled out her Madou Lighter, lighting a crimson flame causing the man's to react. "And my waiting is over." She said before he quickly kicked Anya away as Anya's cape came off revealing her Madou Robes had a hood also as said hood was up as people were shocked.

"Damn you." The Horror cursed as Yang saw this.

"Bingo." Yang said as it was time to provide some assistance.

Meanwhile the two battled each other with hand to hand combat as Anya sent punches and kicks at the Horror as she dodged and avoided the attacks with ease as she then did a spin kick against the Horror knocking it back. Yang then came in and tapped the Horrors shoulder as Yang looked only to punch the Horror with her Madou Tool Arm. On the arm a seal glowed causing the Horror to go wide eyed as its mouth split open as people freaked out as they ran out of there as even Junior and his goons were running.

" **Damn you Makai Knight!"** The Horror roared as Anya pulled out her folded up Scythe before clicking it causing it to extend as she took a battle stance.

"Sorry but I really need to cut down your Inga." Anya said as Yang jumped away torts Anya. "He's all yours." Yang said as Anya nodded.

"Ok Auntie Yang." Anya said as she then spun her Scythe around much like someone we all knew and was ready for battle.

" **Wait Soul Metal Scythe, Madou Ring, Madou Lighter, impossible a third Yaiba."** The Horror said as Anya smirked before charging at the Horror as she cut it up a bit before kicking it and using said kick to get herself away.

"Yeap I am Anya Seijima Rose I have inherited the Blood and power to seal away you Horrors." Anya said as the Horror growled at her.

" **Die Makai Knight!"** The Horror roared before its body burst to show an Inga Horror with armor on it as Anya then pointed Eclipse torts it.

"Eclipse!" Anya called as Eclipse yawned.

" _ **Armored Inga Horror Hard Shell its armor is pretty thick but it's a weak Horror its nothing compared to your graduation Horror."**_ Eclipse said as Anya nodded.

"Now I will cut away your Inga in 99.9 second." Anya said as she pulled a trigger on her Scythe causing the blade to point up but still stay curved as she then cut a portal open and from the portal crimson armor came out as in Anya's place was none other than Yaiba.

"Now let's end this." Yaiba said as she took a battel stance as Hard Shell roared before charging at the Makai in blind rage or possible fear out of being a cornered animal. Yaiba slashed at the Horror with her Scythe as when Yaiba was about to slash again the Horror blocked the blade with its arms but the Soul Metal touched it causing it to burn the Horror as it quickly let go and got away but was left with a cut on its face and torso right down the middle.

" _ **Better end this quick before any authorities show up."**_ Eclipse said as Yaiba nodded. Yaiba's blade then became a flamed as she spun the sword around causing a trail of flames to follow before she charged forward and cut the through the Horror causing it to explode into black smoke as it was sealed into the Makai Scythe.

*End OST

"Horror… defeated." Yaiba said before reverting to Anya as Yang got her niece around the shoulders.

"Good job Anya now we better high tale it out of here before the cops show up." Yang said as Anya nodded and the two ran out. But when they got out side they were met with a young man who looked like a male version of Anya but the hair color was reversed as Anya looked.

"Gurren what are you doing here?" Anya asked as Gurren looked.

"Picking you two up, I diverted the cops to take the long way around but we have to get out of here." Gurren said as Yang nodded.

" _ **This has been a tiresome Hunt."**_

"Then let's go you two, Anya you ride with me." Yang said as Gurren looked.

"I can handle my own ride." Gurren said as Yang looked.

"If you say so." Gurren said before Yang got on the bike with Anya taking back seat and the two drove off.

" _ **Better hurry Gurren before your parents get worried and end up getting a call from the cops."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren nodded before he began to walk away calmly.

(Trailer 2 End)

G: Gurren Seijima Rose/Garo

A: Anya Seijima Rose/Yaiba

R:

O:

ESKK: Hope to see you next trailer everyone and ja ne.


	3. Trailer 3: Rey Zero

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Now then after the ending of Ruby and what Neptune did with flirting with team NDGO I figured Weiss and Neptune had a falling out. Anyway you didn't think Gurren and Anya were the only guys with blood from Team RWBY appearing, well if you did YOUR WRONG! Anyway let's begin now.

Trailer 3: Rey

 _I reject my inheritance, I reject everything my grandfather attempts to force upon me. I will now take over his Company that is responsible for the Inga in Remnant. I will fight as a fanged Knight like my father before me._

(Prologue)

A Madou Amulet appeared in the darkness of the screen as it looked to be a wolf head with a female mouth where the wolf mouth was as it soon began to speak. _**"As long as evil lurks in the hearts of man… demon beasts will appear. Drawn by Inga, the come from the Makai through Gates. The possess people and lurk in this world. There are those who protect the people from the Horrors especially on this night. This lone protector dashes through the darkness as a white blur. He is Rey Schnee. Also known as Fanged Knight Zero."**_ The Madou Amulet said in a female voice before vanishing into the darkness.

(Start)

A rock concert was starting as people were cheering with signs and banners around with the words "ZERO Black Blood," as people cheered ready to hear this hit band live. They kept chanting 'ZERO,' as the hype man appeared on stage edging them on.

"Everyone! Introducing the leader of ZERO Black Blood REY SCHNEE!" The hype man called as people cheered loudly as girls had hearts in their eyes and held signs with Rey's pictures on them and messages for him they hoped he would see. As a young man in black walked onto stage he looked to the stage as he walked calmly paying no mind to the crowed as that was the thing the loved about him, he was mysterious. On his back was a symbol that had a diagonal line on it as around his neck was a wolf like amulet. People cheered as they were ready to hear the white haired, light blue eyed young man sing as many of them came to Atlas for the sole purpose of hearing his first live performance.

Rey looked to his bandmates as some of them were dressed oddly as he nodded to them before they began as the ripped a chord and began to rock out as they began to play some techno music first.

*Insert Zero Black Blood by Jam Project.

-ZERO! - Rey began to sing as soon the techno music turned into rock as people cheered.

The ground on Rey's feet rippled as his band played as only Rey could see the ripple as the camera dived in to show Rey standing before a large Horror possessing a large suit of armor and mutated it as it held resemblance to the one a Weiss Schnee once faced a few years ago.

The Horror roared as Rei pulled out two short sword from under his coat before spinning them around in his hand and when he did held the back hand much like how he started. Though Rey's family was known for their Rapier style of combat, Rey was known for his duel blade combat style. The Horror slammed its large claymore down upon Rey who flipped away from it as he then summoned a Glyph at his feet as it quickly changed to a Time dilution one before he quickly charged with incredible speed before slashing at the Horror from different points on its body.

The Horror saw where Rey was going to attack next as it knocked him away as he fixed himself in the air and landed on his feet as his metal soled showed created sparks as they slid on the ground. He glared at the Horror as he felt something wet slicing down his face. He lifted his fingerless gloved hands and checked it and saw blood. Rey then smirked as he saw the fight was starting to get interesting.

Rey then charged at the Horror and used a different Glyph while he ran and hit the Horror at the head with his two swords. He then sent a Glyph to the wall as he landed on it and stood up right as the Horror charged at him and crashed into the wall just as Rey surrounded the walls with Glyphs so he can walk on the wall and fight. He slashed at the Horror as said Horror swung its sword down on him as Rey then jumped to the ground and made a whole in its armor with his swords.

" _ **Better finish this soon Rey."**_ The Madou Amulet around his neck said as Rey shrugged.

"Whatever you say Silva." Rey said as the Horror glared at him and charged not giving him a chance to summon his armor as it knocked him to the wall creating a crater as he fell to the ground in pain. "That's smarts." He said as he saw that he had a gash going from the top of his right eye missing his actual eye and continuing to the bottom of his eye as the scar got to his cheek a bit.

Rey then held his swords upright before raising them skyward and summoning two circle which merged into one as when it opened Silver armor came out as covered his body minus his head as the armor held a slight resemblance to Garo. The Waist had a line going across it as the armor came on with Rey's swords vanishing. The swords then flew into Rey's hand as his head was still revealed as the line on his belt spun around before going diagonal as soon the helmet attached starting with the jaw and finished with the helm.

This was the Fanged Knight Zero as Zero glared at the Horror as he pointed his swords forward in an exe formation before switching there spots and spinning the swords around in his hand. He topped it off with his combat stance as he held his weapons at the ready as he was ready to take down the Horror. The Horror glared at Zero but Zero was strong and fast as he came at the Horror and ran around its body slashing at it as it ran before arriving at the head. It jumped up and slammed down upon the head with enough force to crack the helmet and show the Horrors head.

Zero then sliced the head in two before decapitating it ending the fight and sealing the Horror. Zero glared at the Horror as it burst into black smoke as it fell as once it was sealed in his Makai Swords he disengaged his armor reverting to Rey. The ground below Rey's feet once again rippled as the song came to an end as he closed his eyes and sheathed his swords.

*End song

Back on the stage Rey now sporting the scar opened his eyes as he had finished his song as the crowd cheered wildly as Rey looked to his fans old and new as he smiled. "Let's start the next rock!" Rey called as that caused people to cheer louder than ever.

(Trailer 3 End)

G: Gurren Seijima Rose/Garo

A: Anya Seijima Rose/Yaiba

R: Rey Schnee/Zero

O:

ESKK: One more trailer to go, though that one might take me awhile so until then enjoy the three.


	4. Trailer 4 Omiko

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Here it is the final trailer. Oh and just so you all are made aware I won't publish the first chapter until Garo SSBR of Makai is finished so until then enjoy the trailers. Now then let us begin.

Trailer 4: Omiko

 _Our world has entered a fragile time of unrest where even the slightest spark will explode into a fire. There is darkness in our world and it attracts monsters from the demon world I shall cleans them from our world like those before me have._

(Prologue)

A young woman was walking into the darkness as the only thing lighting it was neon lights and techno music. The smell of sin and drugs were evident in the air as young woman got high, young men got drunk, and both tried to find there place and get laid. The young girl walked into the club with two disks on either side of her hips attached by a handle in the center making them more ring like hanging there as they were seen every now and again through her cape that covered her entire body. When you look at her legs you could see a Madou Brush there as well as high leg shoes and some bare skin as she walked over to the bar and sat down.

"I would like some Cream Soda." She said as the soda soon arrived as she put her money on the table and began to drink it. As she drank her drink her hood hid her entire face as she could hear what was going on behind her and could see what was going on in the hearts of these club goers. She looked to them inspecting each of them as to her eyes they were hollow and black with flames inside them burning, some of these flames were accompanied by an "aura," around them while others had a darkness with the flame though nothing major.

She then went back to her drink as she reached for it as her hand was gloved as the glove seemed to reach to her elbow as she drank with her violet lips as some of the guys looked to her and blush as some of it landed on her cloak though not much. No doubt these perverts were picturing her naked as she put her drink down. The girl soon sensed them before glaring at them with her violet eyes as they seem to glow inspecting them but as she glared intimidating them they looked away or walked off.

The girl listened closely as she heard moaning of sex above her but with the music so load no one seemed to have noticed. In cages above girls barely wearing any cloths were dancing as the guys cheered them on as their girlfriends rolled their eyes as some danced with other girls. All in all people from many walks of life were having a good time as this was a very seedy dance club. That was when a young man walked over to her and smiled as he put his hand on the spot next to her as he looked.

"Hey there girl kind of sad your hiding your face and all. Bet you can impress a lot of people with that pretty little face and smoking body you keep hidden." The young man said as the girl looked to him as her eyes glowed but went unnoticed before she finished her drink and stood up. "Come on, you and I rent a room and 'get to know each other,' better." The young man said as the girl simply nodded silently as the man smiled. "Yeah walk on the wild side." He said as the two went to rent a room.

(Later at the room)

The young man was sitting on the bed as he was waiting for the young woman to strip but so far she hasn't said a word at all. "You know it's not very exciting with you being all silent." He said before the young woman walked to the closet and opened it where bones fell out as the young man went wide eyed.

"Lately many young woman have been vanishing." The young woman said as she faced away from him. "Police couldn't find a connection except that they all went out past there curfew to a secret dance club sense police didn't know where it was they filled it under missing person." She continued before dropping her cap to reveal she was wearing a one piece wet suit of sorts with shorts over it and a blazer as her hair was long and violet with a hair piece in it. "But the biggest connection was they went to this very club, were approached by a young man, and then vanished. This young man matches the description of an old deceased man from 5 years ago who was a known playboy, quiet odd don't you think especially sense he never had children." She said as the man noticed her Madou Brush but before he could run to the door she pulled out the brush and locked it as he tried to pull to door but it would not budge.

"Listen lady I don't want any trouble just don't hurt me." The man said before she used her Madou Brush and tapped his forehead causing his eyes to glow a demonic color as he looked to her.

"Found you Horror." She said as the Horror growled and jumped out the window to the empty streets shattering said window. The young woman gave chase as she landed on the ground making a crater as she then pulled out her Madou Brush causing her cape to move from the floor and wrap around her before becoming more wing like as she glided torts the Horror and stood in its way. She then used a spell summoning a ring of walls around them and a barrier above them as the Horror was now trapped.

" **Damn you Makai Priest!"** The Horror growled in Makai and a demonic voice as it glared at the girl.

"It is my duty to cut down you Horrors but you were easy to trace, the darkness in you… I can see it clearly." She said calmly as the Horror's human body then burst revealing an Inga Horror. The Horror charged at the girl as she blocked with her Madou brush as she used it similar to a dagger or a sword. But the Horror was strong as it kept pushing on her forcing her to charge her Makai energy into the brush. But it was for not as the Horror was able to push her to the edge as she slammed into it and fell to her knees.

But she wasn't done as she stood up and pulled out her weapons as they spun in her hands without the handle moving as when they spun they released energy. She then took a battle stance as she was ready before she charged at her opponents slashing the Horror with her weapons as they spun releasing dust and causing the Horror pain. She then jumped back before throwing them at the Horror as they spun and hit the Horror before ricocheting back to her as she caught them.

She then smirked and stuck a battle pose as the Horror growled. "What's wrong I'm too much for you?" She asked as the Horror growled before charging. But the girl then went to the side and slashed at the Horror midsection causing it to scream in pain as she then turned around and slashed at the Horror's torso cutting it diagonally as her weapons spun releasing Makai Energy.

Once the Horror let it its death gasp it soon burst into black smoke as it then turned into a dagger to which she caught. "Horror, sealed." She said with a smirk as she pocketed the dagger. As the walls lowered she put her cape back on before it covered her. She then put the hood back on and walked away from the battleground with her cape swaying as she walked. The walls were completely lowered as she entered normal streets that were buzzing with people as they paid her no mind.

(Trailer 4 end)

G: Gurren Seijima Rose

A: Anya Seijima Rose

R: Rey Schnee

O: Omiko Byakuya

ESKK: Well here it is the full line up, I hope you enjoy and await for the official release. Leave a review and ja ne.


	5. Chapter 1 Makai Knights

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Here it is the first chapter of GARO Remnant Knight as we now have officially closed the first chapter of Garo SSBR of Makai. Now then let me welcome you to GARO Remnant Knight as we tell the tale of Team GARO as they progress through their journey as ones who protect. Now then let us begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking'

-Lyrics-

 _Voices telling a story outsides of flashbacks._

" **Horror."**

" _ **Madogu."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Garo only the OC's that will appear.

(Start)

The Screen showed Remnants moon as it slowly lowers to Vale as the street was buzzing with people as a new memorial was built as it seems people were trying to find semblance of their normal lives.

 _Story's tales of ancient times that have long passed, some tell of heroes battling monsters of another world, others tell of maidens and knights sealing away a powerful threat to Remnant. Mankind takes comfort in these stories and seek out the future with them. But even the greatest of heroes must step down eventually. Remnant a mere shadow of what it once was after its combat school Beacon had fallen, but humanity wanting to find comfort in their stories of heroes rebuild it in a new location, the old Beacon now stands as testament to humanities naivety of the real world and failure to accept what is standing before them._

The screen then showed Beacon as the events of Darkus' unsealing was still evident there as what was once a great and proud school was nothing more than ruins. A small grave stone with the names of all those who died in Beacon was at the gates to Beacons main building as it was erected to honor those who fell fighting.

 _These stories of Knights of the Makai Battling demon beast that devour humanity and created the Grimm now are just that, stories. Stories humanity finds hope in but if you rely solely on those stories, it will only make your fall much more painful. You may send you're smaller and more honest souls and you may send your knights of the Makai but in the end._

The screen showed two people walking through Vale as they had hoods up and walked calmly through the streets as they were wearing Madou Robes. They soon arrived at a Dust Shop as they looked at the side and saw a Makai Symbol next to it before entering it. As they walked they saw a Madou Tool behind an old man at the front desk as he had Dust Crystals displayed in a glass case in front of him. The two then walked torts the magazines as the girl grabbed a weapon catalog with her left hand revealing a Rose/Human head designed Ring as she took it out and began to read to see what was hot for gear at the moment.

The young man walked a bit deeper into the magazine section and found what he was looking for. The girl may love her weapons but so did this young man as he grabbed one of the weapon magazines and began to read through it.

 _But master what of the Golden Knight? Surely he will not take our plans lying down._

The Screen soon showed a group of punks walk in as they were led by their young leader as he looked to the old man.

 _Fear not my apprentice soon even the Golden Knights light will be eclipsed by darkness. And remember our law._

 _Two there are a Master and an Apprentice I know._

 _Yes and you are the Apprentice._

"You know old timer a lot of people in this part of town has paid my quite a bit for "protection," yet you didn't pay a single Lien why is that?" The young punk asked as crime had been on the rise lately especially with White Fang vanishing after their leaders disappearance.

"I don't deal with thugs especially young brats who are trying to pretend to be in power." The old man said as the leader glared.

"Hey I'll have you know I just turned 21 not to long ago so I have more strength then you!"

"So you say yet all I see are would be criminals." He said calmly not even bothered by the fact guns were pointed at him.

The young man looked to his cohorts as he glared. "Get the Dust and anything else valuable." The leader said as the thugs nodded and began getting the Dust.

In the Magazine section the young man saw this as he went to his ally and shook her shoulder a bit as she looked at him and took off her head phones that were playing music. She looked and saw the Dust being taken as one of the thugs noticed them before pointed his sword at them.

"Hey you kids hands in the air!" The Thug called as the boy took off his hood revealing Gurren as he seemed calm as the girl removed her hood revealing his fraternal twin Anya.

"You're honestly trying to rob us?" Anya asked as the thug was confused as the tone they used showed they were at the advantage.

"Y-yeah!" The thug said as Gurren glared.

"Big mistake." Gurren said calmly before kicking the man in the gut before pulling the trigger on his sheath launching it at the man knocking him back before he ran forward and then kicked him out the window.

(Outside)

*Insert Garo theme

Gurren stood there as the wind blew his duster with his sword drawn as the gothic skull ring on his finger chuckled.

" _ **Impressive seems to me the old saying holds truth, like mother like children."**_ Zaruba said as he chuckled at this.

In the store the thugs were about to go after Gurren only to be hit by a scythe on the flat side as some of them were either knocked out or bashed away.

*End OST

The leader looked at them before glaring as he looked to the group. "Well alright… GET THEM YOU IDIOTS!" The leader called as Gurren began cutting his way through swords as it wasn't long until the swords of his opponents were all cut to pieces as with the guns with a single slash.

Meanwhile Anya attacked the thugs inside as they were chumps to her and by the looks of it they wouldn't be much of a challenge. As she fought she was soon hit the leader away as the leader was caught off guard. Anya then pulled out her Madou Lighter and lit a red flame in front of his face causing the young man's eyes to react.

"Hey bro I found the Horror!" Anya called as Gurren looked as the Horror quickly jumped through the door only to be blocked by Gurren. The Horror was soon cornered between Gurren and Anya as the two looked at it.

"So which one of us will be the one to cut it down this time?" Anya asked as Gurren looked.

"A Horror is a Horror it doesn't matter who cuts it down as long as it gets cut down." Gurren said calmly as he glared at the Horror with his Silver Eyes.

"Thanks for volunteering then." Anya said as she sheathed her Scythe and jumped away to a fire escape and sat there to watch the fight.

" _ **My, it seems your sister is as troublesome as always Gurren."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"Please focus Zaruba." Gurren said as the Horror then charged at Gurren and swiped at him but Gurren leaned back and dodged the attack. The Horror then tried to round house kick Gurren but with his sheath and sword blocked the attack before vanishing and reappearing before the Horror and slashing it before vanishing again and appearing behind the Horror as it turned and slashed at it. Gurren then jumped back as he took his battle stance as Anya watched.

" _ **Seems your Gold Brother is using his Semblance Gold Flower."**_ Eclipse said as she was awoken by the fighting while calling Anya by her nick name given to her by Eclipse.

"Yeah he must really want to end this hunt tonight." Anya said as she watched from above.

Back to the fight The Horror was thrown back as it rolled to the ground just as Gurren came and slashed down on it. But the Horror rolled away as it glared at Gurren. "You Makai bastard I own this town! Not you not anyone else!" The Horror called as Gurren glared.

"Vale belongs to the humans and the Faunus it is no place for Grimm or Horror." Gurren said as he glared at the Horror. The Horror then roared as its body then burst revealing a Horror that took the form of a large demonic rock based monster with sharp stone like fangs in its mouth as its body spoke entirely of Stone. Gurren then pointed Zaruba forward as he needed information on this Horror. "Zaruba!" He called as Zaruba saw the Horror.

" _ **The Stone Smasher Horror Rocgorock its armor is too thick for your normal sword and it will take your awakened Garoken to pierce its body, its slow but very strong so don't get hit by it too much."**_ Zaruba said as finished with the information.

"Understood." Gurren said as he prepared to raise his sword skyward. Gurren then cut an energy circle above him which then opened into a portal. From the portal gold armor pieces came out as they surrounded Gurren before attaching to him forming Golden Armor that had silver eyes. This was the Golden Knight Garo as the Horror was shocked.

" **Golden Knight G-Garo?!"** The Horror called shocked to see this.

The timer started as Garo glared at the Horror before walking torts Rocgorock as the Horror stepped back in fear.

From her spot Anya smiled seeing her brother summoning his armor as it never got old. _**"Seems your brother is ready to end this hunt, by the looks of it we weren't really needed."**_ Eclipse said as Anya smiled.

"Well he was always straight forward about Horror Hunts." Anya said as she smiled for her brother. Though he could be a bit of a stick in the mud.

Garo drew his sword as he took a battle stance as the Horror looked like a cornered animal. Though like many Horrors who show there true forms it chose the fight tactic and charged at Garo with the intent to knock him down and escape. But Garo was ready before he punched the Horror and followed it up with a kick. The Horror was knocked down as it rolled on the ground a bit as it quickly got back up. But Garo was already upon it as it slashed at the Horror sending its blood flying which luckily it didn't land on anyone as the Horror clawed at Garo only for it to be blocked by the Garoken.

Garo forced the claw off before spinning and stabbing the Horror in the chest before cutting it in two. The Horror then let out a death gasp before it blew up into black ink like smoke as it was now sealed into the Garoken. "Horror… cut down." Garo said before reverting to Gurren as Anya jumped down as she smiled at Gurren.

"Well another successful hunt." Anya said as Gurren looked at her skeptically.

"But I was the one who cut down the Horror." Gurren said as Anya lightly pushed him.

"Don't be a stick in the mud we're supposed to be teammates after all when it comes to cutting down Horrors." Anya said as Gurren looked.

"I could have handled it on my own." Gurren said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Don't be boastful Gurren you two are at your best when you're a team and let's not forget who, were the three people who helped you design the Garokens Gun/Sheath combo when you kept trying again and again. Here's a hint one of them is here."** _ Zaruba said as Gurren sighed.

"Let's go we have to bring this Horror to the Watchdog." Gurren said before Anya nodded and followed Gurren to the Watchdog Site. Unnoticed by them upon a building top was a Cat Faunus woman with a cat based Kabuki mask and in Japanese Priestess robes mixed with samurai robes as she looked down upon the two knights seeing the whole fight.

She then began to walk away in her red clogs and then vanished out of thin air like she was a spirit, or a ninja.

(Scene Break Watchdog Site)

Gurren had stabbed the Garoken into the wolf statues knife as when he pulled out a dagger was produced as a Priest took it to take it to the Makai. "Good work Golden Knight Garo, Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba the Horror shall be sent to the Makai to be sealed." The Watchdog said as this new Watchdog seemed to be older then her predecessor by the appearance of a young woman.

"Thank you." Gurren said as Anya smiled.

"It was no problem sealing Horrors helps pay the bills after all." Anya said as the Watchdog looked.

"Do not get a bloated head Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba after all you did was locate the Horror while the Golden Knight battled said Horror." The Watchdog said as Anya's ego deflated.

"Is there anything else you wish from us Madame Watchdog?" Gurren asked as the Watchdog looked.

"Not at the moment you two may leave, if another Horror shows up I will contact you." The Watchdog said before the two bowed respectfully and left once they stood back up.

(Scene Break that morning Seijima Rose Residence: Anya's bedroom)

Anya was the first to get up as she stretched after a good night's rest from what was left of the night after that hunt. As she stretched she moved to the edge and smiled as on her dresser was Eclipse on her stand while near it was her wardrobe. Leaning on said wardrobes side was the Yaiba Scythe as it awaited its master's call. The room itself looked like a teenage girl's bedroom if you counted the posters of weapons on the walls and weapon magazines normal.

Anya got up and stretched a bit as her joints popped back into place as she smiled. "Alright." She said before heading to the bathroom to begin her morning rituals.

(After the bathroom)

Anya walked out as she was refreshed and ready for the day. Luckily nothing could go wrong for her, at least in her opinion as she walked downstairs and saw her brother's bedroom door was already open. No doubt he was up and about as sense they had multiple bathrooms in the house they were free to use either for their morning rituals.

As Anya walked down the stairs she saw her brother Gurren eating his breakfast as it was simple for him and she looked sadly as once again her mother wasn't there. It had become somewhat of a routine she looks for her mother and hope she would be home but she wasn't here, no doubt had to work again. Their father was off Oum knows where while there mother was a teaching at New Beacon and with their parents work, preexisting fortune, and their own Horror hunts, everything was good financial wise.

Their family wasn't distant and they weren't perfect but they could use some work at the very least. Anya sat down and grabbed her breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast not noticing the plate of cookies on the table that were recently touched as Anya sat down and began to eat.

As Anya ate a familiar figure in a black and red combat dress that had forgone the riding hood motif and take a more huntress like design as around her shoulders was a red hood that would never go away. As she saw down on the table Anya as Anya didn't notice before she spoke. "Anya can you pass the plate of cookies?" A now older Ruby said Anya nodded.

"Sure mom." Anya said before passing the plate to Ruby.

"3…2…1." Gurren said as it sunk in for Anya as she went wide eyed.

"Mom!" Anya called as she jumped up and hugged her mother as it caused Ruby to fall down to which the two laughed.

"Hey Anya." Ruby greeted her daughter as Anya looked to her mother.

"When did you get back? How long are you going to stay? How New Beacon!?" Anya asked fast as Gurren just ate calmly.

"I got back this morning they had me take some time off to be with family what with preparations to accept new students on the way. I should be here for about a week. New Beacon is great but kind of hectic at the moment what with the latest batch of first year students." Ruby explained as Anya nodded.

"So Cool." Anya squealed as she was happy to have such a cool mom.

"So as long as no jobs from the Watchdog comes in for you its mother/daughter/son bonding for the week." Ruby said as she and Anya appeared next to Gurren as she pulled both into a hug which caught Gurren off guard.

"Yay." Gurren said plainly as Ruby looked.

"Where do you get that from I'll never know." Ruby said as the family then returned to eating there food.

(Scene Break Atlas)

A young man clearly a Schnee was sleeping in as he lived in a rather spacious apartment complex usually reserved for those in his line of work. On his neck was a Madou Amulet as he was dressed in black clothing. Near his bed was a coat rack with a black duster on it as next to his bed was a scroll in a charger as he slept. That was when his scroll began to vibrate as it wasn't long before it rung playing Mirror, Mirror as the young man woke up with a shock and looked and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked as he wondered who was calling.

"Rey happy you decided to picked up I saw your concert and what I want to know where you got that scar?" Came a familiar voice as Rey looked.

"Mom it was just a Horror hunt gone south nothing to worry about." Rey said as Weiss scoffed.

"When my only son gets a scar like that of course I'm going to worry." Weiss said over the phone as Rey realized something.

"So you saw my concert?" Rey said as Weiss was surprised he caught that.

"Well I only watched to see my only blood son's talent and it's a shame he wastes it on something uncultured… but you did great on stage better than my time." Weiss said as Rey chuckled. That was when he got another call as he saw it and saw who was calling.

"Hey mom I'm going to have to let you go someone on the other line calling." Rey said as Weiss nodded.

"Bye love you." Weiss said as Rey nodded.

"Love you too mom." Rey said before hanging up and answering the other call. "Talk to me." Rey said as he listened.

"Hey Rey you're probably aware but guess who called trying to buy us off again?" A voice on the other end asked as Rey looked.

"Let me a guess a Mr. Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Corporation." Rey said as his band mate nodded.

"The very same." He said as Rey sighed.

"You let him know I'm not interested in taking his money or endorsement?" Rey asked as the bandmate nodded.

"Yeah, though I can understand your problem with him bet you the Schnee Dust Corporation will start sinking soon and we don't want to be part of that sinking boat." The bandmate said as Rey nodded. That was when Rey heard a ringing sound and looked to see a red letter on his desk before walking over to it and picking it up.

"Hey man I got a message looks important, I'll call you back once I read it." Rey said as he picked up the letter. Rey then went to his duster and pulled out his Madou Lighter before lighting the letter aflame in a blue flame. Once the letter turned to ashes he saw the message as he read it.

"A Gate has opened in your district, the Demon Beast seeks the inventors of new machines, cut down this Horror." Rey read as soon his Madou Amulet spoke.

" _ **My, it seems that you are on the case to another Horror."**_ Silva said as Rey looked.

"I know Silva and worse part is I think I know where its hunting ground is." Rey said as Silva looked.

" _ **Looks like the order might make you have to talk to your grandfather and aunt."**_ Silva said as Rey sighed.

"Maybe if I'm quick about it I can avoid having to deal with him." Rey said as he was really dreading this assignment. Rey then grabbed his duster before grabbing breakfast as after he ate he stretched a bit before he was out the door.

(Later at a Bar)

Outside in the middle of a town, with a bar with a sigh overhead that says, 'Grande Lupo', as the name help make it stick out sometimes to the people that comes to their, but the silver emblem on the main door itself as it look like a ink paint with a wolf in it howling at the moon.

Inside a nice place to be, smaller than most bars but still nice with the atmosphere was calm with soft music playing, the only thing that may stick out from everything as against the back wall over the bar lay a bowl with a crystal handing over it with a few Makai symbols on the bowl itself.

With the few people inside mostly drunk off their ass, as one guy picked up a pack of Cigarette to see it was empty and disappointed by that as it seem he wanted a smoke.

As an older gentleman walk by the guy, as he taps his shoulder and said, "Yo, Gramps. You have any Cigarette?"

"Yeah. There's plenty in the vending machine outside," The old man said as he walk to behind the bar as the guy said, "That not what I asked." As the guy waited a moment before going out to get another pack of Cigarettes.

The old man seem didn't care as he pulled out a can of something before opening it and pouring a glass for it, as no one order it but he knew someone was coming in soon, as the Cigarette guy open the door, walk to the side drunk to get out of someone way as they came in as they said, "Thanks."

The guy look to the person who came in; thought for a moment before he just shrugs it off, and walks outside to get his pack of Cigarettes.

As the old man look to the person who came in and put the glass of something with cream and place in front of the person as the old man said, "Good to see you again Ray."

Ray was in front of the old man as he took the drink and said, "How it been old man." Took a sip and said, "Cream soda?"

"Of course." The man said as he was polishing a glass. "But something tells me you're not here for leisure." The man said as he looked to Rey.

"Yeah a Horror has shown up hoping you might have information on it that you can give." Rey said as the old man put the glass with the others.

"I might depends on what kind of Horror it is." The old man said as Rey looked to him.

"It's a Horror that basically hunts inventors." Rey said as the man looked before nodding.

"I know of such a Horror, it's called Machina the Machine Horror normally it possesses those who have been humiliated in a way the inventors do, such as inventing something but someone stealing his or her idea, or even his invention being saw as completely useless." The old man said as Rey looked to the old man.

"So what would Machina's normal targets be?" Rey asked as the old man looked.

"Quite possibly those associated with the host's humiliation and even the group they work with." The old man said as Rey had one more question before he goes hunting.

"The target's hunting ground where, is it?" Rey asked as the man who was about to polish another glass stopped.

"I know where it is but you won't like it." The man said as Rey looked.

"Try me." Rey said as the man sighed.

"It's the Schnee Dust Company main HQ here in Atlas." The man said as Rey sighed.

"As long as I don't get noticed I should be good." Rey said as he finished his Soda and paid for his drink. "Thank you for the drink." Rey said before he left to the Schnee Dust Company HQ.

"Good luck." The man said as Rey simply waved.

(Later Schnee Dust Company)

Rey walked to the large buildings grounds as he saw through the glass doors a crime scene there as from the look of it the Horror had fed there. "This is the 5th one this week." An Atlas guard said as Rey stayed hidden.

"Yeah makes people wonder if the Schnee Company really is what they say they are." The second guard said as Rey listened.

"We're going to have to check all members of the company even Mr. Schnee himself." The guard said before they were called on the radio to assist with something. Once they were gone Rey took his chance to get into the building so Silva can get a trail on where the Horror is.

Walking in greeted to the site of the front desk area along with seating area and a small, safe to say he can blend in around, as there were people around being line up for questioning, as others were working, as they say 'business must go on'.

Walking around as he asked Silva through their link, 'Any sign of the Horror or a trail?'

 _ **"No on the Horror, but there is a trail but its faint, but it seem the Horror is mostly leaving but it has been here multiple times to say,"**_ Silva said to Ray as his thought was, "So it's not someone working here, maybe someone with grudge."

He's not going to get anywhere by walking or standing around, he need to talk to a few people that may know a thing or two, and then he saw a lunch stand with some people gather around, as he thought, 'perfect' as he could talk to people while getting something to eat.

Ray walk up the Meal vendor person as he said, "One egg sandwich, and a water please." Been given the sandwich with the water as he pays for it.

Walking up to the nearest group that was talking to each other seeing what they were saying as he ate his sandwich.

"First Tom, then Jack, and now Mike. All the guys I know from Tech development. If this keep up we might not get the next product done and this company would go down the damn drain," someone said to their friends as they say, "Can you blame anyone. With Mr. Schnee going on with this Company and all the people he screw over, it's just amazing someone doesn't off the big man himself."

Ray needed to get a bit more and so he walk up to them after he took a sip of his water and asked then, "Hey, sorry to butt in, but I have to asked something."

"Who are you?" The first guy asked as Ray answer with a lie, "Just someone passing by, here to see a friend my mine who works here but it seem thing have been happening around I don't know what been happening with him, and I just have to ask something."

"Ah, sure I guess. What do you want to know?" The 2nd guy said a Ray. "You know when this all started, or if someone would be holding a grudge about something?"

"Well it started about I don't know 5 days ago, two people were killed. We don't know what happen to them as people are not giving out the full story, then a few days later another person was attack, their body was hanging from the upper floors, it was a pretty site, lastly was the other day as someone found Jack body within the vent with his lower half missing, as people say it was, some nut job guy who worked here, that had this crazy or brilliant idea of something, but Mr. Schnee saw there was no profit in it as it would cost more than the outcome, even giving the idea the money would come later but the guy was let go before it could happen."

"Really, you guy wouldn't happen to know the name of the person would you?" Ray asked as he took a bit of his sandwich as the first guy thought for a moment and said, "Jerry Smith, he was with Tech Development before he was let go, and his access was revoke."

"Hmm, at least it wasn't him," Ray said to keep up with his lie and he finish his sandwich and said, "Well thanks anyways."

"Good luck on finding your friend, hopefully he is a lucky one," The 2nd guy said before Ray nodded and walk off and said as he was about of range of anyone to hear him, "Jerry smith, let see if you are what I think you are."

Sneaking around avoiding cameras view as he came around every corner and reaching the employ files room, as the guy may have been let go but the 'Schnee Dust Company' always keep a file on a person that worked within their Company.

AS he was about to reach it as someone stop him and said, "Hey, this area is restricted to the employees only."

Ray turn to see a hired security guard man who looked really build up, as he see Mr. Schnee is putting some investment in security personal and not android as Ray held up his hand and said, "Hold on, I do have a pass, I just put it in my inner pocket."

As Ray went into motion of grabbing out something from his duster only to pull his hand out fast balled up and knock out the guy as he fell fast before Ray reach for him and grab before the guy hit the ground and said, "Sorry about this."

Ray drag the guy over to a janitors closet that locks from the outside, as he open the door and put the guy in as he said, "I'll call someone to get you out later." As he was about to close the door, he stop and bend down to pick the guy access badge off of his shirt and said, "I'll return this as well." The close the door and went on going to the files room.

As Rey entered the file room he saw that like everything in Atlas it was digital as Rey walked over to a terminal and began accessing with the man's badge. Luckily he had access so he began to search up the name. "Jerry Smith." He said as he accessed the file and began to look.

 _ **"I don't understand why you don't use your title as a Schnee to make hunts around here easier, your grandfather already knows you exist and so does your aunt eventually someone here will recognize you and attempt to bring you to your grandfather."**_ Silva said as Rey read the file.

"I know Silva but I refuse to even accept that man as my grandfather, all he wants for me is to take his place as head of the Schnee Dust Company and that is something I'll never do after the Inga this place created with the Faunus and the White Fang." Rey said as he read over the file.

 _ **"You have a point there."**_ Silva said as Rey nodded.

"Well it says here that the man had an invention that could revolutionize Dust production and even make it an alternative to Dust." Rey said as Silva looked.

 _ **"And sense this company literally runs off of Dust and the required new jobs that would require people to know how to work this it was a very risky strategy and could even cause the market on Dust to Crash."**_ Silva said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah looks like we might have found Machina." Rey said as he quickly signed off and began to head out. "I better hurry after all someone might recognize me here." Rey said as he made his exit.

As Rey left the data room he decided to drop off the key at the front desk claiming someone had dropped it so hopefully when that guard woke up he can get his ID back. As Rey walked he soon heard voices and hid behind a wall and to his shock he saw his Aunt Winter walking down the hall passing him not even noticing him as accompanying her was a Schnee worker.

"Ms. Schnee I'm telling you I think I saw Rey come into the building, I didn't recognize him at first but he looked to be snooping around." The man said as Winter looked.

"I understand your concern and will bring it up with security and my father but until then I have important matters to attend to with my father, mainly involving the murders that have been happening here." Winter said as she walked away.

"Of course Ms. Schnee." The man said before taking a turn and walking away.

Rey quickly hid behind the opposite wall and it was good because Winter looked behind her as she saw nothing and shrugged. _**"That was close."**_ Silva said as Rey looked.

"Yeah a little too close." Rey said as once he was sure Winter was gone ran in case she came back as he soon arrived at the main entrance and began walking to the front desk.

One he arrived he was met with a hologram of a young woman as she was clearly an AI going through Data on who had to go where. "Pardon me I found this security ID lying about and was wondering if you can have it returned to its owner." Rey said as the AI nodded.

"Of course please place it on the desk and let me scan your Scroll." The AI said as Rey was wide eyed as he had already put the pass in but before he could run the woman finished scanning his scroll. "I will be sure it is returned to its owner Mr. Schnee." The woman said as she cataloged the data for security reason. Rey looked around and saw no one heard as it was getting very close to night time as being that Atlas is very much a cold place all year round Rey was expecting it to get cold. Luckily his Madou Robes kept him warm during cold times, which was 24/7, and cool in warm places, which was far in between.

Rey quickly began to walk away hoping no one notices him and recognized him as he had to run fast or risk being caught by someone who recognized him. Luckily he made it as he looked for a vantage point that was hidden to keep an eye out for the Horror as sense this was its hunting grounds it will undoubtedly come back to feast.

 _ **"What about up there?"** _ Silva asked as Rey looked to where Silva was looking and saw a building that was smaller than the others in Atlas and smirked before running over to it and climbing up its Fire Escape. Rey saw the place was condemned so it will probably be torn down soon which means he has to wait for the Horror to show up so with how low the sun is, it's only a matter of time.

"And now we wait." Rey said as he arrived on the top and waited for the Horror to show up.

(Later that night)

Rey looked up as he had pulled up his hood to keep his head warm as even though his Madou Robes kept his body warm it didn't excuse the fact that he was cold. Rey knew people of Atlas were so used to it they had practically built up an immunity to it but even they can only take so much before seeking the nearest warm spot they can find. Serious you Horror show up." Rey said as he waited for the Horror to show itself. That was when Rey saw a man walk to the building as the only people who should be entering is night security and the people who should be staying are those in the office parts that had late night work.

Rey saw the man go to the door before slipping through the locked doors right now the middle as if he was some kind of flat being. Rey jumped down and chased after him knowing that the Horror was going to feed. He ran after the Horror as his duster trailed behind him being blown by the wind as he ran as he went to the door and saw it was locked.

Rey tried to open it but it would not budge as he cursed and hit the door with his opened palm. Rey was about to break the glass to the door before he saw the key pad on the door turn from red to green as the door unlocked which was weird. It couldn't have scanned his scroll because it was in his pocket and he didn't present it and he didn't input that ever changing password.

 _ **"Seems someone inside is helping you."**_ Silva said as Rey smirked.

"Let go!" Rey called as he opened the door and began looking for the Horror. But Rey looked around and didn't see the Horror here as he looked at Silva.

 _ **"The Horror is in this room but its remaining hidden trying to disregard you no doubt solely focused on its main target."** _ Silva said as Rey looked.

"And who or what can that be?" Rey asked Silva but he failed to hear the footsteps behind him before it spoke.

"Rey what are you doing here?" Came a voice Rey hated with everything in him. Rey looked and saw none other than his grandfather, the head of the Schnee dust company and no doubt he was probably still mad about a little incident with the board where Rey basically told him off right in front of them. That did bring a smile to his mother and aunts faces when they heard but no doubt he wasn't expecting him here.

 _ **'He's not the Horror but if I had to guess he's probably the Horror's target.'**_ Silva said through the mental link as Rey mentally nodded.

"Sorry old man but I'm here on business." Rey said as the stubborn head of the Schnee Dust Company looked.

"And what business would that be, admiring your inheritance?" He asked as he clearly wanted Rey to take his place.

"Fat chance!" Rey yelled before footsteps were heard as a dark ominous breath was heard. The breath was followed by a chuckled as Rey and Mr. Schnee looked around for the source.

"So I don't get to devour one, but two Schnee's for the price of one." Came a voice as Mr. Schnee vaguely remembers.

"Come out and show yourself Jerry I know you're behind the attacks!" Rey called before from the shadows a middle aged man walked out dressed in a lab coat as he smiled sinisterly at the two.

"You, I thought had you throw out of this Company," Mr. Schnee said to Jerry as the man just laugh at him as he said, "Yes you did, and it ruin my life. My wife left me soon she hears I was fired, and my accounted got frozen because of you, and there be nothing sweeter than devouring you, but first I think I would have my fun!"

The man raise his arm as it turn into a buzz saw thing as it started to spin making that buzz sound, as Mr. Schnee was shocked to see such a thing as he took a step back from fear, as Ray scoffed at him, as he may show he a big man with his money, but dealing with monsters he a coward its seems.

As Jerry came running up at the two, Ray pull out his two short soul metal swords and block the incoming attack.

The horror push down onto Ray as the buzz saw came close to him, but he put a foot behind him and shoves the horror back before slashing at him.

The horror cry in pain, as it look to Ray, his mouth up in a demonic way, as Schnee back away even more before reaching for his scroll and call security, but the horror throw a saw disc at him and hit the scroll before he could hit the dial button.

The saw came back to the horror as it throw it again, but Ray slash at it, deflect it back at the horror as it just caught it.

The two stood there looking at each other, as Ray held his sword in a reverse grip.

The horror soon changes its weapon from a buzz saw to chainsaw and came at Ray. The horror swung the saw at him, Ray duck away before slashing at it and kicking it away.

Stumbling back as Ray came up to it and did a hurricane kick to it throwing it off its feet and down on the ground as the chain saw was cutting into the floors as Mr. Schnee said, "Carful with the floors, they are high grade marble!"

Ray roll his eyes, as Mr. Schnee care about the marble floor, he wonder if the old man even cares about his family, a ray is fighting against a monster that could kill him if given the chance.

The horror rise back up and change his weapon again from chainsaw to a giant drill. Charging at Ray with the spinning spike end part as it rapidly spins, Ray parry it with his swords, as the horror is doing some thrusting motion like his mother with her rapier, it was easy to see it coming, as he hit it away.

Slashing at it left and right, before a high kick to the horrors chin making it back flip away and on its back making a spider web crack in the floor ruining it more.

 _ **"Rey he's a liability right now we need to get him out of here and make sure he keeps quiet about this."**_ Silva said as Rey cursed trying to figure out what to do.

Unknown to anyone a shadow was sneaking up behind Mr. Schnee before knocking him out with a swift clean neck chop as Mr. Schnee fell down knocked out. Rey and the Horror looked and saw none other than Weiss there as Rey smiled a bit.

"Mom." Rey said as Weiss looked just in time to see the Horror charged at her. But Weiss then used her summoning glyph to bring forth Indominus as the creature roared and head butted the Horror away as Weiss ran over to Rey.

"Let me guess, Horror hunt?" Weiss asked as Rey looked.

"Yeah." Rey said as Weiss sighed.

"Seriously makes me wonder how I deal with the fact my son does this and still stays sane." Weiss said as the two then looked to the Horror.

 _ **"You get used to it."**_ Silva said as she saw the Horror. _**"But right now we need to focus on him."** _ Silva said as Rey and Weiss nodded.

The Horror was stuck in Indominus mouth and just about had enough before he roared and used a car jack like item to force Indominus mouth open and escape. Once he was out the Horror then transformed its entire arm into a missile launcher before taking aim and firing at the, summon and the result was Indominus being defeated.

The Horror growled as it glared at Weiss and Rey. **"Schnee's I hate them, I hate them!"** The Horror roared as his body soon burst apart revealing a demonic machine based Horror as parts of its body were organic to show the part that was a Horror. The Horror roared as it was taller than them.

"Rey..." Weiss began as she looked to her son who looked back. "Get to work." Weiss said as Rey smirked.

"On it." Rey said before raising his swords skyward before summoning two circles which merged into one and open. From them armor pieces came out before attaching to Rey as now in Rey's place was the Fanged Knight Zero.

Zero swung his swords around in his hands from side to side before striking a pose and blue flame symbol for Zero appeared behind him.

 _ **ZERO**_

"Let's finish this." Zero said as he took a battle stance and held his swords at the ready.

The horror roar as it change its arms into huge bladed weapon and soon enough it charge at Zero, as the Makai knight summon forth his glyphs around the horror, as he charge at it zooming all around before doing slash and dash attack, destroy its some of its metal parts.

As Weiss didn't want to be left out, she was train as a huntress before so why not put it to use, as she pull out her rapier weapon and gave the cylinders on it a spin as they lock in an elemental combo of wind, and ice.

Summon forth a winter storm that blow at the horror keeping it at bay, and change the combo again to fire, earth, and wind and shot forth lava bolt at it as it hits the horror as it cry out in pain.

Zero look to his mother and said, "You still got it." Weiss smile at her son and said, "Thank you."

Zero turn back to the horror as his thought was to end it now, as he put his sword together making a double end weapon, as he summon a glyph at his feet and shot forth at the horror as he slash at the horror making a huge gash at its side, before turning and spin weapon and went for a stab motion through its chest, as the horror gave a death cry before it burst in a black mist and seal within Zero swords.

After everything clear up, Zero armor vanish leaving Ray in place as he gave a smile to his mother as she walks to him and rubs his head as she said, "You may inherit the Schnee's white hair, and glyphs, but your more like your father every day."

"Come on, mom." Ray said that a bit embarrass even if there was no people around.

Weiss looked at her own father and wonder what she going to do as Ray said, "Don't worry, I'll ask someone to drop by and help fix up the place as well change his memories a bit, making seem he has a bit one too many."

Weiss sighed at that, at least there were some good things that came with the 'Order'.

"I'll get him into his office and remove some footage, just make sure no one would come here," Weiss asked her son as he title his head a bit and scratch at it as he said, "No promises, with how things going here, I'm just surprise it's just the one."

Weiss nodded as she understood, even after beacon and other crazy adventures afterwards she had, Schnee Dust Company is still on thin ice and a lot of people hates them. Weiss may have fixed the problem with Faunus payment and medical care; they were still getting the rough treatment with things, and to top it off her father is doing a lot of layoffs, things been treading.

"Well at least be safe," Weiss told her son as he nodded and they both gave each other a hug before Ray left out the door.

" _ **The path of a Makai Knight is never a safe one."**_ Silva said as Weiss sighed as Rey left.

"I know." Weiss said sadly said as Rey headed to the Watchdog site.

(Later with Rey)

Rey arrived at the Watchdog site not too long ago and had stabbed his swords into the wolf statue as soon a sealing dagger appeared which the Atlas Watchdog who was very male took.

"Thank you Fanged Knight Zero but your timing is impeccable. I will also send the priests to erase your grandfather's memories of the Horror and such." The Watchdog said as Rey nodded. "Now then another assignment has come up, one long term assignment." He said as Rey was soon presented with a red letter.

Rey drew his Madou Lighter and lit it causing a message appear. "A darkness from the old order has appeared one whose memory still taints all Knight and priests to this day. A remnant of the Dark Knight Order has appeared and wishes to target New Beacon Academy for a Sacred Gate, attend Beacon with another and seek out this Sacred Gate before the Dark Ones do and awaken the Messiah." Rey read as the Watchdog looked.

"The Messiah as you know is the progenitor of the Horrors and if a Sacred Gate has once again been born then you and the new Makai Team will attend New Beacon and seek out the Sacred Gate. If these two find the Sacred Gate before you do they can awaken ad bring the Messiah into our world." The Watchdog said as Rey looked.

"Man my band isn't going to like this sense New Beacon is all the way in Vale." Rey said as the Watchdog nodded.

"We have already taken the liberty of drawing up a transcript for you but you must be there soon, no doubt the Dark Knights are already there." The Watchdog said as Rey looked.

"Can I ask how you know all this?" Rey asked as the Watchdog looked.

"The order had spies among us, and we were lucky to find them." The Watchdog said as Rey accepted that answer.

"I will gather my things then." Rey said before leaving to gather his gear as well as inform his band of what was going on.

(Scene Break a few days later Vale's Watchdog site)

Gurren and Anya entered the Watchdog sit as they had spent a few days with their mother before orders had come in. The duo walked in as they looked to the Watchdog before bowing. "Hello madam Watchdog." Gurren greeted as he looked to the Watchdog.

"Welcome Golden Knight and Scorching Heat Knight I have an assignment for you that is of the upmost importance." The Watchdog said as she looked to them. "Are you all aware of the Splinter Cell faction of the Order that detached and formed their own order with the intent of cutting down and ruling humans if it meant cutting down Horrors?" The Watchdog asked as Gurren nodded.

"Of course." Gurren said as the Watchdog looked.

"Well the order after discovering spies has learned of the existence of one last Dark One and now they intend on unleashing the Messiah so it's to assume they are aware of the existence of a Sacred Gate and we have learned this Sacred Gate is in Neo Beacon we must find her before the Dark Ones do and unleash the Messiah through her." The Watchdog said as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"The Messiah this could become extremely troublesome considering the Messiah can only rise through a Sacred Gate and a Sacred Gate is only born once every million years."**_ Zaruba said as the Watchdog nodded.

"Yes if this Sacred Gate is attending new Beacon then you must find her at all costs, if these dark ones are aware of her existence then they must know who she is then." The Watchdog said as Gurren nodded.

"I shall assist with this assignment." Gurren said as Anya looked.

"Someone has to stop these two and if the Messiah is involved then failure is not an option." Anya said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"That sounds like something Flower Girl would say, Gold Flower."**_ Eclipse said as she knew Ruby would also accept this mission if needed.

"Good, two others will join you on this assignment as well and be part of your team they will reveal themselves to you once you arrive at Beacon, we have already took the liberty of making transcripts for you with Qrow and Taiyang vouching for you." The Watchdog said as Gurren nodded.

"Of course madam Watchdog." Gurren said as Anya looked.

"So who are our teammates?" Anya asked as the Watchdog looked.

"All in good time." the Watchdog said before the two bowed and left. "I pray they succeed." The Watchdog said as she knew the destruction and Hell the Messiah would bring upon this world if it was ever awoken.

 _Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of night mankind was given hope._

*Insert: In My World by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D

The song starts off as the screen showed the Garoken, the Zero Blades, and the Yaiba Scythe accompanied by Zaruba, Silva, and Eclipse. Finally two Disks called Firestorm appeared as with it was a Madou Brush as soon everything burst out as the title appeared before it starting the song.

 _ **GARO Remnant Knight**_

-Dark side in my heart is. Nugisarenai kako no kanashimi. It's alright kokonor mo nai. Blastar hanachi Te wo nobashita-

The screen showed Gurren walking down a dark path as accompanying him was Anya, Rey, and Omiko as they when they passed Horrors came out as their hands reached out to the light they followed no doubt wanting to destroy it.

-Sakete toorenai michi wa. Itsu kara ko kanna data. Shoshite daremo inakunatta.-

The Image show to a cathedral that showed young Arka laying there as around her were the three Makai Knights. When it came to Gurren Garo stood behind him. It then switched to Anya and showing Yaiba behind her as she looked depressed or perhaps in a trance of sorts. Then it showed Rey as he was in a similar state as behind him was Zero as the armor moved with him like with the others. Finally was Omiko as she held her disks ready to cut down as she looked at her wrist to reveal Madou Tools that seem to glow as they were wrapped around her wrist.

-Unmei nante kuso kurae! Yarikirenakute cry for pride!-

The screen showed Garo fighting Kiba as the two clashed blades in a world of white and Makai Symbols as the two flared at Silver Eyes met soulless white eyes.

-Ah, ah; ah alone in my world. Hibikiku ai no uta. Yuganda sekai magatte negai. Kuzuresatte iku risou to ashita. Haite suteru hodo ni taikutsu data. Goodbye precious life.-

The Screen showed the Garoken before a hand grabbed it revealing Gurren as Gurren drew the Garoken and slashed away a Horror. It then showed the rest of Team GARO fighting Horrors as Gurren lead the charge.

-Unmei nante nurikaete. Kizu darake ni natte try for pride-

The screen showed team GARO fighting through Horrors as they came falling down weapons drawn as before them was Salem with a smirk before she summoned a barrier to blow them away.

-Ah, ah; ah alone in my world! Soredemo ai wo utai-

The screen showed Garo on Gouten, Zero on Ginga, and Yaiba on her Madou Horse Akatsuki riding torts an army of Horrors in the Makai as they were intend on winning.

-Hizuna sekai todokazu negai.-

The screen showed Omiko in a white room as her bracelets were off as her aura was building up to mass levels around her as she was panicking and scared.

-Kizuki ageteku kizuna to ashita. Haite sutete mo kekkyoku taisetsu nana. It's my precious life.-

The screen showed New Beacons tower as a top is was Team GARO as they over looked Vale, the wilderness, and the school as the wind blew blowing their hair and dusters. The moon shined upon them as even though it was shattered it still lit the guiding light in the night to guide warriors.

-Dark Clouds in my heart is. Harewatari michi ni hikari was shashita. Let's fight osore wa nai. Moroha no tsurugi furikazashita.-

The Screen showed the team in the dark path again but this time they were running as they had weapons drawn before the stopped and turned around before the Knights summoned there armors while Omiko took out her disks and charged at the Hordes of Horrors coming after them.

(TBC)

ESKK: well here it is and the song at the end was GARO Remnant Knights opening. Now I know you were expecting a Jam Project song but have faith it will come. Now then you all know the drill leave a review as well as favorite and follow it. Now then ja ne.


	6. Chapter 2 Initiation

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Hey it's me new chapter and I have an announcement. After this chapter I will be starting a World of Remnant miniseries each part detailing information about this merged mythos world. Now then I hope you enjoy yourselves sense. Also if you have requests for a World of Remnant Chapter tell me or Mr. Unknow and we will get right on it. Also we are still looking for people to accept the challenge I posted for Garo SSBR of Makai so if any of you wish to take it the challenge specifications or on SSBR of Makai. Anyway enjoy.

Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of night mankind was given hope.

*Insert: In My World by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D

The song starts off as the screen showed the Garoken, the Zero Blades, and the Yaiba Scythe accompanied by Zaruba, Silva, and Eclipse. Finally two Disks called Firestorm appeared as with it was a Madou Brush as soon everything burst out as the title appeared before it starting the song.

GARO Remnant Knight

-Dark side in my heart is. Nugisarenai kako no kanashimi. It's alright kokonor mo nai. Blastar hanachi Te wo nobashita-

The screen showed Gurren walking down a dark path as accompanying him was Anya, Rey, and Omiko as they when they passed Horrors came out as their hands reached out to the light they followed no doubt wanting to destroy it.

-Sakete toorenai michi wa. Itsu kara ko kanna data. Shoshite daremo inakunatta.-

The Image show to a cathedral that showed young Arka laying there as around her were the three Makai Knights. When it came to Gurren Garo stood behind him. It then switched to Anya and showing Yaiba behind her as she looked depressed or perhaps in a trance of sorts. Then it showed Rey as he was in a similar state as behind him was Zero as the armor moved with him like with the others. Finally was Omiko as she held her disks ready to cut down as she looked at her wrist to reveal Madou Tools that seem to glow as they were wrapped around her wrist.

-Unmei nante kuso kurae! Yarikirenakute cry for pride!-

The screen showed Garo fighting Kiba as the two clashed blades in a world of white and Makai Symbols as the two flared at Silver Eyes met soulless white eyes.

-Ah, ah; ah alone in my world. Hibikiku ai no uta. Yuganda sekai magatte negai. Kuzuresatte iku risou to ashita. Haite suteru hodo ni taikutsu data. Goodbye precious life.-

The Screen showed the Garoken before a hand grabbed it revealing Gurren as Gurren drew the Garoken and slashed away a Horror. It then showed the rest of Team GARO fighting Horrors as Gurren lead the charge.

-Unmei nante nurikaete. Kizu darake ni natte try for pride-

The screen showed team GARO fighting through Horrors as they came falling down weapons drawn as before them was Salem with a smirk before she summoned a barrier to blow them away.

-Ah, ah; ah alone in my world! Soredemo ai wo utai-

The screen showed Garo on Gouten, Zero on Ginga, and Yaiba on her Madou Horse Akatsuki riding torts an army of Horrors in the Makai as they were intend on winning.

-Hizuna sekai todokazu negai.-

The screen showed Omiko in a white room as her bracelets were off as her aura was building up to mass levels around her as she was panicking and scared.

-Kizuki ageteku kizuna to ashita. Haite sutete mo kekkyoku taisetsu nana. It's my precious life.-

The screen showed New Beacons tower as a top is was Team GARO as they over looked Vale, the wilderness, and the school as the wind blew blowing their hair and dusters. The moon shined upon them as even though it was shattered it still lit the guiding light in the night to guide warriors.

-Dark Clouds in my heart is. Harewatari michi ni hikari was shashita. Let's fight osore wa nai. Moroha no tsurugi furikazashita.-

The Screen showed the team in the dark path again but this time they were running as they had weapons drawn before the stopped and turned around before the Knights summoned there armors while Omiko took out her disks and charged at the Hordes of Horrors coming after them.

(Start)

It has been a few days sense the Knights had received there assignment as needless to say Ruby was ecstatic to hear her kids are going to be her students or in her daughters case her student all over again. Oum really has blessed her after dealing with all the Horror hunts. Anya of course was blushing hoping her mom doesn't embarrass her in class during her class as even she knew how dotting Ruby can be. Sirius was ok with it but when he heard the Messiah was involved he went to be prepared for the worst as the Messiah has to awaken in the Makai first before entering the human world.

Right now Gurren and Anya were in the airship heading to New Beacon sense they will officially be part of its first class. The School was built on a mountain side and even had levels below the mountain as at the bottom of the mountain was Grimm infested forests and luckily the school was in an area where it can simulate different hunts in different biomes. Anya smiled as she looked out the window as smiled at the sight of Vale as they grew closer to New Beacon. Gurren was of course standing about as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"This brings back memories."**_ Zaruba said remembering Sirius first day at Beacon.

"Really?" Gurren asked as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Your father and mother told you stories of how they met but I told the facts they didn't want you hearing."**_ Zaruba chuckled as Gurren didn't crack a smile but nodded. Gurren admired how many people had different types of weapons that doubled as Guns. Gurren also too notice to the barf bags and trash disposal as he admit these transport ships have advanced sense his parents time. Gurren walked over to the window nearly bumping into a girl that like strikingly like someone he met a long time ago as she passed him and grabbed a barf bag before vomiting into it. Gurren looked for a moment before continuing torts the front window as he saw it. Mt. Beacon the home of New Beacon Academy.

Not many knew this but the Academy was even built inside the mountain giving it not only an excellent defense but also provided more rooms for classrooms, dorms, even a weapon work shop as the place was practically like a city in itself. Anya walked over to him and smiled as she looked to her older brother. "Quiet the sight huh?" Anya asked as Gurren nodded.

On the news it played the news before it stopped as it was replaced by a familiar face as a hologram. "Hello and welcome to New Beacon Academy. I'm Ruby Rose and all of you have been selected among the best of the best to enroll in this new Combat School built and name in honor of the original Beacon Academy. Now then it is your duty to build skills and allies here while it is our duty to give you the knowledge to use those skills. Now look to your fellow classmates for they will help you along the way and help build team with them." Ruby said as Anya smiled.

"And remember you are Remnants Light of Hope against the Grimm so you must always fight as those who protect." Ruby said as Gurren and Anya looked to the school as it came closer.

"Well here's our home for the duration of this assignment." Anya said as Gurren nodded.

(Later at the dock)

The first one to get out was the girl from before as she looked to be a mix between an old Knight of Remnant and a famous champion fighter from years before as she vomited into the trashcan clearly hating being in air ships. Gurren and Anya then walked out as they arrived at the courtyard and saw the school as it was big as Gurren and Anya looked to it.

"So cool!" Anya said with a smile as Gurren looked at it boringly.

"I suppose." Gurren said as Anya then glared at him.

"Oh don't be a sourpuss." Anya said lightly pushing him which didn't do much.

Walking on the path as Anya looked around and said, "Oh my Oum, there so many weapons. A three part staff, and there's an ice blade."

Gurren sighed as knew about his sister love for weapon same as their mother, but even he has a little of it and said, "Anya, any weapon here you see maybe great, but you got only one weapon you need to focus on, or is Yaiba scythe not great to you anymore?"

Anya stop and pull out the scythe in carry mode and said, "Of course not, I love Yaiba scythe and it been my fated partner sense I was born, like Garoken with you."

Gurren wish she would stop that, just because they were born at the same time and the soul metal weapon responded to them doesn't mean its fate, it just how it is, at least to him.

"I'm going ahead and see if there anyone from the order here," Gurren said as he walk ahead as Anya said, "Hey what about me, we're supposed to be together brother and sister, remember?"

"You're a big girl now Anya, you can walk on your own," Gurren said as he vanish ahead.

As Anya was about to catch up to him, people ran pass her gotten her spinning around and getting her dizzy as she said, "Where the fire?" AS she fell back but someone caught her in their arms as the person said, "Carful, don't want to be getting a head injury now."

Anya recover from his dizzy spin as she look and saw she was help by a boy with white hair and a wolf nickels as she gotten on her own feet and said, "Ah, thanks. My brother left me behind to walk on my own. Saying I'm a big girl and I can walk on my own"

"Doesn't sound good, a brother always have to watch over their siblings," As the guy said as Anya nodded and said, "Yea, you have any brothers or sister?"

The boy looked nervous for a bit as he looked to her. "Possibly a cousin but other than that nope." He said as Anya noticed the duffle bag and guitar case he had in his hands.

"You play?" Anya asked as the boy looked.

"Yeah back in Atlas I was in a band called Zero Black Blood we were pretty popular." The boy said as Anya looked.

"Um I never heard of you guys sorry." Anya said as the boy looked shock.

"Wait what?" He asked shocked before continuing. "So you don't even know who I am then?" The boy asked before a girl appeared walking torts Anya and the boy.

"Rey Schnee heir to the Schnee Dust Corporation as stated by the current head himself." The girl said in a cold plain tone as Rey was shocked as he slumped down hating being known by his grandfather's company. "You are also known as the leader of Zero Black Blood a wildly popular band in Atlas that are known Faunus rights supporters." The girl said as Rey cheered up.

"Finally at least someone has me in a good light." Rey said as he really hated his grandfather giving the Schnee's a bad name. "Anyway I need to go opening ceremony will start soon." Rey said before walking away.

(With Rey)

" _ **You do realize those two are possibly your teammates sent by the order."**_ Silva said as Rey looked.

"Yeah I know but don't want to spoil the surprise now do we." Rey said as Silva chuckled.

 _ **"Just like your father likes to keep people in the dark till just the right moment."**_ Silva said as Rey walked.

(Back with Anya)

Anya waved at Rey before turning to the girl. "His I'm..." Anya began only to see the girl walking away.

 _ **"Welcome to New Beacon Gold Flower."**_ Eclipse chuckled as Anya looked.

"Hey I didn't know you were awake." Anya said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"I woke up when I smelled Soul Metal and sensed Makai Energy."**_ Eclipse said as Anya looked.

"Wait your saying those two are my teammates?" Anya asked as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"We'll just have to wait and see."**_ Eclipse said before she yawned. _**"I'm going to sleep."**_ Eclipse said as she then closed her eyes.

"Hey Eclipse don't bail on me!" Anya called but it was too late as Eclipse was sleeping again.

(With Gurren)

Gurren walked through New Beacon as he looked around before Zaruba spoke. _**"Getting the feel of your new home?"**_ Zaruba asked as Gurren looked.

"Yeah." Gurren said calmly as he looked around.

 _ **"Though it seems we have company."**_ Zaruba said before Gurren looked and saw the puking girl from before clearly lost as she ran over to him.

"Excuse me can you tell me where the amphitheater is?" She asked as on her back was odd sword that seemed to have a lever found on a motor cycle. (Think Red Queen from dmc4 but the back of the blade open to show a gun form)

"I am currently looking for it myself." Gurren said as the girl smiled.

"Oh then we can look for it together." The girl said before taking Gurren by his hand and the two began to walk side by side without holding hands. "By the way aren't you that girl that vomited on the way here?" Gurren asked as the girl said.

"Hey it's not my fault I inherited my dad's motion sickness." She defended as Gurren looked.

"Ok." Gurren said as the girl looked.

"Wow man of a few words huh?" She asked putting her hands behind her head.

"Yes." Gurren said as he was being calm considering he was on assignment.

"Well I'm Arka Nikos Arc Ana if you want to use an acronym, short sweet and guys find it cute." Arka said as she walked with Gurren.

"Gurren Seijima Rose." Gurren said as they walked with Gurren not really caring for her social life.

"Huh?" She asked as Gurren looked.

"My name is Gurren Seijima Rose." Gurren said as they walked.

"Wait Gurren?" Arka said as she recognized that name from somewhere.

"Yes, that is my name," Gurren said as Arka got in front of him and said, "Do you have a sister, fraternal twin sister?"

"Do I know you from anywhere else?" as Gurren was confuse of the girl as she knew of him and his sister to be fraternal twin sister as Arka grab his hands and said, "It's me Ark, the nickname you gave me when we were 6 years old?"

Gurren thought for a moment as he try to remember his childhood but he was coming up slow with it as Arka went on saying, "We use to play together?"

Again Gurren was coming slow to it as Arka got an idea and said, "We bathe together one time, as you show me your-

Gurren stopped her right there as he put his hand to her mouth as he did not want to spill out what she was about to say as he said, "Ark… rings a bell."

Arka smile as she remove his hand as she lean in and gave him a hug as Gurren found it a little weird, but Arka let off and said, "It's good to see you. How have you been, and Anya? I've haven't seen ether… for ages!"

"It's been interesting to say the least," Gurren said as he didn't want to be telling what his or his sister life was like with the whole keep it a secret thing.

"Oh what have you been doing that's so interesting?" Arka asked as she looked to Gurren.

As they walked Gurren was trying to make an excuse before he realized something. "Um Arka I think we're lost." Gurren said as Arka was wide eyed.

"Do you think there's a directory, or maybe an identifiable landmark?" Arka asked as Gurren walked away.

"Probably not." Gurren said as he walked ahead no doubt looking for the cafeteria.

"Hey wait up!" Arka called as she chased after Gurren.

(Scene Break Cafeteria)

After nearly an hour of searching the duo (trio counting Zaruba) entered the amphitheater as everyone was gathered and waiting for the announcement to start. "Hey Gurren over here!" Anya called as Gurren nodded and headed over to his sister.

"I'll see you later." Gurren said as he went to his sister.

"Hey wait!" Anya called before she sighed. "Great now who am I supposed to talk to?" She said before walking away as looking to her was a young man with green hair and grey eyes as he was dressed in hooded robes, as on his sides were two pistols that seem to have blades on them.

It was then that Ruby showed up on sage as she looked to the crowds of students as she tried to get them to quiet down. The Students though kept talking before Ruby sighed and pulled out an air horn before activating it causing all the students to be caught off guard as they looked to the stage. "Now then sense I have your attention Headmistress Glynda has a few words for all of you so listen." Ruby said as she got out of the way to reveal Glynda as she had aged well as she looked to the students.

"I'll shall keep this small, as some of you are eager to begin. All of you have come from afar to find yourself of knowledge, sharpen your skill and practice your craft, and when you are done; you may venture out in the world and help people within your power, but when I looked at each and every one of you, I see power wasted, potential that has yet to unlock without taking the first step of a long journey. Will you take that step or stray from the path? Will you adventure out to be a hero, or find another path to take? That is your choice and yours alone, but if you do need help, never be afraid to ask those that can help you or to help them. As of now what you learn within new beacon within the few years you spend here. Remember you are the future of this world, a light of hope that would being a brighter future for all… that is it." Glynda said as she soon walk off stage as ruby step up back to the microphone.

Ruby clap her hands a bit before stop as she reach the microphone and said, "Our headmistress everyone. Now gather your stuff and sleeping bag and head into the ballroom for the biggest sleep over you ever had. As for tomorrow, your initiations begin, so you may explore the grounds and the school so you can get acquainted with your surroundings and fellow classmates and have a great time everyone."

Anya smile and said, "Sound like it going to be fun." Sounded excited as Gurren still has his cold look and said, "Hmm." Anya push him lightly as it did nothing as she said, "Cheer up and be happy for once. We are going to meet a lot of people so why not mingle?"

Gurren said nothing and walk away as Anya said, "Come on, wait for me."

(Later in the ballroom)

"You ditched me twice today doesn't our sibling bond mean anything to you?!" Anya asked as Gurren and her where in PJ's as Gurren was sitting on his sleeping bag as he tried to figure out who the Sacred Gate was and who was the Makai members here.

"Anya we aren't here for fun and games we have to find the Sacred Gate before these Dark Ones do." Gurren said as Anya looked before sighing.

"Jeez you're so uptight you need to relax a little." Anya said before she saw a candle was lit as she looked and saw that girl from before reading a book as Anya then looked to Gurren. "Well while you're off being all mopey I'm going to make some friends." Anya said before she walked over to the girl. When Anya arrived she smiled at the girl as she was in pajamas as Anya noticed she was still wearing those metal bands on her ankles and wrists as she looked to her. "Hi I'm Anya." Anya greeted as the girl looked to Anya before going back to her book. "Well what's your name?" Anya asked as the girl looked from her book as she had that cold near emotionless look on her.

"Omiko." She introduced as Omiko then went back to her book.

"Well nice to meet you Omiko and I have to say that belt goes great with your pajamas." Anya said as Omiko looked.

"That's not a belt." Omiko said before the "Belt," moved showing it was a tail revealing Omiko as a Faunus. "It's my tail." Omiko said as Anya was shocked.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." Anya said as Omiko looked.

"Now Ms. Makai Knight, can you leave me be I wish to continue reading this book." Omiko said as Anya was shocked.

"Um how did you know?" Anya asked as Omiko pointed to Eclipse. "That's a Madou Ring it was a dead giveaway, also that scythe you carried around today was Soul Metal so by that logic you are Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." Omiko said as Anya was shocked.

 _ **"Seems she got you there Gold Flower."**_ Eclipse said as Anya looked. Omiko went back to reading as Anya found something they could talk about.

"What are you reading about?" Anya asked as Omiko looked.

"Pardon?" Omiko asked as Anya looked.

"The book your reading, what's it about?" Anya asked as Omiko looked as not many people would ask her that considering what she was when she loses control.

Omiko took a moment as she said, "It's about a girl born with a gift but afraid to use it as she do not understand it to what it could do." as Omiko thought she was similar to the girl itself.

(Someone guess what story it is)

"Sounds sad," Anya said as Omiko titled her head to the side a bit and said, "parts of it is, even if she run away or push them aside as she is afraid she might hurt someone, but there are that cares for her and wish to do anything to help." Omiko feel sadden by that, as the girl in the story may have people that care for her, she doesn't.

"Sound nice, sometimes my dad or mom read me and my brother story about their time of being Makai knights, but they also told me about but also stories of huntsmen and huntress saving people. Sometimes those stories also make have a dream to be a huntress as well being a Makai knights. I guess I get live it out as well, just wish is wasn't just a mission for the reason."

"It's alright to dream what you want to dream and try to live it. It's your life and the Order doesn't restrict your life to just hunting horrors, unlike me… you get to choose," Omiko said as Anya caught on a bit and wonder what Omiko meant and about to ask until someone tab her shoulder and it was Gurren as he stood there and said, "It's time for bed, we can talk to our new teammate tomorrow."

Anya sadden a bit by that, but she turn to her future teammate and said, "Well it was nice talking to you." Omiko nodded as when Anya and Gurren left, Omiko lifted the candle and blow it out and everything went dark.

(Scene break the next morning)

A young man awoke as he was met with a girl smiling straight at him as he went wide eyed and pushed her off. "What was that for Raiden?" She asked as Raiden looked at the girl.

"Don't do that you know I hate it when you do that every morning Rena." Raiden said as the silver haired red eyed youth looked to Rena.

"Sorry but today is initiation and I'm so excited!" She called with a smile as Raiden faced palm himself.

"Oum give me strength." He said as this was going to be a long morning dealing with the orange haired sugar stick Rena.

"Oh come on lets go we need to plan to make sure we're on the same team." Rena said before she noticed Raiden heading to the bathroom no doubt to prepare for the day. "Hey wait for me!" She called giving chase.

(Scene Break after Breakfast Lockers)

Gurren pulled out the Garoken in its sheath Garo Bullet as he put it under his duster as Anya grabbed her Scythe before putting it to standby mode ad placing it on her back. _**"Boy does this bring back memories now if only this trip down memory lane was under better circumstances."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"We don't need to hear your life story old timer."**_ Eclipses teased Zaruba as Zaruba glared.

 _ **"Hey eventually you will be in my spot so don't go laughing like that."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse was in stone until over 20 years ago.

"Well we already found one of our teammates we just need to find the other." Anya said as she looked around as Gurren walked.

That was when some girls came torts Rey as Gurren noticed is necklace as Rey was signing autographs and answering questions. "So whose team do you want to be on Rey?" A girl asked as Rey looked.

"Don't know I guess I'll just let the chips fall where they may." Rey said as the girls giggled.

"Well I hope you and that hottie in the white duster will be on my team." A girl said as she was picturing a yaoi thing in her head.

"We may see." Rey flirted as the girls blushed and gigged before they ran off no doubt to make plans to ensure Rey and Gurren were on a team with them.

Gurren saw this as Zaruba chuckled. _**"Seems you have fangirls now, like they say, like father like son."**_ Zaruba teased as Gurren ignored it. Gurren walked passed Rey as Rey looked and saw the Madou Ring.

"So looks like I'll be working with the Golden Knight huh?" Rey said as Gurren looked as Anya ran over to them.

"I suppose so." Gurren said as Rey smiled.

"Well then hope we can be good teammates then." Rey said as Anya looked.

"Oh Rey I see you met my brother Gurren Seijima Rose." Anya said as Rey looked.

"Did you say Rose?" Rey asked as Anya nodded.

"So what's your name then?" Rey asked as Anya smiled.

"Anya Seijima Rose, the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." Anya said as she showed Eclipse.

 _ **"And I'm Madou Ring Eclipse."**_ She introduced as Rey nodded and smiled.

"Well I guess I should give the same courtesy. Rey Schnee, the Fang knight Zero," Rey said as he gave a small bow to Anya as she giggle a bit at that as not many people would do that.

 _ **"*Clears throat!"**_ Silva gotten their attention as Rey said, "Oh sorry, this is Silva, the Madou necklace."

 _ **"A pleasure to meet you all,"**_ Silva said as Eclipse said, _**"At least I'm not the only female madou jewelry around."**_

 _ **"Hello again Silva,"**_ Zaruba said as Silva responded, _**"Same to you."**_ It seem obvious they meet each other before, maybe even before Sirius' time.

"Gurren, Anya!" a voice call out to them as Anya look and saw their mother, Ruby as she walk up to the small group gather as Anya said, "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie and you as well Gurren." Ruby said as she gave them a light huge before she look at Rey before her and see the necklace and knew it was a madou tool as she said, "I see you meet one of your future teammates it seem." Ruby said in a low tone so no one would much hear them still.

Rey nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you Miss Rose."

Ruby nods and said, "It's nice to meet you as well…" Trailing off trying to get a name as Rey said, "Rey Schnee." Ruby was surprise and said, "Oh your Weiss' son?"

Rey nodded and said, "Yes, and she told me some story about you Miss Rose, and I got to say, you a little more than I Picture than what my mother said."

"Oh, what has my old teammate been saying about me?" Ruby asked as Rey said, "a little immature girl with a crazy love for cookies, but she also said you were a good friend and a great leader."

Ruby smile and said, "That was nice, I guess she isn't the ice queen anymore."

"The, what now?" Rey said as he never knew his mother had a nick name like Ice queen."

"Never mind, it's something me and my teammates come up with as a nickname for her." Ruby said as she look at the time and said, "I better get going, I need to make an announcement soon, so I'll see you guy later."

"Bye mom," Anya said as she and Gurren wave bye to her as she left.

AS the trio were about to talk more until someone said, "Anya!" confuse of who could be calling her as Rey said, "I'll meet you guys later with our last teammate, hopefully soon."

Rey went off as Arka came running over and look to the twins and said, "Hey, it good to see you again Anya."

Anya took a moment to look at the girl that seem that knew them and right away she knew who it was and said, "Arka!" the two girl huge each other as Anya said, "It's good to see you!"

"Same to you," Arka said the two girl let off as Anya said, "It's been like forever, How it been with you?"

"Oh it's been great, but now it's even perfect to see you guys again," Arka said as Anya seem to be the same and said, "We should catch up sometimes after the initiations."

"Oh my Oum. I can finally do girl stuff with someone, like paint our nails." Arka started out a with Anya follow up, "Get our hair done."

"Yes and maybe if we're lucky, I know a good clothing store we can shop at," Arka said as Anya said, "Do they sell the style type combat boots?"

"Yes they do," Arka said as Anya seem really happy about that, as for Gurren, he was sighing at his sister, if it's not weapons, it's something else.

"Anyway Anya I need to get my weapon so I'll see you in a bit." Arka said before walking off as Anya nodded.

A little while later Gurren looked as he saw the exchange was done. "This is getting." Gurren began before Arka's voice was heard.

"Ridicules! How can I forget my gear is in Locker 221, man I really hope I'm not turning out like, dad." Arka said as she looked around as she passed Raiden who was dressed in cybernetic battle armor with a Katana on his back as the sheath seemed to be mixed with a battery and a gun as near him was Rena as she shouldered a large battle axe that came with a shield attachment as the Axe seemed to be able to transform into some sort of weapon.

"Now buddy we need a signal to call each other when we're in the initiation that way we know where to go to, too be on the same team." Rena said as she smiled on her ever present sugar high.

"Rena let's just let the pieces fall where they may." Raiden said as he picked up a pistol and a knife and attached them to his legs.

"But then the team I'm in won't be fun." Rena said as she looked.

"Don't worry, just make the best of it." Raiden said as soon a familiar voice was heard.

"HAH FOUND IT!" Arka called from down the hall as she opened her locker to reveal Red Queen as she checked it by pushing down on the weapons handle causing the sword to go down and bend forward before turning into a gun. She then transformed it back before checking the Dust Cartridges as she saw she had plenty for the initiation.

Omiko passed Arka as she was in her combat uniform as her bracelets and anklets were still on her from the night before hinting that they were possibly there for a reason.

"Would all 1st year students please report to the Dive Cliff?" Came Ruby's voice on the intercom as everyone knew it was time.

"Well let's go." Gurren said as he walked to the cliffs as no doubt the time has come to form the new team. Though unlike his parent's time he won't know who will be team leader.

(Later at the Dive Cliffs)

The group of Students were prepared to enter the Forest as it was filled to the brim with Grimm. Glynda looked to the teams as she saw the Makai team were there as well. "Now then I'm sure you all heard that you will be put into a team unlike your time in previous combat schools. Let me put your worries to rest when you land the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner. I also have another announcement." Glynda began as everyone looked.

"It was recently decided that each team though will have a leader will also have a mentor if you will, this is a new project that is being done all over Remnant and Vale has begun participating in. Each team will be assigned to one of the many instructors of New Beacon and even current Huntsman who volunteered for this, it's a way to keep you all out of trouble and also guide you all on your journey here. Now then on your landing strategy, you will have to figure it out on your own. Now your mission is to retrieve an artifact from the temple not too far off though there aren't enough for everyone hence why making eye contact makes the person your partner." Glynda said as she turned to Ruby.

"Good luck." Ruby said with a smile as she clicked the icon on her scroll and began the launch.

Soon enough one by one first year student were being launch from the pads as Arka looked and said, "Oh I remember by dad telling me about this, but I thought they stop doing this after the old Beacon fell."

"We did, but we brought it back years ago, as before student would just jump off and there was a problem as Grimm were waiting at the bottom," Glynda said as the next student was sent off and Arka gulped a bit and said, "Okay, so… what do we do?"

Before Rey was launch he gave a salute to Anya and went out follow by Omiko.

"As I said before you'll be doing your own landing strategy," Glynda said as Anya look to her brother and gave him a thumbs up as she was launch up, and then Gurren was launch next.

Arka scratch her head and said, "Okay but how do we do our landing strate- GYYYYYYYY!" Arka was launch in the air as well as Glynda smile to that as she remember the same thing happen with Jaune when he first came to Beacon as Ruby said, "That was funny to see."

"Quite," Glynda said as she had a smile on her face and if she had a mug of coffee she would be like Ozpin to Ruby thoughts were.

(Scene Break)

Anya flew across the sky as she accidently hit a bird as she said, "No, birdy!"

Soon coming in low as Anya pull out her scythe trying to slow down a bit before she came into contacted with the trees top line, breaking and cutting every one of them down before she reach the trunk of the tree and use her scythe to grab hold and swing around before she let off the tree and fell down softly.

(Gurren)

Looked around in the sky for a moment to look for someone, until he saw someone familiar as he use his semblance and vanish from the air.

(Rey)

Rey was coming in fast as he came to the tree line and use his glyphs as he reach it making him bounce across the tree line to go further than the launch pad could throw him.

Soon he started to slow down and zig zag on his glyph down to the forest floor, and then he said, "That went better than expected."

"At least you made it," a voice called behind Rey as he was surprise by that as he turn to see Gurren right there with no problem as Rey said, "How the Grimm's hell did you get here?"

"My Semblance think of like teleportation but not like that one movie." Gurren said as Rey sighed.

"Guess that means we're partners then huh?" Rey asked as Gurren jumped down.

"Seems that way." Gurren said as he drew the Garoken and pointed the Garo Bullet at Rey in gun mode causing him to go wide eyed before he shot a Grimm behind Rey.

Rey looked as he was shocked to see this as he looked at Silva. _ **"What I didn't have time to warn you. That's why Makai Knights need to be aware of their surroundings."** _ Silva said as Gurren sheathe the Garoken before he began to walk.

"Let's go we need to find those relics." Gurren said as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"I've been through this test before we need to focus on going North for now follow the trail of battle as it were."** _ Zaruba said as Silva spoke.

 _ **"Best to follow Gurren and Zaruba the Madou Ring has more experience with this test."**_ Silva said before the two began running through the trees to head to the relic spot.

(With Arka)

Arka was falling as she tried to remember what the first thing her mom taught her with Aura. "Wait my Semblance!" Arka called before flipping in the air and took a deep breath and focusing on her Aura. She then focused the trees coming before her as soon the trees themselves began to grow vines as they quickly caught her. But Arka made a very big mistake as she was now spinning in the vines before in the end she ended up tangled in them unable to move. "Ok this is bad." Arka said as she was now just hanging there. "Hello! Anyone! I need help!" She called hopefully someone would hear and bring her down.

(Meanwhile with Raiden)

Raiden was sailing through the air as his suit provided him an aerodynamic advantage as he spun in the air before from his belt took out a metal wire like rope and used it to grab onto the tree and swing for a bit before landing. Raiden then drew his sword as he was surrounded by Grimm as the blade was red and seemed to have an electrical current going through it as he took a battle stance and with incredible speed appeared behind the Grimm. He then began to sheath his sword before slamming it in and causing the Ursa to be cut up.

Raiden sighed before he heard a familiar sound. "Bark!" Came Rena's voice as he sighed and walked over to her as she appeared from a tree hanging upside down. "Hi Raiden." She greeted as she smiled. "Boop." Rena said as she poked Raiden's nose.

(Back with Anya)

"Gurren!" Anya called as she came running hoping to find her brother unaware that he already has a partner. She soon heard the sounds of battle as she smiled before going after the sound and when she came through a bush she saw not Gurren or Rey but Omiko as she was holding Disks that spun in her hand and released energy from the edges as the Grimm she was fighting were turning to dust as they each had a severed limb, head, or body part.

Omiko looked at Anya as she walked over to her and looked her straight in the eye. "Um what?" Anya asked before Omiko stopped.

"Eye contact complete we're now partners." Omiko said as Anya was confused.

"What?" Anya asked as she was shocked that Omiko could be very literal.

"We need to retrieve the relics before sun down or else we'll end up without a team." Omiko said as Anya nodded.

 _ **"My, oh my, this girl is straight forward and literal, this should be amusing to watch with your teamwork."**_ Eclipse said as Anya ran after Omiko who was going ahead.

(Back with Arka)

Arka was still stuck in the tree as she couldn't get any movement in as she was just swinging and spinning with every movement. That was when she saw the boy with the hood run out as he held his guns out as they were quite large as he pointed making sure no Grimm got the drop on him. "Hey you down there!" Arka called as the boy looked up and saw Arka stuck as she smiled. "Um not to be a bother but can you cut me down?" Arka asked before the boy then just looked at where the vines came from and saw it he just cut one at a time he might possibly end up hanging Arka.

The boy then transformed his guns into swords before attaching them to each other and then throwing his weapon causing it to spin in the air and cut through the vines all at once causing Arka to fall down into the waiting arms of the silent boy. "Thank you." Arka said as the boy put her down and caught his weapon on the return before reverting it to the twin pistols.

"Partners." The boy said as Arka looked.

"Yeah we are, we made eye contact." Arka said as she looked to him. "So what's your name?" Arka asked as the boy looked.

"Kuro Black." Kuro said as Arka nodded.

"Ok then I'm Arka Nikos Arc it's nice to meet you Kuro." Arka said as Kuro looked.

"Relics." Kuro said as Arka nodded.

"Yeah we should get them." Arka said as she saw this guy's responses were so far 1-2 words. "Let's go!" Arka cheered before heading to the relic location.

(Cliff side)

Ruby looked at the feed and said, "Other than a few unlucky ones, all pairs have been forms and headed to the relics locations."

"Good, now we can wait and see if they can succeed or fail," Glynda said as Ruby change the video feed to the grouped future team with a split screen as she watch her son and daughter heading out as she said, "I just wonder how you manage to group them like with team SSBR before."

"Coding the pads a bit as well a few spells here and there and a little bit of luck in hope they do find each other," Glynda said as she remember how it was done as she made the pad relocate the team to an isolated area where no other student would be at as well spells that would keep them on tracked if a gust of wind blew them off course.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense now," Ruby said as she knew Sirius had his team already been form up but they still had to do the test like everyone else back then.

(Gurren and Rey)

The knight stood back to back as they saw they were surrounded by Beowolf's, and to make it worst there was a Hybrid among them, as it was the Alpha of the pack.

"You would think these hybrid would go extinct already," Rey said as he pull out his zero swords as Gurren pull out Garoken and said, "At long Inga existed horror would as well. To what form they take, we will have to cut them down no matter what."

Rey could not agree more as he said, "Then let's cut them down before we lose light then, shall we?"

The Alpha Grimm/horror hybrid pointed to them and roars out as all the Beowolf's charged at them.

Rey smile and said, "Hold your ground, I learn a trick or two from my mother that is very useful." As he said summon a glyphs below them both as it had a shape of a clock, Rey just use time dilation.

AS Time seem to slow down Gurren nodded a bit as he thought this is useful, and soon enough both Gurren and Rey were slashing at every incoming Beowolf that were dumb enough to even come close to them.

The glyph fade and soon enough the two ran out to the Beowolf's and started to cut them down as Gurren use his semblance as eh vanish and appeared behind, in front of to the side of every Grimm he saw and cut them down with ease, even pulling out Garo bullet in gun mode and shot a few round through their heads as they fell.

Rey was having a blast as he cut the Grimm down, summon a glyph below him as he jump up, two Beowolves crash into each other as Rey landed away from then and did a back stab at a Grimm behind him, as it stood still for a moment and it limp down and vanish.

Soon it was coming down to the few Beowolves and the Alpha Grimm/horror itself.

AS the two knight looked them as Rey said, "I got 14, what did you get?"

 _ **"He got 19,"**_ Zaruba answer for Gurren as he knew he wasn't going to count every enemy he cut down as Gurren pointed Garo bullet off to the side and fire to kill a Grimm that charged but failed as Zaruba said, _**"Make that 20 now."**_

Gurren glared at the Grimm and there hybrid leader before pointing Zaruba to them _ **. "It's a low class Hybrid must have recently taken the body of these Grimm alpha and the Grimm couldn't tell the difference."**_ Zaruba analyzed as Silva chuckled.

 _ **"Nice observation but by the looks of it you won't have to armor up."**_ Silva said before Gurren charged forward and the two remaining Grimm attacked Gurren. Gurren used the Garoken to slice the head off of one before shooting the other in the head and to top it off he stabbed the alpha on the neck before decapitating it as it vanished into dust.

"Humph show off." Rey said as Gurren sheathed the Garoken.

"Now let's go." Gurren said as Rey nodded and the two were off again to their destination.

(With Arka)

Arka walked through the woods with Kuro as the young man barely said anything as they walked. "So any idea where the temple is?" Arka asked as she looked to Kuro.

"Yes, go North there is a ruined temple there." Kuro said as Arka was shocked.

"So you can speak full sentences." Arka said as Kuro nodded.

"Yes I just choose not to most of the time." Kuro said as Arka sighed.

"I guess that makes sense." She said as the hooded boy kept ahead of her. That was when Grimm showed up as they growled at the group as leading them was a Death Stalker as Arka growled. "You have got to be kidding me!" Arka called as the Deathstalker stabbed its stinger at them but the duo back flipped away as Kuro saw they didn't have much room to fight and saw they were at a disadvantage.

"Run." Kuro said as Arka nodded.

"I'm with you." She said turning to him only to see he already ran. "Hey wait for me!" Arka called as she gave chase with the Deathstalker close on their tail.

(With Anya)

Anya was atop a tree trying to find the temple and so far they couldn't get anything. "Nothing." Anya said before coming back down.

"We need a higher spot to search the trees aren't high enough and a mountain is too much of a climb." Omiko said as Anya looked around before seeing a black feather. She then remembered her mother's story of her and Weiss riding a Nevermore before smiling.

"I have an idea." Anya said appearing in front of Omiko before taking her hand and dragging her to find something.

"Where are we going?" Omiko asked as Anya smiled.

"To find a Nevermore to give us a lift." Anya said as Omiko looked shocked.

"This can't end well." Omiko said as even if they do get the Nevermore airborne if they do find one how would they handle landing.

"Just trust me Omiko." Anya said as they went looking for a Nevermore.

After a moment of searching when Anya and Omiko came to a nest looking area, Anya stop right away with Omiko as well and looked ahead of them. Anya smile and Omiko frown and said, "This isn't going to end well at all."

(Later)

Anya and Omiko was on the back of a Nevermore force to take flight with the two guests on its back as Anya looked down and said, "This is awesome."

Omiko looked very worry as she said, "Great… now that you had your fun, look for the temple area so we can find the Relics and get back."

Anya wanted to last at least another minute but her partner was right as she look ahead and saw the area as she said, "There it is, straight ahead!"

(Kuro and Arka)

Somehow for some reason Arka was hold on to the stinger of the Deathstalker as she hand on for dear life as she said, "Someone stop this thing!"

The Deathstalker keep running onwards with Kuro trying to keep up with his partner as Arka yell to him, "Kuro, do something!"

Kuro wish he had someone else but he stuck with what he got as he said, "Hold on."

"What do you think I've been doing?!" Arka said to her partner as the Deathstalker swung its tail and then send Arka flying as she just yelled in the air and Kuro sighed. Hearing a screech as Kuro now groin, now that the Deathstalker looked at him, it started to chase him now.

(Gurren and Rey)

AS the knight reach the ruin temple area, as now they see why it was call that as it was looking like an old temple that was forgot in the sands of time and fell apart or something else.

Coming to the relics area as Gurren and Rey saw what the relics were as they are Chess pieces as Zaruba said, _**"Same as before as well but it looks like someone beat you guys here."**_

Zaruba was right as some of the pieces were missing but there were still some left as Rey went up and pick up a white knight piece and said, "Knight Piece is a good one, wouldn't you say?"

"Maybe, never was familiar with the game though," Gurren said as Rey asked, "What game do you play then?"

"Remnant," Gurren said as he, his mother, and sister play that game a lot when they were younger and still play it as Rey shiver as he remember something.

Gurren looked at his partner and said, "Something the matter?"

"Oh nothing… just remember playing that game as well with my mom… let say things went a bit… out of control," Rey said as he did not want to play that game again.

Gurren just, 'Hmm.' and turn around as he said, "Let's head back now that we have-

Stopping mid-way as he hear something as Rey hears it as well and said, "Where is that coming from?"

Gurren did see it anywhere around him and that only leave one place, and that is up as he did he saw a nevermore flying by as well his little sister fall down as she yells to them, "Heads up!"

Gurren sighed and said, "Why does she do this."

Using his semblance to teleport up and about to catch his sister, until both of them were both blindsided by something in the middle of the air them as it was Arka coming by.

All three of them (5 if you count the madou partners) landed in a rough pack of dirt, with Arka the first one to recover as she saw she flew into Gurren and Anya. Gurren was on the bottom, Anya in the middle with Arka on top as she said a little worry as she just crash into her childhood friends, "Oh, hey guys."

Both Anya and Gurren groin as they say "Arka/Ark."

"Did his sister just fall from the sky?" Rey asked as soon he heard roaring as he looked and saw Rena riding an Ursa. The Ursa tried to get her off but it was soon that it fell as Rena looked.

"Ah man I broke it." Rena said as Raiden appeared catching his breath.

"Rena please do not ever do that again." He said as he son noticed Rena was once again gone as he looked for her.

Rena took a rook piece as she smiled before smiling. "I'm Queen of the Empire! I'm queen of the Empire!" She sang as Rey was shocked.

"Rena!" Raiden called as she looked and smiled before getting the item off her head.

"Did she just come riding in on an Ursa?" He asked as he was shocked to see this.

That was when another roar was heard as everyone looked and saw Kuro being chased by a Death Stalker as Rey was shocked.

"Did he run all the way here with a Deathstalker chasing him?" Rey asked as Silva was shocked.

 _ **"Well its official I can't keep track of what's going on."**_ Silva said as she tried to keep track of what was going on.

"Same here." Rey said as he noticed something. "Hey wait where is that, Omiko, girl?" Rey asked as he looked up and saw her on the Nevermore. "Wait found her." He said as Omiko was trying to hold on to the Nevermore.

Everyone gather as Gurren looked up and said, "Let me guess, mom nevermore ride story?" Anya nodded to him.

(Omiko)

Omiko look down at Anya as she was over the area, "Why the hell did you jump off?"

(The group)

"I said jump!" Anya said to her.

"She gonna fall," Raiden said

"She'll be fine," Anya said think as she a train priestess.

"She's falling," Gurren said as he was about to go help her as Rey stop him and said, "I got this one."

Summon his glyphs and launch himself up in the sky as when he grab her, she, 'Eep!'

"Hey darling, miss me?" Rey said as he flirted and gave a wink, as they came down smoothly and Omiko came out of his arms, and then-

*Smack!

Omiko smack him in the face and said, "Don't call me darling." Rey stood there for a moment and said, "Ow." Never been slap before, as that was a first.

Omiko over to the group and then Kuro was smack at them as he groaned in pain a bit.

"Great now everyone here," Arka said as the Nevermore craw out and the Deathstalker scream as it came at the group.

"We're gonna die!" Rena said in a drama way.

"No we're not!" Arka called as she looked to Rena.

"Of course we have what we came for, no need to stay here." Rey said as Gurren.

"Let's go." Gurren called before the teams turn tailed and began running.

As they ran the Nevermore and Deathstalker chased after them as they soon arrive at an old ruined shrine as the shrine was surrounded by a ruined temple. They needed to get to the Academy but considering it was on a mountain they were currently stuck.

Then the Nevermore flew in ahead of them as it was in there way. The group turned around only to see the Deathstalker now stood in there way as well as they were no trapped. "Ok I'm open to suggestions." Anya said as Rey pulled his swords out.

"We stand our ground and fight." Rey said as Gurren turned to Arka.

"Arka you, Rena, Raiden, and Kuro handled the Deathstalker the rest of us will deal with the Nevermore." Gurren said as he drew the Garoken.

"Well this should be fun." Anya said as her mother may have fought a Horror/Grimm hybrid on her initiation day but when she tells her she fought a Nevermore it should practically put her as a strong Huntress.

The two teams went after their opponents as Gurren began firing at the Nevermore with Omiko sending energy disks torts the Nevermore. The Nevermore cawed as it circled the mountain to get another attack spot. The team climbed a ruined tower and began firing at the Nevermore as it came upon them. Rey and Anya jumped onto the Nevermore and began slashing at it with their weapons as the Nevermore then did a spin causing them to fall off.

Luckily Rey made a Glyph and caught himself as Anya was near a pillar and stabbed the Yaiba scythe in stopping her fall. She looked down and sighed in relief as luckily she wouldn't be falling to her death. Anya then began to climb as she needed to help with the Nevermore.

Meanwhile Gurren was firing at the Nevermore as it cawed and sent feathers at them to which Omiko acted and activated her disks barrier function which formed a shield in front of them blocking the feathers. Omiko then threw her disks at the Nevermore cutting into it as the Disks returned to her.

The Nevermore roared as Gurren then came back in and stabbed the Garoken into its back as the Nevermore cawed in pain and began falling down as it crashed into the ruins courtyard. Gurren jumped off as he glared at the Grimm as it wasn't done yet and has plenty of strength.

"That thing keep on going," Rey said as Anya came around and said, "we need to stop it somehow."

"The only way to stop any beast is too cut off its head," Omiko said as Gurren said, "Then let's cut it off. Anya Rey, got for its wing, Omiko hold up and still."

"Got it," Anya a Rey shrugs and they both went at it, Omiko didn't say anything other than pull out her disk and send them at the nevermore as one hit into its beak flung its head up as the 2nd disk enlarged and held it up, as Both Rey and Anya came to its wing as Anya spin her scythe around with a flame flash step and slice off one of its wing.

Rey came up using his glyph to give him a speed boost as he did his slash and dash attack cutting the lower part of its other wing before using another glyph to jump up and cut the upper part of the wing before it fell off.

Gurren sheath Garoken and put in a fresh magazine as he cocked it back. Holding his weapon at his side as he soon gave a running start at it as Rey summon forth glyph before Gurren to run faster at it and when he was half way, using his own Semblance to vanish and appear before the nevermore still going forward as he pull the trigger and his sword came flying out of the sheath and into Gurren hand as the came passing the nevermore, and cut off its head in one slash.

Stomping on the ground as dirt and gravel kicked up as he sled before stopping flick his sword before he put it back slowly in its sheath as when he click it in, the nevermore head fell right behind him as it just kicked up dust.

(Arka and her group)

Arka stabbed her sword into the ground before revving the lever causing the blade to heat up and then charged at the Death Stalker and stabbed it in the face. The Death Stalker roared in pain as Raiden took a Samurai pose and with many quick draw strikes he was getting through the Death Stalkers bone armor.

'

Rena came as her Axe blades folded into each other and turned into a grenade launcher as the shield was attached to it. Rena then fired as few rounds as Kuro came running in firing both his pistols before jumping over the Death stalker and jumping to its stinger. Kuro then transformed his weapons midair into sword form before combining them into one sword before he began to slash at the stinger. The Death Stalker didn't like that as it swung its tail and threw Kuro off as Arka saw that the stinger was loose.

"Rena chop off its stinger!" Arka called as Rena smiled and saluted.

Rena jumped up as her weapon was in axe form again as she smirked. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" She yelled before chopping the stinger off where it stabbed into the weaken armor. The Deathstalker saw what they were ding before trying to keep them from finishing their plan. Arka wouldn't have that before she transformed her weapon into its gun form and fired at its eyes completely blinding it as the Death Stalker roared in pain.

"Raiden now!" Arka called as Raiden jumped up from the tail and came flying down with a drop kick as he hit the stinger causing it to stab into the Death Stalker as it roared in pain. But the result was the bridge beginning to crumble as Arka saw this. "We need to move now!" Arka called before she led her group to the temple and torts New Beacon as the bridge fell behind them.

Gurren and co saw this and quickly acted as they ran as well as it wasn't long before they reached inside the temple and saw that the bridge had completely fallen. Luckily they wouldn't be stuck as there were other bridges to take as Anya. "Well looks like we passed." Anya said with a smile as everyone could agree it was a successful day today.

(Scene Break Amphitheater placement ceremony)

A new team left the stage as they looked like your classical action manga bullies as they had formed there team. It was then that Arka and her new friends walked onto stage and stood before Glynda. "Arka Nikos Arc, Lei Rena Valkyrie, Raiden Jack, and Kuro Black the four of you had retrieved the White Bishop pieces you will know work together as team ARRK." Glynda began as there team showed on the screen. "Lead by Arka Nikos Arc." Glynda said as Arka was surprised sense she didn't see herself as much of a leader.

"Wait me?" Arka asked as Glynda smiled.

"Congratulations young one." Glynda said before continuing. "And your team will be mentored by Pyrrha Nikos." Glynda said as Arka was shocked to hear he mother had signed up for the mentor thing. The team then left the stage as the Makai groups entered the stage.

"And Gurren Seijima Rose, Anya Seijima Rose, Rey Schnee, and Omiko Byakushiki the four of you have retrieved the White Knight pieces henceforward you will work together as a team and be known as team GARO lead by Gurren Seijima Rose." Glynda said as those in the Makai were shocked to hear that there team was named after Garo which now made sense as to why Gurren was the leader. "And your mentor will be Ruby Rose." Glynda said as Gurren and Anya were shocked to hear this.

People once again applaud as Ruby cheered for her kids were now a team and had her at their mentor. Ruby smiled as the ceremony was coming to an end as Ruby smiled. 'Looks like things are going to be interesting this year." Ruby said with a smile as she saw this.

(Meanwhile undisclosed location Mistral)

A young man walked through the darkness as he was dressed in black tattered robes. He had crimson red eyes and pale white skin as under his robes was Madou Robes and a duster as he kept his hood up. (This a cloak akin to Sidious' cloak)

As he walked he entered an ally as he presented his amulet causing a gateway to open as he entered the darkness. It wasn't long before he arrived at a hidden throne room. By the looks of it, it looked like a dark version of the Amity Stadium as surrounding it was the Dark Lands as the cloaked figured climbed the steps torts the throne. There he was met with his "Master," as she stood on her throne before the young man bowed to her.

"Lord Kiba it pleases me you answered my summonsed it seems my Voice did his job." Salem said as she looked to Kiba.

"Of course... what is your bidding?" Kiba asked as he bowed to Salem.

"The Sacred Gate, tell me Kite, have you found out where she is hidden?" Salem asked as Kite looked.

"Close I know she is hidden somewhere in Vale." Kite said as Salem looked.

"Our spies have been captured, it's time to silence them my Wrath." Salem said as Kite nodded.

"As you wish my lady." Kite said before standing up and leaving no doubt heading out to silence the spies.

Salem smiled as she stood up and looked to the red sky that threatened to dye the moon red a well. "Soon the Dark Order will rise from the ashes stronger than ever, and we will rule this world as its true guardians." Salem said with a smirk knowing everything was falling into place as she deems it.

As Kite walked off his red eyes shined under his hood as on his neck his amulet's blue crystal shined as soon everything went dark.

(TBC)

ESKK: And there you go, just remember that the challenge is available to all writers who enjoyed and read Garo SSBR of Makai. Now leave a review on your way out and ja ne.


	7. Chapter 3 Phantom Theater

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Hey new chapter also Garo Legends of Remnant is in production as we speak as we're bringing in cast from all over. Now then enjoy this chapter everyone.

 _Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of night mankind was given hope._

*Insert: In My World by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D

The song starts off as the screen showed the Garoken, the Zero Blades, and the Yaiba Scythe accompanied by Zaruba, Silva, and Eclipse. Finally two Disks called Firestorm appeared as with it was a Madou Brush as soon everything burst out as the title appeared before it starting the song.

GARO Remnant Knight

-Dark side in my heart is. Nugisarenai kako no kanashimi. It's alright kokonor mo nai. Blastar hanachi Te wo nobashita-

The screen showed Gurren walking down a dark path as accompanying him was Anya, Rey, and Omiko as they when they passed Horrors came out as their hands reached out to the light they followed no doubt wanting to destroy it.

-Sakete toorenai michi wa. Itsu kara ko kanna data. Shoshite daremo inakunatta.-

The Image show to a cathedral that showed young Arka laying there as around her were the three Makai Knights. When it came to Gurren Garo stood behind him. It then switched to Anya and showing Yaiba behind her as she looked depressed or perhaps in a trance of sorts. Then it showed Rey as he was in a similar state as behind him was Zero as the armor moved with him like with the others. Finally was Omiko as she held her disks ready to cut down as she looked at her wrist to reveal Madou Tools that seem to glow as they were wrapped around her wrist.

-Unmei nante kuso kurae! Yarikirenakute cry for pride!-

The screen showed Garo fighting Kiba as the two clashed blades in a world of white and Makai Symbols as the two flared at Silver Eyes met soulless white eyes.

-Ah, ah; ah alone in my world. Hibikiku ai no uta. Yuganda sekai magatte negai. Kuzuresatte iku risou to ashita. Haite suteru hodo ni taikutsu data. Goodbye precious life.-

The Screen showed the Garoken before a hand grabbed it revealing Gurren as Gurren drew the Garoken and slashed away a Horror. It then showed the rest of Team GARO fighting Horrors as Gurren lead the charge.

-Unmei nante nurikaete. Kizu darake ni natte try for pride-

The screen showed team GARO fighting through Horrors as they came falling down weapons drawn as before them was Salem with a smirk before she summoned a barrier to blow them away.

-Ah, ah; ah alone in my world! Soredemo ai wo utai-

The screen showed Garo on Gouten, Zero on Ginga, and Yaiba on her Madou Horse Akatsuki riding torts an army of Horrors in the Makai as they were intend on winning.

-Hizuna sekai todokazu negai.-

The screen showed Omiko in a white room as her bracelets were off as her aura was building up to mass levels around her as she was panicking and scared.

-Kizuki ageteku kizuna to ashita. Haite sutete mo kekkyoku taisetsu nana. It's my precious life.-

The screen showed New Beacons tower as a top is was Team GARO as they over looked Vale, the wilderness, and the school as the wind blew blowing their hair and dusters. The moon shined upon them as even though it was shattered it still lit the guiding light in the night to guide warriors.

-Dark Clouds in my heart is. Harewatari michi ni hikari was shashita. Let's fight osore wa nai. Moroha no tsurugi furikazashita.-

The Screen showed the team in the dark path again but this time they were running as they had weapons drawn before the stopped and turned around before the Knights summoned there armors while Omiko took out her disks and charged at the Hordes of Horrors coming after them.

(Start)

It was morning as Gurren was the first to wake up as luckily the dorms were pretty roomy thanks to New Beacons design. The Dorm rooms was meant to act as the HQ for the individual teams being the size of apartments while the dorm itself was meant to act as a base for all the teams. The Dorms were split between years as Gurren got up and stretched not noticing a familiar person sneaking up on him.

It was then that Ruby was there as Gurren rubbed the sleep out of his eye before she blew the whistle causing Gurren to go wide eyed and get into a battle ready form.

"Good morning team GARO!" Ruby called as Gurren saw this.

"Mom, what the heck was that for?!" Gurren called as he was shocked to see this.

"Now then as your mentor we can officially get down to Team GARO's first order of business." Ruby said as Gurren was wide eyed.

"What?" He asked as he soon saw his team in there school uniforms as Rey had a smirk while Anya had a smile.

"Decorating!" Anya called with a smile.

"What?" Gurren asked again as he was shocked.

"We still need to unpack." Omiko said as she held her suitcase as sense they came back so late they had went straight to bed. But then the suitcase opened spilling the items in it onto the floor as Omiko looked. "And clean." Omiko said as Gurren got that before Ruby blew the whistle in his ear again as he then fell off the bed in shock.

"Alright Gurren, Anya, Rey, Omiko, and their fearless mentor Ruby have begun their first mission... ahh... what did I say before? Yahtzee? No. Yee-haa? Nope. Yippee ki yay?"

As Ruby try to name off random stuff, Rey came up and said, "How about cowabunga. My band member says that sometimes for some reason."

Ruby thought for a moment and then shrug and said, "why not… cowabunga!"

Raising her arm in the air with Anya and Omiko join in as well as they said, "Cowabunga!" Titled to the side as Gurren thought it was just ridicules and didn't say a word about it but anyways everyone was getting started to clean, and decorating.

Rey was putting up poster of his band that says across it, 'Zero Black Blood' and smile at it, and Gurren surprisingly had something has he put up an ink painting as it similar to his father work with his fan, he thought the image was smoothing to look at.

Omiko was going through her books and found one as it was called, Forbidden love, as the cat Faunus quickly hid that away with her cheek blushing a bit.

Anya was putting up the new curtains with her scythe bottom side as she was a bit short to reach that high as she did it and about to come around cutting the curtains, until Ruby came up and said, "Careful! I accidentally cut mine in half when I was doing the same thing."

"Oh, thanks mom," Anya said as she went the other way and then she cut the wall paper. "Oops!"

(A moment later)

The wall paper was fix with some tacky glue someone had and the wall paper was back up like nothing happen… almost as it was a little crumbled up and a little off as you can still see the cut line.

Looking all around the room the team looked happy to what they done with the room and surprisingly had enough room for their beds as Ruby said, "At least you guy don't have to do bunk beds like my team and I did when I was at beacon."

"You had bunk beds?" Anya asked as she was surprised and happy to hear this.

 _ **"I can vouch and trust me when I say they only looked unstable."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby smiled.

"Now then our second order of business... morning classes." Ruby said as she pulled out there schedule. "Now you guys first class is at 9:00." Ruby began before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Not to be the bearer of bad news but it 8:58."**_ Zaruba said as everyone was shocked.

"We're going to be late!" Anya called as she was shocked as well.

"Let's go." Gurren called as he and his team ran.

"Crap I have a class to teach." Ruby Cursed as she ran to her class knowing the 15 minute rule of school.

As they ran team ARRK ran after them as they were going on be late also. As they ran Ruby parted from her team as she had a combat class to teach while Pyrrha was off teaching strategy and teamwork classes.

(Scene Break Class)

The class stood in front of a skinny man in casual like combat uniform as on the wall was a gun sword (final fantasy xiii) as he let out a yawn. "Alright class welcome to your first day, before we get started let's start with introductions, take out some paper and write a little about yourselves before passing it around, you have till I wake up." The teacher said as he sat on his desk and put a book on his face before taking a nap.

"Wow someone lazier then you Eclipse." Anya said as she did as told.

 _ **"Don't write anything to personal Gold Flower."**_ Eclipse said as she ignored Anna's comment.

It wasn't long till all the papers were passed about that the teacher had woken up with a yawn. "Looks like you all finished anyway my name is Shikaku Slot and I'll be your instructor during your time in Beacon." Shikaku said as he really hoped he wouldn't be called Professor Sloth again. "Now then let's begin the class on strategies against Grimm." Shikaku said as the class began as he then yawned a bit.

Pulling down a chart to show a few different types of grimms as he begin as he yawn as well, sometime talk and yawn at the same time and people can barely understand him.

(Warning: word may seem misspelled, but the teacher would be yawning as he talks)

"And sometimes you must (Yawning) unner the Grimm to where the (yawning) hiiide is weaker, but sometimes the best way to get them is to (Yawning) ssstab the eye to blind it, then hit it at its (Yawning) weeeeak spot," Professor Slot said to his class.

Everyone in it seem to be effected by the teachers yawning and yawn themselves, other seem to be napping as Gurren was just write them down and not looking directly at his teacher to be less or not much effected by his yawning, while his sister next to him was napping.

Omiko seem not that phase at all by the teacher yawning and Rey seem to be dazing off until Omiko smack him upside the head as he said, "I'm awake."

Back at the teacher as he looked over to Rey and said, "Mr. Schnee, thank you for volunteering."

"Hm? Volunteer?" Rey asked as professor nodded as he yawn and said, "Yes, to demonstrate the combat between huntsmen and Grimm."

Right next to the teacher was a cage and for some reason the sound of snoring was coming from it… I guess even Grimm gets effected by the teachers yawns.

(Little later)

Rey stood reach in his duster and his two swords in hands as over with his teammates as Gurren sat in silent observing him, Anya who was awake held up a flag that says, 'Team Garo' where she got that 'no one know' but she cheer on her teammate, while with Omiko seem to be waving a spare flag that Anya had on her as well.

"You (yawn) Reeay?" professor said as he put a hand over his mouth to block the yawning.

"Ready as I can be," Rey said as he held his sword up in a reverse grip, as the professor nodded and kick the cage waking the Grimm inside, as he did the cage seem to go crazy as it did not like to be awaken from its nap.

Professor Slot held his gun blade ready as he said, "3…2…ZZZ." Everyone face palm at that and someone for some reason throw a paper airplane at the teacher as it poke his nose as he woke up and said, "Who- what? Oh my bad, one!" destroying the lock on the cage and came forth a Boarbatusk.

Rey took a battle stance as the Boarbatusk charged at him. Rey quickly blocked the attack with his swords as he quickly pushed the Grimm away. Rey looked and saw its hide had bone like armor giving it excellent defense. Rey looked for a hole in its defenses before he created a Shield Glyph to block an attack. Rey then pushed the Grimm back before spinning the swords in his hand and taking a battle stance.

Rey then looked for a hole in the defense before noticing that there was no armor on its belly. "Got to get it on its back." Rey said as the Grimm then began spinning wildly before charging at Rey. Rey smirked before using a Glyph to block the attack and reinforce it with his swords as the Boarbatusk Grimm tried to break through but it was soon pushed away as it fell on its back.

Rey roared before charging at the Grimm and jumping up before stabbing it at its gut before slicing two ways upward and downward as the Grimm died and vanish into black dust. "Impressive you seem to have a knack for this stuff." Slot said as he then yawned.

"Thanks been training for a long time." Rey said as he spun his swords and put them away.

"Seems we have a budding Huntsman here." Slot said as he sighed. "This might end up becoming a major drag." Slot said as he doesn't seem like the teacher who bores his students to sleep more along the inescapable that he's so bored with his job it makes him sleepy and that yawn carries onto the class.

That was when the bell rang as Slot looked. "Well that's all we have time for no homework today but please study it makes my job less troublesome that way." Slot said as he went to his desk to gather his stuff or fall asleep again.

(Outside)

Gurren walked through the Halls as he saw the students gathered in the courtyard as they were talking amongst themselves. "Zaruba." He began looking to his Madou Ring. "Can you sense the Sacred Gate?" Gurren asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"No, locating a Sacred Gate is like identifying one of the Four Maidens for the Makai finding the Sacred Gate is near impossible that's why Madou Tools are still being developed to this day to identify a Sacred Gate."**_ Zaruba explained as Gurren cursed.

"So how would you locate a sacred gate?" Gurren asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Sacred Gates are like the opposite of a normal Gate it's a soul untainted by Inga though finding one of those purest souls is like finding a needle in a haystack sense everyone has darkness in them."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"Hey Gurren," Arka called out as he turn to her as she came up as he said, "Yes, Ark?"

"I was wonder after classes' maybe you, Anya, and me and catch up during lunch? I hardly got to talk to you at all yesterday," Arka said to Gurren as he was about to kindly turn down the offer until Anya came out of nowhere and said, "Of course. We can get together during lunch time, I sure Gurren missed you as well."

"Anya," Gurren said as he didn't want do but Arka smile and said, "Great, I'll save you two seat or you save me a seat, which ever, see you guys later." Arka went off to group her team for their next class as Gurren turn to his sister.

"Why did you do that?" Gurren asked his sister as Anya look to her brother and said, "You need to social, make friends, and beside we haven't seen Arka for a long time and you owe her for that."

"Anya," Gurren began to say as Anya cut him off saying, "We might be on a mission but that don't excuse you from having fun. Talk to Arka, talk to her team, talk to someone and make friends otherwise your just a jerk."

This time it was Anya who walk off as Gurren sighed as Zaruba said, _**"She not wrong. Your life doesn't have to revolve around being a Makai knight; I should know your father was similar until he meet your mother."**_

"Zaruba, not now," Gurren said as he got up from his seat and walk to his next class.

(Lunch time)

Gurren and ray join by their teammates Rey and Omiko as Arka and her team join theirs at a table and said, "Hey guys, sorry about being a little late, our last class was a bit far from here so we rush."

"Dragging me," Kuro said as he was drag by his team leader as Raiden and Rena just follow.

Anya, and Arka gotten talking about what new for them as Anya talk about how help made Gurren gun weapon, Garo bullet, and Arka talk about the new idea of how she came up with Red Queen being inspire by her father weapon and something about motorcycles and they were hitting off pretty well, as Gurren ate his food waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"So Gurren how about you, how have you been these last years?" Arka asked him as she finish up with Anya as Gurren look to her as her sister below him a bit.

"It's been… interesting," Gurren said as Anya face palm herself as Arka try to figure out what up with Gurren and then she remember what her father said to her about thing and the 'Order' as she said in a low tone, "Gold knight I bet, my dad told me about this already as he is Gaia so you don't have to hold back."

Gurren was surprise and he did forget a lot of thing about his friend of how her father was a Makai knight so I guess he must have told her stuff some despite if she isn't in the Makai order or not.

"Yes, I became one, spend my training with my father to take up his title teaching me what to do, what I must do… I guess I spend most of my time trying to be like him and be the golden knight," Gurren said to her as Arka smile and she reach over and grab his hands and said, "That really nice, and congratulation then on being a knight then."

Arka gave a smile after a moment as she been holding his hand for almost a minute she look go blushing a bit as Gurren raise an eyebrow to that as he took her blush as something else and thought, 'is she coming down with something?'

Zaruba was laughing a bit but keeping it to himself as he thought, _**'You have a long way to go to understand the ladies Gurren.'**_

"So my band and I supported the homeless Faunus, raise money to help buy some supplies like those huge tents, blankets, food and water, stuff like that, should have seen the little ones with tails, as they wiggle then when they are happy it was funny and cute at the same time," Rey was tell his story of what his band did for Faunus as Omiko was interested by them, as she knew Rey wanted to be own person from the Schnee name and do something helpful like his mother does but on a bigger scale.

Kuro didn't care as he just ate his food, as Rena and Raiden took the time to hear his story as Rena said, "That is… so AWESOME!" stood up with her arms up and her hand doing a rock and roll sign with her index and pinky finger

Raiden cover his hear to hear his partner yelling as loud as he said, "Rena, inside voice."

Rena sat back down with her head lower as she said, "Sorry." Rena said in a whisper as Raiden sighed at his partner.

"So Arka have you put your potted plants in the dorm room yet?" Anya asked as Raiden spoke.

"The room has them all over the place." Raiden said as Rena looked.

"Yeah she has them everywhere." Rena said as Gurren went back to eating his food.

That was when Gurren sensed it and looked and saw a fox like creature there as the creature had an elegant scarf as it had a letter in its mouth. The creature ran over to Anya before giving her the letter and vanishing. "What was that?" Raiden asked as Rena was confused.

"A messenger." Anya said as she took the letter. "I have to go looks like it's for me." Anya said before standing up and walking away.

"Confusing." Kuro said as he saw Anya walked away.

"If the Watchdog sent a messenger straight to Anya must be a Hunt only she can handle." Rey said as he drank his cream soda and ate his food.

(With Anya)

Anya arrived at her dorm before taking out her Madou Lighter and lighting the letter causing it to turn to ashes. The ashes soon formed into althea message as Anya looked. "A Horror who is able to change the shape of its vessel and body has appeared, track it down and cut it down." The message read as Anya looked.

 _ **"I know this Horror, the many face Horror Masquerade it's very tiresome to track down its form constantly changes so unless a Knight has a Semblance like yours it will be very difficult to track."**_ Eclipse said as Anya looked.

"Well time to get to work." Anya said as she changed into her Madou Robes. Once she was done she grabbed her Scythe and began heading out to Vale to hunt the Horror.

 _ **"Why not start at that club you and your aunt went too that one time? You mother went there once as well and the man who own it may know a thing or two"**_ Eclipse said Anya smile as she said, "Sound great, I should ask there."

 _ **"Good, now wake me up when you find out where the horror is at,"**_ Eclipse said as she closed her eyes as Anya headed out.

(Later at the club)

Arriving at the club as lights were going and music playing as Anya saw the place was fix up again at least as she headed inside.

The two guard outside look at her and thought she looked good and a clean person as they open the door for her to go in. She walks in the club as the dubstep music was playing hard, everyone inside seem to be jamming out to it and having a good time.

Anya looked around for the man in charge and then she looked to the bar and saw someone mixing drink as he didn't look like a normal bar guy, Anya walk over and took a seat.

The man Junior staking up a martini, as a few months ago he was away on business to maybe add things to his club until he hear the place was attack by a blonde hair girl as he could have guess, 'Blondie' and a freaky creature. Sometimes he think someone is out to get him and with all the stress on him, wasn't much good for his heath as gray hair show on the side of his head.

As he turn to the seating area about to serve the person that came up, and to his surprise it was that it is a girl, young one at best and to him she look like the one girl that came to him years ago, same silver eyes and all.

"A little young to be here, don't you think?" Junior asked as Anya nodded and said, "Probably, but I'm look for something, and someone told me you were the best person to go to as you may hear some crazy story that may came out from a horror movie?"

Being blunt about it, as Junior looks at her and said, "Wha- oh, let me guess. It something you have to do, told to do it, and you have to bring them down?"

"Wow, are you a mind reader?" Anya said as Junior shakes his head soon got a glass and pull out, a raspberry juice and pored it in the glass and hand it to her as she was surprise as she took it and drank it as she did an, 'Ahh' to the refreshing taste. No doubted in junior mind it the girl years ago and the one now are the same as she could be the girl's mother that's in front of him now.

"I'll tell you something kid, you may be crazy, but so are the other people that may come here looking for answers. Their two places I know of, one was a strip joint, close down recently do to some attack in it and no one saying anything than saying they saw some kind of beast or a demon from hell with many faces, nothing like the grimms."

Anya nodded as she could guess it was a horror as she was on the right track and soon she asked, "And the other place?"

Junior clean out a cup and says, "A Theater up north, a classic place as I went there one time and catch a play and it was good. The place business is going down as some say its curse and people started vanishing from their as someone told me the same thing the other guy told me about the strip joint, a creature with many faces, no one really know who or why but that the last place anyone would go to unless they doing it for business."

Junior told the story as Anya got the picture as she finish the juicy she was given and said, "Thank you." Placing the cut down and put a few lien down for the drink as she didn't want to be rude about it and said, "Have a nice night."

As Anya walked outside she thought on it as that is two places she needed to check out for the Horror. The problem was she didn't like one of those places as she sighed. "The strip joint probably has certain memories of the Horror and its victims." Anya said as she sighed. "I'm going to need a bath after this." Anya sighted as she knew she wasn't going to like where she had to go.

(Scene Break near the theater)

A young woman was waiting at the back stage door in the theater as she was dressed like a whore. As she waited for nightfall as that was when show time happened. The theater that ridiculed her would soon suffer and she was brimming with anticipation for when it happened. As she waited she looked to the sky awaiting for the sun to set so she may devour. After all this last meal will be the last woman who ridiculed her when she had more talent than any of them. Once this theater falls she will hunt down all those who had ridiculed from this theater.

"Soon... very soon." She said with a smirk as her eyes glowed red.

(Back with Anya)

Anya entered a strip club and saw it was closed no doubt to clean up the sweat, tears, and the scent of fear from it as she walked around wondering how men can be such perverts. As she walked she looked around seeing it was deserted no doubt so the owners can keep suspicious off of them as this place wasn't exactly seen in any good light. Anya then lifted up Eclipse before flicking her. "Hey Eclipse sense anything" Anya asked as she pointed Eclipse.

 _ **"Yes I do it's nearby the private curtain room no doubt so the perverted men can have a night with the woman."**_ Eclipse said as Anya walked over to the curtain and saw a wine bottle, a blood stain, and an old pair of glasses. Anya walked over to them as Eclipse spoke. _**"Time to get so clues."**_ Eclipse said before Anya started with the wine bottle ad noticed the lipstick stain on it. Anya listened as she put it to her hear to get the memory.

"It's so cold, I don't want to do this anymore, I promised mom and dad I could make something of myself in performing arts, not stripping." Anya repeated the memory as Eclipse then spoke.

 _ **"This cheap wine bottle was the gate which means the Horror was here."**_ Eclipse said as Anya then picked up the glasses and noticed the blood stain on them. Anya then put the glasses to her ear to get the memory. What Anya heard took all her will power not to repeat it as what it was disgusted her to no end as she then took away the glasses and threw them to the ground.

"Disgusting." Anya said as she knew the human who owned them may have gotten what he deserved but she still had to cut down this Horror.

 _ **"Looks like you got everything you needed for clues here, now let's go check out that theater."**_ Eclipse said as Anya nodded.

"Of course already was heading there to begin with." Anya said as she exited the club without being seen by anyone.

(Scene Break at the Theater)

"Those are just rumors, nothing real about them, I mean I've being doing my job here for years and look here it gotten me. I mean what monster is here, all the Grimm have been kick out years ago and their no such thing as a many face Grimm… of course I'm not foolish, what do you take me for?" A man in a fancy suit said as he was talking to someone on his scroll.

Unknown to him as a lady in a white dress and a red flower in her hair, as she walk up to him, to her looks, she was beauty without equal, as she tap the man shoulder, he turn around and said, "Can you see I'm-

He stop to see the lady as he was a loss for words as he put his scroll up to his ear and said, "I'll call you back." Hanging up as the lady was talking away but she signaled him with her finger to follow.

The guy nodded and followed leading to the back stage area.

(Anya)

Soon enough as she enters, right away Eclipse was picking up on something as she said, _**"The horror is here gold flower, and to my sense of smell someone else is here as well."**_

Anya nodded as she looked around for a moment a she saw a flower petal on the ground, as she reach down and pick it up as she put it to her hear and listen.

She hears it was mostly whispers, mad laugh, and then something else as Anya open her eyes. She let go of the flower petal as it fell, she ran to the back stage area and in hope to stop the horror before she could eats her next victim.

(Back stage)

The man was look around for the lady he saw as he said, "Come on out lady, you wanted a private interview right and a little fun right?"

"I would not say for the interview, but for the fun, of course," The voice of the woman came as he turn around with a smile but turn to a frown as he saw someone familiar as he said, "You? I thought I told you to never come here again. I've told you I'm not giving 2nd chances to people with shit for acting."

"And that is a bad excuse, I had the talent, I remember my lines to the last line, I did well… but you pick some hussy over me who couldn't even remember her lines," The woman said as she walk closer to the man as he laugh and said, "That business for ya sweet heart, people want to see beauty than someone like you, you may had talent but your looks can come up with-

Before he could finish the woman held him up by his throat and said, "I was the best and you pick someone who didn't deserve to be on stage."

As the woman change her face to the woman she ate, the one who took her spot as the man eyes widen as the woman said, "And now I will eat you." The woman open her mouth but before she could, she was kick at the side making her drop the man as he cough getting air back as he look to the woman and ran away out of the back stage.

The horror lady gotten back up as Anya was in front of her with her lighter in hand as she flip it open and light it as the red flame dance in the woman eyes as it was confirm she was the horror Anya was looking for.

"Sorry bought back stage passes and wanted to meet the stars, is this a bad time?" Anya asked as she smiled.

The Horror knocked Anya back but Anya blocked the attack with ease as she smirked at her. "Who the hell are you?!" The Horror demanded as she glared at Anya.

"Oh me? I'm just an over hyped theater fan." Anya said as she drew her weapon the Yaiba Scythe as it extended to which the Horror recognized as soul metal.

"Impossible a Makai Knight." The Horror said as it had been hearing rumors of a female Makai Knight.

"Oh you know me? Well then I better you know you don't stand a chance." Anya said as the Horror growled.

"Don't understand estimate me Makai Knight!" The Horror roared before summoning theater masked that floated around her. She then sent them at Anya but Anya used her Scythe and deflected and cut through them. But Anya said the Horror used it as a distraction to run as Anya saw it was changing form.

 _ **"Anya keep it away from populated areas it can transform into anyone it has devoured and there's no telling how many people it has devoured."**_ Eclipse said as Anya gave chase. Anya pulled out her pistol and fired it at the Horrors leg causing it to yelp and fall onto the floor. Anya then jumped in and tried to slash at the Horror with her Scythe but the Horror rolled out of the way and then began kicking Anya and pushing her back.

The Horror got back up seeing it couldn't run so it charged at Anya before clawing at her but Anya dodged and blocked the attacks with ease as she battled the Horror. Anya then hit the Horror with the staff of her Scythe and knocked the Horror before following it up with a slash from the blade.

The Horror growled as it glared at Anya getting angry at Anya. "Dammit Makai Knight can't you see theater only focused on the actors looks instead of talents many have been cast out for not having the looks and I am merely punishing the arrogant people who would break a person's dreams!" The Horror growled trying to defend what it does.

"Doesn't excuse you to devour humans as you see fit." Anya said as she took a battle stance.

"Damn you Makai Knight!" The Horror roared as a mask appeared before attaching to her face and her body burst revealing a demonic Horror based off a female Phantom of the Opera with the masks floating around it. _**"I will kill you Makai Knight!"**_ Masquerade roared as Anya looked.

"No I will cut away your Inga." Anya said before pulling a switch on her Scythe causing the blade to point up. Anya the cut open a summoning circle as it opened into a portal and from it her armor came out and in Anna's place was Yaiba.

The horror charged at Yaiba, but she vanishes in a flame flash step slash at the horror side. Making the horror stumble back as she turns to Yaiba as she pull off one of the mask faces, it change to a sword as the blade came out from the mouth.

Trying to slash at Yaiba as she counter the attacks by the horror, the female knight backing away then charge forward to get a clear wide attack on the horror, the horror reach for another face and it change into a shield like item as it block Yaiba attack.

As Yaiba slowly gets it the faces are not only to change it look but to change its weapons, meaning the horror it limited to one thing at a time.

Backing away again this time acted a bit slow as the horror change face weapon again as she got a ball and chain mace weapon as it swung at Yaiba as she back away from it.

Ducking under a swing and twist her body as the scythe blade came face and at the horror guts, gasp in pain, as Yaiba slash forth leaving a large gash on the horror side, too much as it won't survive. The horror raise it arm as on its wrist was a small weave bracelet as she took it off before it was gone and exploded in black mist and seal within Yaiba scythe, as she stood up and her armor vanish leaving Anya.

"Horror sealed," Anya said as she turn back, she saw a bracelet on the ground, as she bend down and pick it up, she thought for a moment before putting against her ear and use her ability and hear the memories of it.

"I promise I'll do my best, I'll be the best actress there is," The voice of the woman was hear, happiness, and joy, then grief as Anya cry a bit, as all the lady wanted was to make her family proud and to know someone come and crush that dream.

Sometimes Anya thinks her power could be more a curse than a gift, as she hear all voices to good that change to bad, to show how bad humanity could be, even to someone dreams. _**"Are you ok Gold Flower?"**_ Eclipse asked as she looked at Anya.

"Yeah I'll be ok but someone brought this girl to tears enough to make her desperate." Anya said sadly as she looked at the bracelet.

 _ **"That is the world we live in, it's not like a fairytale."**_ Eclipse said as Anya stood up.

"Yeah but that's why we exist to make it a little better." Anya said as she wiped away the tears.

 _ **"Exactly."**_ Eclipse said before Anya noticed something. She picked it up and went wide eyed at what she saw on the paper.

Garo Knight of Light.

Anya was wide eyed as this place was doing a performance based around Garo. "I got to tell the others!" Anya said before running off back to New Beacon as this was big news.

(Scene break)

Soon after Anya show the flier to everyone, they were surprise by it like Anya was, Gurren hardly show it but he did show interested by it.

To Anya excitement as she wanted to see the play herself, she convents, or beg Gurren to come and see with her as well everyone else. Rey had no problem seeing it, and beside his small rivalry he had going on with Gurren is only with him and not ones of the past.

Omiko never saw a play in her life and it peek her interests just a bit, and also maybe erase people memories if anything secret about the 'Makai order' that could be shown in the play itself, but her teammate tell her it's all from a book only told of Garo and nothing else, but she would still keep her brush at her side just in case.

After a week the stage was set. Could have been a few days but they delay it to find replacement actors and actress to fill in the missing rolls, rumor has it they hired people that they call had no talent and suddenly change their mind and say they needed them, I guess there was some karma to it, even of people died, the person reasonable for it pay for it, as profits may have gone down greatly, but the business will blooms after tonight.

Team GARO as well team ARRK being invited as well, and special permission from their mentors to see it, they bought the tickets and soon going to see the show.

Both teams and their mentors with Ruby joining as well Pyrrha who aged pretty well after her rebirth or resurrection from the Makai tree Miki.

Everyone has gotten ether a drink or popcorn to enjoy as they watch the play. Getting to their seats as Ruby said, "Sorry, my bad, sorry-sorry, Excuse me, sorry again." Getting pass people wasn't easy for her it seems as everyone walk by with ease.

"Well this should be fun." Pyrrha said as Gurren looked.

"I suppose." Gurren said as he sat down on his seat and waited for the play to start.

Once everyone was seated Zaruba spoke as Gurren looked. _**"Seems legends of Garo have taken many forms, this is but one of their forms, though I wonder who they have to voice me?"**_ Zaruba chuckled as Gurren looked.

"I don't think they even have you in this play Zaruba." Gurren said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Funny but just you wait soon we'll be on the big screen."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked to the play.

"Shush its starting." Anya said as Ruby smiled.

"This should be fun." Ruby said with a smile as the play started.

(TBC)

ESKK: If you are wondering what was in the play then you must wait until Garo Legends of Remnant is published and the chapter involving the play is published later.


	8. Chapter 4 History Repitition

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Hey glad you all are here and I'm proud to give you this update so enjoy.

 _Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of night mankind was given hope._

*Insert: In My World by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D

The song starts off as the screen showed the Garoken, the Zero Blades, and the Yaiba Scythe accompanied by Zaruba, Silva, and Eclipse. Finally two Disks called Firestorm appeared as with it was a Madou Brush as soon everything burst out as the title appeared before it starting the song.

GARO Remnant Knight

-Dark side in my heart is. Nugisarenai kako no kanashimi. It's alright kokonor mo nai. Blastar hanachi Te wo nobashita-

The screen showed Gurren walking down a dark path as accompanying him was Anya, Rey, and Omiko as they when they passed Horrors came out as their hands reached out to the light they followed no doubt wanting to destroy it.

-Sakete toorenai michi wa. Itsu kara ko kanna data. Shoshite daremo inakunatta.-

The Image show to a cathedral that showed young Arka laying there as around her were the three Makai Knights. When it came to Gurren Garo stood behind him. It then switched to Anya and showing Yaiba behind her as she looked depressed or perhaps in a trance of sorts. Then it showed Rey as he was in a similar state as behind him was Zero as the armor moved with him like with the others. Finally was Omiko as she held her disks ready to cut down as she looked at her wrist to reveal Madou Tools that seem to glow as they were wrapped around her wrist.

-Unmei nante kuso kurae! Yarikirenakute cry for pride!-

The screen showed Garo fighting Kiba as the two clashed blades in a world of white and Makai Symbols as the two flared at Silver Eyes met soulless white eyes.

-Ah, ah; ah alone in my world. Hibikiku ai no uta. Yuganda sekai magatte negai. Kuzuresatte iku risou to ashita. Haite suteru hodo ni taikutsu data. Goodbye precious life.-

The Screen showed the Garoken before a hand grabbed it revealing Gurren as Gurren drew the Garoken and slashed away a Horror. It then showed the rest of Team GARO fighting Horrors as Gurren lead the charge.

-Unmei nante nurikaete. Kizu darake ni natte try for pride-

The screen showed team GARO fighting through Horrors as they came falling down weapons drawn as before them was Salem with a smirk before she summoned a barrier to blow them away.

-Ah, ah; ah alone in my world! Soredemo ai wo utai-

The screen showed Garo on Gouten, Zero on Ginga, and Yaiba on her Madou Horse Akatsuki riding torts an army of Horrors in the Makai as they were intend on winning.

-Hizuna sekai todokazu negai.-

The screen showed Omiko in a white room as her bracelets were off as her aura was building up to mass levels around her as she was panicking and scared.

-Kizuki ageteku kizuna to ashita. Haite sutete mo kekkyoku taisetsu nana. It's my precious life.-

The screen showed New Beacons tower as a top is was Team GARO as they over looked Vale, the wilderness, and the school as the wind blew blowing their hair and dusters. The moon shined upon them as even though it was shattered it still lit the guiding light in the night to guide warriors.

-Dark Clouds in my heart is. Harewatari michi ni hikari was shashita. Let's fight osore wa nai. Moroha no tsurugi furikazashita.-

The Screen showed the team in the dark path again but this time they were running as they had weapons drawn before the stopped and turned around before the Knights summoned there armors while Omiko took out her disks and charged at the Hordes of Horrors coming after them.

(Start)

Arka was battling her classmate as she did not have plants around to use her semblance so she had to rely on her combat abilities. She kept a close eye on her scroll to see her Aura so luckily she had aura to spare. Her opponent Jackie Hazel was a tough opponent but what Arka lacked in size and strength she made up for with speed and agility. She weaved through Jackie's exploding mace as she blocked an attack with Red Queen before firing revving it causing the blade to heat up and push Jackie's weapon away.

Arka then jumped up and kicked Jackie in the face before following it up with a series of punches to the gut as Jackie was angry before falling over his Aura depleted. "That was good Arka." Ruby said as the lights came back on with her walking to the stage as Jackie tried to get up. "Now then as you can see Mr. Hazel's aura is in the red zone in the Vytal Tournament it would mean he can't fight anymore." Ruby said as she explained it to her class.

"Dammit all." Jackie cursed as the known bully fell down currently sore.

"Now then we have room for one more match so how about Gurren vs... Raiden." Ruby said as Gurren got up holding the Garoken as Raiden got up in his cyber armor and holding his Vibro Blade ready to fight.

"Alright." Raiden said as he got to the stage with Gurren taking his spot on the stage.

Ruby saw each side was ready as she said the count down, "3…2…1 begin!"

Gurren and Raiden both charged as they drew their swords at the same time and then clash with each other, getting into a deadlock with each other.

Pushing each other back as they charge at each other again as the two begins to go at each other with great speeds.

Arka was surprise Gurren could fight like this as she said, "Wow."

Anya smile and said, "I know right, Gurren have been training hard to master his own sword skills, he's not as well good with the quick draws, but he found a way around that."

Arka look at the fight as she said, "How?"

Soon enough her question was answer as Gurren sheath his Garoken as Raiden came at him fast, Gurren pull the trigger on Garo bullet as his sword shot out as Gurren grab hold of it and when he clash against Raiden's sword, he hit it out of his hand as it went flying across the space and then embedded in the ground.

"Whoa," Rena said as Arka could agree to that.

Gurren was about to slash at Raiden until he back flips away avoiding the attacks and got to his sword as he kick it up with his feet placing it in his hands.

Raiden smile as he getting a challenge, as they two look down at each other, it was soon to kick it up a nock, as Gurren pulled out Garo bullet in gun mode, as Raiden change his stands

The two went at each other again, as Raiden did rapid sword slash as Gurren parry with them, and when he could not go aim and fire at Raiden to keep him on his toes forcing him to move.

Gurren rush to Raiden as he sheath his sword and about to shot draw again, as Raiden was ready for him until Gurren vanish from site and appeared behind Raiden and strike him hard as he went across the spar space.

Raiden aura drop a huge chuck but still had a lot left.

Raiden chuckled a bit as he was enjoying this fight as that last attack took his by surprise.

Getting back on his feet and held his sword ready, as he look to Gurren as he stood ready as well, with Raiden giving a hand motion of 'Bring it.'

Gurren accepted the challenge and charge at him as he sheath his sword and fire at him, Raiden knock the blade away, as Gurren vanish and appeared at his sword as he grabs it and going at Raiden.

"How is he doing that? Is almost looks he going at super-fast speeds." Arka said as she didn't know of Gurren Semblance as he awaken at a much later age as Anya said, "He not really that fast, although it gave mom's semblance a run for her money, as he not running, he teleporting or in scientific wording for it as someone once said, 'Instant transmission.'"

Kuro was surprise by this as he knew there were rare semblances in the world but that got to be a rare find in itself as he should know his mother had one that was unique to her only.

Raiden aura level were dropping greatly as Gurren was getting the upper hand on his semblance as he try to see a weakness in it but it was hard to pin point it.

Desperate times call for desperate measures as Raiden jump out of Gurren range of his sword, and stood in the middle of the spar space with his sword in hand, and he close his eyes as he stood still, waiting.

Gurren look at Raiden as he wonder what he was doing, as Zaruba spoken to him, "He's using his semblance, hard to say what it is but he's using it now."

Gurren didn't say anything as he sheath his sword once again and then waited a moment before he ran up to Raiden, as he got close Gurren fired Garo bullet again to shot out Garoken to his hand and slash at Raiden.

Soon enough Raiden open his eyes as he counter against Gurren attack in a blink of an eye and they were in a dead lock as Anya was now surprise by this.

"What?" Anya asked as she saw this.

 _ **"Gold Flower this is Raiden's semblance it seems for him when he activates it time slows down and he speeds up an impressive Semblance but if not used carefully could very well backfire."**_ Eclipse said as she saw this.

Gurren began pushing back on him but Raiden held his ground. Raiden then took out his pistol and aimed it at Gurren but Gurren acted and pulled out Garo Bullet and blocked the attack as they both fired. The bullets deflected as they both hit a random spot. Gurren and Raiden then separated before they began exchanging blows. Sword and gun met as they tried to slash and fire at each other only to be blocked and deflected by each other showing they were on even playing fields.

Blade met blade while bullet met bullet as they tried to defeat the other. But as Raiden was about to slash at Gurren, Gurren vanished only to appear behind Raiden and slashed at him only for Raiden to block. Gurren of course used the momentum to send a kick at Raiden as Raiden was hit in the face before Gurren spun in the air and knocked Raiden down with a downward kick.

Raiden's face hit the floor as Gurren pinned Raiden as he made sure the young man couldn't struggle. "Good job Gurren kept injury to the minimum and stopped the fight with a sleeper hold." Ruby said a she smiled. "Though you two were tied close to being defeated you did manage to deplete his aura to the red zone." Ruby said as Gurren let go of Raiden and nodded.

"Thank you." Gurren said as Raiden got up.

The bell then rung as Ruby looked. "Ok that's enough for today be sure to practice every chance you get and remember we have a little field trip coming up oh and don't forget if you wish to participate in the Vytal Tournament you will be among the first few to represent New Beacon." Ruby said as everyone left.

(Later at the Lunch Room)

The two teams were eating there lunch as everyone was enjoying themselves as Rena told her story. "There we were at the dark of night." Rena said as Raiden came in.

"It was the afternoon." Raiden translated as Rena continued.

"We were surrounded by Death Stalkers." Rena continued as Raiden intervened again.

"They were Creepers and there were two." Raiden translated as Rena continued.

"We were outnumbered but we showed now fear so with our weapons we defeated them and took them down with great strength. Once we were done we took their shells and armor and made gear out of them and made a fortune off of it." Rena said as Raiden sighed.

"She's been having this dream for the past month." Raiden said as Gurren sighed as he tried to eat.

"And what's bugging you now?" Anya asked as Gurren looked.

"Nothing just wondering how I can add more power to Garo Bullet." Gurren said as Anya smiled.

"Yeah it's already pretty powerful but I keep trying to make the Yaiba Scythe more like mom's Crescent Rose but I keep coming upon structural problems that could cause damage to the scythe." Anya said as Arka looked.

"Why not just carry a weapon that can attached to the Scythe instead of trying to change the whole weapon instead?" Arka asked as Anya looked.

"That might actually be a good idea sense the scythe can fold up for easy carrying it could make it easier to attach to a gun like weapon." Anya said as Omiko looked.

"Maybe I can help after all I am Makai Priestess." Omiko said as Anya looked.

"Thanks Omiko that can be a big help." Anya said with a smile as the two girls smiled.

"Ow that hurts!" Came a voice as the two teams looked and saw a Faunus students being hazed by a larger student as he pulled on her Lion like ears as the bigger girl laughed.

"See told you they were real." The taller student said as Arka looked.

"Great that Jade Yung heavy hitter and queen bitch and she's messing with a Faunus students again." Arka said as Omiko glared.

"Doesn't she learn that it's not right to do that especially after the White Fang incident with Old Beacon?" Omiko asked being a Faunus herself to great offense to what Jade was doing.

"It's none of our concern eventually she needs to learn to stand up for herself or else she'll forever be a victim of bullying." Gurren said as even he wanted to help her.

"Well what would you do oh strong, wise, and fearless leader." Rey asked as he looked to Gurren.

"At most, if things doesn't change and gets too far, then we would step in," Gurren said plain and simple, as he knows he cannot interfere with others but he's not heartless.

Arka gave a sad hum as Anya look to her and said, "What wrong Arka? Is it Jade?"

"Victim of Jade," Kuro said as Arka look to him and said, "Come on guys, it's not that bad."

"She did knock the book out of your hands in the library," Raiden said and then Rena spoken up, "Or the time she hid your weapon in the boys washroom, with a boy in there."

Gurren perk up at that as he looks to Arka who blushed as he said, "That explain that day."

"Waste of space?" Kuro said, with his famous few words saying, as one time that he remembers that Jade call Arka a waste a space being the blood of an ex-champion huntress.

Now everyone look to Arka as everyone expected her to say something and then she said, "What can I do? If I fight her in the middle of school then I would not be the better person, or at least that what my dad says to me."

Everyone somewhat understood, but putting a weapon in the washroom, that a bit much, but calling someone a waste of space… that just going pass the line you cannot see the line as it no more than a dot in that person's eyes.

"All for checking to see if Jades a beast in human skin?" Anya said as she raise her hand only to be lower by Gurren as she said, "Ah."

Rena took out her weapon and said, "We can always break her legs, or better yet her spine!" Raiden stop her before she could do anything as Rey raise his hand and said, "How about we just let a pro do this, I'm always good with ladies, right cutie?" looking at Omiko as she kick in in the knee as he yelp in pain and Omiko said, "Don't call me cutie."

"Oh that is a low blow… at the knee," Anya said trying to do a pun only to get, 'Boo!' and about to get a tomato thrown at her only for Gurren to catch it and throw it back, 'Ow my eye!'

Gurren looked to his sister as he wipes off any tomato that did get on his hands and said, "No more Puns, it's bad enough with Aunt Yang."

"Arka you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Raiden said as they ate.

"Yeah I mean mom said your dad was bullied before becoming Gaia and once his grandfather scared off Cardin he never bothered him again." Anya said as Gurren ate.

Arka then stood up as she carried her tray. "Look guys its fine I'm fine besides I'm not the only one she's a bitch to." Arka said before pointing torts the Faunus Jade was hazing.

"I can't stand people like her." Anya said as she ate her food.

"Bitch." Kuro said as he looked at the queen bitch.

"Bet you her mentor is Cardin." Anya said as Arka looked.

"Look I'll be ok so see you at class." Arka said before walking away as the Faunus girl left. Unknown to Arka though Jade was looking at Arka and smirked as she knew she was nothing like her mother who was a living champion.

(Scene Break class)

Arka as sleeping as most this stuff she had learned from her mother after she decided to become a Huntress. As Arka slept the teacher one Emma was going over the lecture while eating pudding. Emma had grown much sense her childhood and assisting in brining Pyrrha back as the topic of the lecture was the Faunus War and recent discoveries as Arka slept.

Nearby Jade was talking with her clinch as they were gossiping on random subjects similar to those popularity girls. As Emma paused for a moment to eat some pudding she turned to the class as she had a question. "Now be honest everyone have any of you been subjected to discrimination due to Faunus heritage or even having Faunus blood in you?" Emma asked knowing that sometimes Faunus and humans fall in love.

The girl from the lunch room raised her hand as Emma sighed. "Ok then word to the wise that type of discrimination is from the past and has nothing to do with us today, so I say it's high time we all move on from it and look to each other with more open views be you Faunus or Human." Emma said as her uniform moved with her. "Now then which one of you can tell me what many theorist believe to be the turning point in the third year of the Faunus War?" Emma asked before Omiko raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Byakushiki." He said pointing to Omiko.

"The battle of Fort Castle." Omiko said calmly as Emma nodded.

"And which one of you can tell me the advantages Faunus had and the recent discovery of another advantage some of the Faunus had at the time against General Lagune's forces." Emma asked as Arka slept only for Arka to get hit in the back of the head by a paper football as she was woken up.

"Ms. Ark have something to contribute other than spotless academic grades?" Emma asked as Arka looked.

"Um Yea." Arka said catching up to the lesson. "The answer is that the Faunus had night vision to help them but recent discovery on Faunus showed that some of them had inherited some animal's sights or lack of and at the time used Aura to create a sphere around themselves that would send them images of what it hits like Echo Location." Arka said as Jade was wide eyed to see her plan back fired.

"Exactly some theorists believed that the blind Faunus gained there ability from bats and it evolved into a secondary Semblance in a way that would send out an Aura sphere with the Faunus at the center and send back images to the Faunus like echo location, depending on how much Aura the Faunus has and uses tells how big the sphere is and will be." Emma said as she then paused to eat her pudding again.

Jade slammed her hand on her desk pissed off unaware that it caught the teachers attention as Emma looked.

"And Jade have any thoughts to share on the subject?" Emma asked as she left an unopened container of pudding for Arka on her desk somehow.

"Well they may have had that but I know easier to train a flea bag animal then a human." Jade said as Omiko glared and her revealed bracelet glowed just after an Aura burst out causing very strong wind to blow like an explosion knocking paper off the desks. Luckily Emma had a window open so they could play it off as the wind.

"You're not the most open minded of individuals are you Jade." Gurren said having enough of Jades crap.

"And what's it to you hot stuff?" Jade asked only to see Gurren had vanished.

"A lot sense my teammate is a Faunus." Gurren said from behind Jade causing her to go wide eyed. But before she could react Gurren was back on his desk but a pencil was sticking out of her desk as Jade was wide eyed at this.

"Alright Mr. Rose that's enough scaring Jade." Emma said as she then finished her current plate of pudding. "And Jade you can see me after class today." Emma said as luckily Jade had the answer as it impressed Emma.

(Later with Team ARRK at their dorm)

Arka was tending to her plants as she saw her teammates were doing homework. Arka made sure they weren't looking before activating her Semblance on the plant. She made it grow a little as many of them still needed more time to grow and sprout flowers. As Arka was doing it she smiled as a flower but began to show as she might actually do it this time.

That was when there was a knock on the door followed by it, opening as Anya was there. "Hello team ARRK!" Anya called causing Arka to lose her focus and the plant flower to burst before dying as Arka looked at it and sighed. "Hey Arka how are you?" Anya asked as she walked over to Arka.

"I'm fine." Arka said sadly as she looked at her hurt plant.

"You know at Combat class I saw that you tried your semblance when you took out some seeds but it back fired, want to talk about it?" Anya asked as she looked to Arka.

"No I'm fine." Arka said as she was glad her mother was on a mission at this time otherwise she would have to confess.

"Well that's not what the seeds were saying when they literally blew up." Anya said as Arka was silent. "That's it get off your butt and lets go." Anya said as she grabbed Arka and began to drag her.

"Wait where are we going?" Arka asked as she was being dragged out of her dorm.

"You'll see." Anya said as they left the room.

"What was that all about?" Raiden asked as he saw this.

"No clue." Kuro said as he was on his bed reading a book.

(Later on the roof)

"Ok Arka we're here." Anya said as they arrived.

"Anya what's going on?" Arka asked her childhood friend.

"We're going to come up here every day after classes to practice Aura." Anya said as Arka looked.

"So you think I need help..." Arka said as Anya looked.

"Nope just think you need to get better with Aura, you're probably the best person when it comes to a sword like yours, your smart, cunning, and at times where it really counts thinking five moves ahead." Anya said as Arka looked. "But what I'm saying is you need a little push to get where you want to be." Anya said as she sat down.

 _ **"Yes and you really should practice your Semblance more its ok but we don't want exploding seeds all the time."**_ Eclipse said as she was still on Anya's left middle finger.

"Anya… I know what you're doing, but I can't," Arka said as she turns around as Anya came up to her and said, "Why not? Your talented, you're smart, and beautiful that even bet Gurren would go for you if given the chance, and if can stop going on about his mission." Saying that last part to herself, as she knew her brother thick headed about things.

"What I'm saying is Arka, you got here got here by yourself even going with your own weapon design and combat, you deserve to be here," Anya said as Arka turn around as she took a breath and said, "Anya, I don't get here by being honest."

Anya raises an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

Arka rub her arm and said, "I… lied in my transcript, I lied about mastering my aura and Semblance."

Anya was surprise by her childhood friend and said, "B-but why?" Arka walk a bit back and forth in front of Anya and said, "I wanted to be like mom and dad, both are great people, heroes, even a legend, and I just wanted to carry on that, hoping they would be proud of me… that I am doing something with my life that would smile, but now… I don't know what to do." Arka stopped walking and think of what to do.

Anya spoken up to Arka as she said, "Then let me help you then. I'm sure we can-

"I don't want anyone to help me!" Arka snap at Anya that made her jump a bit as Arka saw that and said, "I-I'm sorry Anya, but I do not want to be a damsel in distress, I don't want to be a helpless girl that need help, from anyone."

Anya understood and said, "I'm sorry then. I'll leave you alone." Anya walked away to the door but stop and turn to her friend and say, "But If you need to just talk… I would listen, Oum knows I do."

Arka didn't say a word as Anya waited a moment before leaving. When Anya was gone Arka had a flashback to when she was in her combat school and tried to enter the tournament and how she lost and forever been known as the Black Sheep of Nikos. Pyrrha had said it was ok and that she tried her best but she had to work her tail off to prove herself to others that she was worthy. That was when she heard snide laughter as from the ledge Jade appeared as Arka was shocked. "Oh little Arka." Jade said as she climbed up.

"Jade?!" Arka called shocked to see this.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So not only the Nikos name greatest shame but has close to no control of your own Semblance that explains the exploding seed incident." Jade said as she put her hands on her hips. "Imagine what your mom would say when she finds out or even the media that Arka Nikos Ark lied on her transcript to get into New Beacon." Jade said as Arka was shocked.

"Please! Jade, please, don't tell anyone!" Arka said as if her mother found out about this followed by the news Pyrrha would be the one under the bus.

"Oh don't worry I won't tell." Jade said as she walked next to Arka and smirked that smile that hid cruel intent. "I mean as long as my lips stay sealed then there won't be problems, and if Arka doesn't have problems the Pyrrha won't have problems." Jade said as Arka was wide eyed as she was now in a bad position. "Now then Professor Violet gave me chapters 5-6 to read as part of some extra credit, but I want to go get my hair done with my friends, mind taking care of it for me. Thanks." Jade said as she began to walk away to the ledge. "Oh and don't worry Arka; your secret's safe with me." Jade said as she climbed down.

(Scene break two weeks later)

Ever sense Jade found out about Arka's secret, she been having her doing all of her homework, and a few odd jobs in town, as Jade asked or really command Arka to go into town and pick up a package she order, as Arka has no idea what it is.

Coming to bed late as she got near her dorm room and hears some talking as just put her ear against the door and listen.

(Inside the room)

"I mean why does Arka come back so late?" Rena asked as she jump back and forth between beds.

Raiden was cleaning his sword as he said to his nut case of a friend and said, "Rather strange to say, I've I have seen her talking to Jade."

Kuro didn't seem to care or isn't paying attention to them as he got his reading a comic book.

Rena landed on her bed and said, "That is weird, she does know about the field trip tomorrow right? We need our rest!"

"If it's something with Jade then not good," Kuro said from his comic book

Rena had a weird thought as she said it out loud, "You think Arka has a secret crush on Jade, and want to do S&M with her at night?"

For some reason that got both teammates attention, as Raiden look to Rena and said, "Do you even know what you say half the time?"

Rena took a moment to think putting a finger to her chin and then says, "Just."

"Arka is the leader, she can deal with whatever Jade is doing," Kuro said as he wanted to get back to his comic book and forget what that crazy girl just said.

"Let forget what you said Rena, and go to bed," Raiden said put away his sword as Rena said, "Okay."

(Arka)

Arka is on the floor with knee in her chest and her hands interlocked with each other on her nose, as she hear what they are saying, and wanted to throw up at that S&M thing Rena said… but anyhow her team is getting suspicious, and sooner or later someone on her team would know what's been going on, as she is lucky that Anya can keep her secret, but she didn't know what to do.

"Ark?" a Familiar voice call out to her as she look up and see Gurren standing there.

Arka was surprise as she got up and said, "Gurren, I-I-I- I didn't see or hear you come walking down."

Gurren wanted what wrong with her but it could be nothing as she shrugs it off and said, "Just came from the washroom, and teleported here."

"Why not just teleport in the room?" Arka did want anyone to see her like this.

Gurren rub his head and said, "I use to make a habit doing that once before, and… let say I should knock than come in." Oum know how many time, he, teleported in while his sister or mother was changing in the bathrooms on accident when he was younger, and didn't want to repeat those times.

Arka got the idea and said, "Oh."

Gurren nodded and said, "I need to get to bed soon, so good night."

Arka reach out to him and said, "Wait."

Gurren stop and turn to his childhood friend and said, "Yes?"

"I wonder… how do you… how do you deal with people knowing a secret and blackmailing with it?" Arka ask as Gurren look to her and said, "If it with the Makai order, we simply erase and put in a new memory… unless you mean personal?"

Arka didn't want to admit but she nodded and said, "It's personal."

Gurren took a moment looking at his door and back at his friend as he walk over to the wall she leaning on as she wonder what's he doing and said, "What's going on then?"

Arka didn't know what to say, as she started out saying, "Well… I messed up and now Jade got a leash on me, my teammates are getting suspicious, and I don't know what to do. Now I'm think coming here to new beacon is a mistake."

Gurren look to Arka and said, "Don't give in to your failures."

Arka look to him and said, "What?"

Gurren turn to her and said again, "Don't give in to your failures. If you do you'll only bring yourself down, and you being the leader of your team, you'll bring them down as well."

"But..." Arka began but Gurren cut her off.

"Nope. You have to stand up for yourself and back up your team that way they'll back you up also." Gurren said as he looked to her. "Now its best you go to sleep we have a camping trip tomorrow and right now we'll need our rest." Gurren said as he stood up. "And whatever Jade is blackmailing you with your mother will understand and help you, because that's what mother's do." Gurren said as Arka looked to him as by the way Gurren spoke, it sounded like he knew something.

"You know you could be a little less cryptic you know." Arka said as Gurren looked to her.

"Nope." Gurren said before going to his dorm room.

Once Gurren was inside Arka's scroll went off as Arka looked and opened it before seeing it was Jade. "Hey girlfriend it's your good gal pal Jade hey I know your probably busy with that Dust Project I gave you like a good little prodigy but I'm going to need a bag of Rapier Wasps for a little project I'm working on so can you get them, oh and make sure they have really big stingers, it's important for my project, thanks." Jade said as Arka gulped at this.

Arka then sat against the wall for a bit longer sad knowing Jade was ruining her life. Jade wiped away a tear before she stood up and walked away to get the Rapier Wasps.

(Scene Break)

The students walked through Forever Falls to their designated camp grounds as they were being lead and protected by their mentors. People were amazed at this forest as they were taking in the beauty or at least most of them. Arka was carrying team JADT (Jadeite) camping equipment as well as hers as it was heavy and add the 6 jars and Rapier Wasps Arka was a human pack mule.

"Yeah I know Forever Falls is awesome but you can all sight see later, we're here to collect the red sap found here than once done camp out for the night before heading back to school." Ruby said as she smiled sense the mentors accompanied the teams.

Pyrrha though looked to her daughter as she saw Team JADT was a female Team CRDL and new something was up. Her maternal Instincts told her to March over to Arka lighten her loud by making JADT carry their own gear and ask her daughter what was wrong. But she couldn't because if Arka is in this situation then it probably means she is in a tight spot where outside help will make things worse. "Arka." Pyrrha said as she looked to her daughter.

"Now then you each are going to need one Jar of sap and once done prepare your camp site and be sure to stay close to your team Grimm infested this forest after all." Ruby said as everyone nodded. "Now go have fun." Ruby said as everyone quickly left to do their job.

(Later with JADT and Arka)

Arka luckily with her Semblance had gathered the sap with little to no trouble as team JADT were gossiping. "Here." Arka said as Jade smiled.

"Good now mind setting up camp for me." Jade commanded more then asked as Arka noticed that the camp was oddly close to Teams GARO and RRK as Arka had a bad feeling about this.

(Later that night)

The camp sites were set as fires were burning to keep them warm as Arka was with Jade. "Now then sense we're here I bet your wondering why I had you get all those Wasps and gather a 6th jar of sap." Jade said as Arka looked.

"Among other things." Arka said as Jade look to Team Garo's camp.

"Well from the essay you wrote me Arka Rapier Wasps like sweet things so we're going to spread the sap on that bitch Anya then let loose the Wasps on her." Jade said as Arka was shocked to hear this.

"But why Anya?" Arka asked as she looked.

"Simple I can't stand her walking around acting like she's better then everyone because her mom teaches here and always making me look bad to Gurren and Rey and in class." Jade said as Arka was now worried.

(With Team GARO)

The team sat by the fire with Ruby as the mother and mentor looked to her children and charges as Rey was basically her surrogate nephew even if he won't admit it. Omiko though she's hiding a secret like Blake did all those years ago. Ruby then looked to Gurren as she wondered how he could be so stressed and still give advice to Arka. She had seen the exchange the previous night and hoped whatever Jade had on Arka wasn't too bad.

 _ **"Hey I sense a pureblood Horror in this forest and it's on the hunt."**_ Zaruba said surprising Team GARO and Ruby as Gurren looked to Zaruba.

"Where?" Gurren asked as he looked to his Madou Ring.

 _ **"Close and coming this way."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"I can vouch and it might be a strong one though you could take it on alone gold."**_ Eclipse said as Silva spoke.

 _ **"Won't be too hard, trust me."**_ Silva said as Rey looked to see Gurren stand up.

"Looks like we have a volunteer to hunt the Horror." Rey said as he looked to Gurren.

"Good luck I'll keep everyone in their camp site." Ruby said as Gurren nodded. As Gurren began to walk away Ruby stopped him real quick. "Wait Gurren, there's a lot of people here and one of them might get Horror Blood on them, and if that happens..." Ruby said as she looked to Gurren as she couldn't bring herself to say that word sense the orders law states what's to happen if a human gets Horror blood on them.

"...I know." Gurren said before running into the darkness to find the Horror.

(Back with Arka)

"Well time to work." Jade said as she passed the sixth jar to Arka. Arka prepared to throw the Jar at Anya as she knew Anya can stop it but she didn't want to do it to a childhood friend. As Arka was ready to throw it she hesitated as Jade glared. "What are you waiting for do it, unless you want me to have a chat with Social media and your mom and put you on the first ship off Beacon?" Jade said as Arka closed her eyes before opening them.

"No." Arka said as she pushed the jar back into Jade's hands.

"What you will do it!" Jade said forcing the jar back into Arka's hands.

"And I said no!" Arka yelled before throwing the jar at Jade causing it to break at get sap all over her outfit.

Jade was shocked as she looked at her combat uniform as it was custom made and designer made. "You bitch... you ruined my combat uniform!" She roared as the other girls of to JADT were shocked to see this. Soon a fight started as Arka luckily was quick on her feet and avoided being punched as Jade was shocked to see this. Arka avoided punch after punch as sense no weapons were drawn she didn't need to draw Red Queen. Jade then grabbed Arka as she glared at her. "Let's mess up that pretty little face of yours." Jade said as when she tried to punch Arka, the girl had dropped some seeds before they reacted and began to grow and grab onto Jade's arm before pulling the, fist away. A second root shot out and forced Jade to let go of Arka as she tried to get loose but the roots were strong.

"What?!" Jade called shocked to see this.

"I swear you can mess with me all you want but if you so much as go after my team or my friends I won't go easy on you." Arka said as she glared at Jade who was now scared.

That was when a screech was heard as the roots came undone as from the shadows a plant like Horror came out and screeched at the five. "A Horror." Arka called shocked to see this.

"What is that thing?!" Jade called as she and her team were scared now.

The plant like horror came at them to devour them as team JADT scream with the pitch tone, loud enough for someone to hear from the distant.

As the horror was about to grab them, A Tree branch grab onto the plant horror and roots from below held it in place, as the team look to Arka as she said, "Get out of here now!"

Revving up Red queen make it glow red for a moment and charged at the horror as team JADT got the hell out of there.

The horror broke free as it screech at Arka as the two face off, as Arka hope someone from team GARO would come as all she can do is hold it off, parry against the horror, until the horror grab hold of her weapon about to take it away until Arka revved it up to make it very hot as the horror felt it almost about to let go.

Soon the horror send a root below ground over at Arka, and then pop out and grab hold of her ankle as Arka yelped, and was lifted up fast in the air.

The horror look to Arka as some droll came out from its mouth, as it open wide, about to eat Arka whole, appearing out of nowhere Gurren fired Garo bullet as it lunch his sword and cut the root that was holding Arka in the air.

Landed on her back as now she going to feel that in the morning, as Arka look to see who came to her aid, as she said, "Gurren!" happy to see him as he said, "Get to cover."

Arka nodded as she got up but fell down again as she look to her leg that was grab by the horror and see to her fright the root that the horror grab her with is still on her.

Gurren was fighting against the horror as he fired his Garo bullet at it and slashes with Garoken with Zaruba spoken up saying, _**"We need to finish this now."**_

Gurren nodded, as he slash away a branch, and jump back, as Gurren raise his sword in the sky and cut an energy circle.

As the area light up, Gurren incase by Garo armor as Garo stood in his place and begin to fight back against the horror.

Arka was trying hard to get het root off, up it was on her tight as he try to unwrap off the thing was too hard and thick to even unwrap.

Garo glared at the Horror as he slid his sword across his arm fin and then charged at the Horror. The Horror swiped at Garo but Garo blocked the attack before pushing the Horror back and jumping over it. When the Horror turned around Garo slashed with a wide arc causing its blood to go flying.

Arka was trying to cut through the root but when she looked up she felt something wet land on her face as she tried to wipe it off but saw it was Horrors blood as it then faded into her skin as she was wide eyed. "No." She said knowing of the fatal effects of Horrors blood.

Garo then sliced the Horror in half for good measure as the Horror let out a death gasp before its body exploded into black dust. Garo dropped his stance before Zaruba spoke. _**"Gurren we have a problem."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked to Arka as she was wide eyed. _**"She's been Tainted by the Horrors."**_ Zaruba said as Garo walked over to Arka who stood up after being freed.

Garo then pointed the tip of the Garoken at Arka's neck surprising her. "Those Tainted by the blood of Horrors must be cut down, that is law." Garo said as he then raised his sword ready to end her.

Arka closed her eyes waiting for the end as she knew that was law. But Gurren then remembered what his mother had told him before he came after the Horror. Garo then reverted to Gurren as he sheathed the Garoken and took out a ring. "I'm sorry." Gurren said before taking Arka's hand surprising her and putting the ring on her finger.

"But." Arka said knowing the effects of Horrors blood on a human.

"I won't let you die." Gurren said he looked to Arka. "My duty is as a protector so if there is a way to cure you I will find it I promise." Gurren said as he looked to Arka.

Gurren helped Arka up and return to camp, as they return greeted by Ruby and Pyrrha, Gurren and Ark's teams and few other students around when they walk up to them and everyone begin to asked, "Is everything alright?" "Was anybody hurt?"

Gurren look to them and said, "Everything is alright, no one got hurt or killed, and team JADT gotten surprise by a Grimm cover in moss and tree sap and other things, but now it's cut down." To cover up what team JADT saw as they were nearby shaking a bit as Jade herself was trying to clean off the sap.

Pyrrha hugged Arka and said, "I'm glad you're alright." "Yea… same here," Arka said as she did say anything about the horror's blood.

Ruby look to them and smile for a moment, but then saw Arka expression and see something wasn't right as she was about to check something until Gurren said, "We better return to the camp, can't let others by worry something may have happen."

He was right as Ruby sighed, as now she knew he was hiding something but she must keep up her teachers act and said to everyone around, "Alright people, just a simple Grimm attack, no one was hurt, maybe got scared a lot, but no harm done, return to your camp site."

Arka return with her team to their camp site and Gurren to his with his team as Zaruba spoken through the link, **_"Why did you not cut her down?"_**

Gurren keep looking ahead to the camp as he said to Zaruba, "I became a knight to cut down horrors, not innocent people."

Zaruba keep silent for a bit and said, _**"I see… hope you know within 100 day she will die and could turn into a horror herself, if you cannot get her the cure-**_

"Then it would be my responsibility… to put her down," Gurren said as his fist tighten as the only person who notice his was Ruby as she look to her son.

(Scene break the following night dorm roof)

Arka was back on the roof as Anya appeared and looked to Arka. "No Jade and her bitch clique?" Anya asked as she looked at Arka.

"Oh, um... no she's currently stuck doing remedial classes sense some of her work was plagiarized of another unnamed student." Arka said as Anya smiled.

"That was sneaky." Anya said as she walked next to Arka.

"Yeah... look Anya I'm really sorry about what I said and did, but even though I don't deserve it I was hoping you could help me with my semblance." Arka said as Anya walked over to her and smiled.

"Well for starters you're going about your Semblance and Aura all wrong it's an extension of you and your soul, so we need to trying getting you thinking about the thing that makes you feel connected to your soul." Anya said as Arka looked. "Now focus on your spirit and channel it to your aura." Anyway said as the training session began.

(Meanwhile in Vale)

Adam's old lieutenant was in a ware house as his hand was replaced by a prosthetic as they were in a warehouse. He growled as the Black Claw rebels have been a nuisance ever since Adam vanished at Beacons fall. As he looked he growled as there leader a cat Faunus with a kabuki mask has been hitting them where it hurts and now he's losing his loyalists to her and the Black Claw.

That was when there benefactor walked in as he was dressed in black closed up Madou Robes, black gloves, and a black mask as around his neck was an amulet (think Kylo Ren without the hood robe). "I better hear good news." The young man said in a synthetic voice.

"My apologies Lord Kiba but the Black Claw has been challenging us at every turn." The man said as Kiba looked.

"Then find there weakness, the one thing they don't want to lose and strike them there my master will not tolerate failure." Kiba said as he looked to the leader of the White Fang.

"Of course and I hope we should expect compensation in the end, Lord Kiba." The White Fang leader said as Kiba looked.

"Depending on your results and how well you get them we will see." Kiba said before he walked away.

The White Fang leader growled a bit as Kiba had done what Cinder had done all those years ago but he had resources and they were in dire need of that, so for now he had to endure.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow this chapter was short and even felt rushed. Oh well no use companioning about it now. Anyway you all better leave reviews for this.


	9. Chapter 5 Phantom Menace

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Hey it's me and guess what new chapter and by its name I bet you know who's going to appear here so anyway please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Makai Knight Artemis he belongs to Spartan719

 _Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of night mankind was given hope._

*Insert: In My World by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D

The song starts off as the screen showed the Garoken, the Zero Blades, and the Yaiba Scythe accompanied by Zaruba, Silva, and Eclipse. Finally two Disks called Firestorm appeared as with it was a Madou Brush as soon everything burst out as the title appeared before it starting the song.

GARO Remnant Knight

-Dark side in my heart is. Nugisarenai kako no kanashimi. It's alright kokonor mo nai. Blastar hanachi Te wo nobashita-

The screen showed Gurren walking down a dark path as accompanying him was Anya, Rey, and Omiko as they when they passed Horrors came out as their hands reached out to the light they followed no doubt wanting to destroy it.

-Sakete toorenai michi wa. Itsu kara ko kanna data. Shoshite daremo inakunatta.-

The Image show to a cathedral that showed young Arka laying there as around her were the three Makai Knights. When it came to Gurren Garo stood behind him. It then switched to Anya and showing Yaiba behind her as she looked depressed or perhaps in a trance of sorts. Then it showed Rey as he was in a similar state as behind him was Zero as the armor moved with him like with the others. Finally was Omiko as she held her disks ready to cut down as she looked at her wrist to reveal Madou Tools that seem to glow as they were wrapped around her wrist.

-Unmei nante kuso kurae! Yarikirenakute cry for pride!-

The screen showed Garo fighting Kiba as the two clashed blades in a world of white and Makai Symbols as the two flared at Silver Eyes met soulless white eyes.

-Ah, ah; ah alone in my world. Hibikiku ai no uta. Yuganda sekai magatte negai. Kuzuresatte iku risou to ashita. Haite suteru hodo ni taikutsu data. Goodbye precious life.-

The Screen showed the Garoken before a hand grabbed it revealing Gurren as Gurren drew the Garoken and slashed away a Horror. It then showed the rest of Team GARO fighting Horrors as Gurren lead the charge.

-Unmei nante nurikaete. Kizu darake ni natte try for pride-

The screen showed team GARO fighting through Horrors as they came falling down weapons drawn as before them was Salem with a smirk before she summoned a barrier to blow them away.

-Ah, ah; ah alone in my world! Soredemo ai wo utai-

The screen showed Garo on Gouten, Zero on Ginga, and Yaiba on her Madou Horse Akatsuki riding torts an army of Horrors in the Makai as they were intend on winning.

-Hizuna sekai todokazu negai.-

The screen showed Omiko in a white room as her bracelets were off as her aura was building up to mass levels around her as she was panicking and scared.

-Kizuki ageteku kizuna to ashita. Haite sutete mo kekkyoku taisetsu nana. It's my precious life.-

The screen showed New Beacons tower as a top is was Team GARO as they over looked Vale, the wilderness, and the school as the wind blew blowing their hair and dusters. The moon shined upon them as even though it was shattered it still lit the guiding light in the night to guide warriors.

-Dark Clouds in my heart is. Harewatari michi ni hikari was shashita. Let's fight osore wa nai. Moroha no tsurugi furikazashita.-

The Screen showed the team in the dark path again but this time they were running as they had weapons drawn before the stopped and turned around before the Knights summoned there armors while Omiko took out her disks and charged at the Hordes of Horrors coming after them.

(Start)

Team GARO and Team ARRK were walking through Vale as people were setting up for the Vytal festival. Omiko was reading the news, Gurren was being calm, Anya was enjoying a bag of cookies, Arka was relaxed, Raiden who was dressed in a suit over his Cyber armor was keeping Rena in check, Rena was hyper, Kuro was Kuro, and Rey was on the phone.

"Look I know we'll do the concert for the Vytal Festival don't worry our video practice hasn't failed us yet so our new song should be a hit." Rey said on the phone with his band mates. "Alright see you guys in a week." Rey said before hanging up.

"Can someone tell me why we're in Vale today?" Gurren asked as Raiden spoke. "We'll I'm here to scoop out the competition for the tournament, Rena wanted to eat at an all you can eat buffet, and both Arka and Anya wanted the day off." Raiden said as Kuro looked.

"Meeting someone." Kuro said as he looked.

"Oh who?" Rey asked as Kuro was silent.

"Well I wanted to go meet up with auntie Yang she said she wanted to talk about the appearances of the Black Claw leader and wanted my help." Anya said as Omiko looked.

"I'm coming along because it's my day off." Omiko said as they walked.

 _ **"Well I guess it's a boring day today."**_ Eclipse said as Zaruba agreed.

 _ **"Don't worry, enjoy your day off."**_ Silva said as Gurren looked as they soon arrived at the spot to go their separate ways.

"Well let's enjoy our day then." Anya said before Omiko looked.

"Wait we should go together as a team." She said as Gurren looked.

"Perhaps but we should meet back up before night falls that way we can get back to New Beacon." Gurren said as everyone agreed.

"Well; have fun." Arka said before the two teams split up.

With team GARO on their own now as Anya jumped up and down a bit as she said, "It going to be fun to see Auntie Yang again."

Gurren put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Calm down Anya, and beside she won't be in the area in the next hour or so."

Rey put his hand behind his head and said, "Time to kill and places to see, and I think I may join you guys."

Anya looks to him and said, "Why that?"

Rey shrugs and said, "What my mother told me about team RWBY before, I think it would be nice to see another person of it."

"Oh right, mom and auntie Yang were on the same team with your mother, and someone called Blake," Anya recall from what her mother said to her as Gurren said Blake Belladonna, Cat faunus because of her ears, and an ex-member of the white fang before she left as white fang wasn't fighting for peace and equality anymore."

Omiko looked at the twins and asked, "What happen to her?"

Anya shrugs and said, "Don't know." "She ran away sometime after the fall of beacon sense then, no one really knew or told what happen to her," Gurren told as Rey nodded now understand what happen, as his mother knew much but not what happened to her Faunus teammate.

Rey spotted a cafe and said, "Hey who' up for a cream soda?"

"I prefer a milkshake," Omiko said as Anya thought for a moment and said, "I do like a strawberry milkshake myself."

"Gurren?" Rey asked his team leader as he spoken, "Can't hurt for one soda."

Rey patted his back and said, "Now you're getting into the spirit." Anya giggle at that as the four went to the café and get their drinks.

(Kuro)

Kuro broke off from his team as they went off to do their things as Raiden look to student coming over from the other 3 school, Rena all you can eat buffet, and Arka… went to a flower shop to replace some plant and flowers she blows up.

Kuro went through an alley way, and jumping over a wooden fence, and to a back door area, as he pull out a key, unlocks the door and went inside.

Inside, one of white Fang old warehouses before they got kicked out by the Black Fang, as some things were left behind as it could be a perfect hid out for anyone.

Kuro looked around and walk right in.

Once he walked in he saw that a familiar illusion was in play before closing his eyes and then opening them to reveal a more bird like view and saw what was hidden. "Mom please stop the trick no one is here." Kuro said as from the shadows Emerald Sustrai as she looked to her son.

"Kuro your here, how did you find this place?" Emerald asked as Kuro looked.

"You and dad left your marks lying around." Kuro said as Emerald hugged her son. "And I had a little Semblance help." Kuro said as he looked to his mother.

"I'm happy to see you and all but where you followed?" Emerald asked as she looked to him.

"No but... is dad around?" Kuro asked as Emerald nodded.

"Yeah he's working on opening a garage but getting the lien is tough." Emerald said as she knew exactly why money was tough to get.

"Hey is that Kuro?" Came a voice of a middle aged man as from behind some vehicles came an older Mercury as his prosthetic legs seem to be in working order for the time being.

"Hey dad how are the legs?" Kuro asked as Mercury looked.

"Not broken." Mercury said as he pocketed parts to fix his legs when broken.

"Ok." Kuro said as he looked to his parents. They had to go hungry to get the money to enroll him into combat school and he worked his ass off to get a scholarship to New Beacon.

"Hey while your mom makes a bad attempt to cook something why don't you and I work on this car I got?" Mercury said as Emerald glared.

"My cooking isn't that bad." Emerald said as Mercury looked.

"Your right it's God damn terrible." Mercury said as Emerald glared.

"You're not a 5 star chef ether, dad," Kuro said as he still remember all the times he ate his dad cooking as well. Emerald giggle a bit as Mercury said, "Traitor."

Emerald headed to the kitchen area and said, "I'll try to cook something up while you two work in the garage."

Mercury wave to her and said, "Fine, let go Kuro, I need to help putting in new head lights, and put on the tail pipe."

AS father and son work together as they worked on a fixer upper as Mercury asked his son as he turn a turn a screwdriver, "So, how has it been with you lately? Find any girls you like?"

Kuro handed his dad a torque wrench and said, "Hardly, the ones I meet ether crazy, in over her head, a bitch that everyone don't like, and one was too happy." That last one was Anya as she to him was too happy about things it annoyed him as Mercury laugh at that and said, "You take a little more after your mother for looks and attitude, but-

Mercury throw a screwdriver at his son as he came at him fast but he stop it with ease with is finger to see the screwdriver was going to the side of his face, not at it as Mercury would not try to harm his son, as he went on saying, "-you got my talents."

Kuro toss the screwdriver in the tool box and said, "As what I've been doing, with everything going on, I've been doing some part time jobs as well getting pay for it."

AS Mercury was about to grab something until he felt a familiar thing, as he got out from under the car and look to see some lien.

Mercury look to his son and said, "Part time? Honest type job?" Mercury and Emerald gotten out the life of crime long ago, ever sense the death of their boss things fell part for them, as Emerald illusion semblance would be figure out as it may mess with a person mind, but not a digital image of a camera, and Mercury life of an assassin went out the window do to that his legs keep breaking down and it take a lot to fix it up.

Kuro look to his dad as he said, "Just stocking up thing on shelves." Kuro try to live an honest life as well, even taking up a part time a little bit after he join beacon, saving up his money and in hope to help out his parents as he get free food, a bed to sleep in, and the school does help supplies a small stock of dust for student and equipment for student with low income.

Mercury was about to hand the Lien back until Kuro said, "That's for you and mom. Oum knows you two need more than me."

"Kid you really are too kind for your own good." Mercury said as Kuro looked.

"Just to family." Kuro said as he knew this was the result of living the life of crime and giving it up. Low income and struggling to make ends meet. But ever since he got into New Beacon things have been looking up.

"Anyway you can tell us all about your time there during a meal." Emerald said holding some freshly cooked instant food.

'Thank Oum she used instant.' Mercury and Kuro thought lucky to be eating instant food today.

Kuro though smiled as in all honesty he missed home a lot.

(Scene Break team GARO)

The team were heading to where to meet Yang as Omiko soon noticed something. "What happened there?" Omiko asked as the rest of the team looked.

"Looks like a war happened there." Anya said as Eclipse saw.

 _ **"We better investigate real quick it might be a Horror."**_ Eclipse said as she looked.

"Agreed." Anya said before Team Garo walked over to them. As they arrived they saw that it was like a war zone as there seemed to have been a big fight here.

"What happened here?" Rey asked as an officer looked.

"White Fang vs Black Claw these two groups have been at each other's necks for years already and it looks like the Black Claw will win." An officer said as he looked.

"Hopefully the Black Claw won't be another White Fang." Another said as he looked to his friend.

Gurren looked as he pointed with Zaruba. _**"No Horror so it's none of our concern."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"Let's go Aunt Yang is waiting for us." Gurren said as he looked to his team.

"Wait but shouldn't we help stop this little war between The White Fang and the Black Claw?" Anya asked as Rey looked.

"He has a point we can't intervene in human affairs only cut down Horrors." Rey said as he looked to his friends.

"Let's go." Omiko said as they walked away. Unaware to them Omiko looked back sensing a dark presence watching her as she looked and so only a crowded street, but when she looked closer she saw a young woman with a red mask and a dark version of a Makai Priestess uniform as she had a hood up. The crowd soon passed again showing the woman was now gone before Omiko looked and walked away.

Meanwhile upon a roof the kabuki masked woman watched seeing the entire exchange as she looked to them. The woman then ran off jumping from roof to roof to keep an eye on Team Garo without the Madou noticing her.

Team Garo were at a spot where Anya was told to meet her Aunt at. With the each teammate doing their own things as Gurren relax against a wall, Anya was drawing up a design for her weapon to put on her scythe.

Rey was doing some sword play with his twin short swords, as he wanted to keep his skill in top shape, as he maybe a rock band leader but he's a Makai knight as well.

Omiko is reading one of her books she brought along to help pass the time, waiting for Yang to show up.

As the sound of a motorcycle engine came to their ears, as they stop what they were doing for the moment as Gurren and Anya saw a familiar yellow bike coming down to the road and turning in where the team was at.

Bright yellow hair, and a robotic arm, and adventures outfit, it was Yang Xiao Long Vali. "Hey guys," Yang said to her nephew and niece.

"Hey Aunt/auntie Yang," Gurren and Anya said at the same time.

How are my favorite niece and nephew doing?" Yang greeted as she brought them into a hug.

"We're doing well." Anya said as she smiled.

"I am well." Gurren said as he tried to weave himself out of the hug.

"So this is Yang." Rey said as Yang looked.

"And who are your teammates?" Yang asked as she looked to Rey and Omiko.

"The name is Rey Schnee the Fanged Knight Zero and this is Silva." Rey said as Silva looked.

 _ **"Hello."**_ Silva said as she looked to Yang.

"I am a Makai Priestess Omiko Byakushiki." Omiko said after closing her book.

"Wait did you say Schnee?" Yang asked as she looked.

"Yeah." Rey said as Yang smiled.

"So if your Ice Queens kid I guess that makes you Ice Prince." Yang joked as Rey looked.

"Not funny." Rey said as this may have not been Yang's bad puns but no one it Atlas or New Beacon had called him that.

"So Aunt Yang why did you need to see us." Gurren asked as Yang looked.

"Well after going to some sources I found out some leads on Blake being right here in Vale." Yang said as she looked to the team.

"Blake is here?" Anya asked as she was surprised.

"That's what I intend to find out." Yang said as she looked around. "Let's head to a café I can explain more there." Yang said as that made everyone nod.

(Later Café)

Everyone were at a café as everyone was enjoying some food. As Yang looked to them she finished her food. "Now then you guys heard of the Black Claw?" Yang as everyone nodded. "Well I heard Blake is one of their founding members and had challenged the White Fang at all there schemes." Yang said as she smiled. "Now I heard they are going to stop a White Fang heist at the Docks though it won't be until a big shipment of Dust from Atlas arrived at the end of the weekend and sense you guys are on break we can check it out." Yang said as Omiko looked.

I'm going to have to pass on that." Omiko said as she looked.

"How come?" Anya asked as she looked.

 _ **"Perhaps it has something to do with those bracelets and anklets."**_ Eclipse said as Omiko looked.

"It's nothing." Omiko said before she got up and walked away.

"She's hiding something." Gurren said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"I'll have to agree on you there, ever since we met her it felt like her Aura was highly restrained."**_ Zaruba said as Yang looked.

'She's a lot like Blake Secretive, and a loner. I guess these guys are more similar to team RWBY', Yang thought, as she felt a bit sad as she did miss those days. "Give her some space, if she has a secret, she might tell you or not, but right now let try to focus on the shipment," Yang said getting the rest of the team.

Yang pull out a map of the shipment yard, the same that white Fang try to steal a shipment from years ago and security has change sense then but then there was the breach, the fall of beacon, and trying to repair all the damage that happen to it as well relocate new beacon.

"It seem it's easy to get in without problem," Gurren pointed out as Anya said, "Yea, and a lot of areas to take cover behind."

"So what the game plan, if you don't mind me asking," Rey asked as he looked at it but still didn't get it as Yang said, "Best bet is the white Fang would come through the Air to do a snatch, grab, and run deal, with the Black claw maybe doing an ambush themselves."

"So the question is, not how to get in but where to hid," Gurren got the idea if they were going to find Blake they would need to area to take cover behind as well.

"Got it in one," Yang said as everyone look to the map and Rey said, "So where is the shipment going to be at?"

Yang pointed it out near the center and said, "Right here."

Gurren pointed out as he said, "Not many places to hide behind as those spots maybe taken already."

"Roof top of the main building could be a good snipe position, I can stay there if need be," Anya said as Rey look to her and said, "You got your rifle already?"

Anya nodded and said, "Yea, but it not modified yet to attach it to Yaiba scythe yet, but I did make it fold up to carry in compacted mode."

Gurren nodded and said, "Okay that's your position, as for the rest of us, if we can't hid in shadows, then we must hide in plain sight."

Yang look to her nephew, "And how can we do that?"

Gurren pointed out, "These places doesn't just hold filled containers, but empty ones to load up products here in vale to ship to other places. We just need to find the few empty ones near the area, take hold in it, and we strike whenever we need to."

Yang patted his back as she said, "I knew you were one of my favorites." and Anya said, "Well not a team leader for nothing."

"Yeah though that still days away what are we supposed to do till then?" Rey asked before out of nowhere a young man jumped over him taking Rey's food and running off with cops chasing. "...He took my cream soda..." Rey said clearly displeased.

 _ **"Oh no."**_ Silva said as that was the last thing on Rey you take.

"Nobody takes my cream soda!" Rey yelled before shooting up and giving chase to the boy to take back his cream soda. "Get back here you vagabond!" He yelled giving chase.

"Should we go after him?" Anya asked as she saw this.

"Yeah I think we should." Yang said as she saw this.

"Great more headaches." Gurren said as he got up with Yang and Anya to give chase to Rey.

As they gave chase they passed a corner as Rey was ahead. "Wait till I get my hands on the thieving piece of-" Rey began but didn't get to finish before bashing into an unknown person as both fell. Rey got up just as his friends arrived as he held his head. "Ow." Rey said as he held his head in pain.

"You ok?" Anya asked as she looked to Rey.

"Yeah." Rey said before noticing an empty can of cream soda. "Well there goes my soda." Rey said before Silva spoke.

"Um Rey." Silva said as Rey looked down and saw a boy with orange hair and green eyes as he looked.

"Hello." He said before Rey yelped and jumped off him.

"You ok?" He asked as he looked to the boy.

"Yes I am." The boy said as Anya looked.

"Um can you get up?" Anya asked as the boy then jumped up with ease.

"Yes I can." He said as he looked. "I must go I promised my friends and mentor we'd meet up nearby so goodbye." The boy said as his techno like combat uniform glowed and walked away.

"Ok... that was weird." Yang said as she swore she's seen this before.

(With Omiko)

Omiko walked to the book store as she wanted time alone. She looked at her bracelet as it had the Makai Symbol for seal as she knew why she had to wear these and knew exactly why she can never have any close or meaningful relationships. As she walked she soon stopped as she looked and saw the red masked female in the alley as she looked at Omiko.

"Makai Priestess Omiko Byakushiki my master has use of your semblance." The red masked woman said before a man walked out in similar robes but a yellow mask as he looked to her.

"Destructive force, powerful weapon." He said as the young man then drew two large pistols with blades at the end as he pointed them at Omiko as the woman drew a black Madou brush.

Omiko jump back as she throw her disk weapons, as the yellow mask man fired at them but missed as they moved in mid-air, and still came at them, as the woman in the red mask summon forth a barrier to block them as they bounce back.

Omiko caught her weapons as she spin around, and then drew her brush and fire a bolt at them but hit the ground as dust kick up in front of them.

The red mask lady blow away the dust with her power and saw Omiko on the run. The two looked at each other and nodded before they went after the Priestess.

Omiko keep running, until the yellow mask man fell from the sky and landed in front of her as he pull out his weapon and slash at her.

Back flip away as she held her disk weapon in one hand and her brush in the other. Throw the disk at the man as he slash it away, Omiko gotten a hold of her weapon with Makai energy line attach itself to it from her brush and she made come back at the man.

The man keep deflexed back many time but it keep coming back, as Omiko spin around and pull down on her brush with the disk following the same movement.

The man jump back to avoid it, soon the red mask lady came down behind Omiko as she about to attack from behind, until Omiko turn around fast and block the incoming hit.

Omiko kicked at the lady in the red mask, but she keep dodging or blocking them with ease.

Omiko whip her brush around as it was still connected to her disk weapon and send it at the lady.

The disk came flying at her but the red masked woman leaned back and avoided the attack as she then cartwheel away allowing her ally to come at Omiko with guns drawn and shooting. Omiko converted one of her disks into shield mode as she blocked the attack but the Priestess came at Omiko from above as she sent a bolt at Omiko.

Omiko avoided the attack as she saw she was in a bind. Her heart rate increased as she needed a way to win. "On lock undone should be safe." Omiko said before she retracted her disk. Omiko then reached for her bracelet as it then began to glow and grew in size before sliding off.

"Destructive force, chains loosened!" The gun wielder said as he saw this.

Omiko then focused as she needed to direct her power but she then pointed her arm and unleashed a burst of energy as the large beam hit a wall to an empty building destroying it. The two barely dodged as Omiko was shocked she missed as she saw the destruction her power caused even at a fraction of its power before she was assaulted with images of the past. A village was there before it was left a crater with her at the center as she began to hyperventilate as the past trauma assaulted her in full force.

That was when Gun shots were heard as three identical cat kabuki masked figures appeared and began fighting the two as the third went over to Omiko and hugged her trying to calm her down before her power goes out of control. Omiko quickly reached for the lone restraint ring and put it back on. "Retreat!" The red masked woman said as the yellow masked looked.

"Black shadow cat touched by the Makai Order no match." The yellow masked gun slinger said before the two left.

The two kabuki masked clones vanished as the real one tried to calm down Omiko who was having a panic attack at her Semblance powers destructive force.

"Calm down, calm down." The Kabuki masked woman said as she shush her and held her like a parent would their child.

"I killed, I destroyed my own village." Omiko breathed as she tried to calm down.

"It's ok that's in the past." The masked woman said as she held Omiko.

Omiko broke down for a bit as she remembered that day like it was yesterday, the day she awoken the most destructive Semblance in Remnant history. The Kabuki masked woman looked to Omiko as she knew what it was like to be responsible for death and destruction, the only difference was Omiko had done it at a much younger age. Once Omiko calmed down the masked woman looked to Omiko as she looked.

"Better?" The woman asked as she looked to Omiko.

"Y-yeah." Omiko said while wiping away some tears.

"Now then we should move, those two won't give you up so easily." The woman said as Omiko looked.

"Why?" Omiko asked as she looked.

"Trust me I've seen those type of people before." The woman said as she helped Omiko up.

"Where are we going?" Omiko asked as the woman looked.

"You'll see." The woman said as the two then left the alley.

(Scene Break an hour later Team GAR)

The team was looking for Omiko after hearing an explosion. Yang had left to set up for the event in two days involving the White Fang and the Black Claw as they soon saw that a battle had taken place here as Gurren pointed with Zaruba.

 _ **"A battle had definitely took place here and by the scene a priest and knight fought Omiko here before another intervened and helped Omiko."**_ Zaruba said before Eclipse followed.

 _ **"Though a powerful yet destructive Semblance was unsealed here for a short moment before being revealed."**_ Eclipse said as Anya looked.

"We need to find Omiko she might be hurt." Anya said before Silva spoke.

 _ **"I don't smell any blood, she's probably ok."**_ Silva said as she looked.

"Yeah but she's still our teammate." Rey said as Gurren looked.

"Is there a trail Zaruba?" Gurren asked as he looked to his Madou Ring.

 _ **"No it seems whoever the assailants were took measures to ensure they wouldn't be tracked and the one who walked off with Omiko to the same precautions."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren scowled.

Gurren took a breath, as he tried to think, after a moment he turn to his teammates and said, "We look for her, try to pick up any trace of her, even if its small or faint. Other than that, keep your guard up, to whatever was done here other people were involved, and to my guess up to no good. Stay sharp and watch your backs."

Gurren pull out his scroll and said, "As well call for anything, ether your found something or even sigh of you being follow. I do not want to take any chances."

"Got it," Anya said with Rey giving a two finger salute and said, "Okay."

"If we can't find her till the shipment comes… we go ahead with the mission," Gurren said as he didn't like it, there things that must be check out with the White Fang and the Black claw.

Anya understood what Gurren meant, as she didn't like it ether, but to what she was taught, the mission must come before personal feelings.

Hard to say with Rey but he got the idea, leaving a teammate behind wasn't the idea he had in his book but you got to do what you got to do.

Soon enough team GAR split up and in hope to find their missing teammate before the day of the shipment comes.

(Somewhere)

Omiko was lying down on a bed similar to what the nurse's office had for medical treatment, as she lay down with a wet cloth over her head and a thin white blanket cover her.

Omiko had no idea where she was at as she fainted or blackout on the way while being carrying by the lady wearing the Kabuki mask that hid her face.

"So you're awake." Came a voice as Omiko looked and saw the Kabuki masked figure as now that she got a closer look she saw the mask had a cat theme to it. Omiko looked as she saw the masked figure was going over some data at the moment as she was curios. "I bet you have many questions at the moment and I will answer most of them but answer me this, your Semblance your team doesn't know about it do they?" The masked figured asked as she looked to Omiko.

"N-no they don't." Omiko said as how could she tell her team she was a literal ticking time bomb.

"It's understandable that power you wield if not controlled properly could very well wipe Vale city off the face of Remnant." The woman said as Omiko looked.

"Who are you?" Omiko asked as the woman chuckled.

"Let's just say an old friend to RWBY and SSBR." The woman said as Omiko looked.

"Why did you bring me here?" Omiko asked as the woman looked.

"Simple to help you try and gain more mastery of your semblance, you can unleash it just fine but we want to learn how to draw it strength while it's still sealed. Once you're able to draw its seal strength then you'll be able to draw on more of its power with less seals with training of course." The masked figure said as Omiko looked shocked and honestly hopeful.

"You can help me?" Omiko asked as she looked to the masked figured with hope in her eyes.

"Yes and no I can help you with Aura control exercises but other than that how you control that semblance is up to you, but I think translating aura control to Semblance control is real easy." The masked figure said as Omiko nodded.

"Now the rest up we have work to do soon." The masked figure said as Omiko nodded before she noticed the symbol on the wall which was three claw marks in black accompanied by a gentle looking beast defending another.

"The Black Claw." Omiko said as she looked to the symbol.

(Scene Break New Beacon)

Team GAR hadn't found there teammate so after spending most of the day searching the team had given up and had hoped Omiko would show herself during the weekend but so far she had been a no show. Anya had gotten up and saw that Omiko's bed was still empty. Anya looked at it sadly before Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Don't worry Gold Flower she will appear when she wants to be found."**_ Eclipse said as Anya looked.

"And how would you know?" Anya asked as she looked to the Madou Ring.

 _ **"Call it a little faith."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Anya.

Anya smiled as she saw that Eclipse was trying to cheer her up. "Well then time to get up and continue the search." Anya said as she jumped out of bed to prepare for the day.

(Later in Vale)

"Omiko!" Anya called as Rey joined in.

"Hey Omiko where are you!?" Rey called as Gurren was being quiet.

"Gurren you're not helping." Anya said as Gurren looked.

"Yelling like a couple of crazy people searching blindly will only cause trouble." Gurren said as he looked around for Omiko.

 _ **"He's not wrong."**_ Zaruba said as he looked.

"Yeah but we can't just look around to look for Omiko we might miss her." Anya said as she walked by.

"Hey any plan helps at this point." Rey said as he walked by.

"And I think calling for her will work wonders." The boy from yesterday said as he walked behind them catching the entire team off guard.

"Where did you come from?!" Anya called as she looked.

"Oh well my older sister sent me here with my team to hone my skills in the tournament and I must say it's an honor to meet the current Golden Knight." The boy said as Gurren looked.

"Who are you?" Gurren asked as he was skeptical.

 _ **"This must be the latest Madou Android from Atlas."**_ Zaruba said as the boy bowed.

"Mato Polendina at your service Golden Knight, and Scorching Heat Knight." Mato said with a bow as he looked to the two Knights.

"Hey what about me?" Rey asked as Mat ignored him.

"Now then I you require assistance I will help after all in the words of my older sister I am combat ready." Mato said as he looked to his new friends.

Gurren understood and said, "We will appreciate your assistance then."

"I will do all I can to help you, golden knight," Mato said as he gave a bow.

Gurren gotten to talk about Omiko, to what she looks like and anything else he could think of. As while he does that, Rey folded his arms turn around him letting air out from his mouth as Anya look to him and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I… just don't like the idea very much, sure he's a madou tool from the 'Order', but many things can go wrong with him," pointed out to Mato.

Anya wave her hand and said, "He's fine, just weird. I mean the story that mom told me about Penny, the Android before Mato, just seem out of place because she try to learn to act as a person, and beside he could be a very good friend."

Soon after she said that, Anya had a thought, as she smile a bit as she thought, 'Maybe this could be good as well, if he going to leave me behind then I'm going to do the same.'

"I have an idea," Anya said low to Rey as he lower himself to Anya and said, "What is it?"

Rey nodded as Anya whisper to him and said, "Okay… okay… (Smiles) not a bad idea."

With Gurren and Mato as the madou Android said, "Omiko, a cat Faunus with a black tail, Makai priestess with disk weapons, I understand."

Gurren nodded and said, "Good then we should-

"We'll leave it to you two then," Anya said as she and Rey walked off before Gurren could say anything.

Gurren raise an eyebrow and question, "Why did they do that?"

"I believe the term is, being dump on," Mato said as he had a dictionary in his hands as he pull it out form somewhere.

Gurren sighed as he turn to his partner for the time being and said, "For what reason they did it form, hope they have a good excuse for it. Let's move out."

Mato close the book and said, "Understand."

(Black claw)

Omiko was breathing slowly, as sweat drop down from her face and her hands as she try to unleash her power little at a time through the seals, but it was no easy task.

The lady in the Kabuki is watching over her training, as she saw Omiko made small improvements, but not a lot to take a seal off.

From the shadow another person wearing a similar mask but to paint drawn on it make it like an animal face to this one looked like a Puma.

"Ma'am." The Puma masked figure said as the kabuki masked woman looked.

"Report." Blake said before Puma nodded.

"The White Fang is on the move there heading to the docks to steal a large shipment dust from Atlas." The Puma said as he looked to Blake. When Omiko looked to him she saw his uniform was other than the mask was the white Fang Uniform but with the color scheme reversed and holding a more Feudal or Edo type look.

"Is there any confirmation on the artifacts they have?" Blake asked as the Puma masked figure turned his head.

"No Ma'am but if they steal this shipment they will have a means to power and fuel there weapons for a long time." Puma said as Kabuki nodded.

"Very well then prepare our men we will ambush them and keep them away from the shipment until authorities arrive, capture as many of them as we can try and convert them to our cause and if it fails turn them over to the police." Kabuki said as Puma nodded.

"Very well ma'am." Puma said as Kabuki nodded.

"Dismissed." Kabuki said as Puma nodded and left. Once Puma was gone Kabuki looked to Omiko as she was catching her breath. "I think its best you leave back to New Beacon things are going to get messy soon and I don't want you caught in the crossfire." Kabuki said as Omiko looked.

"But..." Omiko began as Kabuki looked. "Wait let me help!" Omiko called as Kabuki looked.

"Why?" Kabuki asked as she looked to the Makai Priestess.

"Because it's my duty to fight as one who protects and a lot of people might get hurt if I can help them and keep them from getting hurt then... maybe I can actually be something other than... a living bomb." Omiko said as Kabuki looked.

"Very well but you have to do what I say otherwise you might get hurt." Kabuki said as Omiko of course nodded. "Very well." Kabuki said as she looked to Omiko. "Get cleaned up by night we will face the White Fang." Kabuki said before leaving Omiko to get cleaned up.

(Scene Break that afternoon Rey and Anya)

Rey and Anya were sitting in a hard rock restaurant as Rey was eating a half rack of baby back ribs with a side if fries while Anya was enjoying a large burger as they ate. "Do you think there doing ok?" Rey asked after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Probably." Anya said as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"Careful not to eat too much you might get fat."**_ Eclipse said as Anya looked.

"I ate cookies almost every chance I get and you are complaining about weight over a burger." Anya said to her Madou Ring as the music played as it showed the songs playing from wildly popular bands.

"Wonder when they are going to play one of my songs?" Rey asked as he wondered when Zero Black Blood would get to a certain level of popularity to hear their songs from places like this.

That was when the music began to distort as people looked confused before the TV showing the music video showed technical difficulties as the song was playing as an instrumental as Rey looked and saw it was Zero Black Blood. That was when a waiter showed up as she wanted to check on things before Rey looked.

"Hey is there something wrong with the music?" Rey asked as they shut it off so it doesn't disturb the patrons.

"Yeah sorry someone messed with a wire and now we have to replace it." The woman said as Rey looked.

"You know I'm the lead singer of Zero Black Blood and this song is on one of our albums." Rey said as the woman was wide eyed.

"I thought you looked familiar."

"Yeah so I figured sense you and this place gave us such great meal how about I do a bit of a concert here using the song your trying to play at least until you get the spare?" Rey as the woman looked.

"I'll have to check to the manager first but if you do that it will be a great help." The woman said as she then left.

"You're doing this to lessen our bill aren't you?" Anya asked as she looked.

"Hey why would I need to lessen the build no offense but I'm kind of rich so I can afford the bill." Rey said as Anya smiled.

(Later)

The Manager approved it as luckily they had a stage already set up but sense Zero Black Blood wasn't completely here Rey had to do it like karaoke. "Alright people I'm Rey and this is Bright Hope." Rey said before the sung played.

(Yes it is that song from Garo Yami wo terasu no mono because let's face it, was awesome)

The song started as Rey sang to it as it wasn't long before people were enjoying it as they ate as it was basically dinner and a show. "He's good." Eclipse said as Anya smiled.

"I know." Anya said as she listened to Rey's song. After all it was her favorite from his album.

(Scene Break that Gurren and Mato)

"So Gurren your mother and father were friends with my sister correct?" Mato asked as he walked with Gurren.

"Yes." Gurren said as he kept his eyes peeled for the familiar Faunus.

"So why are we looking for Omiko?" Mato asked as he followed Gurren which caused Gurren to stop.

"She's hiding something, something that could ruin our team dynamic if she keeps it bottled up for too long." Gurren said as Mato looked.

"She's a Faunus correct?" Mato asked as Gurren nodded. "Is she with the White Fang?" He asked as he looked.

"No." Gurren said as before Mato could ask Gurren beat him to it. "Nor is she with the Black Claw." Gurren said as Mato was going to ask again but Gurren once again cut him off. "And she's not a man." Gurren said as Mato looked.

"But I wasn't going to ask that question, what I was going to ask was is she a Human Madou Tool?" Mato asked as he looked to Gurren.

"I don't know." Gurren said before he began to walk once more.

"Hey wait up!" Mato called as she did a light jog to catch up to Gurren.

(Later that night Docks)

The crate was unloaded as Omiko was on the roof with Kabuki as Kabuki had a comm. link to her ear. "Watch for any signs of movement but stay hidden, we can't alert them to our presence." Kabuki said as she got confirmation from her team. "What's the plan?" Omiko asked as Kabuki looked.

"We wait, we watch, and I need by we intervene and strike." Kabuki said as Omiko could understand that. That was when Kabuki got a communication from one of her scouts. "What is it Fox?" Kabuki asked as she looked.

(With Fox)

"We have movement a Huntress and four others what are your orders?" Fox whispered as he stayed hidden and watched them from a distance.

(Kabuki and Omiko)

"Do not intervene with them they can be allies if we play our cards right they might help us stop the White Fang." Kabuki said as Fox nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Fox said before cutting comm. links.

"What happened?" Omiko asked as she looked.

"I believe your friends have arrived here looking for someone." Kabuki said as she stayed hidden.

"I... must have troubled them." Omiko said as Kabuki was about to try and cheer her up before they heard the engine of a military grade transport ship as it flew over the docks before landing. The side opened revealing the White Fang members as they walked out. But something was different their guns were cutting edge but didn't look like came from any known Kingdom. They were armed with weapons that could pass for Madou Tools as they began carrying out the work.

(On the ground)

"Attach the cables and start loading up the crates we'll only get one shot at this so we have to make it count." The White Fang team leader said as the White Fang soldiers carried out the task.

(With Omiko and Kabuki)

"Stay hidden don't attack openly otherwise we'll scare them off, look for the ones who don't want to be here, the young and inexperienced, and when they are caught in the act to incriminate them then we strike." Blake said to the comm. links as she waited for the White Fang to do what they came to do. "We need to capture a few though find out why the White Fang are trying their hand at this heist for a second time." Kabuki said as Omiko looked.

"Something doesn't feel right, if they tried a heist like this before why try again? And those weapons there like Madou Tools mixed with Dust and Dust based weapons." Omiko said as the White Fang were doing their job.

"Do you recognize them?" Kabuki asked as she looked to Omiko.

"No I've studied many types of Madou Tools even the forbidden ones and those don't match any I have seen before." Omiko said as soon a new voice called out.

"Hurry up we don't have time to waist." Came a new voice as from the airship Lord Kiba walked out as he looked to the group.

(With the White Fang)

"You each know what we came here for now hurry up and don't try my patience." Lord Kiba said as he looked to the groups.

"Of course Lord Kiba." The White Fang team leader said as he barked orders to his subordinates.

That was when two more figures appeared from the ship as they were the ones who had attacked Omiko before. "Any news of the living explosion and the Sacred Gate from the Empress?" Lord Kiba asked as the Red masked woman looked.

"No Wrath her lordship has not delivered any information of our targets through her Voice yet." The Red masked figure said as Lord Kiba looked.

"Then we must continue the search after we retrieve what we came here for Servant 1." Lord Kiba said to the Red Masked woman nodded.

"Shadows warriors of shadows await to strike." the yellow masked gun slinger said as Lord Kiba looked.

"Servant 2 says that we should expect an ambush." Servant 1 said as she looked to her fellow hand.

"Seems you two didn't earn the rank of Empress Hands for nothing." Lord Kiba chuckled as Servant 2's predictions were always spot on.

"Golden Adversary shall appear to duel the Dark eternal nemesis." Servant 2 said Lord Kiba looked and under his mask smirked.

"So the Golden Knight shall appear to battle his eternal enemy." Lord Kiba said with a smirk as he knew this mission wasn't for nothing.

(With Kabuki and Omiko)

"Did you get everything they said?" Kabuki asked one of her soldiers as she got a yes of confirmation. "Then we strike now!" Kabuki ordered as now was the time to stop them and their plan.

The Black Claw came forth capturing few right off the back by knocking them out then dragging them away as other came forth and battle against the older White Fang members.

Kiba look to the fight as he see the white Fang doing their job as he said, "Keep going, and if any get near, take care of them." looking at his two allies the Empress Hands, as they nodded, and stood ready.

The White Fang open fired on the Black claw, but with the skills they were taught and all the training they done, avoided the incoming fire.

"Switch to blast shot," The white Fang member said to his co-worker as they nodded as they flip a switch that light up the gun a dark green color before firing as a bolt of energy came forth and exploded on impacted, as a few black claw member got caught in it, as one scream out.

As members of team GARO and Mato looked through the holes of the containers at the weapon as Omiko said, "Those are Madou Dust weapon, I know that type of power anywhere." Kabuki nodded as she understood what they were up against now as she call out on her com, "Avoid their fire, and take them from range." "Roger that!"

With Gurren as he saw Black Claw went on the defensive as they became out match fast and the weapon they have would only do so much, as he says, "It seems they do have some madou dust weapon, it's time we even the odds."

Mato who stood behind him nodded and said, "Ready to engage."

Anya, lying down on a nearby rooftop watching the action through her scope, as she cock her rifle back, as now she was arm and ready.

In the other containers as Rey nodded and pull out his two short swords, and Yang smile as she lock and load.

Yang walk up to the container doors as she said, "Time for a Yang!" Doing a pun before blasting the doors off.

As the white Fang stop what they were doing and turn to what that was as a few only meet with a steel door to their faces.

In the other, the doors seem to have been punch off as the door fell on top of more White Fang members, standing in the opening was Mato with a certain change to him.

Mato's arms and legs were transformed into a more machine like for as there was blades coming out of the arms as Mato grinded the blades against each other creating sparks. "Ready to engage." Mato said as he was battle ready. Mato then charged at his opponents before he began to fight his way through.

Gurren looked around and saw White Fang members surrounding him as he then vanished in a flash as he then appeared between them knocking them down and beating them up. Gurren avoided using his sword knowing the effects Soul Metal can have when tasting human or Faunus blood. Gurren then with his Garo Bullet that was set with non-lethal rounds fired at a White Fang Member as he spun the gun before pointing it again and firing.

"Interesting." Lord Kiba said as he looked to Gurren.

"The Scorching Heat battles from afar." Servant 2 said as he pulled out his guns.

Lord Kiba looked before he decided on a plan. "Change of plans you two deal with the Makai Knight and the Makai Priestess, the Golden Knight is mine." Lord Kiba said as he walked torts Garo while drawing his own soul metal sword.

"Ok then Servant 2 you handle rock band and I'll handle little miss destructive force." Servant 1 said as Servant 2 nodded and left to deal with them.

As Rey battled his way through the White Fang he made sure to avoid his blade cutting them as he needed to hold back on them. As Rey fought his way through White Fang Silva soon smelled it a she responded. _**"Rey duck."**_ Silva called before he was nearly shot by Soul Metal bullets.

Rey looked and saw Servant 2 there as he looked to Rey behind his yellow mask. "The Fanged Knight shall face the Dark Knight of the Hunt." Servant 2 said as Rey was confused.

 _ **"He's saying he's also a Makai Knight or more like a Dark Knight."**_ Silva said as she though they were extinct after the Makai Wars.

"Well then buddy if you want a fight you have one." Rey said as he took a battle stance. Servant 2 also took a battle stance as he looked torts Rey with a glare.

Rey was the first to act as he charged at Servant 2, the he Empress's hand began to fire at Rey but Rey weaved side to side to avoid the attack before slashing at Servant 2. Servant 2 blocked with his guns bayonets as he kicked Rey knocking him back a bit before Servant two switch his guns to a more knife like hold and began slashing at Rey. Rey leaned back and avoided the knifes as he soon got cut by one as he saw his Madou Robes now had a slash in them with blood seeping put.

"The Blade of Artemis has tasted the blood of Zero it thirsts for more." Servant 2 said as Rey looked.

'I can't hold back against this weirdo if he truly is a Dark Knight then I might be in for a fight.' Rey thought as he took a more ready battle stance. Servant 2 took a ready stance before charging at Rey while firing at him. Rey blocked the attack and deflected the positon of the gun as every time Servant 2 tried to fire Rey would force the gun away to avoid getting shot. As they fought they soon clashed blades attempting to overpower the other as Rey glared at Servant 2. 'This guy is tougher then he looks.' Rey thought as he saw this.

(With Omiko)

Omiko was going on the defensive as she kept the casualties and injured to a minimum as she knew there was no Horror but what this Lord Kiba had talked about he sounded like the bigger threat was beyond their reach. She had to grab one of them and question them to find out what they knew, who was there leader, and why they were attempting to bring the Messiah into this world.

Omiko then felt it before dodging an attack as Omiko looked and saw a Tonfa gun had nearly hit her as she looked and saw Servant 1. "Hello Force of Destruction." Servant 1 said as Omiko physically flinched at that a she looked to Servant 1.

Omiko took out her disk as she took a battle stance before she threw them at Servant 1 who blocked the disks redirected the attack with her Tonfa but the weapons returned like a boomerang as Servant 1 ducked under the attack. Omiko then caught her weapons as he ran torts Servant 1 and began striking at her. But Servant 1 blocked the attacks as she used her tonfa gun to stop the attack and strike back showing she had training in this style of combat. Omiko tried to get a good attack in but Servant 1 was tough as Omiko knew she might have to use her power but she didn't know if she could.

(With Gurren)

Gurren knocked out the last of the White Fang as he then sensed something, something dark and evil. Gurren had his hand on the Garoken as it was sheathed as he was ready to draw the weapon if need be. That was when he acted as from out of nowhere Lord Kiba struck as he slashed down upon the spot Gurren was at as Gurren avoided the attack.

"It seems your reaction time is no joke Golden Knight Garo." Lord Kiba said as he looked to Gurren.

Gurren drew his Garoken and took a battle stance as he knew he was in for a fight. "No need for such hostility Golden Knight we could be allies and with the coming dark times allies would be most useful." Lord Kiba said as Gurren glared.

"Who are you?" Gurren asked as Lord Kiba looked.

"In what your people call the bad lands I went by many names, but few remained prominent, Kiba, Lord Kiba, the Empress' Wrath, the Empress' apprentice, and above all else Dark Knight Kiba." Lord Kiba said as Gurren looked.

"I never heard of any Empress." Gurren said as this was a first for him.

"It does not surprise me, ever since the Makai Wars we had gone into hiding, but now we're returning you can be sure of that." Lord Kiba said as Gurren looked.

"Then I cannot allow you to carry on your missions here Kiba." Gurren said as Lord Kiba chuckled.

"You can try." Lord Kiba said before attacking as Gurren saw hew as fast and quickly blocked the sword attack Gurren saw his sword was strange as it had a slot to insert a Dust Cartridge as the blade itself seemed to change and gain the power of the individual dust inserted. Gurren leaned back avoiding a slash as Gurren then slashed at Kiba with his Garoken as the Dark Knight then blocked the attack with ease.

The two begin to battle against each other the fight between the white Fang and Black claw still went on as it seem the Black Claw were being push back, Mato came in with his change fist as he bash at the white fang and slash at their weapons making them useless.

"Direct your attack at the kid," The leader given the order to the others as they nodded and aim there weapon at Mato.

As Mato hit another white Fang member out, his attention turn to the firing squad of the White Fang as they took aim and fire at will.

Mato put up his arms in a defensive form as dust bullets and Makai blast came raining down on him as the dust around surround the area.

The white Fang halted there fire and waited for the dust to clear, but soon the sound of metal shifting and a glow of energy came forth from the smog of dust and then blow it away.

Standing in place that really freak them out as it was Mato holding a BFG (Big Fucking Gun), with Mato looking at them as he said, "Lock on!"

The white fang member looked at each other before running like hell as Mato said, "Fire!" a huge beam of energy came forth as it blast some white Fang members away, and also destroy one of the transport as it blew up.

Mato confirm his hit, as he put his free hand inside the barrel of his weapon, and soon it came apart forming back into his fist bladed weapons and said, "Continue the mission."

Yang was having a bit of a blast herself as she is in the air and rain down hell upon the White Fang as they ran like hell away from the crazy blonde lady white those who think could take her try to come at her.

As Yang landed meet with those White Fang members with weapons in hand as they try to strike her, Yang gave them the One-Two Shot hit punch.

The White Fang rush her trying to get the upper hand, but it seem died fast as a blur came at them knocking them away and destroying some of their weapon, copies and the original kabuki stood in place and soon the copies vanish as Kabuki pulled out her weapon and started to shot at them.

As Yang punch another one out, to the corner of her eyes as she turn to see the new person that came down and help, and was a bit shock to see the weapon she was holding and the mask she wore and knew who she was.

AS the fighting in their area died down a bit, the kabuki put away her weapon inside the cloak, as she hear rushing step coming at her to see a familiar Blonde, Yang coming at her.

Kabuki quickly knew what was next but quickly backed away as Yang looked. "Blake." Yang called as she knew Blake was under that mask.

"We have more important things to do then catch up." Kabuki said as she then jumped after a White Fang and knocked him out before going after more.

"Wait Blake!" Yang called but it was too late Kabuki or Blake was back in the fray.

(With Gurren)

Gurren fired at Lord Kiba as the masked figure deflected the attacks with ease with his sword before Gurren charged at Lord Kiba before pushing him back with all his might before Kabuki appeared. "Who are you, why are you supporting the White Fang?" Kabuki called as she looked to Kiba.

"Its quiet simple really I'm giving the White Fang a chance to be in a new world order, my master had specifically told me to gain the assistance of the White Fang so here we are." Kiba said as he looked to his the two. It was then that Rey came flying in, in a spin as he quickly got up and glared at Servant 2 as the young man held his two guns.

"Looks like we have no choice fearless leader and with them being Dark Knights from the Dark Ones we have to go all out." Rey said as Gurren looked.

"For once I agree with you." Gurren said as Servant 2 attempted to attack before he was shot at from a distance.

"Seems once again your prophecy was spot on." Kiba said as Servant 2 nodded.

Gurren glared as Rey saw Anya was giving them cover to summon there armors. Gurren raised his sword skyward as did Rey with his two short swords before they cut energy circles above them thus summoning there armor. Now Garo and Zero stood as they were ready to take down these Dark Ones and defend the Sacred Gate.

Lord Kiba scoffed before he looked to Servant 2 and nodded as they were ready. Lord Kiba ripped off his amulet as the mouth section of his mask opened showing a human mouth that was hard to make out as it was shadowed by the mask. Kiba then blew on his amulet causing it to glow before by its chain he swung it summoned a red circle above him that had smaller ones inside from the multiple spins.

Servant two raised one of his guns skyward while he pointed the other one in front of him. The Empress hand then spun around creating two summoning circles one around him and one above him though it did not open. With his gun still skyward he pulled the trigger shooting a bullet into the circle opening it into a portal as the circle around him opened a well. Once both circles were opened they released armor round the two as now they took a new form.

Lord Kiba was showing why he was called "Kiba," as his armor was like an evil parody of Garo as the soulless white eyes an dull gold fang that were accompanied by a tattered cape and an evil Garoken as Kiba was covered in red flames. With a roar Kiba banished to flames in burst of energy as he glared at his mortal enemy. "A Darkness to eclipse the light." Kiba said as this as him, the Dark Knight who had begun the dark order all those centuries ago, Kiba.

Kiba walked forward as his Makai Symbol appeared behind him as he glared at the light that had been its enemy from time immortal.

 _ **KIBA**_

Next to him was a new knight as he had dark gray armor with light gray highlights, a red cape with the top part acting like a scarf, and his revolvers adapted new look. The barrels were longer and sleeker with bayonets that were sharp and long as short swords. His helmet was the standard wolf with dark crimson eyes and on his revolvers and belt was the symbol of an arrow tip. This was Knight of the Hunt Artemis as he too walked torts the two knights as his Makai Symbol appeared behind him.

_**ARTEMIS**_

 _ **"This can't be good."**_ Silva said as Zaruba saw this.

 _ **"Gurren we need to run."**_ Zaruba said as Garo looked.

"Why?" Garo asked as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"This is Kiba the Knight that started the Umbra Order centuries ago it's not the same knight but he is powerful add the fact that it's been an enemy and antithesis to Garo accompanied by your lack of power the last Garo wo faced and defeated Kiba had you're at a big disadvantage."**_ Zaruba said as Garo took his battle stance.

"I won't let him get away with his schemes I'm going to fight." Garo said before charging at Kiba.

"Then I'll take care of gun boy!" Zero called as he went after his desired opponent.

Garo and Zero charged at them as Kiba snooted a bit as he drew his weapon as Garo came at him and their weapon clash against each other.

Zero ran at Artemis, as the dark knight aim his weapons at Zero and fire.

Zero using his semblance of Glyphs as they appeared around both knights, as zero step on one and made him zoom around dodging the incoming fire.

Artemis keep trying to shoot him but Zero move fast while he was on his Glyphs soon doing a slash and dash move.

Slashing at Artemis, his armor did take the blows but he knew he could not take too much or he would be in trouble, as going from gun to blade mode on his weapon as blades themselves sprang out, and then jump into the air to dodge the next slash attack, as they trip zero rhythm of attack

Zero turn around and meet with a slash from Artemis, as the dark knight was going to attack again, zero parry and counter against the evil knight.

Garo and Kiba keep clashing their swords at each other until they gotten into a dead lock as Garo and Kiba stair down each other as Kiba taught, "Is this all the might the great Golden knight has?"

"What?" Garo said as Kiba using his strength and shove off Garo and slash his sword at him at he flew back with a cry of pain.

"I was hoping a real challenge, but you're not the one to give it," Kiba said as he trail off and look off into the distant and spotted Anya as she keep her sniping position as Kiba said, "I wonder what the little woman knight can give me."

Garo lifted up at Kiba not liking what he is saying as Kiba went on to say, "I'm sure if she doesn't give me a challenge, maybe she can give an overwhelming pleasure, now would that be nice?"

Garo growl as he stood up and using his semblance as he gave a battle cry.

Garo appeared behind Kiba but Kiba saw it coming and blocked the attack. Garo vanished again only to appear at Kiba's side as Kiba blocked each attack with ease. Kiba then reached out his hand and grabbed Garo by the neck just as he appeared before throwing him to the side as Garo hit a crate making a dent in it.

"Pathetic." Kiba said as he stalked torts Garo.

"What are you?" Garo growled as he used his sword to get back up but stumbled a bit.

Kiba smirked as he looked to Garo. "I am the Empress's Wrath her most powerful Dark Knight and she sent me to Vale to carry out her will and find the Sacred Gate." Kiba said as he then pointed his sword at Garo's neck. "She considered you and her sister a threat but why be cut down like this Golden Knight?" Kiba asked as he looked to Garo.

"What do you mean?" Garo asked as he slashed the sword away as he continued his sword fight.

"Simple Golden Knight." Kiba began as he parried the sword strikes. "You and I are among the few standing at the tipping point of a new world order, so I ask you join me and together we can change the world." Kiba said as Garo then got into a deadlock as Garo glared.

Garo's silver eyes began to glow as he glared at Kiba as he gained more power. "NEVER!" Garo roared before forcing Kiba away and slashing at his chest as Kiba held his chest and saw the strike.

"Hmm well you will see, there is darkness within you I can sense it but if you will not join me perhaps the Scorching Heat Knight will, after all my master only needs one Silver Eyed Warrior." Kiba said before his body became aflame in a dark crimson flame. "You don't understand what you are dealing with Golden Knight." Kiba said before he charged power and with a swing of his sword a wave of energy went flying at them destroying all in its bath. Garo was hit by it but luckily his armor protected him, as the White Fang and Black Claw quickly got out of the way.

Zero was hit by it as well as Artemis jumped over it and fired at Zero at his insignia knocking his armor off. Anya who was keeping her Sniping position fired at Kiba and Artemis to keep them off her brother and Rey as they were down.

Omiko meanwhile was fighting Servant 1 as the two priests were powerful but with much of Omiko's power still restricted by the limiters she had to be careful. Omiko slashed at Servant 1 with her disks while the Empress hand blocked the attack with her Tonfa which then sprouted a blade which she used to slash at Omiko's check making a cut on it drawing blood. "The Empress wishes for your power to be by her side Makai Priestess, join her or die." Servant 1 said as Omiko glared at the red masked woman.

"And who is this Empress you are all so fond of?" Omiko asked as she knew none of the Kingdoms had formed a monarchy like Empire.

"Come with me and you might meet her." Servant 1 said as Omiko then threw her disk at Servant 1 but the red masked woman blocked only to be hit in her mask cracking it by a magic bolt as Servant One was shocked.

"Not interested." Omiko said as Servant 1 glared.

"Then you may die Force of Destruction." Servant 1 said before her second Tonfa sprouted a blade as well.

Omiko duck away from a slash from the tonfa blade, as Servant 1 try to run her weapon through the priestess, but Omiko keep up with the attacks, as using her disk as shields and then pointed out her brush and send a bolt as the Red mask woman.

Dodging it as the Red mask woman flip one Tonfa around in gun mode and fire at her, with Omiko has her Disk protecting her from them as she put a line one a disk she was holding and then twirl around as the Disk came flying around the shield and at Servant 1 and hitting the gun barrel of the Tonfa, jamming it.

"Force of Destruction bitch will pay," Servant 1 said as now she going to take it a little more personal.

Yang and Blake keep trying to push back and knock out any White Fang member that are still around, but they keep witnessing the fights between the enemies and team Garo and it wasn't looking good for the gold team as Yang said, "They are going to need some help."

"We need to stop them from getting the cargo as well or they could do serious damage in the near future," Blake said behind her kabuki mask as Mato came around as he said, "I'll shale lean my assist keeping the shipment container in place."

Yang look to the android and said, "See that you do."

Mato nodded and soon enough Blake and Yang went out to help the others.

As one member of the white fang was getting tired of this and wanted to get the shipment out of here, but without anyone to help, only a few could watch over it until they could get it out, and soon the white fang member went into one of the Transports and bring something out.

From the Fall of Beacon the White Fang try to keep as many military tech as they could even some mechs they still had on hand, as the white Fang got in the one they brought, start it out and brought it out.

Heavy step came out to show a Paladin mech with a full arsenal, as it activate scatter rock as they blast out all around hitting some of the Black claw member and dumb enough to hit their own white Fang members as well.

Mato saw the Mech as well the few white Fang around with their weapon lock and loaded still, as Mato, unlike Penny does not need a Makai priest to go into a combat mode, as if the threat level is high enough he can override the safety protocols as he said, "Combat level 5, threat Mech, combat mode active."

Mato body glow and armor bits came forth incasing him in a dark samurai armor.

 _ **MADOU TOOL MATO**_

Madou Tool Mato fist change to the bladed fist as he ran at all the white Fang member that stood before him as they open fired on him, could not penetrate the armor as they got hit around.

The Mech came walking up to the Mato in combat mode as the White Fang member inside got a lock on him as he said, "Time to turn you into scrap metal, freak."

Flipping up a cover for a button and hit it as ton of missiles came at Mato.

Seeing them coming at him, as Mato combine his fist weapon into a B.F.G, as it change from cannon to assault machine gun as he took aim and fire at them with accurate shot making them explode before they reach their targets.

The White fang member inside gritted his teeth as now he going to do this fight up front and personal.

Charging at the Madou Tool Android ad Mato saw it was doing, changing his weapon back and into fist mode and charged at the Mech as well.

The two sent a punch as the fists collided creating a shockwave of force as the Paladins arm couldn't take the force and was blown clean off. Mato then launched some wires at the mechanism before it wrapped around its legs restraining it and causing it to trip.

Mato then jumped onto its face before ripping off the cockpit and pulling the pilot out before throwing him to the ground. Black Claw members grabbed him as they soon tied him up.

(Back with Gurren)

Gurren tried to get up as his armor had disengaged as he glared at the Dark Knight. "You're out of your league Golden Knight so surrender and face death with honor." Kiba said before he was fired at by Anya. "She is beginning to irk me." Kiba said but before he could attack Artemis stopped him. Artemis then pointed to the distance as authorities were almost here. "Well Golden Knight seems like it's your lucky day." Kiba said calling off his armor.

"Grab what you are able and leave we don't have enough time to keep wasting!" Lord Kiba ordered as two more gunships appeared and sent a magnet cable at the smaller crates of Dust and left as the White Fang left.

"Black Claw vanish!" Kabuki/Blake ordered as the White Fang nodded and headed to the shadows.

"Blake wait!" Yang called as Kabuki stopped. "Don't keep running and hiding I know you want to defeat the White Fang but... you have to let go of the past." Yang said as Kabuki looked.

"I can't let go." Kabuki said before Yang tried to grab her but when she did Kabuki was gone after leaving a clone behind.

When the Black claw and White Fang vanish, Anya from the roof top wrap everything up and put her rifle in compacted mode before jumping off and running to everyone else.

Gurren use his sword as leverage to pull himself up, until he offered a hand to him, as he look up to see Rey giving it.

Reach up and grabbing it as Rey help lift Gurren to him feet and help keep standing as he said, "You took a beating."

Gurren grunted and said, "Yea… but it everyone okay?"

Anya came over and said, "Hey."

Rey looked to her and said, "Well she is, and…" Trailing off as soon enough Omiko was walking over to her team look down in a little bit of shame as she was about to say something until Anya came up and hug her as she said, "Omiko! We were worry about you."

Omiko is surprise by this, even after what she did a few days ago, Anya let go of her and said, "Don't run away like that again."

Yang walked over sad as she finally found her teammate and best friend only to vanish once again.

Gurren look over and said, "Aunt Yang, You alright?"

Yang took a moment before sighed and said, "I should be asking you that." Seeing how badly Gurren was beat up by that Dark knight like he went a rounds with 3 Ursa hybrids, as Gurren maybe strong but even he would have trouble with that much.

After a moment as Omiko step in front of her team leader with her hand front of her, and her head down, as Gurren looked to her for a moment and said, "Omiko."

She nodded and waited a bit for Gurren scolding speech but just says, "Good to have you back." Omiko lifted her head to him as he said, "We can talk about why you suddenly vanish after we get back to beacon."

"Yea, its pass your guys bed time and I think Ruby would be mad at me for letting her kids get in trouble with the authorities," Yang said to the team as Gurren nodded and about to call out to Mato, but when look for him, he didn't see him in site, he can only guess is he had to return to his owner, as it wasn't his business what the Android would go, but he got to admit it was nice working with him and he said, "Let's go."

Team GARO and Yang getting out of their before the police show up, as standing high up on the containers as he look down at the group is Mato in civilian mode and said, "It was a great honor working with Golden knight, we shall see each other again in the near future."

Mato then jumped away no doubt to regroup with his friends and allies as no doubt they were worried about him mostly there mentor.

(With Glynda)

Glynda was alone in her office as she knew this was a stressful job but she had saw the whole fight through a set of carefully placed camera's and she as shocked to see what she saw. The Dark Knight Kiba has reappeared and most of all referred to himself as the Wrath while the other two referred to themselves as the hands. She knew what this meant as she soon got a message from her operative as she opened it.

"There back." It said as Glynda then closed it.

"Oum help us all, if the Umbra Order is back then no doubt the Umbra Empire has also returned." Glynda said a she knew the Senate had to be made aware of this fast. Luckily the Watchdogs no doubt had received and are forwarding the information as if the Umbra Empire truly is back then it could begin a second great war. "Any divine being out here I beg you do not allow a second Makai War to surface." Glynda said as she knew that the world was barely able to recover from the last one.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok everyone next chapter will be a World of Remnant Chapter so what do you want to hear about, The Umbra Empire/Order, the tale of the Sacred Gate, or even the hierarchy of the Umbra Empire/Order? Anyway see you all next time.


	10. World of Remnant 1 Umbra Order & Empire

GARO World of Remnant

ESKK: Hey I bring you the first World of Remnant chapter for GARO Remnant Knight. Now then this is my first attempt at one so be nice about it ok. Now then let us begin.

(Start)

A long time ago before Remnant became as we knew it the Makai Order defended it from the darkness of Horrors. The Knights and priests at the time were content with their role as protectors as they battled the Horrors from the shadows. But eventually one Knight began to wonder why they battled the Horrors if they would keep on appearing through Gates. From that wonder contempt was born and from it, it turned into rage as this knight began to despise the way the Makai was run.

He began to envision dreams of conquest and power as he began to splinter off from the Makai's righteous path. He soon recruited more followers as he was known by one name, "Kiba." Kiba soon amassed a force to overthrow the Senate and change the Order so they may stand atop the humans and Faunus as rulers.

The Makai could not and would not allow that so they battled these Dark Knights instigating a Civil War. But eventually came out the victor. The Dark Knights and Priests were forced to escape as they had struck to soon and eventually vanish into the darkness.

But they did not give up.

They soon found themselves in the Bad Lands the place where Grimm run rampant and Horrors awaken at night. They quickly established a powerbase in the Bad Lands and with the people they brought with them began to build a new order, and a new Kingdom. They trained and learned from the darkness as they learned secrets that not even the Makai were aware of. With these Secrets they built there order and Empire that spanned the Bad Lands that they gave the name of this new power the order scarred them with, "Umbra."

The Umbra order held all the power in the Umbra Empire as this Empire was fully aware of the Horrors and even went as far as capturing Grimm to use their power. The Umbra soon learned they needed to set a level of power and ranks among there order which had nearly driven them to a civil war. But eventually one stood up and claimed the throne of the empire and had created the rankings of power.

The lowest rank is Acolyte as those are the ones in training, like there combat school Acolytes train and kill each other for power as they battled for a chance to have a master.

Then there is Apprentice the rank where the Umbra Knight or Priest train an Apprentice to train him or her to one day become a Lord and become all power. These are the ones who are commonly the ones who handle the dark deeds of their master.

The next rank is Lord as that is where most Umbra stop there ascension through the ranks. Lords are given close to no trouble except from other Lords and the Dark Council.

Then there is Darth a rank that can only be achieved by killing another Darth and taking his or her place. The Darth wields a wide assortment of power as they wield the armors of the Darth Knight they killed and control the Empire with an iron fist. But there is a higher rank.

The Next Rank is Dark Council Member, the rank where the Current Council accept the Darth or Lord as one of their own after killing one of their members. The Dark Council controls the Empire unless they Emperor or Empress commands otherwise as they wield and control entire cities in the Bad Lands. This is considered the pinnacle of power but there is few ranks that even over powers the Dark Council.

When the Emperor or Empress recognizes an Umbra member with great power he or she grants that Umbra a rank that cannot be contested with. These ranks are Wrath, Voice, and Hands.

The Voice speaks for the Empress or Emperor by allowing him or her to possess his or her body so they may convey orders and such. But the vessel has to be great in power to achieve this rank as it is basically relinquishing there free will.

Then there are the Hands, two who carry out the Emperors or Empress will be is searching or spying. They are powerful but one must always be able to foretell future events in one way or another.

The final member of the Empires highest ranks is the strongest, her Wrath. To be the Wrath one must be the strongest of them all, powerful in all there teachings and have much rage within them. The Wrath though is like a shadow, no one knows who or what it is only that if the Emperor or Empress, sends the Wrath your way you should be shaking in your boots.

The highest rank of course is the Emperor the one who leads the Empire to glory. Though the Emperor rarely makes himself or herself know, the power he wields is felt by all. Some even say the Emperor is immortal after assimilating an ultimate Horror into there being. Though like all Dark Empires this was not one you would want to live with.

The Empire promoted killing among there Huntsman and Umbra Knights and even had them kill their fellow students to enter there academy and progress through there Combat school. The Umbra Empire only has one Academy to train the greatest of Huntsman who will be fiercely loyal to the Empire. This Academy was called Shadow Academy and there they trained there students to be cold blooded killers.

The Empire though made themselves known to the world and the Makai Order realized there mercy in banishing the splinter cell had birthed this. So they had no other choice but to abandon their code only for the Umbra as all-out war both underground and physical erupted from both sides. This was known as the, "Makai Wars."

By the end of these wars the Umbra had vanished as a few brave Knights had defeated the Empires Emperor for a time. But they never forgot, they never surrendered, and one day they will return and exact there vengeance upon the Makai Order and Remnant. Eventually the Revenge of the Umbra will come to pass and the only one who can shine the light through the darkness is Golden Knight Garo.

(World of Remnant 1 End)


	11. Chapter 6 Zaji VS Gouten

Garo Remnant Knight

ESKK: Hey new chapter don't have anything witty to say so enjoy.

(Start)

Lord Kiba was looking over the plans as he was in a safe house procured by his Empress as he saw the data they gathered from scouts were full proof. They know a weak spot in Vale's defenses and once the Vytal Festival begins they may exploit it.

That was when Servant 1 and 2 appeared as they looked to Lord Kiba. "Wrath." Servant 1 said to Lord Kiba as the masked man looked to them. "Servant 1 has had a, prophesy involving Garo." Servant 1 said as Servant 2 looked.

"Noble stead of the Golden Knight defeats the Dark Beast more power will be gained." Servant 2 said as Lord Kiba looked.

"So Garo will be getting his Madou Horse, this should make things… interesting." Lord Kiba said as he smiled at this.

(Scene Break New Beacon)

Two days have passed as Gurren, Rey, and Omiko had their, injures treated as luckily they didn't get hurt too bad. Gurren of course instantly went back to training as he used the Schools secret Makai Training room to carry out said training.

We find Gurren currently there as giant axes on pendulums swung at him as he blocked the attack with ease. "How long has he been at this?" Rey asked as he, Anya, and Omiko watched.

"Two days so far and that's after his injuries had healed up." Anya said as Silva spoke.

 _ **"That boy is persistent I'll give him that much, but it's a good think he is preparing with the fact there might be a second Makai War."**_ Silva said as Anya looked.

"Makai War what's that?" Anya asked as she had trained as a Makai Knight her whole life and never heard of that before.

 _ **"Oh um forget I said that."**_ Silva said as Eclipse looked knowing exactly what the Makai War was.

"Eclipse any info on it?" Anya asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"None, whatever this Makai War was, it was before my time."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to her partner.

As Gurren trained he soon knocked an Axe back but instead of flying backwards it stopped as it then swung itself back at Gurren harder as it began to produce fangs with a growl being heard. Gurren luckily blocked it as he was caught off guard as he then pushed it back. The Axe was about to attack again but Gurren jumped up and sliced a piece of the blade off causing it to stop as Gurren was shocked as was his team.

"What was that?" Anya asked as Ruby ran in.

"Gurren what happened?" Ruby asked as she didn't expect that especially when she came in to check on them.

"I don't know." Gurren asked before Ruby spoke.

"Gurren how many Horrors have you cut down?" Ruby asked as she looked to her son.

"What?" Gurren asked before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"99 Horrors, Gurren has cut down 99 Horrors total."**_ Zaruba said as he looked.

"No wonder. Ok Gurren time for you to undergo the cleansing so you better head to the tower of heroic spirits." Ruby said as Gurren looked.

"Wait what about the fang?" Gurren asked as he looked.

"Don't worry about it, also while you're there pick up a new fang you already broke it so we need a dragons fang to fix it." Ruby said as Gurren nodded.

"Ok... mom." Gurren said before he left the room while picking up his Madou Robes.

(Scene Break Team GARO dorm)

Gurren put on his Madou Robes as he luckily didn't get much injuries from the axe as Anya looked. "So Gurren has to undergo the sacred cleansing, wow that must be fun." Anya said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"Don't be so teasing Gold Flower, pretty soon you'll have to undergo the same cleansing sense you're starting to build up Jaki."**_ Eclipse said as Anya glared.

"I know." Anya said as Rey looked as he was tuning his Guitar.

"Well if you ask me it give us plenty of time to do some research, on Kiba his rank, and this suppose Empress he serves." Rey said as Omiko looked.

"Don't worry there's another part of the library reserved for those in the order." Omiko said as she knew where it is.

"Best place to start looking then." Rey said as he finished with his guitar and put it up.

"Well I'm off." Gurren said before he walked off to the tower no doubt in the same place as his father's time.

"Come home safely," Ruby said seeing her son off to the tower of heroic spirits as he walked out of the room.

Soon after Gurren left, Omiko felt like some work needed to be done, and some training to do as she rub the metal band seals on her wrists, picking up her things and said, "I'm going to be out training, don't bother me."

Soon Omiko left as well as Rey said, "Don't bother me she says… what is that all about?"

"She properly doesn't want to be interrupted of… whatever reason she training for," Anya said as she had no idea what with Omiko as Ruby may have a small idea, nothing big but an idea of what going on.

"Well nothing we can do now, but let go over the plan for your new weapon Anya. We still have to figure out a clamp system," Ruby said as Anya seem happy at that and nodded as Rey look to them and said, "I'm going out then, I got thing to research and later band practices to do."

Picking up his bag that hold his guitar and walked out as well and Ruby said, "Today is a busy day for everyone it seems." Anya just nods agreeing with her mother.

(Gurren)

The Young Makai knight went through the Makai path to reach the hidden tower as only few way to reaching it by the Makai path or great travels to reach it, as he came forth from the path, ended up in a Grimm free forest area as no Grimm would dare step foot into the sacred lands that could destroy them by the energy that fills the land itself.

Coming to a path as which Gurren walks on, ahead he saw a tower reaching to the sky, with vines and other plant life surrounding it with the door into the tower itself, open with the vines moving out of the way, and the door itself opens with a light shining through, as the tower sensing the wielder of Garo.

(Inside)

The line of statues from the ground floor to the top of the tower in a spiral, as Gurren reach the center of the tower.

Gurren stood in the center of the tower as he was ready for the cleansing. The symbol of Garo on the ceiling opened up revealing light as a voice soon was made known. _**"WE ARE THOSE WHO HATH RECIEVED THE TITLE OF GARO. ART THOUGH READY TO BE BATHED IN LIGHT?"**_ The Garo's of passed boomed as Gurren looked.

"Yes." Gurren said as when he did light shined down upon him as the floor began to spin.

 _ **"RIGHT NOW... THE JAKI IN THY BODY... AS WELL AS THE INGA ARE DISAPPEARING."**_ The Garo's said as they were removing the Jaki within Gurren.

"I have a question." Gurren said as he looked. "What do you know of Kiba and his supposed Empress?" Gurren asked as he looked to the light.

 _ **"WE KNOW MUCH BUT IF KIBA HATH RETURNED THEN THOU MUST BECOME STRONGER TO BATTLE HIM."**_ The Garo's said as Gurren looked. _**"BE WARNED YOUNG GARO THOU SHALL FACE TRIALS AGAINST THE UMBRA ORDER TREAD CAREFULLY."**_ The Garo's said as Gurren nodded.

(Later)

After Gurren purification he entered a relic closet and picked up a fresh Fang as it was in a treasure chest. _**"Now you can focus on your training."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren picked it up.

(Scene break outside)

Gurren was walking through the forest as it was night time. His destination was of course New Beacon as he intended to continue his training in the morning. As he walked he soon sensed something as he quickly stopped. Gurren had his hand on the Garoken's hilt ready to draw as he could sense it.

It was then a roar was heard as from the woodbine a Horror came out as it attacked Gurren. Gurren blocked the attack as he then quickly forced the Horror away.

Gurren was about to draw his sword, but with the fang still in his hand, prevented from doing so for a moment, as the horror came back and try to hit Gurren, but he back away and the horror only hit the fan out of his hand as it went flying into the woods and into an old statue that was long forgotten it seems.

(Somewhere)

From an unknown Darkness, as it seem a sleeping beast lays, awoken by something, and then felt a present, a present he knew as the creature growl out with his eyes glowing, "Garo."

(Gurren)

Gurren kicked away the horror, and drew his sword out at last as he went head to head with the horror, slashing and parrying the horror's attacks.

AS Gurren sheath his sword for a moment as the horror came at him, Gurren fired Garo bullet as the Garoken came shooting out as Gurren grab hold of the sword and slash the horror, wounding it greatly.

The horror struggle back, and soon turn around to run away knowing it's a fight it cannot win as Zaruba said, "It's getting away."

Gurren held up his sword and said, "Not for long." Cutting an energy circle above him as the light shines down, his armor equip to him as he vanish with his semblance.

The horror keep running as Garo appeared before it, and Garo slash the horror cutting it half as it gave a cry of death before exploded in a black mist sealing within Garoken.

Garo vanish leaving Gurren in place, as he turn around, and then he suddenly remember the Fang he was supposed to bring back as he asked, "Where did it go?"

Walking back to the area where the horror knock it out of his hands out, and search, soon stumble upon the statue with the Fang embedded in it.

Gurren looked over the statue and said, "This must have been here for a long time."

Looking at it carefully as it had a body of a horror but a face looking human, a true work of art to say being carved by hand long ago as Zaruba said, _**"I remember this statue, made a long time ago, but my member seem to fail me to what reason this is here for."**_

Gurren look to his madou Ring and said, "For what reason, it's in the past, as right now I need to look to the future." Gurren reach out and pull out the Fang unknown to him what is to come about.

(Scene break)

It was morning and with the break Gurren had taken to training as he reattached the fang healing the ally he had injured. Gurren nodded at his handy work a nearby was Ruby, Anya, Rey, and Omiko as they looked to him.

 _ **"Well good as new."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"Should be I spent months building this thing." Ruby said as she looked to her son's handy work. The Axe now fixed lifted up giving a few test swings as it saw it was good as new.

 _ **"Gurren, are you ready to continue your training?"**_ Zaruba asked as Gurren looked.

"Yes." Gurren said but before he could win blew as it blew a candle. "Something isn't right." Gurren said as Anya and Rey could agree.

 _ **"I don't think we're alone."**_ Eclipse said as she could sense it.

Soon energy burst as Gurren in his shock dropped the Garoken as the sword rolled behind a barrier. "Anya!" Gurren called as she and there rest of the team seem to be blocking some wind before being frozen in place.

 _ **"Gurren! It's a barrier."**_ Zaruba said as he noticed something. _**"Plus, time has stopped."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked around.

"A barrier?! Who's behind it?!" Gurren asked as he looked around.

That was when something appeared from the darkness. **"Me, Golden Knight Garo."** Came a new voice as Gurren looked and saw a monster of sorts covered in fangs as Zaruba looked before the memory came back to him.

 _ **"Great he's back."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"You know this Horror?" Gurren asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"That's no Horror that's dark Beast Zaji."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"Zaji?" Gurren asked as this was the first he heard of him.

 _ **"Trust me he is a very troublesome enemy."**_ Zaruba said as Zaji walked torts Gurren who took a battle stance with Garo Bullet.

Zaji raise his claw hand to Gurren as he said, **"Golden knight Garo, can you feel it? Because of you, my brethren cry out. They hate you!"**

Gurren held ready as he asked the dark beast, "What are you after?"

 **"To end your bloodline, you and whoever carries the same blood,"** Zaji said as it seem Gurren is on the top of the creatures hit list, but he wasn't the only one as he knew Anya is maybe on the same list as well as he said, "I see... So that what's going on."

Zaji soon split making two copies of itself as they form from the main body and all 3 of them at once said, **"Fight us!"**

Gurren stood ready and prepare for a great fight as all he was armed with is Garo bullet and it was made to go against horror and Grimm, but not creatures like Zaji, but then Zaruba spoken _**"Don't worry Gurren, they may not all attack at once, Zaji is more honorable going one on one but he going to wear you down before you can even defeat him."**_

Soon enough as it seem Zaruba was right about Zaji as two of his copies vanish leaving just one in place.

Zaji soon charged at Gurren to strike him, but Gurren was well talented with his hand to hand combat as he block Zaji strike and throw a fist back at Zaji face, but it seem to done little effect.

Gurren then kicked Zaji away as Zaji didn't show signs of physical injury. Gurren then with Garo bullet began firing at Zaji as he ran at him. Zaji getting shot at was surprised that Garo has upgraded sense his last awakening. Gurren then reverted his weapon to sheath mode and bashed Zaji with it, with the intent to knock him down.

Of course the Demon Beast was prepared as it grabbed Gurren but the neck and restrained him to the wall. Gurren tried to get free but Zaji as powerful. At least until he saw a hitch in his armored arm where he was vulnerable. Gurren took the chance and strike as he hit the arm causing Zaji's grip to loosen as he growled in pain. Gurren then attacked as he quickly began targeting Zaji's weak spot before running up the pillar with Zaji's arm in his and before flipping and breaking said arm.

Gurren then struck again as he kept sending kicks and punches at Zaji but that was before Zaji jumped up and cut down an axe causing it to fall and nearly hit Gurren. Gurren responded in kind as he maneuvered Zaji's next strike torts the Axe as Zaji's head got sliced by the axe. Gurren then jumped behind Zaji kicking his face into the axe causing the clone to vanish after being killed.

Gurren sighed as he had jumped off knowing he won for now. He soon saw that the barrier vanished as Gurren ran over and grabbed the Garoken.

"Everyone!" Gurren called as soon time continued as Anya was confused.

"What happened?" Anya asked before Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Time was frozen and the only one who was aware of what was going on was Gurren."**_ Eclipse said as Gurren looked.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked before Gurren spoke.

"A Demon Beast is in the school." Gurren said as everyone was shocked.

"The then school is in danger then." Ruby said as they had to inform Glynda fast.

(Later top side)

The group was running through the school as they were looking for Glynda to warn them of the Horror. But that was until they were stopped by Arka as she looked. "Where's the fire you guys are acting like my dad when he forgets his and moms anniversary." Arka asked as Gurren looked.

"No time to explain but a demon beast has infiltrated the school." Gurren said before noticing something. Arka wasn't moving as she had a dull color. Gurren then turned to his team as his Duster moved with him and saw they too were frozen. Gurren then drew the Garoken and pointed it at a bench where Zaji was sitting. "Let them go." Gurren ordered as he glared at the demon beast.

 **"Don't worry they will live as long as you keep on winning."** Zaji said as Gurren looked.

"What do you want Zaji?" Gurren asked as he glared at Zaji.

 **"Simple proof that the bloodline of the Golden Knight has died out, so basically you, your father, and your sister's lives."** Zaji said as Gurren glared.

"Over my dead body." Gurren said as Zaji chuckled.

 **"That was the intent."** Zaji said as Gurren glared. Zaji then pulled out a sword as he then sent to fangs at Arka as they stopped near her causing Gurren to go wide eyed. **"I know your kind you only fight if you have a reason, so I gave you multiple reasons, your sister, your father, and the girl."** Zaji said as Gurren growled at Zaji.

"Bastard," Gurren growl out at the demon beast as Zaji chuckles and says, **"Show me what you can do, Golden knight!"** Zaji wave his claw in the air transporting him and Gurren to a different location as it appears to be a forest area… the same one that the, tower of heroes were at.

Zaji quickly got over to Gurren slashing his sword at him, as Gurren block it in time, but Zaji push him back as they did their showdown.

Gurren keep slash at the demon beast, but it keep blocking his attack with its claw hand or sword.

Gurren was getting close calls with Zaji claw itself even when back into a tree as Zaji claw swipe against it tearing off the bark on it.

Getting himself out of the tight spot as Gurren ran with Zaji on his tail wanting to cut him down, as Gurren jumped over a log as Zaji slash at him, but Gurren block it while in mid-air.

Gurren soon ran up the side of a tree, then came over Zaji who came up fast to him, with Gurren came back down behind as Zaji turn and meet a blade slashing at him dealing some damage to the demon beast.

Gurren saw an open as he took it, but Zaji reacted fast as he hit down on his sword as the force from it made Gurren flip forward, but took it to his advantage and cut Zaji as he landed on the ground dealing more damage, but Zaji still had a lot of fight in him.

Getting back up to clash with Zaji again as they gotten into a dead lock, Zaji smack the weapon as the force of the hit into his sword from it into Garoken and then Gurren as he went flying back.

Landed hard as Gurren groin in pain but he was still good to go at it again as he got up and ready his sword, until Zaruba spoken up again, _**"He's fighting with claws and a sword! Your one sword is no match when he has a weapon in both hands."**_ Zaruba had a point as it made Gurren think of something, and he did forgot for a moment about his sheath.

As Zaji came up and about to slash Gurren with his sword, but block it with his own, then Zaji counter the other side with his claws until Gurren held up the sheath to block it, but that not the only thing, as Gurren angle the sheath a bit as he pull the trigger from Garo Bullet fired a shot at Zaji hitting him and chip one of his horns, forcing Zaji to back away.

Gurren held ready with both weapon his hands and he spin them around to use his sheath for defends and offends.

Zaji was getting warn down himself as Gurren charge. Now that Zaji is fully aware of the current Garo knight is using a new weapon he would watch out for it, as they clash sword, Gurren aim and fire as Zaji dodge the bullet there and they keep on going at each other.

Kicking at Zaji and try to shot him again but he titled his head out of the way before the shot came close, as Gurren was getting tired of this already, he would need to figure out a way as the two handed weapon style keep canceling out each other.

Gurren try to think of a plan as he looked around, seeing some thin but thick tree branches around, all eh had to do is cut at an angle to get a good sharp tip, but first he has the get air born first and Zaji would not like that unless he did it himself, as Gurren put the plan to the test.

He push back, and got Zaji sword in-between his own and the sheath as he force it down, not strongly held it as Zaji lifted up flew Gurren in the air, as Gurren angle his cut on a branch above them with Gurren coming back down with the branch falling behind.

Gurren gotten Zaji in a deadlock and then force Zaji arm down with his own weapon as he stab his sword and sheath into the ground, as he jumps up and grab the tree branch he cut, and stab it into left Zaji eye.

Cry out in pain as he reach for the branch right away, as Gurren reach for his sword, and then slash at Zaji, cutting him down.

Stumble back as Zaji copy vanish, now leaving the original, and soon enough the scene around Gurren change.

Back in the school halls, as Gurren look to Arka and the Fangs that were at her as he saw one of them vanish but the other didn't.

 _ **"Just one left,"**_ Zaruba said as Gurren wanted to end this now as he said, "Zaji! Are we going to continue this?!"

Zaji laughter came from behind him as he turn to see Zaji walking into view as he said, "Of course."

Zaji raise his claw high in the air and soon the whole scene change again, as Gurren looked around as he saw he was in a floating space area with parts of building and street floated all around, a void with no life in it with only the only light it seem to be a sun light orb in the distant.

Zaji voice echo in the void as Gurren raise his sword to the demon beast as Zaji said, **"This will be your grave. Golden Knight Garo."**

"No! This is where your Evil Ki will be dissipated!" Gurren said back at Zaji as knowing it was all or nothing against him now as Zaji cross his arm and slowly uncross as he said, **"Equip your golden armor! I will eliminate Garo forever starting with you!"**

Zaji soon change as spikes came forth from his being before they change into wing, and Zaji gotten taller, thinner, with his claw look more aggressive than ever before.

Gurren glared before raising his sword skyward and cutting an energy circle which then opened into a portal summoning the Golden Armor of Garo. Gurren jumped through the portal allowing his armor to cover him as now Garo was airborne. Garo then jumped from a rock and began to battle Zaji. Garo slashed at Zaji only for Zaji to block it and push Garo block making him hit a floating rock as it caused the Golden Knight Pain.

Zaji then attacked Garo as the Golden Knight tried to block only to have Zaji knock him upward with an uppercut clash of his claw as Garo. Garo was sent airborne as Zaji chased after Garo before he was upon him and then knocked him down as Zaji then roared. Garo landed on his feet as he slid on the ground. Zaji then began attacking Garo as Garo quickly returned with slashes of his own. Zaji back flipped away before charging at Garo and with great strength knocked Garo away through a wall and building where he landed on a street.

Zaji was soon upon Garo as Garo tried to slash him but Zaji deflected the weapon away to the wall as Garo was shocked as the Garoken was now stuck. Zaji was about to end it as Garo tried to move the Garoken but it was stuck as he roared in fury to challenge Zaji as Zaji as about to finish it.

Everything soon turned white as Gurren was shocked to saw the attack was blocked by another Garoken before t vanished. Soon the white void cleared to reveal Garo as Gurren was shocked to see this. "Inheritor of my bloodline, bearer of the Garo title." Garo began as Gurren was shocked.

"Garo?!" Gurren called out shocked to see this.

"You have received the right to summon a great power." Garo said as he walked passed Gurren for a bit as the master cape fluttered as he walked.

"A great power?" Gurren asked as he was confused for a moment. He was then wide eyed as he realized what Garo was talking about as he looked. "Gouten!" Gurren called as he was shocked.

 _ **"That's right, Gurren!"**_ Zaruba called as Gurren looked to the Madou Ring _ **. "The Horror you sealed at the tower was your 100th."**_ Zaruba said surprising Gurren.

"But I haven't undergone the trial of inner shadow yet." Gurren said as Garo turned his head before turning to Gurren.

"If Garo is the light, then Zaji is the dark. We can say this battle is your fight with the shadow within you." Garo said as Gurren looked.

"Who are you?" Gurren asked as Garo turned to the side.

"My name... is no longer important." Garo began before turning to Gurren. "But I like your father will always be watching over you." Garo said as Gurren looked.

"Ok." Gurren said as Garo then turned to face Gurren as he had one final word to give him,

"Gurren... be strong." Garo said as Gurren looked shocked before nodding.

"Ok." Gurren said before he felt himself return to Garo.

(Real world)

Zaji was about to finish Garo before a large burst of light and energy threw him away as Zaji was caught off guard as he looked. Garo was now on a Madou Horse as Gouten was back once again. Zaji roared before charging forward clearly angered as Garo flicked Goutens reigns before charging forward to fight Zaji. As Gouten ran its Makai Symbol appeared as it jumped through the air.

 _ **GOUTEN**_

As Garo and Gouten charged at Zaji before knocking the Demon Beast back before charging again as the Madou Horse then turned around and kicked Zaji away as Zaji felt great pain from that attack. Zaji went flying through the air as he hit many ruined building add more to the pain he was in as he then hit the floor of a street of sorts.

Gouten turns around as it Neigh, then slam its hooves down as the energy from it went into Garoken enlarging it to a Zanbatō size.

Garo tap his foot against Gouten as the horse charge, jumping from platform to platform into the build Zaji went through, as Garo follow after the demon beast, cutting aways any pillar that stood in the way, soon jumping out of the build to another, as he Zaji way ahead, he cut the building in half, as Gouten jump through it all coming to a 3rd building cutting in half as well down the middle, as Zaji look back and greeted with Garo pointed the large sword at him as Garo stab at him.

The stab hit but it didn't go all through as Zaji was holding it in his hand before Gouten jump into a platform forcing the Garoken to stab into Zaji, jumping another and the sword was stab through Zaji, and then cut apart by Garo.

Landed on the last platform safely as Gouten neigh and Garo swing Garoken to the side as it return to normal sizes, and look up to what was left of Zaji as he floated their turn what left of him to Garo as he said, **"We will fight countless times! Each time will be a reminder... That you are cursed with that title!"**

"Maybe I am... But I and those who bear this title after me will always have the same answer!" Gurren said to the demon beast.

 **"W-what?!"** Zaji said as he doesn't understand what Gurren was meaning.

"My name is Garo! I am the Golden Knight!" Gurren exclaim to Zaji.

Zaji felt his power was leaving him down as he cry out in pain before exploding to dust.

Gurren soon disengaged his armor causing it and Gouten to vanish as Gurren got up and looked at the Garoken as he was shocked he gained such power.

(Scene Break Courtyard)

Energy burst as soon everyone was moving again as Arka looked and saw Gurren on the floor injured and exhausted. "Gurren!" Arka called as she went to check on him.

"Gurren!" Ruby and Anya called as they looked to Gurren.

"Are you ok?" Anya asked as Gurren nodded.

"Y-Yes I am, why wouldn't I be after receiving something great?" Gurren asked as Anya looked.

"What" Ruby asked as she looked to Gurren who gave off his rare smiles.

"Words, words of those who came before me." Gurren said as Ruby got the gist of it.

"So is Zaji defeated?" Ruby asked as Gurren looked.

"Yeah." Gurren said with a nod.

"That's good then." Anya said as Arka looked.

'Is he going to tell or do one of us have to?' Eclipse asked as she had smelled the Horrors blood on Arka sense the Forever Falls incident. 'Why are they hiding this?' Eclipse wondered as she was staying silent about this. No doubt Silva also sensed it but was keeping quiet as well. But for now all was right with the world again.

(Meanwhile with Lord Kiba)

Kiba was in a war like room with the White Fang as they were going over plans for their next string of Dust Heists as Lord Kiba looked at the room. Lord Kiba had certain areas marked as the area with the most dust as Lord Kiba nodded. "Target these area's on your next heist and make sure you don't leave any Dust behind or even evidence." Lord Kiba said as he looked to see Servant 1 walk up to him.

"Wrath, the Empress is contacting you through her Voice she wishes to speak with you." Servant 1 said as Lord Kiba nodded to that.

Kiba walked away before he arrived at another room with a young woman in dark robes as she looked to Lord Kiba and bowed. The young woman's eyes were red as she was wearing a mask that looked to be a combo of a Horror and a Grimm as she looked to Lord Kiba who kneeled before her.

"Lord Kiba I have finally located the Sacred Gate." The Empress Voice said as the Empress conveyed her thoughts to Kiba.

"Of course my lady where is she?" Kiba asked as Salem looked.

"She is the daughter of a champion and a Makai Knight she is located at New Beacon Academy, you will go there and capture her but to do that you must go there disguised as a student of another Academy for the Vytal Tournament I will of course meet you there as your mentor." The Empress said as Kiba nodded.

"Very well Empress Salem." Kiba said before Salem nodded before relinquishing control of her Voice back to its host. "Isis we are going to New Beacon to capture the Sacred Gate." Kiba said as the Voice nodded.

"Understood Wrath." Isis said before the two left to carry out their masters will.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I know this is kind of rushed and short but hey it's a filler so like I always say please leave a review and ja ne.


	12. Chapter 7: Akatsuki

Garo Remnant Knight

ESKK: Hey it's me wow been a while. Anyway we're pretty much done with volume 1 after this so once we are through with this and get our second World of Remnant out we will begin Volume 2. Anyway please enjoy and tell me in the reviews what World of Remnant you want to hear next.

 _Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns; yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope._

(Start)

Lord Kiba was making preparations as he and his "Team," would infiltrate the Haven Academy students and pass themselves off as students with their master being there mentor. Luckily most of them had the gear they needed to pass off as students. Lord Kiba checked his weapon and saw it was ready as he smirked. "Soon you will be ours Sacred Gate." Lord Kiba said as he smirked at this.

That was when Servant 1 walked in as she looked to Lord Kiba. "All the preparations have been made Wrath all we need is a team name." Servant 1 said as Lord Kiba looked.

"It's simple really the Makai Team is referring to itself as Team GARO so it's only fair that we refer to ourselves as Team KIBA." Lord Kiba said as he looked to the group.

"It might make them suspicious of us." Servant 1 said as Lord Kiba smirked under his mask.

"All the more interesting for us." Lord Kiba said with a smirk as he looked to his ally.

"Very well Wrath." Servant 1 said before leaving as Lord Kiba smirked.

"Now then Team GARO shall we see if you can find an enemy hidden right under your nose?" Lord Kiba said as he continued his preparations.

(Scene Break that night Arka and Anya)

The two were training as Arka was surrounded by plants as Anya was outside Arka's little meditation circle. "Ok focus on your aura, then channel it to your semblance and allow the plants to grow at a steady paste." Anya said as Arka had her eyes closed. Arka then lifted her hand causing it to glow torts the plants as they began to grow as the bud began to turn into a flower. That was when Anya saw it as on Arka's hand was a special ring to keep people hidden from the Horrors. Anya recognized it as the only reason she should even be wearing that is if she was targeted by the Horrors or... she was bathed in the blood of Horrors.

"Arka." Anya began as Arka opened her eyes and saw the bud had become a fully bloomed flower.

"Yeah Anya?" Arka began as Anya had this serious look on her fac.

"Where did you get that ring, and why are you even wearing it?" Anya asked as Arka was soon silent.

 _ **"Isn't it obvious Gold Flower? She was bathed in the blood of Horrors during the last Horror at Forever Falls."**_ Eclipse said giving Anya a shocked look on her face.

"Anya..." Arka began as Anya looked.

"How long?" Anya asked as she looked to Arka.

"Pardon?" Arka asked as Anya looked.

"How long!" Anya yelled before quickly controlling herself.

"Sense the field trip to Forever Falls." Arka said as Anya sighed.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Anya asked with worry on her face.

"Gurren said he would handle it and has been making sure the infection didn't bother me too much." Arka said as Anya looked.

"I need to talk to Gurren then." Anya said as she had a few choice words for Gurren.

"Please go easy on him, he was only trying to help." Arka said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"That is young love my friend."**_ Eclipse said as Arka blushed big time and began to stutter. _**"So easy to tease."**_ Eclipse said as Anya looked to her Madou Ring.

"Eclipse focus." Anya said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"I know Arka Horror Blood."**_ Eclipse said getting drowsy. _**"I'm going to sleep."**_ Eclipse said before going to sleep.

(Scene Break team GARO Dorm Room)

Anya opened the door and saw Gurren working on Garo Bullet as Anya grabbed him and glared all the while surprising Gurren. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" Anya yelled as Gurren looked.

"Tell you what?" Gurren asked as Rey and Rachel looked.

"Yeah what got you up in a twist?" Rey asked as he looked to Anya.

"Arka had Horror blood on her and Gurren was the only one who knew!" Anya yelled as Silva then spoke.

 _ **"I was wondering when people would start noticing."**_ Silva said as Rey looked.

"Wait you knew?" Rey asked as Silva looked.

 _ **"Of course Zero I'm a Madogu I can smell Horror's blood."**_ Silva said as Rachel looked.

"Then this is bad she's probably been like this for about two weeks so we will need to research possible ways to cure her before the last few days or else she will die or worse become a Horror." Omiko said as she looked to Gurren. "I'll need to go to the hidden library and add the cure for Horror blood with my research on these Dark Knights." Omiko said as Rey looked.

"Great thanks to Gurren our mission has gotten a lot more complicated, thanks a lot fearless leader." Rey said as Gurren looked.

"We'll solve this problem but for now the best we can do is protect Arka until we find a cure." Gurren said as Anya looked and noticed a Red Letter on the table.

"Oh yeah Anya orders arrived in for you it's important." Rey said as Anya walked over to the letter before taking out her Madou Lighter. Once she got it out she lit it and lit the letter aflame in a crimson color before the message formed from the ashes.

"The time has come for you to undergo the trial. Report to your cleansing grounds and undergo the trial to face your shadow, the strength of Akatsuki will be of great help to you." Anya read as Rey smiled.

"Way to go Anya your upgrading, man just think about it once you have a Madou Horse you can really be among the first few Yaiba's to be a full-fledged Makai Knight." Rey said with a smile as Anya looked.

"Yeah but am I really ready?" Anya asked as Eclipse then spoke.

"The Watchdog thinks you are but it will be Yaiba who will get the final say." Eclipse said as Anya looked to her Madou Ring.

"The Gemini Apostle Horrors Agni and Kaze have appeared within the district cut away there Inga before they bring down upon Vale the hell fires and wrathful winds of their combined power." Gurren read as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"I know of those Horrors they are quiet troublesome especially due to their massive size and there teamwork hence why they are called Gemini, they are known to enter through a gate at the same time and take two identical hosts mostly twins."**_ Zaruba said to which Gurren nodded.

"Very well." Gurren said as he then began walking to the exit.

 _ **"Gurren you should know these Horrors are quiet powerful and will be difficult to fight alone even impossible even for you."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked to his Madou Ring.

"But I'm not alone Anya will catch up and if not hopefully Rey and Omiko will provide back up." Gurren said before walking away to locate the Horror being fully aware of places be it houses or apartments that houses twins and sense they are so rare locating a pair shouldn't be hard.

(With Anya)

Anya walked through the tunnel as fires lit her way. Anya never grew tired of the Makai Path as she walked through. She had a flashback to her childhood as she remembered her first visit to the shrine of scorching souls.

(Flashback)

Young Anya was walking through the Makai Path as she had her training scythe as holding her small hand was Ruby a few years younger in her Madou Robes as Anya looked to her mother with a smile as Ruby saw her and returned the smile. The two walked through the path taking a little field trip to the shrine as the two shared a smile before continuing the path.

(Flashback end Scene break Shrine Grounds)

Anya arrived as she climbed out of the ground and saw the forest area around her as she smiled and walked for a bit. Anya walked to a tree as she remembered this tree anywhere. Anya walked over to it and put her hand on it as she remembered the picnics her family had, her grandfather would be there and her grand uncle, and her current aunt and uncle Yang and Beret respectively. They would come here during Ruby's cleansing as she saw the images of her and Gurren when they were younger running and playing even mock fighting with Gurren wielding a wooden sword and she was wielding a wooden scythe as those were happy days. Childhood had one common fact naiveté was a bliss as she walked over to the tree and put her head on it activating her Semblance and heard the memories associated with this tree all involving her family as it brought a smile to her face as she read the memories Of her family.

 _ **"That smile looks good on you Gold Flower."**_ Eclipse said as Anya looked.

"Look who's awake." Anya said as she looked to Eclipse.

 _ **"Are we near?"**_ Eclipse ask as Anya looked and saw the road that would lead down the temple and said, "Almost, the temple should be down this road."

Walking down passing all the trees and bushes coming up to a large size shrine with the door made of stone sense Anya Present and open up for her as she said, "Here I go."

Walking up on the step reaching the opening, and walk through with the stone doors closing behind her.

(Inside)

Walking inside seeing the center of everything 50 X 50 of square stone tiles and two statues of Yaiba on opposite sides of the room, and four large fire pits in the corners lit with a red flame.

Walking to the center of the room, above silver lights shine from as an echoing voice spoken out to Anya.

 _ **"I am one who hailed from the Silver eye tribe that birth Yaiba. Are you ready to be shine down by the silver light?"**_

The voice of the very first Yaiba spoken to Anya as she said, "Yes, and also I'm here to take my trail of inner shadow."

The Silver light shine down upon Anya as the dark Jaki and Inga leave Anya as shadow from her being came forth and into the red flames as it burn them away.

As the Cleansing was going on Yaiba voice spoken again as she said _ **, "The Trial of shadow is no easy task, do you wish to take it now?"**_

Anya nods her head and said, "I'm sure."

When the Jaki and Inga all vanish from her Yaiba once more as she said, "Very well, then let us begin." The sliver light shine brighter than before to blinding Anya as she cover her eyes and vanish within the silver light.

(Gurren)

Gurren was walking around Vale was still in day as he looked around for an area where the Horror may have strike. Gurren then pointed with Zaruba as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"I sense a trail nearby take a right at the next turn."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren nodded and took the right as he walked for a bit as Zaruba then spoke. _**"I have a trail, its weak but the Horror's feeding area is nearby."**_ Zaruba said before Gurren nodded and followed Zaruba.

As they walked through the streets Gurren soon arrived at a large alley as it looked like a tornado came through here recently but something else was amiss. For Starters some of the trashcans seemed to have been melted by a powerful heat while there seems to be a blood splatter that seemed to have been dried up to look like rust due to heat. Gurren pointed with Zaruba as he looked at the scene.

"Zaruba." Gurren said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Yes the Horrors were definitely here and by the looks of it they had fed here and made somewhat of an attempt to clean up there mess."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"Ok I think we should try and gather some clues here see who the Horrors are and why they targeted this victim." Gurren said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"That would be easier with Anya around with her Semblance we could find clue's easier."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"We will just have to make do with what we have." Gurren said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Then lead the way oh great detective."**_ Zaruba joked as Gurren looked around and walked over to the melted metal first. He looked at it closely as when he put his hand near it he could still feel some residue heat before pointing Zaruba torts it. _**"Yeap I sense some Jaki here, by the looks of it seems the Horrors used some of this metal to torture there victim or perhaps prepare him for their meal."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"A Horror who prepares its meal, that's almost funny." Gurren said as it was ironic sense a Horror was possibly trying to act like the human it possessed.

 _ **"Better gather more clues."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren nodded and walked over to the old blood stain as he pointed Zaruba at it. _**"This is definitely human blood by he looks of it Agni tried to clean and sanitize his mess."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"Perhaps he's a chef." Gurren said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"That's what I'm thinking as well."**_ Zaruba said as some of this stuff was prepared and cleaned by Agni but what about the Kaze Horror.

Gurren then walked over to the wall and saw there was a deep cut through it not caused by a sword but when he looked carefully he saw that the wind based attack area's was caused by something very sloppy as Gurren looked and saw the entire place where wind had hit looked very sloppy. "It seems Kaze is a complete slob causing Agni to have to clean up after him." Gurren said as he looked.

 _ **"So Agni might have been a chef by day and when he got home he had to do a second shift to clean up after his brother who was always a slob."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"How many restaurants are in this area Zaruba?" Gurren asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"About five, why?"**_ Zaruba asked as he was confused.

"Let's just say I have a hunch." Gurren said before he began heading to the nearest restaurant to his location.

(With Rey and Omiko)

The two were in the Makai Library as Rey was looking through a book on their object of research which was these Makai Wars and the cure for Horror's blood infection. "Anything Omiko?" Rey asked as he turned a page on healing herbs and medicinal fruits.

"None it seems whatever these Makai Wars were the Order went through a lot of trouble to cover it up." Omiko said as she read through the book.

"But why go through all of this, don't they know this knowledge is important?" Rey asked as Omiko looked.

"Yes which confuses me why go through all this trouble to hide these Makai Wars?" Omiko said as she kept trying to find information and truth on the Makai Wars.

"Maybe the Order did something during those days to the point they want to hide and forget it and act like it never happened." Rey said as he stopped reading.

"Perhaps but was something they did in the past so bad that they try and hide it under the rug this much?" Omiko said as she needed to find proof a diary or something to find evidence the Makai Wars actually happened.

"Still don't see why Silva won't talk about the Makai Wars she's been completely silent about them." Rey said as Silva looked.

 _ **"Zero it's better that you don't know about these Makai Wars, you are still young after all."**_ Silva said as Rey sighed to that.

"Well I'll keep searching for information you keep looking for something that can cure Horror's Blood." Omiko said as she finished her book and went to the next one.

(With Anya)

Anya opened her eyes and saw she was in a world of white with Makai Symbols rising up from the ground. She looked around and wondered where she was before from the white Yaiba with a cape came out a she held her Yaiba Scythe. "Oh you who have inherited my heir's blood and my title are you prepared for your trial?" Yaiba asked as she looked to Anya.

"Of course." Anya said as she reached for her own scythe but saw it was missing.

"You cannot use my power during this trial, this trial will test your own strength." Yaiba said as Anya cursed at that.

"I wish I had mom semblance or something," Anya said as she going up against one of the most skilled knight in Makai history.

Anya pull out her scythe as did Yaiba as well with her scythe.

As both knight stair down each other Anya stood still best she could, Yaiba seem the same until she shifted her left foot, and then soon charge at Anya with his scythe reel back, about to swing it at the young knight.

Anya duck away before the scythe got close, then counter with her own slash with her scythe and soon enough the two went at each other.

Sparks fly and metal clash against each other, with Anya keeping up her guard against Yaiba as she keep blocking and parrying.

Yaiba wanted to kick it up a notch as she suddenly zoom close to Anya and then put her hand against the side of Anya face, mostly to her ear, and then image play out to her.

People screaming and dying, as she sees Yaiba using her scythe on people, killing them as it doesn't seem they were horror, she was cutting them down regardless.

Anya came to her senses as she use her will power to hit away Yaiba hand and jump back away from her.

Anya is breathing heavy and had a scared look in her eyes as she said, "What was that? What did I see?"

Yaiba look to her and said, "Something of my past."

As Anya was about to question her what it was about, Yaiba flame flash step in front of her and about to cut her, until Anya held up her weapon to block it.

Anya held up for a moment until Yaiba force her slash to go through, and made a cut on Anya, small yet it hurt just the same.

Anya stepped back as Yaiba walked torts her. "The path you know walk is the same one I had once walked once upon a time when the lines between our duties were blurred." Yaiba said as she walked passed Anya.

"Your path?" Anya asked as she was confused, did Yaiba have a checkered past that neither her nor her mother were not aware off.

"Yes from your memories I saw a shadow of a threat long since thought to have been banished from Remnant." Yaiba began before out of nowhere she attacked again causing Anya to back pedal away. But when Anya charged again Yaiba blocked the attack before grabbing Anya again and putting her hand on the side of her head grabbing her.

Anya was once again assaulted with images of an era long since passed as the people who Yaiba was cutting down from the darkness dark versions of Makai Knights and Makai Priests came out. Most of them carried Black Madou robes, but some of those robes had armor while others had masks that either covered their mouths or their entire heads. There were even dark versions of Makai Priests as they wielded Madou Brushes and while they carried robes that made them look like dark monks, some had staff based Madou Brushes while others carried weapons long since obsolete by Remnant and Makai Order Standards. These priests didn't look like they belonged in any section of the Makai Order she was aware of.

Yaiba soon released Anya as Anya was gasping for air gasping at what she saw. Her semblance only allowed her to hear memories not witness them. "No doubt you are finding out hidden secrets of the Makai War a war that waged between the Makai Order and the Umbra Empire and there Umbra Order." Yaiba said as Anya was getting up.

"The Umbra Order?" Anya asked as she got up.

"Yes many centuries ago during the war with Darkus after the great cataclysm the Umbra Order attacked and waged war on Remnant in an attempt to rule over it." Yaiba said as she walked based Anya. "During these times the Order was forced into a stand still against their greatest mistake as it was cause of their naiveté that allowed the Umbra to be born and flourish." Yaiba said as she walked passed Anya. "Which is why the order had no other choice but to cast away their most sacred Oath and turn there blades against the UMBRA!" Yaiba roared the last part as she began sending slashes of her scythe at Anya who attempted to block to the best of her ability.

"While Remnant and the Kingdoms battled the Umbra Empire in the light, from the shadows we worked with the Kingdoms to cut away the Empire." Yaiba said as she attacked Anya. "We were force to spill blood that had been tainted by Inga and Darkness all so we may cut down the Empire with all our strength." Yaiba said as Anya blocked an attack and the scythe she wielded was cut in two as Anya was cut down the middle causing her to feel pain as blood sprouted from her chest. "If the Umbra Empire have truly resurfaces and have truly returned then you must fight as one who protects by cutting away the Inga of the Umbra." Yaiba said as Anya got up.

"Wait what?!" Anya called shocked to hear this. After all she swore to fight as one who protects and if she was doing that by killing the Umbra then what did that make her. "I can't our duty is as ones who protect we made an oath to never take the life of another human." Anya said as Yaiba charged and grabbed Anya by her throat and threw her to the side.

"How naïve. The Empire consumes, destroys, or corrupts all things it's touched, no doubt it has been preparing for a second Makai War for many centuries, you must awaken as one who protects even if it means cutting down humans." Yaiba said before throwing Anya to the side. Anya slid on the floor as she saw Yaiba used her flame flash step and was upon Anya as she slashed at her. But Anya quickly rolled away and got on her feet before she sent punches and kicks at her opponent. Anya quickly learned that Yaiba was strong as Yaiba blocked the attacks with ease. "This is the path I myself had to take and soon so shall you, your brother, and your allies. You may still be considered children but soon you will be expected to fight in a war you have no knowledge on." Yaiba said as she then pushed Anya away.

"You will face threats that make the Horrors and Grimm you faced seem like child's play, you will face threats that you yourself won't understand, if you do not break those chains that bind the power of our clan within you, even with Akatsuki you will not stand a chance against the Umbra Empire." Yaiba said as Anya was getting up.

"I'm not afraid." Anya said as she got up.

"You will be... you will be." Yaiba said before taking a battle stance.

(With Gurren)

Gurren entered a restaurant as he entered and saw it was oddly empty. Gurren entered in as he saw the manager was on the bar enjoying the wine. "Pardon me." Gurren asked as he saw the manager looked to him and sigh. "Is there something wrong?" Gurren asked as he looked to his ally.

"Something wrong, there's something wrong alright." The man growled before taking a swing of the beer.

"What happened?" Gurren asked as he noticed this place looked like a sports bar mixed with a cake store as one side had a lot of pastries that were being emptied while the other was a cook store.

"It's a long story you willing to listen kid?" The manager asked as Gurren nodded. "Fine it all started a couple of weeks ago." The manager began as he put his drink down. "This place was at the top of its game, we catered, we served, and hell we even baked cakes for birthdays. Everything was great. See a lot of the employees here have some sort of record, are down on their luck, so I gave them a job to get them back on their feet and help them change for the better and it worked for every employee I hired." The man said as he took a swig.

"But eventually some idiot blogger found out some of these people had a major record when all they been doing sense they got the record was atone and started spreading rumors that this place was a gang place." The manager said as Gurren sat next to him. Business began to plummet and a lot of these guys on parole would end up back on the streets." The manager said showing he was honest and tried to see the best in people.

"I didn't want that but I was starting to lose options and was nearly about to let some people go. Then my two best employees up and vanished on me the twins haven't been seen in a while and sense one of them though a slob was great with accounting I was hoping he could find a way out of this." The manager said as Gurren looked. "Unless we can scrounge up some money a lot of people will lose their jobs here and some of them might end up back in square one or even end up worse than before." The man said as Gurren looked.

"How long do you have?" Gurren asked before he pulled up a paper.

"I found this in the twins office we got till the end of the month to pay the bills or this place will be shut down." The man said as Gurren couldn't help but pity and respect this man. He hired people even if they were criminals, showed them the right path and most of the time they always met his expectation. Though he wondered if he might have ended up like those criminals due to his parents not being around a lot.

Gurren read the paper and saw unless they get a huge donation or even a huge pay day then this place was going under. "I see, can you tell me who the twins are?" Gurren asked as he looked to the man.

"Fire Storm and Hurricane Storm, we call them the twins and they were the best we had here. Fire was always keen on detail that every cake or meal he made was a work of art, Hurricane was slob and didn't have an eye for detail but he made up for that in his skills with accounting, heck he handled our budget most of the time. When they heard what would happen to this place they were devastated." The owner said as Gurren looked.

"This place was home for them..." Gurren said as the Manager nodded to that.

"Yeah this place was a lot of my workers home, they loved this place and always pitched in." The man said as Gurren saw this man had a fatherly like personality, no doubt stemming from a lack of a father figure or possibly a lack of kids of his own.

"Very well." Gurren said as he looked. "You know..." Gurren began as he recognized this place from his childhood though it changed it still had that same feeling of welcome. "My father use to bring me, my sister, and my mother here a lot, said it was a huge part of his childhood. He's pretty wealthy I could talk to him and ask him to see if he can help fund this place and bring business back for you." Gurren said as the man looked.

"Kid you don't have to do that." The man said as Gurren looked.

"My father said that to help people when they are troubled be it coming to their defense or handing a helping hand is the best thing a person can do for another." Gurren said as the man looked as he chuckled.

"You know I remember a little over 20 years ago, 30 tops I think I told another kid looking like you something similar, he was exploring and he helped make a cake. The guys loved him and he promise to visit every day when he can, haven't seen him in a while no doubt must have grown up but it would be good to see that kids face one more time no doubt he has some kids of his own." The man said with a laugh. "Kid go do what you have to do ok I get the feeling you have something important to do." The man said as Gurren nodded and left.

When Gurren was outside Zaruba then spoke. _**"You know you could have told him that kid that he was talking about is your father right?"**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"I know but... it was a big part of his childhood as well as mine and Anya, I would like to at least keep it alive if I can." Gurren said as he then began to walk away to find the Horror.

(Later)

The sun was beginning to set as Gurren was in the more red light district of Vale. It wasn't bad but it wasn't safe either as Gurren pointed with Zaruba. "Yeap the Horrors dens are definitely here find it and we can trace them." Zaruba said as Gurren nodded and began to look for the den.

(With Agni and Kaze)

Fire and Hurricane Storm were standing in front of one of the leading restaurants that had been review by the same person as they were glaring at it. They looked pissed as one seemed to represent his name as he was dressed in a pastry uniform while the other was dressed completely like a man who was mellow and simply went with the flow. "The bastard has to be here." Fire said as Hurricane looked.

"He better he ruined everything, our jobs, our practical family, even the only man we could have actually called father." Hurricane said as they glared as their eyes glowed.

"When we find his scent we hunt him down and make him suffer." The roared before the forms changed as the Horror forms they had was shadowed by the darkness as their eyes glowed red.

(Back with Gurren)

Narrowing the search a bit by going along the roof tops, Stopped immediately as Zaruba said, _**"Got a hit, down below a few floors."**_ Gurren nodded as he look over down to the fire escape, then jump down onto it, and walk down the steps before coming to a window that look to be shatter as Zaruba said, _**"This is it."**_

Gurren entered and looked around, seeing the place as it is, clean up but run down with the wall paper peeling back floor boards creaking, only Gurren could image even rat would have a difficult time living in a place like this.

Gurren looked around as she came to the kitchen area, and see the only thing that seems out of place was a pair of chef knife that is broken from the blade meets the handle of it. And what more weird the bladed part is stab into the counter of the kitchen as Gurren lifted Zaruba up as he said, "So?"

 _ **"No doubt about it, this is where the gate open up at a broken knife with each end meaning that the horror brother came through from,"**_ Zaruba gave his responds to it.

Gurren understood as he walk back to the living area as he held up Zaruba up and said, "Is there a trail to follow?"

Zaruba took a moment and said, _**"Yes, do east and you better hurry because it's not new."**_

Gurren understood and ran back out the window and went hunting for the horrors now.

(Anya)

Throw back as Anya landed on her back groin in pain as her outfit was torn up in places, and some blood drip down from her lip a bit.

"Why can't you see, this is meaningless?" Yaiba said as she walk up to Anya as she got up on her feet and whip the blood her lip and said, "I can never accepted such reasonability, I want to protect people not kill them."

Anya slash at Yaiba but then she grab the scythe in mid swing and said, "Such a naïve child. The sooner you understand the better, the world isn't the way you think it is, there are two sides to this and you got to be on one of them, to kill or be killed there no saving people that are already damned."

Shove it Anya back a she slide on her back away from Yaiba as she went on saying, "It's time to wake up from your dream and face that what is. People living in darkness, even ones that bath in the blood of horrors are doom to die soon or later, we are there to give them a mercy they needed."

Anya try to get up as Yaiba keep coming to her as she keep talking, "If you keep this up not only you would let people down, but everyone else around you, and yourself killed as Such your childhood friend."

That gotten Anya attention as she look to Yaiba direction as the scorch knight went on, "Your brother was a fool not cutting her down. In less than 100 day she would be in the greatest pain she would ever felt in her life, and the only way to save her from such fate is to cut her down, that is the law of the order."

Anya shaky try to stand up using her scythe as a leverage to get her back up as Yaiba came closer and closer to her, and said, "If you cannot learn such things, then you are not worthy the title of Yaiba!" Yaiba slash Anya away as she scream in pain, her weapon flew out of her hand, and the cut also hit Anya side bag as the gift came out with the contents inside poking out a bit showing metal painted red.

(Gurren)

Gurren ran through the streets in the dead of night as he chased down the two Horrors. Gurren had to hurry as he had a hunch and those two have revenge on the head. Gurren ran as he arrived at a more suburban part of Vale in the Eastern part of Vale before pointing Zaruba. "Which house?" Gurren asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Third house to the end of the street hurry before we're too late."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren nodded as he could hear screaming as the door was knocked down.

(With Agni and Kaze)

A young man dressed similar to one of those stereotypical normal and slight perfectionist was on the ground trying to get away from Flame and Hurricane as Flame carried a kitchen knife while Hurricane had a brass knuckle as they glared at the man. "You're going to pay for what you did, you ruined a lot of people's lives with that review, you ruined a man's good reputation for simply trying to help those find the right path." Flame said as Hurricane glared.

"Now you're going to pain eternally." Hurricane said before him and Flames mouths unfolded showing they were Horrors making the man scream in fright as he was about to die by the hands of monsters.

That was when a gunshot was heard as the Garoken came flying at Flame causing the pummel of the handle to his the Horror as Flame held his head from the Soul Metal burn before Gurren appeared and grabbed the Garoken from midair and jumped over the Horrors and shooting Hurricane with the Garo Bullet and stood shielding the man.

 **"Makai Knight?!"** They called in their native tongue as Gurren turned to the man.

"Run." Gurren said as the man nodded and ran.

 _ **"Don't worry."**_ Zaruba began as he looked. _**"Omiko is on her way to erase his memory of this."**_ The Madou Ring said as Gurren looked to the Horrors.

"Gemini Apostle Horrors Agni and Kaze I will cut away both your Inga." Gurren said as the Horrors chuckled.

"And how will you do that Makai Knight there is two of us and one of you." Agni said in the human tongue as Gurren glared.

"I won't lose so easily." Gurren said as he took a battle stance with his two weapons.

"Then you will die Makai Knight." Kaze said as the two then charged at Gurren. Gurren shot and slashed at them but there teamwork was proving to be quickly over powering Gurren. Gurren slashed at the Horror but there strength together was great. Gurren slashed at the Horror causing it pain but its brother came and blindsided Gurren barely giving him time to respond as Gurren blocked but he was sent sledding back to the wall.

 _ **"Gurren there powerful Horrors we need help!"**_ Zaruba called as Gurren tried to get his feet under him. The Horrors stocked torts Gurren laughing evilly as they saw they had the upper hand.

(Scene break Anya)

Anya open her eyes, haze by the pain on her body, Yaiba push her to her limits.

Slowly sees Yaiba walking up to her once more, Anya right away looked around for her weapon, and soon saw it was clearly far away from her when Yaiba slash and made her drop the weapon.

Anya rolled over on her hands and knees, then lifted her legs to get her feet flat down, trying to stand up, she ended up falling again.

Catching herself, her hand touch something, as she looked to see what it was as it felt colt and hard, metal she felt as she look and saw the gift her mom gave her before.

Yaiba stop and look down at Anya and said, "Why can you see it's unavoidable. Look at yourself, cannot stand up on your own let alone win this fight."

Anya pull in the gift given to her as the box itself was wreck and mostly open already, she just lift the opening and look inside.

"Why can't you see it? You go on this path, not only you'll be killed, but you will be unworthily to be a knight of the order. If you value anything, you will cut down those who are damned and tainted with the blood of a horror."

Anya saw inside the package and to her not so surprise look, inside she saw something her mother would do for her, as she did talk about it before when she was young. In the box itself, was looking like the first original Crescent Rose.

"What is your answer? Will you walk the truth path of a Makai knight of the order, or forever be weak?" Yaiba said and soon enough Anya had enough, as her eyes glow silver.

Reaching inside and grab the weapon, putting in rifle mode, and started to stand up on her own with her newly found strength as she said, "Does being weak mean not giving up?"

Yaiba look to Anya as she put a magazine in the weapon then turn around as she said, "Does being weak mean stand by your friends and protect when they cannot protect themselves?"

Anya gave a cock on the weapon as she went on saying, "If being strong mean to give up on everything, to cut down who are innocent in the matter… then I chooses to be weak and stand by friend."

Anya begin to glow silver herself and went on saying, "If being a Makai knight mean to give up your humanity and cut down every living person in the world that is a threat against the Makai order… then I'll curse the Order and destroy the title of Yaiba, and become the best huntress in the world to protect my everyone I care about!"

(Song start: *This will be the day)

Anya turn the rifle weapon in scythe mode as she spin in around, as like her mother would do, stab it in the ground and point the barrel down range.

Anya pulls the trigger and fire upon Yaiba, as the scorch knight went on the defensive now as she twirl her scythe around to block the shots.

Anya stop for a moment to pull up on the scythe as she cock it back to eject the use shell before pointed it behind her like her mother does and fire going at Yaiba at high speeds and soon a trail of silver rose appeared behind her as somehow she accelerating even fast than the rifle shots could give.

Yaiba quickly block the incoming attacks as Anya using all of her skills, all of her teaching that her mother taught her, to go against Yaiba standing in even grounds again.

Yaiba was having a hard to with Anya and push her back, as Anya skid a bit before she eject again and pointed back and fire as passing Yaiba as she did a slash the attack connected with the scorching knight.

Doing again and again hitting Yaiba at all angle before she stop herself as she drop the use magazine and put a 2nd one in as she only was given just the two, as she put a new round in, she pointed herself at Yaiba who stood a little shaky with all the hits she took.

Anya fired, even more times while in the speed stream as she keep firing before going into a spin, and then pass Yaiba with a great slash from Anya pass through her as she groin in pain.

(End song)

Anya was breathing greatly and Yaiba gave a gasp as she started to fall over… until she put a foot in front of her to stop herself from doing so.

Anya turn around surprise to see Yaiba still standing, even after taking that huge hit that would have killed and horrors or Grimm's, a person would be dead before they drop down, and in a Makai knight case would have greatly wound them that they would have trouble standing up on their own.

Yaiba turns to Anya and if she could smile, it would show if the helmet wasn't on and said, "You have pass my test."

Anya was shocked as Yaiba looked to her heir. "You have proven your resolve to be a Makai Knight and thus have earned the right to use Akatsuki. By proving you will fight as a protector you have proven your resolve... but if the Umbra Empire has returned then I fear the Order might choose to do what they did millennia ago once more in order to defeat the Umbra." Yaiba said as Anya stood straight up.

"What is the Umbra Empire, we tried researching them but found nothing." Anya asked as Yaiba looked.

"They started out as a splinter cell in the order before being banished it seems we had made a grave error in not cutting them down, they use forbidden arts to gain power, even binding Horrors to their will." Yaiba said as Anya looked.

"But why return now, why after all these centuries they chose to return now?" Anya asked as she looked to Yaiba.

"I do not know, but I fear war will not be far behind." Yaiba said as Anya looked. "Now then new Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." Yaiba began as she turned to Anya. "Take Akatsuki's power and go forth as one who protects, you have my blessing." Yaiba said as Anya nodded.

"Right!" Anya called as she was ready to use Akatsuki.

(Back with Gurren)

Gurren was thrown across the street like a tin can as he rolled on the ground for a bit before stopping. Gurren was bloody and hurt as his Madou Robes were torn up a bit as he stood up. The Horrors stalked torts Gurren as the smirked.

"You have two weapons but your no match for us Makai Knight." Agni said as he smirked.

"Give up and accept your demise Makai Knight." Kaze said as Gurren glared.

"I will keep fighting till my last breath." Gurren said as he took a battle stance.

"Then you will die!" They called as Gurren smirked seeing they left themselves wide open and slashed through them causing them both pain as they were sent back.

"Not today," Gurren says before getting up kicking Kaze away before going at Agni as what he could tell Agni is skilled and Kaze was the strength of the two, with one powering the other. At best Gurren thought it would be best to take out the brains of the two before it could get worst for him, if no one show up his life could be in danger as Zaruba said, _**"Someone is on their way, just hold tight."**_

"Got it," Gurren said as he aim Garo bullet as Kaze fire upon him to keep him back and push back Agni with his swordsmanship.

Agni parry against the Makai knight as Kaze try to get close but the rate of fire keep him back, until Gurren ran out of shots.

"Great," Gurren said as he cannot reload during this fire, as he block the incoming knife at him.

Kaze smile at this moment with nothing holding him back now as he charged to Gurren and try to beat the crap out of him.

Gurren raise his sheath and block the punch and his sword to the knife.

"Time to finish what you started Makai knight, "Agni said as he summon forth his flame to his knife, as Kaze smile and summon forth the wind, the come ability of fire and wind, Gurren felt the heat, and trying to stand up to it as this his only chance to keep them apart from each other or else he could lose this now.

Gurren push them both back with his strength as Agni said, "Give up Makai knight, you were no match for me and my brother."

"Just stop trying and die," Kaze said as both brother push in on him as Gurren gritted his teeth as the powers were about to meet until a fire shot from a distend came out of nowhere hitting Kaze making him let off of Gurren and hit with another that hit him in the center of his being pushing back down the street as Angi said, "Brother!"

Gurren push off Agni and slash him away causing him pain. Stumble back away as Gurren ran up to the horror, jump in the air with both of his feet aimed at the horror and kick him in the face, pushing him back further.

In a flash of flames Anya was beside her brother and said, "Hey bro."

"Hey Anya." Gurren greeted as he gave the Horrors and glared. "Did you get the Madou Horse?" He asked as Anya gave a smirk.

"Of course." Anya said as she was ready.

"Gold Flower struggled but in the end she passed." Eclipse said as Anya took the Yaiba Scythe out.

"So let's show these Horrors who their messing with." Anya said as the two were ready.

 **"Damn you Makai Knights."** Agni growled seeing that the tabled were evened out.

 **"Damn you to hell!"** Kaze roared before he got up. The two skins then burst out revealing two Horrors as the two Horrors roared in fury. They were large as they lacked a head. They looked like ogres but with an eye on their chests armors on opposite arms to each other, and heads on their shoulders missing an eye as the clearly looked demonic.

 **"Die Makai Knights!"** They roared as they were quiet large.

Gurren and Anya glared at the Horrors as they were ready to cut away its Inga. "Horrors." Gurren began as Anya looked.

"We will." Anya continued as both raised their weapons skyward.

"Cut away your Inga." They both called out before cutting open energy circles summoning there armors as in their place was none other Garo and Yaiba.

 _ **"About time."**_ Zaruba said as he was wondering when Gurren would summon his armor.

"Die Makai Knight!" The Horrors roared as they then charged at Garo and Yaiba. But when they were about to slam there large scimitar weapons down Garo and Yaiba back flipped away from exam as they slashed at them with the first flip. The Horrors roared in pain as Garo and Yaiba took their battle stance. Garo slid the Garoken on his arm fin while Yaiba spun her Scythe around before grinding the blade on the street. Both of which created sparks from the resulting friction.

 _ **"Better summon those Madou Horses."**_ Eclipse said as the two nodded you that.

Garo raise his head up as he call out, "Gouten!" in a flash of golden light, Gouten appeared as the Madou horse neighs and stomp its hooves.

Yaiba spin around a bit as well twirl her scythe as she held it out pointed it outwards calling out, "Come forth, Akatsuki." Yaiba eyes shine bright before it blast out a silver light engulf Yaiba, quickly as it came it vanish and in place was Yaiba on her Madou horse.

Dragging its hooves across the empty road, as it's red as Yaiba armor, and silver eyes to completely the image. Yaiba is on the back of her Madou horse Akatsuki, as it neighs.

_**AKATSUKI**_

Yaiba spin her scythe with one hand and said, "Charge!" Yaiba ride off into battle to Kaze, as Garo did the same but rang the straps as Gouten ride off and at Agni.

Akatsuki bashed its head into Kaze as she then pushed him away before spinning and kicking him away. Kaze went rolling to the ground before Yaiba noticed a large hill area that gave her an idea causing Anya to smirk.

Anya then with Akatsuki charged at Kaze before grabbing Kaze by the neck before charging at the wall of earth that made up the cliff like hill. Akatsuki ran up the wall as Kaze struggled to get free but it was trapped. When Akatsuki and Yaiba reached the top Yaiba swung as Kaze's head came off as Yaiba smirked.

"Piece of cake." Yaiba said as she spun her Scythe around and struck a pose.

(With Garo)

Garo and Gouten rammed into Agni as he pushed him through abandoned houses as Agni kept hitting the horse but Gouten wasn't fazed. Gouten then threw Angi into the air causing him to scream but Gouten then turned around as Garo transformed the Garoken into its Zanbato form and as the Horror fell down Garo cut through the Horror cutting it in two as both Horrors burst into black ink like blood as they were sealed into the weapons.

 _ **"Nice work that was probably your personal best."**_ Zaruba praised as Garo nodded.

(With Yaiba)

 _ **"Nice work Gold Flower."**_ Eclipse said as Yaiba nodded.

"Now we gotten stronger." Yaiba said as Eclipse yawned.

(Scene Break the next day New Beacon)

It was everyone's day off as classed would start back up in a couple of days as everyone was enjoying their time off. Anya was with Arka and Gurren as with her was Rey and Omiko in the dorm room as they looked. "I'm sorry everyone I should have told sooner." Arka said as Gurren was silent.

"Hey it's ok but this means we have to do everything in our power to protect you." Rey said as Omiko nodded.

"Of course we won't let you die or become a Horror." Omiko said as she looked.

"I'm sorry I got mad but as a protector I will defend you even if it means going against an army of Horrors." Anya said as Arka nodded to this.

"Arka..." Gurren began as he sat on a chair. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Gurren finished as he looked to Arka.

"Gurren." Anya began as she walked over to Gurren and put her hand on his. "I already had forgiven you the minute it happened." Anya said as Gurren looked before he nodded.

"Now then let's get some food I'm starving." Anya said as everyone could agree on that.

"Food time." Rey said as the five left the room.

"Hey by the way what will happen with that restaurant?" Anya asked as Gurren looked.

"I called dad he said he has money to help them get back in business from what I heard he already paid for ads for the place." Gurren said as Anya smiled.

"Awesome they make cookies almost as well as mom." Anya said with a smile. Gurren nodded as they left the dorm to get food.

Though things were looking up all lights have a darkness following it.

(Scene Break KIBA)

Lord Kiba looked to their stash of Dust as he smirked. Now they had the papers and the false information, now all they had to do was get to New Beacon. "Wrath." Came a female voice as Lord Kiba looked to a woman in robes as she looked. "The Empress is on her way here as we speak, she is also bringing our forces to prepare for the Vytel Festival." She said as Lord Kiba nodded.

"Very well then inform her that preparations for her arrival will be made." Lord Kiba said as the Voice nodded and left. Lord Kiba looked at a map of Vale as key spots were circled showing Vales weaknesses and a point of access for these forces. "Soon the Makai War will begin anew." Lord Kiba said as he looked to the map.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok then I hope to see you all next time. Oh and be sure to tell me what you all want in the next World of Remnant. Anyway ja ne.


	13. World of Remnant 2 Sacred Gate

Garo World of Remnant

ESKK: Ok this tells the tales of the Sacred Gate in the form of a fairy tale which was like this after years of change. Well let's begin.

(Start)

Once upon a time there was a young girl who was born without an ounce of darkness within her and was born with an incredible gift. She was born into a world of darkness but the darkness could not touch her. Many saw the purity within this girl and attempted to exploit it but those who did were punished by the pure girl's friends.

She was loved, adored and was eventually made a princess cause of her pure untainted heart. But one day she met a young knight and he told her, "I am looking for a girl who is untainted by darkness so I may protect her from an evil knight."

The girl replied, "I do not know of such a girl but if I can assist you please tell me how." The girl was modest and humble even though her purity was untainted.

The man replied, "I do not wish to trouble you but if you see this man do not approach him he will bring upon you great harm and darkness."

The girl headed his warning as the young knight then left to continue his quest. A few days later the princess was in a field of flowers picking flowers for her castle so she may bring some light to it. She was alone but that was when an ominous man in black appeared. The girl looked to him confused as to why he would show up so she asked, "Hello stranger may I assist you?"

The girl didn't realize it but this man had been searching for a maiden untainted by darkness for 6 days. The girl gave him six flowers as a sign of peace before the man responded. "I am looking for you to begin a ritual I need your power as the Sacred Gate to bring forth a powerful demon beast so I may bring about darkness upon this world." The girl was frightened when the man suddenly grabbed her neck and used a spell to put her in a deep sleep.

When the young princess awoken next she found that the man had tied her to an altar of sorts as they stood in a dark desert. The man was beginning the ritual as he had evil intentions. The girl pleaded wanting to know why she was being forced to do this. "Why, what do you want with me?" She asked.

The evil man said, "I desire a world of absolute darkness, a world of supreme darkness and to make that desire a reality I need your untainted light to bring forth a demon beast."

The girl knew she was going to die so with tears of sorrow she prayed for a hero to come rescue her and stop this insane man. A hero did appear in the form of the first man the princess met. "I have come to rescue and protect the sacred Gate." The man said as he held his sword battle ready.

The man summoned a suit of armor that held a golden radiance. The Knight battled the evil man unaware that the ritual was continuing while they fought. After a long battle the gold clad hero stood victorious over the evil man. But the evil man still had the last laugh as the girl whose pure soul made her a princess was sacrificed and turned into a gateway to a demon realm.

The Knight had failed his mission and the creature that was summoned carried a mask of bone and when the moon was high in the sky he created legions of followers. The creature created darkness that was so powerful that it shattered the light the shined in the night as the moon itself shattered. The world soon fell do disarray and chaos but hope was not lost.

The light that had once shined upon the world still existed in the form of children. The Children rebuilt our world though it was scarred and changed. The Children renamed the Earth Remnant after the Princess who had died believing in the light, Princess Remnant. The Knight continued to protect the world the princess gave her life believing had hope in for many generations till the creature that the princess body was used to summon was sealed away never to be heard from again.

(World of Remnant end)


	14. Chapter 8: Carnival Day of fun

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Wow two chapters in one week wow I must be on a roll. Anyway I'm proud to say that Garo Remnant Knight is doing as well as Garo SSBR of Makai did. Now then we have officially started Volume 2 so then let us begin shall we. Now then quick warning this chapter may seem short and I did take ideas for it from the carnival scene of Justice League vs Teen Titans movie as well as another. Now then please enjoy this fic.

 _Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope._

(Start)

Gurren was training in the Makai training room as he slashed at the axes as nearby Pyrrha, Ruby, Rey, Anya, and Omiko watched as they saw he was deep in his training. "How long has he been at this?" Rey asked as Ruby sighed.

"To long." Ruby said as she looked to Gurren. "Gurren you need to stop!" Ruby told her son as Gurren was taking his training to far.

"I'm not done." Gurren said as Ruby sighed.

"To bad for you I built this place." Ruby said before walking over to a panel, opened it and pulled a switch causing the axes to stop and pull back into the shadows.

"What did you do that for!?" Gurren demanded as Ruby glared.

"Don't give me that tone of voice, you've been at this for hours I'm doing this for your own good, now go to the dorms and wash up and relax for the day." Ruby growled as Gurren was getting angry.

"Unfortunately we don't have the luxury to relax as long as the Sacred Gate isn't found we are at a disadvantage." Gurren growled as Ruby had just about enough.

"I said Go to your dorm and relax!" Ruby yelled unleashing some of her silver eyed power for good measures causing Gurren to go flying torts the door.

Gurren got up as he growled. "Fine." Gurren said before heading to the dorm.

(Later)

Anya, Rey, and Omiko were in there dorm with team ARRK as they were going over the essays for the break. "Ok it seems good." Rey said as he smirked.

"Yeah I know I was the one who had to help most of you." Omiko said as Anya looked.

"I'm worried for Gurren." Anya said as everyone looked.

"Gurren has always been calm in the face of danger and had helped team GARO perform exceptionally." Raiden said as Rena looked.

"But he's a party pooper." Rena said as Kuro then spoke.

"Stubborn." Kuro said as Rey looked.

"He needs to relax though he is uptight and looks like he's always prepared for a fight." Rey said as Omiko looked.

"Don't worry Ruby we'll think of something." Omiko said as she hoped Ruby could think of something.

(With Ruby)

Ruby was coming out of the shower as she was in a video chat with her husband Sirius. "I don't know what to do with him Sirius he's acting like his entire life revolves around being a Makai Knight." Ruby said as she was drying her hair.

"I know Ruby I've seen that in many young Knights but once he realize what grants the Knight there power he should grow out of it." Sirius said as he had aged well as currently he seemed to be in the living room of the house. Sirius was dressed in a white shirt that can be shown as his muscles from years of training.

"I know..." Ruby began as she sat down on the sofa in front of the camera as she was in her bathrobe. "But I'm worried about him it's like he doesn't understand the concept of fun anymore." Ruby finished as she sighed as she was ok with being like this in front of Sirius sense they were married.

"All we can do for now is guide him and hopefully put him on the right path." Sirius said as he saw Ruby lay down giving him ample view of her legs. Sirius decided to be a little daring as he looked to his wife from the video chat before speaking. "You know speaking of fun it's been a while sense you and I-" Sirius began before it struck Ruby.

"Wait that's it, fun!" Ruby called as she got up.

"Wait what?" Sirius asked as he was lost.

"Thank you Sirius I really appreciate it." Ruby said as Sirius was completely lost.

"Wait what are you-?" He began only for Ruby to hang up as she smiled thinking of what to do to get Sirius to relax.

"Fun." Ruby repeated as she knew exactly what to do.

(Meanwhile in Mt. Glen)

A dark ship was coming in for a landing as the White Fang members stationed there were all lined up as soldiers were being brought in from ships that had landed there under the guise of night. As they landed soldiers dressed in black and dark red came out as on their armor was the emblem of the Umbra Empire as they all stood waiting for the last ship to land as the four stood at the disembarking stone ready for the passenger inside to land. The Last ship finally landed as when it did the doors opened and from it a familiar pale white black garbed woman came out accompanied by two spear wielders dressed in Grimm based robes.

The Four kneeled before there one true master as she had finally arrived. "My master, Empress Salem." Lord Kiba said as he kneeled before his master.

"Arise Lord Kiba my apprentice and my wrath." Salem said as Lord Kiba and the four rose up before they began to walk. As they walked Salem decided to cut straight to the chase as she looked to her apprentice. "Tell me Lord Kiba have you found the Sacred Gate yet?" Salem asked as she looked to her apprentice.

"No my master." Lord Kiba said as Salem looked.

"We are running out of time but at least tell me you know who the Sacred Gate is." Salem asked as Lord Kiba looked.

"Yes I do she is a young Huntress in training who carries the blood of Knight of Defense Gaia." Lord Kiba said as Salem chuckled.

"It seems you have made progress my apprentice." Salem said as Lord Kiba looked.

"The plan is also proceeding as schedule we have constructed a power base here in Mountain Glen as we speak and the White Fang are among our allies." Lord Kiba said as Salem looked.

"Quiet the accomplishment my Wrath but I sense something more from you." Salem said as she stopped to look at Lord Kiba.

"Yes my master I attempted to recruit one of the Silver Eyed Warriors to outside but he refused even when I has sensed the darkness within him." Lord Kiba said as Salem smirked.

"You were wise to try and recruit one of the only threats to our plan but be patient my old friend I have foreseen that one of the two young warriors will join us of their own free will, but that time is far off for now we must focus on the plan." Salem said as Lord Kiba nodded.

"Yes my master." Lord Kiba said as Salem looked.

"Now then my apprentice I want you to recruit Vales underworld to our cause there crime lords are having a meeting ad I want you to be there to turn them to our side." Salem said as Lord Kiba nodded.

"Yes my master." Lord Kiba said as they soon began entering the base.

(Scene Break that night Vytal Carnival)

Ruby and Pyrrha disembarked from their cars carrying both teams GARO and team ARRK with them as Gurren was about to take the Garoken before Ruby stopped her. "Nope no weapons we're here to relax." Ruby said as Gurren looked.

"A Makai Knight must always be prepared for any situation." Gurren said as Ruby glared. "Leave the sword in the car." Gurren said before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Best listen to her the others are doing the same."**_ Zaruba said as they left the weapons in the car.

"Fine..." Gurren said before putting the Garoken into the car.

(Later in the carnival)

*Insert Down to Nothing by Siddhartha Menon

As the group entered Pyrrha spoke as she looked to the two teams. "This is an opportunity for us to become more familiar with each other and better bond as a team." Pyrrha said as Ruby smiled

"Yeah it also gives us a chance to get closer to one another, so tonight we have no worries except have fun and enjoying ourselves." Ruby said with a smile they soon entered the carnival.

"How much more familiar can we get we've already seen Rena sleep with pancakes all over her." Raiden said as he followed.

"Over her Pajama's?" Gurren asked before Kuro spoke.

"I wish." Kuro said as Gurren chose not to dive deeper.

(In the Farris wheel)

Rey was cheering as next to him was Anya as she cheered as well no doubt enjoying being high up on the Ferris Wheel. As they lowered Gurren and Arka were sitting next to each other as they looked around, but when they looked to each other they quickly looked away.

(Later at the games)

Rena was with Raiden as they were at a duck shooting game as Rena smiled as she saw others fail at this game. Rena then grabbed a gun and began to fire hitting each duck that came into her sight. Once Rena got her winning tickets she held it in front of her eyes. "Just call me eagle eye." Rena said with a smile as Raiden looked bored before noticing a strength game.

Raiden spit into his cybernetic hands as he then rubbed the together before grabbing the hammer. As he lifted up the heavy mallet he turned to Rena and smirked before activating his suit as not many people knew this but his cyber armor was also a weapon before he swung down. When the Mallet hit the button it dented it as the meter went flying upward before breaking through destroying the bell. The machine began to shut down as Raiden saw he messed up big time.

Gurren pointed to the strength game as Arka didn't really care for that game before going wide eyed at something behind Gurren before holding back a laugh as he was confused. "What?" He asked before she pointed behind Gurren as he was wide eyed as he saw the mirror was giving him a large rear end. He then turned to it and saw he had a large waist as he was caught off guard by this. Gurren then noticed another one before smiling and pointing at it as Arka looked and saw she had a big head.

She then playfully slapped Gurren's hand as nearby Ruby was glad her son was having fun for once.

(Later)

The two teams were at a bottle ring booth as they had to throw rings onto the bottles. Being an expert with her disk weapon Omiko was having a better time while Kuro was having minor difficulty. Gurren picked up a large amount of disks in both hands from his set as he didn't notice that Ruby was watching with a smile on her face before Gurren tossed the ring all at once causing them to all get onto the bottles. Needless to say the two teams were shocked to see this.

(Later still)

Gurren was at the prize booth as he put the tickets he won onto the table waking up the guy in charge of the prizes before pointing at the sword. The man grabbed the sword and when he came down he pressed the button causing the blade to begin to glow. Gurren took the sword before noticing a little girl looking at it with a look of want before Gurren passed it to her as she smiled and ran over to her parents after taking the sword of course. Arka who was with him smiled as she saw Gurren may have changed sense there childhood but a lot of him was still the same.

*End ost

(Later)

Gurren was sitting on a table enjoying some soda as he had his scowl back before Arka presented him cotton candy. "Here" Arka said before Gurren nodded and took some allowing it to solve in his mouth.

"Thanks." Gurren said as Arka looked.

"You know Gurren you may have changed a lot and I might not recognized you that well but let me tell you something." Arka said as Gurren looked. "Inside you're still that kind and generous kid who would help anyone in need." Arka said as Gurren couldn't help but smile.

The soon noticed that a crowd was gathered at the Dance, Dance Revolution game a Rena was dancing while Rey who looked exhausted was trying to keep up. It was soon that the game ended as Rey collapsed a bit as Rena smiled. "Alright!" Rena said as people cheered before Rena began to solo it.

Rey walked over to the two teams that had gathered as he looked. "Free popcorn to anyone who can slay the daughter of the Thunder goddess." Rey said as Silva looked.

 _ **"Zero may be a Makai Knight but that girl seems to be on an eternal sugar high."**_ Silva said as Kuro looked.

"Good." Kuro said signaling that Rena was very good at Dance, Dancer revolution.

"I can do it." Gurren said as everyone looked surprised.

"You know how to dance?" Arka asked shocked to hear this.

"I'm a quick study." Gurren said before heading to the game.

Gurren climbed the steps to the stage as Rena saw this just as the song ended and smirked. "Alright." Rena said as she saw Gurren here as they looked to each other. "Hope you're a good loser." Rena said before they got to their dancing platforms and got ready.

*Insert Crazzee Boi by Sarah Choi fast version

Gurren looked to Rena's platform as he didn't notice team ARO and Team ARK watching as the song started. The game began the countdown as it started at 3 and once it got to one it spoke. "Dance!" The game invoked as the symbols began to come in. Gurren tried his best to keep up but he only got, Meh, ok, so close, and boo as he didn't get the symbols synched up. Rena was laughing as she was winning this as Gurren looked and to him she was going slowly with her laugh as it was like he was taunting him. It was soon that Gurren began to get the hang of it as he was now dancing as well as Rena. Ruby smiled as she saw her son was enjoying himself again as she saw her plan ad worked.

*Pause OST

As Arka watched this she soon heard a voice as she looked. "Arka..." Came the voice as Arka looked and saw a person looking at her gesturing her to come over. Arka saw he had something to say as she then walked over to him as something about this guy told Arka he was bad news. Arka followed him and soon arrived outside the fair as luckily sense her hand was stamped she could come back in. Arka saw the man looked at her as he smirked.

"My I have never seen one such as you so untainted by Inga or Jaki, could it be you're her?" He said before taking a whiff of her. "And that smell you smell so delicious I can't control myself." The Horror said as his mouth opened in a demonic way showing he was a Horror. "I must have you." The man called before charging at Arka causing her to jump out of the way.

(Back with Gurren vs Rena dance off)

*Continue OST

Gurren and Rena were dancing as they were neck to neck. Something had to give and it does as Rena was losing energy as she leaned back and held the railing behind her as she went wide eyed and quickly got back up. But she was exhausted as she had to grab the railing and move her feet just to keep up. Gurren was winning as when the song came to an end Gurren landed with both legs on either side as hi platform was flashing with the screen saying winner

*End Song

Everyone soon cheered Gurren, as not only he beat Rena in the Dance, Dance revolution, but he gotten the new high score now on top of the leaderboard.

"Whoa, who knew he could do that," Rey said as he was impress by that, now wondering if he should include dancer to perform with the band with maybe Gurren help leading, or maybe Omiko as she was very flexible, he could not forget Anya ether as he seen how well she moves with her scythe, but he can't think of how would he ask them to do so.

"AH, way to go Gurren, you kick her butt!" Anya said as she was excited to her brother victory at the game, as she knew Gurren accomplish a lot as a knight but this show how great he is at other things.

Omiko was silent but she nodded to the accomplishment her leader did, as not only beat the hyperactive girl at her own game, but to achieve the highest passion of the game itself.

Ruby was clapping her hand at her son victory and sees a smile on his face, knowing he was enjoying himself, she would think nothing could ruin this moment.

Gurren smile at his accomplishment as he turn to everyone to see them cheer, but he notice something, as he sees someone was missing, as he saw Arka was there, there is an heavy feeling Gurren felt as Zaruba said, _**"Gurren, Arka in trouble, she ran into a horror."**_

Gurren eyes widen and soon took off which surprise everyone as Rena said, "Hey, you didn't put you name on the score!"

Running pass everyone as Ruby got worry, as he would never do that or anyone unless something happen, or is happening.

Ruby turn to Omiko and said, "Omiko, I need you to follow Gurren now."

"Yes mentor," Omiko said as she took off after the Makai knight as everyone left their weapon behind, Omiko always had her Madou brush for anything.

(Arka)

Arka was trying to get away from the horror that chasing her as he calls out to her, "You can keep running, but sooner or later I will find you, and I will devour you."

Arka quick acted and willed the plant life to move and restrain the Horror and the Horror hissed and growled at her. Arka quickly began to run knowing exactly why the Horror was after her, it was because of the Horrors blood. Arka took out her scroll before she felt the Horror getting closer as no doubt it had broken free.

"Run all you want but I will devour you." The Horror called as Arka quickly typed in the commands.

It was soon from the sky a rocket locker landed as Arka ran over to the locker opened it and pulled out Red Queen. Arka took a battle stance as she saw the Horror appear. "That won't help you human and I will take my time to enjoy this meal." The Horror said as Arka glared at the Horror who came out of the shadows. Arka converted her weapon to fun mode and began to fire at the Horror as the Horror was knocker back a little but the Horror powered on through. "That won't help you." The Horror said as it grinned hungrily at Arka. Arka quickly took a battle stance and rev her sword causing the blade to heat up before she charged at the Horror. Arka slashed at the Horrors shoulder but the Horror caught it and felt the heat before pushing Arka away.

Arka rolled on the ground as bit before jumping to her feet before firing at the Horror. "I will enjoy this." The Horror said as Arka was getting nervous.

That was when Gurren appeared and jumped at the Horror knocking it down as both rolled on the ground. Gurren quickly got up and took a battle stance as the Horror glared. "Damn you, how dare you interfere!?" The Horror growled as Gurren glared.

"I promised I would protect Arka and that is what I will do." Gurren said as the Horror smirked.

"But without a Makai Ken you are no match for me." The Horror said as Gurren glared.

"Then I'll just improvise." Gurren said as he glared at the Horror.

"Die!" The Horror roared as it charged at Gurren and began a fist fight. Gurren sent punches and kicks at the Horror who blocked as best it could but when the Horror sent its own punches at Gurren the Makai Knight blocked the attacks. Gurren then did a spin kick at the Horror sending the Horror tumbling as when it got up it glared at Gurren.

Gurren glared at the Horror as he was ready for anything as the Horror glared. "Damn you... damn you Makai Knight!" The Horror roared before its skin burst revealing a large Horror as it glared at Gurren. Gurren reached for the Garoken out of instinct but remembered he left his weapon in the car.

"Damn." Gurren Cursed as he was without his weapon.

The horror slam down his claw hands down at Gurren at which using his semblance to dodge and counter, as he appeared next to the horrors head and hit in the spot between the ear and the jaw to disorder it for a moment.

Landing on his feet as he did a roundhouse kick to the horror lower rib area and then palm thrust at its lower back rib area breaking a rib as the horror cry out, and then back hand Gurren as he didn't see it coming at him fast enough and hit into a tree.

"Gurren!" Arka cried out as the horror slowly made it way to Gurren wanted to kill him first to keep him out of the way until as blast got it from behind.

 **"Who dares?!"** the horror call out in its tong as Omiko stood there with her Brush out and said, "You will not touch my team leader."

Fired another Makai blast at the horror, hitting its shoulder before it roar out and charged at Omiko.

Rolled out of the way the horror crash into several trees and bolder that was in its way, then stop before turning around as it reach down and pick up a newly made rock as it throw it at Omiko.

Blasting the rock as the horror charged behind the kick up dust from the blasted rock and grab at Omiko holding her arm and main body in its hand unable to use her brush down or undo a seal to release her power.

 _ **"You shall know my wrath!"**_ The horror said as it open its mouth wide about to eat Omiko as she struggle to get out.

About to swallow Omiko whole a double end weapon came flying at the horror slashing its arm a bit cry out and force to let go of Omiko as she push her heels to the horror hand and kick back in the air away.

The double bladed weapon return to its owner as he caught it in his hand as stand there with his weapon out was Rey, as he pull his two sword apart, held ready with his Ginroken (Silver Wolf Swords).

"Makai Knight?!" The Horror called shocked to see this.

"Yeah you got it in one." Rey said as the Horror glared. "Now then Horror lets have fun shall we." Rey said as he held his swords at the ready.

"Die!" The Horror roared as it charged at Rey who quickly summoned a glyph and used it as a shield before pushing the Horror back. Rey then summoned a glyph under himself before throwing his swords into the air causing them to spin creating the summoning circle. Rey then jumped upward using the Glyph to help and fell through the portal doing a drop kick as his armor came on him. He kicked the Horror knocking it down as his body was in Zero's armor. Soon the Ginroken in there awaken formed flew to Rey's hand before the helmet came on starting with the jay and finishing with the head as now Zero had taken stage.

 _ **"This Horror won't be much trouble for us Zero."**_ Silva said as Zero nodded to that. The Horror roared but Zero quickly created a time dilution glyph before charging at the Horror at great speed and began slashing at the Horror with trained ease. Zero then kicked the Horror away as the Horror rolled on the ground before hitting a tree and knocking it down. Soon Zero summoned forth a summoning Glyph but as quickly as it came it shattered like glass as Silva spoke again. _**"It seems you are still not ready for that skill Zero."**_ Silva said as Zero growled.

The Horror got up and charged at Zero but Zero created a gravity Glyph at his feet and stood his ground before blocking the attack with ease creating concussive blast behind him. Zero wasn't done before he undid the glyph and jumped upward before flipping backwards and kicking one of the Horrors eyes with the point part of his boot before following it up with a round house kick to the head knocking the Horror down. Zero spun his swords around as he was ready to finish this fight any time as the Horror glared. "Ready to end this Silva?" Zero asked as Silva looked.

 _ **"Of course Zero and better make it quick before more show up."**_ Silva said causing Zero to nod before he charged forward and with an x shaped slash cut the Horror into four pieces.

 **"Damn you... Damn you Makai Knight!"** The Horror roared before bursting into black smoke and being sealed in the Ginroken. Zero was in the stance for a moment before reverting to Rey as he looked before swinging his swords and sheathing them.

Gurren headed over to Arka as he looked to her. "Are you ok?" Gurren as Arka looked.

"Yea I'm fine." Arka said as Omiko looked.

How did you know?" Omiko asked as she looked to Rey.

"Oh it was easy." Rey said as he began to explain.

(Flashback)

Rey looked and saw Omiko and Ruby talking as he looked to Silva. "I sense a Horror nearby Gurren doesn't have the Garoken he and Arka are in danger." Silva said as Rey nodded before giving chase.

(Flashback end)

"So you were eves dropping." Omiko said as Rey looked.

"Had to especially sense Gurren and Arka had vanished." Rey said as Arka was troubled by something. "Hey something up Arka?" Rey asked as he looked to Arka.

"Oh… Yeah." Arka began as she looked. "Is it possible for someone to be untouched by Inga or Jaki?" Arka asked a Gurren looked.

"Why do you ask?" Gurren asked as he looked to Arka.

"Just something the Horror said before you arrived that's all." Arka said as now Gurren was confused.

'Could the Horror had known who the sacred Gate was?' Gurren wondered as he had a theory as to who the sacred gate was.

One thing was for sure the stakes are only getting higher as both sides were running out of time.

(Scene Break Team KIBA)

Team KIBA was gathering there gear for this mission as they were in there secret base. Lord Kiba grabbed his combat uniform as did the rest of his team with their own as Lord Kiba looked. "Wrath we must finish our preparations the students from Haven will arrive soon." The voice said as she looked to Lord Kiba.

"I know." Lord Kiba said as he lifted up his weapon the Void Gear. "Now though." He began as he reached for his helmet and took it off. "We will begin phase 2 of our plans." Lord Kiba said in a human voice as his face was shadowed by the room they were in as the other three nodded to that. Great change was coming to Remnant and not for the better as war was on the horizon and no one realized it which is why the Umbra Empire had the advantage.

(Start opening)

*Insert Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School

As the song started Garo appeared as he took a battle stance as he was ready to fight before the Title appeared.

GARO Remnant Knight

-Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni-

As the song played a younger Gurren stood there as a shadow of his father behind him as the Symbol of Garo was in the background. As the Camera backed up it showed Garo itself as it looked to an unknown opponent. When the Guitar chord played it showed Garo is the midst of battle for a brief moment.

-Afure nagareru ten ni e to-

The Screen showed a younger Anya facing away from the camera as holding her hand was her mother Ruby as in the background was the symbol of Yaiba and the symbol of the Rose family. When the chord played it's showed Yaiba in the midst of battle for a brief moment as Yaiba swung her scythe at a Horror.

-Kasane ageta shunkan o-

The screen showed a younger Rey as he had a small suitcase as Weiss held his hand as away from him was a translucent form of his deceased father Aron. In the background was the symbol of Zero accompanied by Weiss' symbol, as it showed who this young Rey would become one day. The Chord played as Zero fought through some Horrors as he slashed at them with his Ginroken.

-Tsumetai omoi tokashite-

The screen showed Omiko as she was in an isolated room plain white room as she was in a fetal position, while wearing all white cloths, her anklets and arm bands glowing brightly no doubt to keep her power in check. When the cord played it showed Omiko fighting Horrors and Grimm as she battled against the enemies of life.

-Samenai netsu ni unasarete-

The screen showed Team KIBA in there Umbra Order uniforms as behind them was an army of cloaked and masked dark Knights mixed in with the White Fang. Team Garo glared at this opponent as they may lack an army but what they lack in armies they made up for with skill, strength, and cunning.

-Saigo no koe mo kikoenai-

The screen showed Team GARO with Team ARRK as they were enjoying each other's company as they seemed to be smiling and laughing while in the background was there mentors Ruby and Pyrrha as they smiled.

-Don't cry!-

The screen showed Kiba and Garo glaring at each other before charging at each other and beginning a bloody battle as they slashed at each other with the intent to end the other.

-Kuwaresou na hodo-

The screen showed Zero and Artemis battling each other as Artemis fired at Zero who summoned his glyph to block the attack as he charged forward to battle Artemis.

-Nakishimetara kimi ga furueteita oh!-

The screen showed Yaiba and Omiko battling The Voice and Servant 1 respectively as they intended to win this fight.

-Sotto kazasu tenoshira ni furete misete-

The Screen showed the three knights on their madou horses battling through an army of Grimm and Horrors as they slashed their way through them with the intent to defeat them. The screen then showed team GARO gathered as it showed each of them as behind them it showed those who came before them as behind Omiko was Blake, behind Rey was Weiss and Aron, behind Anya was Ruby, and behind Gurren was Sirius.

-Kitto sagashiteitanda-

The Screen showed Salem as she sat upon her throne with an evil smirk as her throne room was surrounded in darkness that still carried light to light the way through.

-iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki o-

The Screen showed Ozpin as he looked to the camera and smiled as the years did him good. It then showed that with him were Sirius and Qrow as them seemed to be conversing about something of great importance. It then showed Kabuki/Blake as she looked to the screen.

-motto tsuyoku tenoshira de boku no furete-

The Screen showed behind Kabuki/Blake was her younger self as Kabuki took a glance to her younger self for a moment as Blake returned it. The screen then showed a Horror as it was soon cut down by Master Garo as he cut away the Horror. As the music played it then showed Salem with Team KIBA as Salem had a more human appearance. It then showed an ancient painting of the four maidens as between them was a fifth maiden who seem to be surrounded by darkness but had untainted light within her.

-Ever never end-

The screen showed Team GARO on top of a mountain as it overlooked the ruins of Old Beacon as what they sought was inside the school.

-Tokihanatsu far away!-

The Screen then showed Glynda and the New Beacon Faculty before scene breaking to the Watchdog as she looked to the screen. Finally it scene break to Team GARO as it seems they were shopping for supplies for their gear as they walked through the street as on the wall were street art of Garo, Yaiba, and Zero.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah I know short chapter but hey what will you do. Glad I got both the World of Remnant and chapter done on the same day so you all review and have a nice day. Ja ne.


	15. Chapter 9 Varanacas Fruit

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Hey it's me and word of warning this chapter might seem a bit rushed or short and if it does, I apologies and tried my best with editing. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope.

*Insert Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School

As the song started Garo appeared as he took a battle stance as he was ready to fight before the Title appeared.

GARO Remnant Knight

-Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni-

As the song played a younger Gurren stood there as a shadow of his father behind him as the Symbol of Garo was in the background. As the Camera backed up it showed Garo itself as it looked to an unknown opponent. When the Guitar chord played it showed Garo is the midst of battle for a brief moment.

-Afure nagareru ten ni e to-

The Screen showed a younger Anya facing away from the camera as holding her hand was her mother Ruby as in the background was the symbol of Yaiba and the symbol of the Rose family. When the chord played it's showed Yaiba in the midst of battle for a brief moment as Yaiba swung her scythe at a Horror.

-Kasane ageta shunkan o-

The screen showed a younger Rey as he had a small suitcase as Weiss held his hand as away from him was a translucent form of his deceased father Aron. In the background was the symbol of Zero accompanied by Weiss' symbol, as it showed who this young Rey would become one day. The Chord played as Zero fought through some Horrors as he slashed at them with his Ginroken.

-Tsumetai omoi tokashite-

The screen showed Omiko as she was in an isolated room plain white room as she was in a fetal position, while wearing all white cloths, her anklets and arm bands glowing brightly no doubt to keep her power in check. When the cord played it showed Omiko fighting Horrors and Grimm as she battled against the enemies of life.

-Samenai netsu ni unasarete-

The screen showed Team KIBA in there Umbra Order uniforms as behind them was an army of cloaked and masked dark Knights mixed in with the White Fang. Team Garo glared at this opponent as they may lack an army but what they lack in armies they made up for with skill, strength, and cunning.

-Saigo no koe mo kikoenai-

The screen showed Team GARO with Team ARRK as they were enjoying each other's company as they seemed to be smiling and laughing while in the background was there mentors Ruby and Pyrrha as they smiled.

-Don't cry!-

The screen showed Kiba and Garo glaring at each other before charging at each other and beginning a bloody battle as they slashed at each other with the intent to end the other.

-Kuwaresou na hodo-

The screen showed Zero and Artemis battling each other as Artemis fired at Zero who summoned his glyph to block the attack as he charged forward to battle Artemis.

-Nakishimetara kimi ga furueteita oh!-

The screen showed Yaiba and Omiko battling The Voice and Servant 1 respectively as they intended to win this fight.

-Sotto kazasu tenoshira ni furete misete-

The Screen showed the three knights on their madou horses battling through an army of Grimm and Horrors as they slashed their way through them with the intent to defeat them. The screen then showed team GARO gathered as it showed each of them as behind them it showed those who came before them as behind Omiko was Blake, behind Rey was Weiss and Aron, behind Anya was Ruby, and behind Gurren was Sirius.

-Kitto sagashiteitanda-

The Screen showed Salem as she sat upon her throne with an evil smirk as her throne room was surrounded in darkness that still carried light to light the way through.

-iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki o-

The Screen showed Ozpin as he looked to the camera and smiled as the years did him good. It then showed that with him were Sirius and Qrow as them seemed to be conversing about something of great importance. It then showed Kabuki/Blake as she looked to the screen.

-motto tsuyoku tenoshira de boku no furete-

The Screen showed behind Kabuki/Blake was her younger self as Kabuki took a glance to her younger self for a moment as Blake returned it. The screen then showed a Horror as it was soon cut down by Master Garo as he cut away the Horror. As the music played it then showed Salem with Team KIBA as Salem had a more human appearance. It then showed an ancient painting of the four maidens as between them was a fifth maiden who seem to be surrounded by darkness but had untainted light within her.

-Ever never end-

The screen showed Team GARO on top of a mountain as it overlooked the ruins of Old Beacon as what they sought was inside the school.

-Tokihanatsu far away!-

The Screen then showed Glynda and the New Beacon Faculty before scene breaking to the Watchdog as she looked to the screen. Finally it scene break to Team GARO as it seems they were shopping for supplies for their gear as they walked through the street as on the wall were street art of Garo, Yaiba, and Zero.

(Start)

In the skies of New Beacon ships were gathered as they were clearly from Atlas as no doubt General Ironwood was at it again. Of course he was recently promoted in military ranking so it's now Marshal Ironwood. Though it seems some things never change as even though James memory of the Makai was erased he still carried that blunt movement and quick to strike.

In New Beacon tower Glynda and Ruby saw this as Glynda seemed angry. "If I knew I had to deal with this again I would have given you the job." Glynda said as Ruby looked.

"Just smile and wave, that should get him to leave faster." Ruby said as she looked to Glynda.

"If only it were that simple." Glynda said wondering if she could use a spell on herself to knock herself out.

That was when the door opened and from it Marshall James Ironwood came through as he had more grey hairs and was dressed in his Atlesian Military uniform for his rank as he looked. "Glynda it's good to see you again." James greeted as Ruby looked.

"Likewise Marshal." Glynda said with her voice dripping venom.

"Hey let's not bear our fangs here." Ruby said as she quickly tried to defuse the situation before it began.

"Well you haven't changed a bit." James said as Ruby looked.

"So what brings the head of Atlas military and headmaster of Atlas Academy all the way to New Beacon?" Ruby said as James looked.

"Well I do enjoy the Vytal Festival hopefully this will turn out better than the one from 20 years ago." James said remembering that day.

"Yeah but transporting a fleet like that is kind of concerning." Ruby said pointing to the fleet outside.

"Actually concerning is what brought me here." James said before taking out his scroll and uploading its content to the computer. "Recently my forces had intercepted an encrypted message sent to some form of spy network. It didn't match anything from the Kingdoms but it seems the spies were sending over tactical readouts of our defenses, weapons, even our military personnel." James said as Ruby looked.

"This data looks familiar." Glynda said as Ruby looked.

"I know so I did a cross reference with Atlas database of known threats and we came across this." James said before showing a familiar symbol of a lost Empire. The symbol was a Pentagon with a regal design of a Fanged Wolf accompanied by two broadsword behind it crisscrossing all in all this emblem looked evil like it demanded those who see it to kneel and cower before it. "Tell me have any of you heard of the Umbra Empire?" James asked as he looked concerned.

"Yes they were a powerful force that nearly pushed the Kingdoms to their destruction but suddenly they vanished when there Emperor was killed." Glynda said as she looked.

"Yes we'll what if they simply vanished to lick their wounds and are choosing now to resurface." James said as Glynda looked.

"It could spark another war." Glynda said as Ruby the spoke.

"So what's do we do then if this Umbra Empire has resurfaced?" Ruby asked as James looked.

"Then we quiet possible have to prepare for war." James said as Ruby knew this would be bad for the Makai.

(Meanwhile with Team GARO Library)

Team ARRK was currently studying for an assignment given to them by a teacher as some game pieces were passing them by. Arka was studying a text book though she seemed a bit sick as was Raiden and Kuro but Rena was sound asleep. Team GARO though were playing a game of Remnant as the four looked to each other.

"My move!" Anya called as she played. "I bring out tactical strike team, they have the ability to infiltrate and attack enemy strongholds at the heart doing double the damage and I pick Gurren's stronghold in my kingdom!" Anya called out as Gurren smirked.

"To bad I activate my trap Grimm Ambush!" Gurren called out as Anya was wide eyed.

"You wouldn't!? Don't you know if you roll anything lower than a 10 then the Grimm will attack your forces?!" Anya called out as Gurren looked.

"It's a risk I will have to take." Gurren said before he rolled the 20 sided dice and to everyone's shock Gurren rolled a 20 causing Anya to go wide eyed.

"NOOOO MY BLACK OPS TEAM!" Anya called out as her team was removed from the field.

"And best part my Grimm now protect the border between Vacuo and Mistral, your move Rey." Gurren said as Rey looked.

"Why are you guys making me play this?" Rey said as he absolutely hated this game, as with the times he play with his mother, to how things ended, it wasn't pretty.

"We needed a 4th person, Anya blackmail you by hiding your guitar, and so here you are playing this game," Gurren said as it was simple as that.

"I hate this," Rey said as Anya, "Just go already; I want to avenge my tactical strike team, my poor team." Anya started to cry about it.

Rey sighed and said, "Fine." Going over his card selection and then he put them in order of his hand before saying, "I send out my Elite Hunters that can deal double damage to and grimm they go against, as I make them advance and attack the grimms that are defending Gurren territory."

Rey soon put down another card as he said, "Then I'll support them with an aerial strike team to fire from the sky." The background around Rey started to darken.

"With the upgraded target system I can hit and forces in groups," Rey said as an evil smile came to his face as the background behind him gotten darker as he stood up and said, "And with this I can completely destroy Gurren defense forces and within 3 moves I can-

"Trap card, attack from above" Gurren said as he roll the dice again as it landed on an 18 to show the trap was a success.

Rey eyes widen as both of his forces were destroy from airborne grimm as Gurren remove Rey pieces from the board and said, "My territory is now completely cover from land with the grimm and the sky with my newly air force."

Rey slam his head on the table and said, "Oum damn it."

"There, there Rey we'll get back at him." Anya said as she hugged Rey.

"Don't touch me!" Rey called out as he hugged back.

"What's up losers?" Came a new voice as Rey looked and saw the guy who stole his cream soda. The young man was dressed in a sleeveless shirt accompanied by training pants, armored boots, and armor over his shirt that covered his shoulders with a durable yet flexible armor. On his legs were nunchuck shotguns as they seemed pretty powerful but it seemed they merged together to form a three part staff called a Setsugan.

"You!" Rey yelled as the young thief/Huntsman in training turned to Rey.

"Hey you're the guy I took a soda from." The guy said as Rey looked.

"You owe me a cream Soda!" He roared as Anya looked.

"You're still hungry up on that?" Anya asked as she looked to Rey.

"Don't worry my friend here has you covered." The thief said as his friend who looked a bit like Kirito from Sword Art Online pulled out a whole box of cream soda.

"Yeah sorry about my friend when he sees something he needs fast he takes it." The black wearing young man said.

"No kidding." Rey said pulling a 180 and took the box.

"So what's are your names?" Anya said as she looked.

"I'm Onyx Kraig leader of team ONYX from Mistral and this is my thieving Faunus teammate Xeo Dawn." Onyx said as Xeo waved.

"Yo." Xeo greeted as Gurren nodded.

"So I suppose you guys are here for the Vytal Festival then." Gurren said as Onyx nodded.

"Yeah New Beacons first time hosting it sense the original Beacons fall 20 years ago how can we possibly miss this chance." Onyx said as Xeo smirked.

"If you ask me I say this festival is going to be awesome." Xeo said as his Monkey tail was wrapped around his waist.

"Yes though I have to admit I'm really looking forward to the tournament." Onyx said Rey smirked.

"Don't think we'll go easy on you though." Rey said as Onyx nodded.

"I... need to go." Omiko said as she stood up.

"Where to?" Anya asked looking to her friend.

"I need to be alone for a bit." Omiko said before walking off.

When she was gone Xeo spoke as he was lost. "What's with her?" Xeo asked as he looked to her vanishing form.

"No clue I think she's just having some problems." Rey said as Onyx looked.

"So you guys need a fourth player then?" Onyx looked as Gurren looked.

"Join right in." Gurren said as Onyx sat down and took Omiko's hand of cards she left behind.

(Scene break Omiko)

Omiko was in team GARO's dorm room as she sat on her bed with her knees to her chest. She had a lot on her mind recently as she looked to her hand knowing if she lost those aura restraints she wears and lose control of her emotions she could very well make New Beacon even Vale nothing more than a crater. She remembered how she was found by Priests the day she discovered her Semblance and remembered how she was put in a deep sleep before waking up in an armored reinforced white room wearing the anklets and bracelets and wearing white clothing like some sort of prisoner. She knew it was a precaution and spent her training as a priest in that room but she had felt more like a prisoner then a guest.

She then remembered when she talked with Ruby after the incident at the Docks where she met the Umbra members.

(Flashback)

Omiko sat in a room as Ruby walked in with her kind smile. "Rough night huh?" Ruby asked as she looked at her student. Omiko only answered with silence as she looked to the table. "You know eventually you're going to have to tell them about your problem and though it's a good think Blake helped you get some control over it." Ruby said as Omiko looked to Ruby.

"How can I just tell them I'm a walking ticking time bomb, they wouldn't understand." Omiko said as Ruby looked.

"Blake understood so your team will understand as well." Ruby said as Omiko looked.

"How did you know I met Blake?" Omiko asked as Ruby looked.

"Well you two are a lot alike it was only a matter of time before you two met." Ruby said before leaving the room on to stop. "Omiko if you ever want to talk I'm willing to lend an ear and no doubt your team will as well." Ruby said before leaving the room.

(Flashback end)

"I told you, you should have played that card otherwise he wouldn't have beaten you." Anya said as they walked in.

 _ **"I'm with Anya on this Gurren that card would have won the game for you."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked to the two.

"It's just a game unless it was actual life and death then I would have used it." Gurren said as Omiko began to leave the room.

"Hold it!" Rey called pointing to Omiko who had her hand on the door.

"Lately you have been way more moody and antisocial then usual and yes I get that it's your thing but the way you've been doing it is unacceptable." Rey sad as he looked to Omiko. "So Omiko Byakushiki start talking what is your problem!" Rey yelled as he stood on a chair with on foot on the seat and the other on the back part of the chair.

"I... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm we're no closer to finding the Sacred Gate then when we started and now we're discovering a possible conspiracy, and also have to save Arka from the Horror's blood." Omiko said as Anya looked.

"Still thinking about those Dark Knight guys?" Anya asked as Omiko looked.

"The Dark Knights, the White Fang and Black Claw; all of it. Something is going on and no one is doing anything about it especially us." Omiko said as Rey looked.

"We are worried but we won't accomplish anything by worrying about it, we need to wait, plan and stay the course." Rey said as Omiko looked.

"You may be ok with it but I'm not we're smack dab in the middle of finding information especially about these Makai War and we are being completely ignorant to the world at large and we're supposed to be members of the Makai Order." Omiko as Gurren looked.

"Well then... I guess we better start focusing on one problem at a time, right now the first problem is the one involving Arka." Gurren said as Omiko looked and smiled a bit.

"Well that's a start." Omiko said as Anya smiled.

"Alright then let's hit the library and start researching we're already running short on time so we need to hurry." Anya said as Eclipse then spoke.

 _ **"Well we have about 1 1/2 weeks left before the infection starts causing Arka pain, no doubt she's already feeling mild pain so we must hurry."**_ Eclipse said as Gurren looked.

"Zaruba look deep into your memory do you know of anything that might be a cure for Horror's blood?" Gurren asked as Zaruba closed his eyes and began thinking.

Zaruba then opened his eyes remembering one such object that can help. _**"Actually I do know of one possible cure, it's a fruit called the Varancas Fruit is its powerful healing properties and it might be the only thing that can save Arka."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren nodded.

"Do you know where we can find it?" Gurren asked as Omiko then spoke.

"I do, luckily we don't have to enter the normal way but the bad news is that the fruit is in Old Beacon, see the tree sprouted in the ruins and sense the ruins are Horror territory we will have to fight our way through." Omiko said as Anya looked.

"Ok then all in favor of going to Old Beacon to get this Varancas Fruit say-" Anya began before there was a banging at the door. Rey answered it as they saw Kuro there as he looked a bit winded.

"Arka collapsed." Kuro said as team GARO went wide eyed and ran out of the room.

(Team ARRK Dorm Room)

Arka was in her bed breathing hard as she was sweating from a very high fever. Team GARO ran in and saw Raiden wiped her head with a wet cloth with Rena panicking a bit. "Arka!" Gurren and Anya called as they went over to their childhood friend.

"She just collapsed all of a sudden with a high fever what's happening to her?" Raiden asked as Gurren looked.

"She's dying and she's real close to dying also." Gurren said as Anya looked.

"We have to hurry and get the Fruit before she expires." Anya said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Looks like we are going to Old Beacon to get that fruit."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren stood up.

"What but that place is a dead man zone?" Raiden said as Gurren looked.

"Don't worry we got this." Gurren said as Silva then spoke.

"Horror are on their way though no doubt they smell Arka even with the ring on her." Silva said before Rey looked.

"Then we'll watch over her then." Rey said as Omiko nodded.

"Yeah if Horror's come after her we'll be there to stop them." Omiko said as Anya nodded.

"Let go bro." Anya said before running out of the room only to bump into someone. "Ow." Anya said as a hand reached out to her.

"You ok?" a voice asked as Anya looked and saw a team wearing the Shade Academy uniform. Reaching to her with their hand was a young woman with red hair pulled into a tail, red eyes, and what seemed to be war paint tattooed onto her. Next to her was another young woman who seemed to be the very embodiment of beauty as her hair long brown hair carried something out of mythology as around her neck was a regal necklace. Next to them was a young man with red eyes and red hair like the first as he had a tattoo around his eye that made his eye seem all seeing. Finally was a young man with black hair and a fair complexation as he had brown eyes and a kind air around him.

"Y-yea." Anya said as she took the hand and got back up. "Are you guys visiting from another Kingdom?" Anya asked as the black haired leader nodded.

"Of course we're visiting from Haven my name is Kite Kuroi and this is my team, together we form Team KIBA." Kite said as Gurren was leaning on the door as he listened and stiffened up.

"Oh your here for the Vytal Festival." Anya said as the four nodded. "Well exchange students get their own dormitory." She said as the beauty girl smiled.

"I guess we got turned around." She said as she smiled as Raiden and Kuro looked and both were blushing at her beauty.

"No problem happens to the best of us, your dorm should be east of here." Anya said as Kite nodded.

"I see well then perhaps we will see you around my fair maiden." Kite flirted as that caused Anya to blush a bit.

"Hey that's my sister you know." Gurren said as Kite shrugged.

"Pardon me then." Kite said before turned to his team. "Aphrodite, Bethany, Icarus lets go we need to get to our new dorm." Kite said before he and his walked away. "See you all later." Kite said as Gurren looked to Anya.

"Let's go we need to get mom to get us a ship to new Beacon." Gurren said as Anya nodded to that and the two left to find Ruby.

(Scene break)

"You need what?!" Ruby called out to her son and daughter, them telling her they needed a ship to old beacon.

"Mom, please understand. We just need to get to old beacon to get the Varancas Fruit," Anya said as her mother held out her arms and said, "Absolutely not. There a reason we band huntsmen and huntress from going there even the order forbid any knight or priest from entering. It's, defended by Grimm and horror and who know what kind of hybrids are in there."

"Mom just please listen to us, Arka was bath in horror, it's been nearly 100 days already and she in trouble," Anya told her mom about Arka and the surprise look on her face, she looked horrified.

"Arka… h-how, when? Why didn't anyone tell me or Pyrrha? People needed to know this," Ruby told her children.

Gurren bow his head in shame and Anya poke her index fingers together and said, "We were worry someone would try to cut her down… I just didn't want to see her get killed for that reason."

Ruby sighed and felt a heavy feeling in her heart and said, "I'm sorry… but I still cannot let you go, it too dangerous."

Gurren grip his fist and he could not think of anything other than maybe one thing.

Taken out his sword and held it in his hand as Ruby look to her oldest as he pulled out his weapon and thinking he was about to do something stupid until he drop down to both of his knees with his sword lay in front of him and put his head to the ground as well as he said, "Please mother."

Ruby was shock to see this as Gurren went on, "I'm the one made Arka this way, I should have gotten her to safety first then go after the horror, it my fault she was bath in its blood, and it's my fault to telling everyone to be silent about it… I asking… begging right now. So please mother… just please let me do this… for Arka sake."

Anya was surprise by her brother doing this as he never begs, he never ask, he just do, but now… he swallowing his pride and showing a side he never show anyone, something he would try and keep in the dark.

Ruby look to her son and didn't know what to say, she wanted to say no, wanted to say never… but she cannot and didn't know what to say until Head Mistress Goodwitch came walking up and said, "Now isn't this a first."

Ruby jumped a bit and said, "Head mistress."

Goodwitch walk up to them, and looking down at the sad looking Makai knight before her, bowing down to do something for a friend and said, "The ruins of old beacon is off limit to everyone, and you want to go there for one person?"

Gurren didn't move or raise his head, but his knuckle were going white as he grip the sword hard and said, "Yes."

Goodwitch smile a bit as she ask, "Why would you? You're a young knight, and the ruin of old beacon I surrounded by evil. Once you go in, you may never come out."

Gurren hand twitch a bit as he said, "I know the risk. I maybe young… I maybe weak, but… I cannot let someone die for my mistake, I would exchange my life for hers if it means to save her."

Goodwitch took a moment before she turn around and walk off, as her footsteps echo down the halls a bit as Gurren hand started to shake, and was about to do something until Goodwitch stop to say, "There an transport that would be leaving tomorrow morning near the ruin to observe the grimm habitat, there is no set list of who is going, so no one would know if there was an extra person coming with them."

Soon enough Goodwitch walk off leaving that message as Gurren understands.

"Best hurry Gurren we are running short on time." Zaruba said as Anya looked.

"I'm coming with you." Anya said as Ruby was skeptical.

"You know if you two are planning on going there as a mother I would normally stop you... but as a former Makai Knight I have to let you go so I guess I can look the other way, just this once." Ruby said as Anya smiled.

"Thanks mom." Anya said as she smiled.

(Scene Break the next morning)

The transport was in the air unaware of the two extra passengers on board as it flew to the ruins of old Beacon. Gurren and Anya hid behind the cargo as they rode he transport to Old Beacon as Gurren looked to Zaruba. "Anything we should be warned about Zaruba?" Gurren asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"A lot of Horrors and Grimm roam that place and it has been left alone sense the Grimm have made it part of their territory so we must be careful and if anything we will have to fight our way through."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse then spoke up.

 _ **"This is going to be an extremely tiresome day I just know it."**_ Eclipse said as she looked.

"Why is that?" Anya asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"Because the tree growing the fruit is hidden underground where the original Fall Maiden was killed by Zex so no doubt there is lingering Jaki and Inga there."**_ Eclipse said as Anya nodded.

"How long should it take for us to get there?" Anya asked her brother as Gurren looked.

"It might take a while so we better be ready." Gurren said as Anya sighed.

"Oh joy." Anya said as she had to wait for who knows how long to get there.

Gurren and Anya stayed hidden as they waited for the transport to land.

(Meanwhile Team ARRK Dorm room)

Rey and Omiko sat nearby ready for anything as even though it was still day time the duo had to be ready for anything as Arka was on the bed breathing heavily clearly in a lot of pain. The rest of the team was there as well as they waited for anything to attack. That was when Silva sensed something. _**"Hmm?"**_ Silva began as Rey looked.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked as he looked to his partner.

 _ **"Nothing I just thought I had sensed some Inga but it's gone now."**_ Silva said as Omiko looked.

"Weird Inga doesn't just vanish like that." Omiko sad as Rey looked.

"Something is wrong here." Rey said as he knew something was up.

(Scene Break Old Beacon)

The Transport landed in a designated safe area as the scouts disembarked as they began to scout around to check out the Grimm's habitats here. Unaware from them Gurren and Anya also disembarked as they began heading to the school as they looked to their Madou partners. "Is there way into the vault?" Gurren asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Yes the elevator no doubt it was never repaired so you will have to dive in."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren nodded.

"Let's go." Anya said before the two drew there weapons and entered the ruined school grounds.

From the shadows and corner of the old beacon ruin, many creature had their eyes on the siblings as they walk the hall of the old school.

Anya keep her guard up with everything around her, as Gurren had both sword and Garo bullet out ready.

Turning a corner to a more open area, as they walk out to the middle of it, Gurren stop suddenly as Anya look to her brother and said, "What wrong?"

"We're surrounded," Gurren said soon enough the sound of growling and snarling from the darkness, walking out were Beowolves, some Ursa, and lastly a huge horror hybrid stomping it way in the room.

To the look of the hybrid, it was big, long and oddly shape head, and a dark exoskeleton on the outside as it shines. (Xenomorph queen to get the idea).

Anya look to it as it drool from its mouth as she said, "Gross, it drools."

The hybrid horror roar out as Gurren said, "You may have piss it off."

 _ **"We can't afford to hold back best to armor up."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse agreed.

 _ **"Yes a life is on the line."**_ Eclipse said as the two nodded and summoned there armors becoming Garo and Yaiba. Garo growled as he grinded the Garoken against his wrist as he growled while Yaiba grinded her scythe blade against the ground both of which created sparks. The two then charged forward intended to fight their way to the vault as Garo and Yaiba roared in challenge.

Garo began slashing his way through the Horrors while Yaiba used wide attacks to attack multiple Grimm at once. The Hybrid roared before charging forward and sending its tail at the two but Garo jumped back and avoided the attack while Yaiba did the same. "Gurren leave these guys to me you go on ahead." Yaiba called as Garo looked.

"Alright just don't die." Garo called before making a dash to the elevator.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Yaiba said as she glared at the Horror. Once Garo jumped down he began making a dive to the vault. "Alright then I need to catch up to my bother so I need to make this quick." Yaiba said as she put the Yaiba Scythes blade into Eclipses mouth. "SO fingers cross lets go all out then shall we." Yaiba said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"The Inferno burst skill an ability used to take out large amounts of Horrors at once though there is a delay in using it."**_ Eclipse said as Yaiba then slid the scythe blade through Eclipse's mouth as the Grimm pounced. Once the blade was through Yaiba's body became aflame as the Grimm dogpiled Yaiba. Soon the Grimm were on fire as Yaiba roared and exploded in Madou Flame as even the Hybrid was caught in the inferno. Once the fire died down Yaiba stood there before the armor disengaged to reveal Anya catching her breath for a bit as she saw that the fight wasn't over yet.

"Looks like I missed one." Anya said a she say the Hybrid was still standing.

 _ **"Like I said this day will be very tiresome."**_ Eclipse said as Anya caught her second wind and took a battle stance.

"Better hurry up with this." Anya said as she was ready.

(With Garo)

Garo landed at the bottom of the steps and entered the room before disengaging his armor. _**"Careful Yuma I sense a mass of Jaki here no doubt the lingering spirits of the dead gather here and had melded together into a Horror."**_ Zaruba aid as Gurren looked.

"I know." Gurren said before entering the hall and heading to where he tree was located.

 **"Golden Knight..."** Came a voice as Gurren ignored it.

 **"Why did you leave us behind?"** Came another voice as Gurren continued.

 **"Did you come to join us?"** Came another voice began as now Gurren was getting on edge not in the fearful way but more along the lines of not liking what the voices had to say.

 **"Join us in Darkness?"** A dark voice said as Gurren walked.

 **"Become part of us in Darkness."** Another said as Gurren kept walking trying his best to ignore them.

 **"After all..."** A voice paused before Gurren felt a hand behind him and by instinct he slashed at it with his Garoken but saw it was merely a shadow. **"You have Darkness inside you as well."** The voice said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Gurren drown them out or you will end up proving them right."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"I know." Gurren said before sprinting forward. As Gurren ran he soon arrived at his destination which was to his surprise the pod that once held Amber in it. Amber's body was now gone as in front of the machine was the tree that held his prize. "There it is." Gurren said before the voices continued.

 **"Join us, become one with us, accept us, accept the darkness."** The voices of the Jaki said as Gurren walked forward but before he could Gurren quickly jumped back as from the shadows a Horror came out as it seemed to be an amalgamation Horror of all those who fell when Beacon had fallen.

 **"Darkness, join the Darkness, accept the darkness, and become part of the darkness."** The Horror said as it was quiet large. **"Accept the darkness within you and use the darkness within you, it is your destiny."** The Horror said as Gurren glared at it.

"No." Gurren began as he drew the Garoken at the ready. "I will not lie, I know I have darkness within me that much is certain. But I won't allow myself to be consumed by the Darkness, I will continue to fight in the darkness and gasp torts the light to protect that light that is my fate as Golden Knight Garo that is my fate as a Makai Knight!" Gurren called out as he raised his sword skyward and summoned his armor as from the portal the armor of Garo attached to Gurren thus turning Gurren into Garo.

Garo took a battle stance as he grinded his sword against his arm fin as sparks came off. "This is my destiny as Golden Knight Garo, thus I will not allow my darkness to consume me!" Garo invoked before charging at the Horror. The Horror roared before its form soon came out of the darkness after Garo's light exposed it to reveal it was more than an amalgamation Horror but it was a high teared Apostle Horror with spiked armor on its body, large blades on its arms that also acted like secondary means of movement to work with the legs, beast life legs, and insect like pincers that seem able to shoot out a venom like beam. The Horror also had on its back the skulls of those who have fallen as they seemed to have some life in them as they cried and screamed for death as the life they were living was a fate worse than death.

"I will cut away your Inga." Garo roared as he slashed at the Horror to which the Horror parried with its own blade. The Horror then swung its second blade at Garo who quickly let go and avoided the attack as the Horror then fired a venom like beam at Garo who dodged the attacks with ease.

 _ **"Careful Gurren those beams have a paralyses effect on those who are hit by it. One hit and you will be this Horror's lunch."**_ Zaruba said as Garo nodded to that.

The horror fired its venom beam again as Garo dodge it just in time, but he knew the longer this fight prolong the timer would run out and he would be vulnerable.

Garo started to run as he took out his lighter and light Garoken aflame in the Makai fire, as he slash the air creating an arc flame slash as the horror smack it away with its power, knowing an attack like that would harm a normal horror but not itself but unknown to it that what Garo wanted as he jumps in the air and calls forth, "Gouten!"

In a flash of a golden light Gouten appeared as Garo sit on his madou horse with the arc flame slash coming back at him, they collided but instead of doing damage, the flames combine to Garo and Gouten as they came at the Apostle horror at full speed Garo roar out as his eyes shone silver, Garoken glow as Gouten jump into the air at the horror, Garo slash his weapon as the light cut its hide with Gouten diving into the horror and with its flaming body light the horror aflame.

The horror cry out as Garo broke through to the other side of the horror as Gouten landed as it skid across the ground of the old vault.

The horror turn to Garo and pointed a finger at him and said **, "You… may have beaten us… but as long the darkness is within you… you can never escape your fate."**

Garo look to the horror and said, "That may be true, but as I told many from before, I and those who bear this title after me will always have an answer!"

 **"W-what?!"** The horror spat out.

"My name is Garo. I am the golden knight, the light that shines through the darkness!" Garo said as to the horror.

The horror ball its hands as he said, **"Damn you… DAMN YOU GARO!"** The horror soon begin to be engulf in a silver light before exploding and the Makai flames disintegrate the remains as the black ash in the air flew at Garo and into Garoken marking the Horror was sealed.

Where the tree stood untouched, even with the battle that has happen near it, it remains unharmed as the fruit hand their until a hand reach up to it, grab it, and jerk off the tree branch, now in his hands as Gurren look at it and said, "Got it."

(Scene break)

Above with Anya she was dodging every attack the hybrid horror was throwing at her, its sharp tail to acid spit or something as Anya keep back as she pulls out a familiar weapon she had on her as she said, "time to see how this bad boy does."

Anya pulled out the updated Crescent Rose and her Yaiba Scythe before claiming them together making a double sided scythe as Anya spun the weapon around and took a battle stance. "Introducing Crescent Rose Yaiba." Anya called as she took a battle stance.

The Hybrid roared before charging at Anya but Anya slammed her weapon down and began firing dust bullets mixed with Makai Magic as the creature was hit and injured from it. Anya then spun her weapon behind her before firing and launching herself torts the Horror as she may not have her mother's speed she still had her training as she then her blade at the hybrids neck before pulling it down behind her. Anya then roared as she charged forward as she dragged the Hybrid on the ground in an attempt to decapitate it.

The Creature roared as it tried to get free but it was trapped as the ground Anya was pulling it across as getting wrecked. Anya soon ran up the wall before spinning and jumping off causing the hybrid heads to come clean off as the head fell to the ground before turning to dust. The part that was a Horror was sealed into the Yaiba scythe as the part that was a Grimm durned to dust as Anya smiled.

"Alright Crescent Rose Yaiba first field battle was a success." Anya said as she looked to the Elevator. "Hopefully Gurren is alright." Anya said as soon Gurren teleported in as Anya was shocked. "Gurren your back!" Anya called as Gurren then showed there prize. "And you got the Varancas Fruit." Anya said with a smile as Gurren nodded.

"Yeah but we must hurry back to New Beacon before we're too late." Gurren said as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Better head back to the ship before it takes off."**_ Eclipse said as the two nodded and ran to the transport.

(Scene Break)

The duo ran into team ARRK's dorm room as they say Arka was pale white and her breathing was labored. "ARKA!" Gurren called worried for her.

Rey and Omiko turn their way as they see Anya holding the fruit, and Gurren is breathing hard, as he wasted no time getting here using his semblance to reach here, but do too how far away and the fact he had to carry Anya he was downright exhausted.

Anya had to help carry him in on her shoulder, as she thought, 'Good thing I drink lots of milk, otherwise he is very heavy.'

Rey and Omiko came over and help the siblings over, as the priestess took the fruit from Anya and said, "I'll start right away making the cure."

Omiko went off as Rey help Gurren to a chair, with Anya pulled out a water bottle that was in a mini fridge, opening for Gurren to drink from.

Anya try to put it to Gurren mouth but he push it away and said, "No, not yet." Gurren first thought were of Arka health first than his own.

Rey step up as he said, "Gurren, man. Arka will get better when she gets the cure, but it would do no one good if you're out of it. Drink some water and rest, until Omiko come back with a cure, there nothing we can do."

Gurren wanted to refuse still, but when he open his mouth to let out a dry breath, Anya shove the water into his mouth, making him drinking, with Rey held him down as they force to take a drink.

When they let off as half the water was gone, even if some of it did get drip out as they force it onto Gurren, they let off as Gurren lean forward and cough up to get air in his lungs. "What was that for?!" Gurren called as Anya looked.

"You're exhausted and out of breath. Plus you're probably dehydrated so you needed that water." Anya said as Rey looked to him.

"Listen fearless leader you did all you can do now let Omiko do her job and cure her." Rey said as Zaruba the spoke.

"It's surprising she lasted this long perhaps it's because her mother is the Fall Maiden." Zaruba said as Anya looked.

"All we can do now is pray." Anya said as Eclipse looked.

"I've never been the praying type but I do hope she survives." Eclipse said as Anya smiled at her Madou Ring.

"Now then all we can do is wait." Rey said as he took his guards spot again.

(Scene Break an hour later)

Omiko finished the cure while she had to do quick work and once it was administered all they could do was wait. RRK came by as they waited for their leader to come out of this as they hoped this wouldn't be the end to the champion's daughter. No doubt Ruby had told Pyrrha as she had come by to check on her daughter in hopes that she would make it. She couldn't blame Gurren but if Arka were to die... she didn't even want to think of such a thought.

Gurren of course stayed by her bed side as his hand was in hers as it was cold with a small warmth in it. The sun began to set as Gurren waited for Arka to come out of this as her chances of making it were becoming smaller by the minute. Gurren then put Arka's hand in both of his as he closed his eyes waiting for something to happen and praying to any divine being that Arka will make it.

That was when he felt Arka's hand move as Gurren was wide eyed and looked to see Arka holding Gurren's hand as she looked to him and smiled. "Is this a dream or have I died?" Arka asked out of it as she smiled to Gurren.

"Arka!" Gurren called as he hugged her as team ARO, RRK, and the mentors saw that Arka was ok and we're over joked. Pyrrha hugged her daughter for dear life as she was afraid that if she let go Arka might slip back into her dying state.

"Arka you're ok!" Anya called happy to see Arka was ok.

"Looks like my cure worked." Omiko said as she looked to Arka.

"What happened?" Arka asked as she looked to the group.

"You collapsed with a high fever and." Raiden began before Rena pushed him out of the way.

"You were ordered! You were turning into a Popsicle and we thought we had to go to a funeral after this." Rena said showing she had a catalog for funeral wear.

"Worried." Kuro said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"We'll she no longer has the Horrors scent on her so she is 100% Black Blood free."**_ Zaruba said as he looked. _**"Though it's nothing short of a miracle that Arka survived this long, perhaps she has a guardian angel watching her."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren nodded.

"We should go and give her time to recover." Ruby said catching Pyrrha's worried look.

"You sure we can stay and watch her." Rey said as Raiden spoke.

"Don't worry we shall be able to handle it." Raiden said as Kuro looked.

"No worries." Kuro said as team GARO nodded.

"Well then we'll be across the hall in our dorm." Gurren said as the group nodded and went their separate ways.

(Later that night)

 _ **"Now then sense everyone is gathered I have deduced who the Sacred Gate is."**_ Zaruba said from his perch as everyone looked.

"Really that means we can end the mission once those Umbra guys make their move." Anya said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Yes the Sacred Gate is Arka Nikos Arc."**_ Zaruba said surprising the group.

"Are you sure?" Gurren asked as he looked to his Madou Ring.

 _ **"When you think about it, it makes sense normally the first born daughter of one of the four maidens is the first candidate as the Sacred Gate."**_ Eclipse said as Rey looked.

"So what we just wait for those Umbra guys to show up then?" Rey asked as he looked to the team.

 _ **"It's not that simple Zero if we figured out who the sacred gate is then most likely the Umbra group have figured it out as well."**_ Silva said as Omiko looked.

"So then once the weekend begins we go into town and find the Umbra and stop them at the source." Omiko said as Anya looked.

"We know they have the White Fang as allies but who knows what else they have up there sleeve." Anya said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"Well we can't figure it out if we're tired we should sleep and recover before doing anything of the sort, we have classes tomorrow so for now I'm going to sleep."**_ Eclipse said as Anya nodded.

"Yeah I need sleep." Anya said as she jumped to her bed and laid down.

"Sleep now." Rey said as he yawned.

Once everything was said and done Team GARO turned in for the night as two have them were exhausted and needed there sleep. The moon of Remnant shined bright as the night was free of Horrors, but this was merely the calm before the storm.

(Meanwhile Vale's criminal underbelly)

The criminal underworld was in shock as there entire operation was in danger as Lord Kiba walked torts them with Void Gear drawn as with him was the hands and the voice. Next to Kiba was a hooded figure wielding a red spear as he was dressed in Madou Robes that looked regal, dark, and slightly old, and around his eyes was a visor shadowed by his hood. They looked torts the kingpins of Vale's underworld as Kiba glared at them. "We could have easily destroyed you all, but the Umbra Empire has use for your resources." Lord Kiba said as the big Boss was now scared at this man's power. "Sure we have the White Fang helping us but we need the foothold, and my master the Empress can assures you this deal will be beneficial to either all of us." Lord Kiba began as from the shadows Soldiers appeared opening cases with bombs on them. "Or one of us." Lord Kiba said as the masked figure with the spear opened a case to show tones of Lien.

The man was unnerved as Lord Kiba walked over to him and kneeled but not out of obedience as the room began to shake as Lord Kiba lifted up his masked face to show flashes of Dark Knight Kiba as the man was now scared of the darkness this boy possessed. In the end the man couldn't breathe before he simply nodded as when he did the cold, the dark samurai vanished as Lord Kiba stood up and nodded.

"Then welcome to the Empire." Lord Kiba said before he and his group took there leave doing what the Empress had asked of them.

(TBC)

ESKK: Alright hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like always leave behind a review. Now JaNe.


	16. Chapter 10 Painting the Town Once more

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Ok before we begin I would like to say a few things. To the guest reviewers who keep spamming me about updating this story. I will update it when I update it, don't rush me and let me go at my own paste. Seriously you need to be patient and besides there are other fics on this site you can read while you wait. So next time someone sends a review asking me to hurry up I'm going to give them a big fat shut up because I like going at my own paste. Now then let's begin shall we.

Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope.

*Insert Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School

As the song started Garo appeared as he took a battle stance as he was ready to fight before the Title appeared.

GARO Remnant Knight

-Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni-

As the song played a younger Gurren stood there as a shadow of his father behind him as the Symbol of Garo was in the background. As the Camera backed up it showed Garo itself as it looked to an unknown opponent. When the Guitar chord played it showed Garo is the midst of battle for a brief moment.

-Afure nagareru ten ni e to-

The Screen showed a younger Anya facing away from the camera as holding her hand was her mother Ruby as in the background was the symbol of Yaiba and the symbol of the Rose family. When the chord played it's showed Yaiba in the midst of battle for a brief moment as Yaiba swung her scythe at a Horror.

-Kasane ageta shunkan o-

The screen showed a younger Rey as he had a small suitcase as Weiss held his hand as away from him was a translucent form of his deceased father Aron. In the background was the symbol of Zero accompanied by Weiss' symbol, as it showed who this young Rey would become one day. The Chord played as Zero fought through some Horrors as he slashed at them with his Ginroken.

-tsumetai omoi tokashite-

The screen showed Omiko as she was in an isolated room plain white room as she was in a fetal position, while wearing all white cloths, her anklets and arm bands glowing brightly no doubt to keep her power in check. When the cord played it showed Omiko fighting Horrors and Grimm as she battled against the enemies of life.

-Samenai netsu ni unasarete-

The screen showed Team KIBA in there Umbra Order uniforms as behind them was an army of cloaked and masked dark Knights mixed in with the White Fang. Team Garo glared at this opponent as they may lack an army but what they lack in armies they made up for with skill, strength, and cunning.

-Saigo no koe mo kikoenai-

The screen showed Team GARO with Team ARRK as they were enjoying each other's company as they seemed to be smiling and laughing while in the background was there mentors Ruby and Pyrrha as they smiled.

-Don't cry!-

The screen showed Kiba and Garo glaring at each other before charging at each other and beginning a bloody battle as they slashed at each other with the intent to end the other.

-Kuwaresou na hodo-

The screen showed Zero and Artemis battling each other as Artemis fired at Zero who summoned his glyph to block the attack as he charged forward to battle Artemis.

-Nakishimetara kimi ga furueteita oh!-

The screen showed Yaiba and Omiko battling The Voice and Servant 1 respectively as they intended to win this fight.

-Sotto kazasu tenoshira ni furete misete-

The Screen showed the three knights on their madou horses battling through an army of Grimm and Horrors as they slashed their way through them with the intent to defeat them. The screen then showed team GARO gathered as it showed each of them as behind them it showed those who came before them as behind Omiko was Blake, behind Rey was Weiss and Aron, behind Anya was Ruby, and behind Gurren was Sirius.

-Kitto sagashiteitanda-

The Screen showed Salem as she sat upon her throne with an evil smirk as her throne room was surrounded in darkness that still carried light to light the way through.

-iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki o-

The Screen showed Ozpin as he looked to the camera and smiled as the years did him good. It then showed that with him were Sirius and Qrow as them seemed to be conversing about something of great importance. It then showed Kabuki/Blake as she looked to the screen.

-motto tsuyoku tenoshira de boku no furete-

The Screen showed behind Kabuki/Blake was her younger self as Kabuki took a glance to her younger self for a moment as Blake returned it. The screen then showed a Horror as it was soon cut down by Master Garo as he cut away the Horror. As the music played it then showed Salem with Team KIBA as Salem had a more human appearance. It then showed an ancient painting of the four maidens as between them was a fifth maiden who seem to be surrounded by darkness but had untainted light within her.

-Ever never end-

The screen showed Team GARO on top of a mountain as it overlooked the ruins of Old Beacon as what they sought was inside the school.

-Tokihanatsu far away!-

The Screen then showed Glynda and the New Beacon Faculty before scene breaking to the Watchdog as she looked to the screen. Finally it scene break to Team GARO as it seems they were shopping for supplies for their gear as they walked through the street as on the wall were street art of Garo, Yaiba, and Zero.

(Start)

Professor Slot was going over his lecture which was half a** sense the man was very lazy. He stopped to yawn every now and again as Gurren was watching the time hoping for it to go faster. After all Team GARO was going to investigate all the strange things going on in Vale. As he waited Rey was talking up some girls as he basically had them dancing at his fingers. Omiko was taking notes while Anya was drawing up weapon designs.

That was when Arka appeared as she looked to Gurren. "Hey Gurren... I wanted to thank you with what you did for me... and I was wondering if you want to make a trip to Vale to hang out before studying later." Arka said before the bell rung.

"Oh class is over, well I guess we'll have to finish the lecture next time." Slot said as everyone left.

"Sorry Arka I'm going to be busy today but we can try again later." Gurren said as Arka looked down sadly as team GARO left.

Anya passed Arka as she followed her brother and team leader. "Someday." Anya said as she rubbed Arka's head.

(Later at the dorm room)

Team GARO was suiting up as Omiko was getting ready. "I was beginning to think that class would never end." Omiko said as Anya smiled.

"Yeah and now our investigation of Vale and the Makai Wars can officially begin." Anya called as she jumped off her bed.

 ** _"Seems tiresome to me."_** Eclipse said as Gurren looked.

"Does everyone remember their roles?" Gurren asked as Rey nodded.

"Yeah me, and you are going to the CCT to get in contact with my mom about the Dust robberies." Rey said as Anya the spoke.

"I will infiltrate White Fang rally to find out there plans sense I am a Faunus getting in should be easy for me." Omiko said as the group then turned to Anya.

"There's a guy me and Aunt Yang visit in the shady part of town and he knows everything going on in Vale." Anya said as Gurren nodded.

"We'll meet up with Anya to go over what we discovered and discuss our next move." Gurren said before a new voice was heard.

"Yeah." Came Xeo's voice as the group say the Faunus hanging upside down outside there window.

"Xeo what are you doing here?" Rey asked as Xeo smiled.

"Oh I climb trees all the time and overheard your conversation." Xeo said before entering the room. "So we're going to be doing hero stuff sweet." Xeo said as Anya looked.

"We are going to investigate and do hero stuff as a team." Anya said as Gurren looked.

"Sorry Xeo we don't want to get friends involved." Gurren said as Xeo smirked.

"You should always get friends involved which is why I brought Onyx." Xeo said as everyone was wide eyed and looked outside to see Onyx standing close to the ledge.

"How did you get up there?" Omiko asked as she looked to Onyx.

"Not the time it's very high up so please let me in." Onyx said as they quickly let him in as Onyx nearly bolted through the open window.

"Now then let us help or we snitch about your little plan." Xeo said as Rey looked.

"I say let them tag along." Rey said as he thought wouldn't do too much harm.

"Fine then, Xeo you're with Omiko, with you being Faunus it would help to have extra eyes and ears around the place and support," Gurren said as Xeo have a salute and said, "Aye-aye Captain."

Omiko hit him over the head and said in a calm and control tone, "Be serious." "Okay, ow." Xeo said as he rubs his head.

"Onyx," Gurren said as the guy turn to him and said, "Yes?"

Gurren pointed at him and said, "Your, with Anya while she is going to meet our Aunt, Yang and go to the club, I want you to watch out for anything, are we clear?"

"Ah, crystal," Onyx said as Gurren nods and said, "Good."

Zaruba chuckled a bit and said, **_"Oh this reminds me of the days with your father and mother, but I believe we came through a window to meet up with your mothers team."_**

"Not now Zaruba," Gurren said as he get his father had a lot of adventures with his mother, similar to his team but he didn't want to spend all day talking about it as Anya said, "But want to know what happen next. Do you know what happens Eclipse" **_"Sorry gold flower, I wasn't with your mother until after Mtn. Glenn and the breach of Vale,"_** Eclipse told Anya.

Rey headed to the door and said, "Come on mate, the faster we get in and out the better, the last thing I need it grandfather on my ass knowing I was contacting my mom." **_"You and your grandfather,"_** Silva said to her partner.

Gurren understand his partner Urgency, as so he pick up his duster and put it on as he said, "Let's head out then."

As the two knights walk out as Gurren said, "Remember where we are meeting up at." Everyone nodded and took their assign partners and headed off to their location.

(Scene break)

The two walked through the crowded streets as they arrived at the CCT tower which had been upgraded after the fall of Beacon 20 years ago. As Gurren walked Rey looked at it. "Wow no matter how many times I see it these upgraded towers look big." Rey said as Gurren walked.

"Didn't you say the one in Atlas is the biggest and the original?" Gurren said as Rey looked.

"Yeah but Atlas is doing a lot to make up for past mistakes and try and preserve peace." Rey said as the two walked.

"Yeah but peace is fragile and even the slightest tap could shatter it." Gurren said as they stopped. Rey then walked in front of Gurren and looked to him.

"You know you should crack a smile more often girls at school are making bets as to who can get you to smile thinking you would look good with a smile." Rey said as he looked.

"I only smile when it's appropriate now is not an appropriate time." Gurren said as he soon noticed something.

"Hey it's always a good time to smile." Rey said as he turned around to walk off only to bump into someone. "Hey watch it." Rey said before noticing Mato.

"Mato?" Gurren asked as Mato looked up from his book.

"Oh hello there Golden Knight and Silver Fanged Knight I did not expect to see you here." Mato said as Rey looked.

"What are you doing here at the CCT Tower?" Rey asked as he looked to the Madou Android who now looked confused.

"Oh when did I get here?" He asked as it was evident he was caught up in his book.

"What we're you reading?" Gurren asked as Mato lifted up the large book.

"An encyclopedia I was crossing the street when someone called me a 'jackass,' and I have been looking into the word and have not found a definition for it." Mato said as Rey was wide eyed while Gurren was shocked.

 ** _"And just when I thought he was less awkward then his sister he pulls this_**." Zaruba said shocked to see this.

"Um not to be a bother but do you know where I can find my team, big sister is probably worried sick about me so I wish to go find her." Mato said as Gurren got an idea.

"Actually I can help but I was hoping you could help me with something also." Gurren said as Mato looked and smiled.

"Oh of course anyway I can help the Golden Knight." Mato said with a nod as Rey looked.

"Don't worry I can make the call myself you just help him." Rey said as Gurren nodded.

"Well then let's go I know a cafe nearby." Mato said before taking Gurren's arm and began pulling him to the cafe. When they were gone Silva quickly realized something.

 ** _"You know Zero you've been a bad son for not contacting your mother even when on assignment."_** Silva said as Rey quickly realized it.

"Thanks Silva for making me feel guilty." Rey said as he glared at his Madou necklace. Rey quickly began making his way to the CCT tower as he figured now was a good time to talk to his mother. His mother who had staked everything on him, and left him to his father before said father's untimely demise. As Rey arrived inside he made his way to the elevator as when it closed he heard the AI voice speak.

"Hello welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" The AI asked as Rey looked.

"Take me to the communications room will you." Rey said as the AI heard.

"Certainly can you please place your scroll on the Terminal to verify your identity?" The AI requested as Rey did so. When he did his scroll was scanned as the AI got the info. "Thank you and welcome to the CCT Mr. Schnee." The AI said as Rey then put his scroll away. The elevator began to move as Rey tried to put up his best smile. Sure he was known for his smiles but when it came to his mother and not contacting her it's hard to make a smile when he probably got her worried.

As Rey kept trying Silva saw that Rey truly loved his mother but he had problems connecting with her family, most likely it's the Makai Knight part of him who couldn't accept what the Schnee Company has done. When the elevator arrived today its destination Rey took a deep breath and the door opened revealing the communications room. Rey entered as he began walking to the main terminal where a holographic AI Assistant appeared to greet Rey. "Welcome to the New Beacon Cross-continental transit center how may I help you?" The AI asked as Rey looked.

"I would like to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Rey said as the AI nodded.

"Absolutely." The AI said as it began setting up a terminal. "If you can head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through." The AI said as Rey nodded and headed to the Terminal.

As Rey walked he felt the steps were taking him forever as he knew his mother would want him to talk to her first even if it's a desk jockey who answers Weiss wants to be the first to know things with her son. As Rey sat down after arriving at the Terminal he took a breath in before nodding ready for what's to come.

The screen activated as an attendant answered. "Thank you for calling the Schnee." The woman began before she recognized Rey.

"Oh Mr. Schnee it's you, do you want me to patch you through to your mother, I'm sure your aunt and grandfather are here as well." The woman said as Rey looked.

"No my mother will do for now." Rey said as the woman nodded.

"Very well I'll connect you to her private line." The attendant said before making the patch.

Rey only had to wait for a moment before Weiss appeared on screen as she looked at Rey.

"Rey I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to call." Weiss greeted as Rey looked.

"Yeah sorry mom but things have been hectic what with Horrors and tones of other stuff." Rey said as Weiss nodded.

"Well hopefully you can handle it though." Weiss said as she looked. "Mind catching up with me Rey after we take care of the reason behind your call." Weiss said seeing herself in Rey's shoes.

"Yeah I was wondering if it's possible that you can send me a list of the Dust sales mainly the inconsistency and missing orders." Rey said as Weiss looked.

"Can I ask why?" Weiss asked as she half expected Rey to say it was for a school project.

"It's, part of this little case I'm working on mainly involving this assignment." Rey said as Weiss nodded.

"I'll see what I can do but your grandfather might catch on so it might be a bit." Weiss said as she quickly began getting the data. "So while you wait why don't you get me all caught up with the life of my Makai Knight son." Weiss said as Rey saw her typing away.

(Gurren and Mato)

At the Café where Mato drag Gurren too, as drinks came around as Gurren gotten a soda, and Mato gotten a fresh squeeze lemonade as Gurren look and asked, "Why order a drink?"

Mato look at his comrade and said, "Well I have a special operating core that could be charge and maintain very few ways as one of them is lemons juice, as my body filters out any unnecessary-

Gurren stop him as he raise his hand and said, "I got it, but you could have keep it simple like, you needed lemons to keep you going."

"Well I could and lemons isn't keeping me going just help maintain as my aura and Makai energy within me does that, and as I said my body filters out any unnecessary thing and becomes, what people call body waste when they use the lavatory," Mato told Gurren that he can also the bathroom to what the Makai knight could understand.

"Okay didn't need to know that," Gurren said as Mato drank his lemon in one gulp and place down his glass as he asked, "What was it that you needed my help with?"

Gurren looked at the madou android and said, "I need any info you may have of the Makai wars."

Mato froze for a moment and said, "There nothing I could say, as to most to what happen of the Makai wars became classified you would have to go and get tested for your loyalty, despite your bloodline of Garo. You must also swear to secrecy even to have your memory wiped of any knowledge to the Makai wars within the Senate, for this reason to keep the safety not only for the Makai order but humanity as well. I am sorry I cannot help you."

Gurren sighed and said, "What can you tell me that is not classified then? What the story behind the Makai wars?"

"The Makai Wars... it was a war that nearly consumed Remnant." Mato said as Gurren looked shocked. "From what I was able to access it was the only time the Makai Order ever intervened into the affairs of the human world." Mato said as Gurren looked.

"But why, what was so bad that the Makai had to take part in this?" Gurren asked as Mato looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"The Makai Wars was fought by the Makai because of the Umbra Empires Knights and Alchemists." Mato whispered to Gurren as he looked. "The Umbra Empire performed forbidden rituals and quickly became a super power with the intent of conquering our world they quickly vanished into the shadows after an unknown event and haven't been heard from sense." Mato said as Gurren looked.

"What?" Gurren asked as he needed answers.

"I don't know... the information was blocked after that." Mato said as Gurren looked.

"So you don't have information to offer about the Makai Wars then." Gurren said as Mato nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Golden Knight but the only other place I can get the information is off of the Atlas Historical records and even then you would need proper clearance." Mato said as Gurren then nodded.

"Thank you Mato you gave some helpful information." Gurren said before continuing. "But do you know anything about those men from the Docks that night?" He asked as Mato looked.

"No I'm sorry." Mato apologized as Gurren nodded. It was then Mato noticed something behind Gurren as he looked and saw Atlas Soldiers as the quickly took notice to Gurren. "We need to go." Mato said as he took Gurren's arm.

"Why?" Gurren asked but it was too late as Mato quickly ran to get away from the Atlas Soldiers while dragging Gurren.

Gurren saw this as he was getting a weird reminder of one of his mom's stories as they ran. "Why are they chasing you Mato?" Gurren asked as he ran.

"I'll explain later just stay close." Mato said as Gurren nodded to that.

As they ran into an alley they knocked down some trashcan as the Atlas Soldiers avoided them. But then they saw a narrow path in the way to which Gurren ran across the wall while Mato held onto Gurren. Gurren quickly activated his Semblance and appeared at the end of the narrow path.

The Atlas Soldier growled before they ran back to circle around. Once they were away Gurren caught his breath as he looked to Mato. "What was that about?" Gurren asked as Mato looked.

"Father sent them to protect me and big sister. He's very protective of us even as he is working on his secret project of the Makai." Mato said as Gurren looked.

"Secret project?" Gurren asked as he looked.

"Yes father is working on something but he won't tell me or Big sister it's weird sense he never acted that way before." Mato said as Gurren looked to him.

 ** _"Strange something is amiss and what we have discovered is only more questions than answers."_** Zaruba said as Gurren looked.

"Thank you Mato." Gurren said as Mato nodded.

"You should go Gurren before those guards show up again." Mato said as he had a point sense Gurren might get into trouble.

"Very well." Gurren said before he took his leave.

(Meanwhile with Anya and Onyx)

Anya and Onyx arrived at a certain club as she would have opted to take Akatsuki but didn't want to cause a scene. That and her aunt was still working on her new ride. "Come on my contact is right in here." Anya said as she pointed to the club.

"Got it." Onyx said before noticing something. "Um where exactly is here?" He asked as he looked at the questionable club.

(Scene Break that night in Juniors club)

Junior and his crew were setting up for the rave tonight as music was playing and his group was setting up the beverages. As they set up almost nothing can ruin it as he hadn't seen Yang I a while so he was in the clear from her messing everything up.

The doors open up with the guard bouncers ran in scared as crap as they close the door behind them as Junior saw this and walk up a bit and said, "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

The guard were yelling out about, 'Terrier Blondie', 'She back', and 'Run for your lives'. To the sudden door blasted open as, Junior; groin and said, "Not again."

Yang walks in with her niece and Onyx as she said outload, "Guess who back, again!" Suddenly guard surrounded her with very heavy weaponry.

The music was repeating over and over again as Yang look over to the D.J bear mascot which is amazing they keep it for all these year, the guy lifted his head up and took the needle off the player before ducking down to hid again.

"Can someone explain why they are pointing guns at us?" onyx said as Anya lean over to him and whisper, "My aunt Yang is well known here, and she like bust up this place a lot."

Onyx gulped and hope he doesn't get kill because of Yang doing something stupid, and then Junior came walking up as he said, "Stop, stop, lower your weapons. Blondie you're here… again." Said that last part with annoyed tone.

Looking at who she brought with her and said, "And I see you brought her here as well, but why are you here?"

Yang walks up and put her bionic arm on him and said, "I believe you own me two rounds of drinks." Drag him away as Onyx said, "She very aggressive." "Tell me what I don't know," Anya said as they went alone as well.

(Omiko and Xeo)

Omiko was using her Madou Tool as she was tracking down the White Fangs current meeting point. She knew that they had to change some things sense with the Black Claw trying to take them down they needed to hide better especially after the crashed many of their recruitment meetings.

"So can that thing really lead us to the White Fang?" Xeo asked as he looked at Omiko.

"Yes though I needed to narrow down the search to Faunus ad Masses of Inga." Omiko said before she noticed on the wall was a single mark. Omiko then stepped back and noticed that on the bars were also single marks which if positioned right make the three look like a claw mark. "And we have found the place." Omiko said before she looked and saw a Faunus let a Faunus couple into the building.

"You sure?" Xeo asked as Omiko looked.

"Positive." Omiko said before she uncurled her tail.

"Well lead the way then Omiko." Xeo said before they went up to the man.

As they had entered hey were given Grimm Masks as they saw the White Fang Member leading the two recruits down the hall. "New Recruits keep to the right." He said as Omiko looked.

"Hey Omiko any idea if this could be a trap?" Xeo asked as Omiko looked.

"Only one way to find out Xeo." Omiko said before putting on the Grimm Mask she was given.

"Well alright." Xeo said before putting the mask he was given on as well.

The two then entered the big room as it was very dark with the only light being on the stage and the audience as Omiko and Xeo were with the recruits. Upon the stage a White Fang member stood as he looked to the crowd before him.

"Thank you for coming tonight, for those of you just joining us for the first time tonight I would like to introduce you to a representative of a man who is part of a group that have been a major contributor to our cause. I can assure you he and his masters are the keys to claiming what we have fought for, for so long in Adam's name." The leader of the White Fang called as from the shadows the spear wielding figure that was with Kite when he brought Vale's entire underworld to its knees appeared as people were shocked. The young man looked to them as he took the microphone and began to speak just as people were booing.

"What's a human doing here?!" One called clearly angry that a human was here.

"Oh I can assure you this human means you no harm. Now then I once was like you a part of Remnant but I soon learned that Remnant's Four Kingdoms was naïve thinking Peace would last. Well let me tell you this, Peace is a lie. My master The Empress's Wrath could not come here tonight for he had to convene with his own master the Empress of the Umbra Empire." The young man said as people began to whisper as this was the first time they heard of an Umbra Empire. The Empire has been supporting your strike for a while now and our time to strike is at hand. We have supplied weapons and resources but now we want something in return. The White Fang needs the Empires help because without us the Black Claw will destroy you all and our Empress will make the want for your rise as a dominant race a reality. So we offer you two choices you may reject us or we can offer you all of your desires if you only kneel." The young spear wielder said as the Faunus were shocked.

That was when the lights turned off as on the walls as the banners for the Umbra Empire while behind the Umbra Knight the tarp holding the White Fangs symbol fell as behind it was Dark Troopers and Dark Hunters as they had their own Paladin like mech as on either side of them was the White Fang banner and the Umbra Empire banner. The Faunus were unsure as they saw that the Empire was providing them with everything and even there group was no match for the Kingdoms after the crippling blow of Adams death and the rise of the Black Claw. Omiko and Xeo were shocked as this man was proof that the Umbra Empire was returning.

"Any plans of escape?" Xeo whispered as one by one the Faunus chose to kneel. If they don't kneel there cover would be blown as Omiko had to think fast. She saw Umbra Soldiers lining the walls as these Umbra Mech was powerful. That was when a young woman appeared as she looked to the crowed. She was dressed spiff and clean a very ideal of order similar to an office lady mixed with a by the book soldier and a super spy.

"Now then for those of you who has chosen to kneel our operation is moving to the East the White Fang will be inducted into the Umbra Empire there but for those of you who choose to stay I am obliged to warn you that this city might not be safe for the Faunus." The young woman said as the Knight had handed the mic to her so she may speak.

(Back with Anya, Onyx, and Yang)

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Yang demanded as she slammed her bionic arm onto the table

"I told you I don't know my sources in the underworld have all gone silent. All I know is that some guy and his group came in and took down there entire system and next thing I know the entire Criminal Underworld of Vale is at the beck and call of a new group some Empire wannabe's." Junior said as he was cleaning a cup.

"Wait was one of the guys who took them down wearing all black and had a mask on?" Anya asked as Junior looked.

"Yeah from what I heard he also had two girls with him and this creepy silent guy. Full story but shortened is that someone hacked there systems, there piles of lien and priceless artifacts were stolen, and most of all there lieutenants were taken down all in one night." Junior said as Yang looked.

"Did these guys come to you to try and recruit you?" Yang asked as Junior looked.

"No why?" He asked as Anya looked.

"Junior word of warning if your security, and network is hacked then run these guys will either recruit you or kill you." Anya said as Junior looked.

"I'll be sure you remember that red." Junior said as Anya nodded.

Onyx then appeared and looked to Junior as he had a question. "Did these guys even ask to borrow your men?" Onyx asked as Junior looked.

"No not like they are the most competent which I can relate to those who agree." Junior said to his men who were standing off to the side.

"Thanks for the intel and the drink I'll see you around." Yang said before she, Anya, and Onyx left.

"So did we get everything?" Onyx asked as Anya looked.

"We got more than enough." Anya said as they walked.

(Back with Omiko and Xeo)

As the White Fang were kneeling the Umbra Knight looked at the as it looked like he was peering into their very soul. Omiko recognized that look as it was an ability that belonged to the Shadow Slashers as she was wide eyed.

"They know." Omiko said as they needed to get out fast.

"Well I'm open to suggestions." Xeo said as he tried to look natural. Omiko then saw the power box as she quickly got an idea.

"Well I got a plan." Omiko said before taking out her madou Brush and shot a bolt at the power box shutting off the lights in the building.

"Don't let them escape!" The woman with the Umbra Knight ordered as Omiko was already running.

"Let's go!" Omiko called as she and Xeo ran.

"The window!" Xeo called as they ran.

(Outside)

The two jumped out the window before heading to the building top as from the wall of the warehouse the Umbra Mech ran out as it had weapons armed ready to kill as accompanying it was the Umbra Knight as no doubt the woman was inside it.

With Omiko and Xeo on the run as the huntsman said, "You got a plan for this?"

"I'll call backup," Omiko said as she got her scroll out and called everyone at once.

(Anya, and Onyx)

Omiko voice came to Anya scroll a she said, "We're in trouble here, we're being chase by a-" "Incoming!" Xeo voice called out as there was an explosion on the other end.

As one was heard not so far from them as Anya said, "We need to get to them?"

"Wait should we wait for… you know your aunt to help?" Onyx said as Anya looked at him and said, "While she driving, you know how long before she stops and answer her scroll?"

"Well we can get to them in time if we ran," onyx said as Anya smile and said, "Good thing I got these," Anya pull out from her pocket two set of rounded object with brush threads. (The items used in Garo: Gold Storm for Ryuga to fly)

(Gurren)

"We need back up now, heading down the highway at the moment," Omiko voice spoke out from Gurren scroll before he hangs up and vanish with his semblance.

(Scene break)

The Umbra Mech came down the highway hitting away cars and trucks that came its way as Anya and Onyx came flying in above as Onyx was trying to keep his balance while flying as Anya said, "I see you guy." Anya said on her scroll as Omiko lifts her up and said, "Try to slow it down, anyways you can!"

Anya nods her head fast and then she hang, then got on top of a truck that was behind the action, and pulls Onyx down as she said, "Keep your feet down." "Okay!" He said to her

Anya looked head up to see as she pulls out her 2nd weapon and put it in rifle mode and fire upon it.

As she fired the shots they hit it but did little to damage it as she was having trouble slowing it down.

(In the mech)

The agent looked at her console as she was more of the strategist as she saw that she was being fired upon. She ran the numbers in her head and if Kiba's apprentice is at the desired spot then they can nip this bud before it blooms. She just needed to keep edging them on and no doubt the other Silver Eyed Warrior will appear soon.

(Highway)

The mech began knocking away cars as Anya was wide eyed as Onyx pulled out his two swords from his back before slashing at the cars making sure to miss the passengers. Anya on the other hand quickly used the Madou Tool and began avoiding the shots as she fired some of her own. "Careful Gold Flower that's a Madou Tool of sorts, it could be tiresome." Eclipse said as Anya fired.

Onyx then combined his two swords into one sword before taking out Dust and with his Semblance summoned more swords made from dust. Onyx's Semblance allows him to make swords from any materiel he can find even Aura bur the stronger and more potent the material the more Aura he uses up.

Onyx charged as he threw the swords at the mech stabbing into it before with his weapon now in twin gun mode fired at it. As he did that he then jumped onto the mech and began slashing at it as Xeo saw his leader was in trouble.

"I'm coming Onyx!" Xeo called as he pulled out his weapon and began firing shot gun blasts with the trained ease of a martial artists. He then activated his own Semblance as he gathered Aura and fired it like a condensed beam hitting the mech. Xeo then charged as he put together two of his shotguns making it a three part staff before he began hitting the mech.

The mech then spun knocking the two off before it hit them away off the bridge. Omiko cursed before her scroll went off. "Hey ladies miss me?" Came Rey's voice as Omiko looked behind her just as her car passed to see Rey jumping down with a tag with ice dust on it. He threw it down activating it and freezing the ground as the mech ran atop it and slipped off the highway.

(With the Imperial Agent)

The agent was shocked as she did not calculate their third member appearing. This was a mistake she could not afford to make again. As she felt her mech crash into the street she saw two spots on her scanner as one of them had friendly on it as she smirked.

'Right on time.' She said as she wondered where her ally had run off to.

(Outside the mech battle ground)

Gurren was there as he drew the Garoken ready for battle before Zaruba spoke. **_"I sense an Umbra Knight Gurren be careful."_** Zaruba said as from behind the mech the spear wielding Umbra Knight appeared.

"So I finally get to meet the one my master is so intrigued with." The young man said before he turned to look at Gurren and he looked deep into Gurren before chuckling. "I see a powerful Makai KNIGHT you are, but that Darkness you hold back its festering it calls to you pulls to you, yet you try and keep it contained never allowing it to see the light of day, perhaps it involves your upbringing." The young man said before taking a battle stance. "I am Kuroido Akuma the one who holds the title of Knight of dark day Zem." Kuroido said as the mech looked.

"My lord please do be careful about revealing your name we wouldn't want outsiders festering in our lord's agenda." The agent said just as the rest of Team GARO arrived.

"Guys don't hold back!" Gurren called as everyone nodded ready for battle.

"We need to blind the mech and that Knight!" Omiko called as Gurren had an idea.

"Silver Mist!" Gurren called as Rey and Omiko nodded before with a seal Rey froze the ground while his teammates Gurren and Anya got out of the way. Omiko had jumped into the sky and with her disks Fire Storm now aflame she threw them to the ice causing it to melt and evaporate creating a mist binding the mech but Kuroido can still see them through the fog but he saw Team GARO was running around staying under the two Umbra's radar.

The Mech activated its targeting lasers as he walked for a bit trying to locate them. It wasn't long until it got a lock on and it fired upon them but missed as Kuroido held his spear at the ready in case any of them tried to attack. The Agent in her mech then saw Omiko and Rey passing each other and fired at where they intersected but missed as from the smoke Gurren flew out with Garoken drawn and began slashing at the mech while also firing at it with the Garo bullet. The mech then knocked Gurren off as he slid on the ground causing his boots to make sparks on the ground.

As Gurren looked he knew he had to blind its targeting system somehow before getting an idea. "Silver Rose!" Gurren called out before Anya and Rey charged and began slashing at the mech before Kuroido had enough and charged leaving behind the mech. Kuroido slashed at Gurren but Gurren blocked the attack with his sword and forced Kuroido off him. While this was happening Rey and Anya were able to do some damage and blind its targeting system before Rey was kicked away. The Mech then began firing missiles at Anya as Rey was prepared for this. Rey then activated his time dilution Glyph on Anya causing her to speed up as with speed seen only on Ruby she began slashing through the missiles and causing them to blow up before they had a chance to hit their target.

Gurren of course knocked Kuroido away as he smirked as he spun his spear around. "Not bad still able to give commands to your team even when in combat quiet impressive." Kuroido said as he held his spear at the ready. "But you are an obstacle to my masters plans thus must be defeated." Kuroido said before he held his spears blade skyward. He then cut open a violet halo which then opened into a portal before releasing black armor with silver linings and a violet orb at the belt. Around the armor's waist was sashes as on its head was horns and on the back of its head was what appeared to be large braided hairs. The Armor seems to have some conversion capabilities as the segments on the head and shoulder seem to show signs of being able to change shape. This was the Knight of Dark Day Zem as he spun his now cross blades spear around showing he was ready to fight.

(Sorry if my description of Zem isn't accurate it's kind of hard to describe his armor)

"Now then let's fight." Zem said as he glared at Gurren who then raised his sword skyward and summoned his own armor thus becoming Garo before taking a battle stance.

"Lets." Garo said releasing a low growl.

Both knights went at each other, as Zem thrust his spear forward, Garo swing his sword around and made the spear bounce off of it as Garo came in for a hit but, Zem recover as he spin his whole body around with his spear and block the incoming strike.

Anya, Rey, and Omiko were push back by the mech as Gurren becoming busy with Zem, unable to give order as Rey asked, "What now?"

Anya look to him and said, "WE do what we do best, let Gurren handle that dark knight, while we handle this."

"How can we?" Omiko said as Anya smile and said, "Gurren is not the only one with some attack plans."

The Mech came down to the trio that was battling against the female agent inside, as she was about to fire the missiles, she hears a call out on her speakers, "Rose Burst!"

Next thing she knew, she got hit with heavy explosive shots, with Anya and Omiko combine attack as Omiko added her power to the sniper as Anya took aim and fire upon it.

The agent took some defensive measures, using rapid fire machine gun to hit the shot before they came and dive out of the way.

The agent didn't see it coming as she had made a miscalculation with the numbers. She quickly began recalculating so she can ensure her victory against this Makai Team. Anya fired at it before Rey ran and began using to Ginroken to slash at the mech as he jumped up and stabbed into the mech. Anya and Omiko were soon able to blow the mech blowing the left arm off before the mech knocked Rey off and punched him into a pillar knocking Rey through the pillar and to ghetto ground.

"Rey!" Anya called worried about him but to her relief she saw Rey was getting up as he looked pissed off.

"Don't worry any good Makai Knight knows to save an ace for just the right moment." Rey said before he smirked and summoned a new Glyph at his feet as it seemed to have a fire heart like design on it. Rey then threw a seal onto it causing it to activate and making Rey's eyes glowed red.

"What?!" Omiko asked shocked to see this.

"It's simple this is a new Glyph my mother had invented and she had taught it to me. Though I made a few modifications to it sense it's commonly used to boost the power of an ally and his or her Semblance by a margin, that tag I put it caused it to build up Aura in me giving me a boost for 65 seconds, that's all I need to beat you bitch." Rey said before summoning his armor and becoming Zero.

The agent was shocked before she attacked needing more data on this as when she purchased cheddar Zero caught the mech's fist with his left sword before using his other sword to cut off the mech's arm. Zero was then kicked away as Anya looked as she had an idea.

"Trinity: Silver Rose Burst!" Anya called before Omiko nodded before sending a disk at Zero attached to a Madou chain and latched onto Zeroes Ginroken. She then began spinning Zero around as she intended to give him more power and speed with the momentum. Anya then pulled out a cartridge and loaded it into her Sniper before firing an explosive round at the mech. But when it hit the mech it froze it as Anya had gotten this with Omiko's help sense it was filled with Liquid nitrogen.

The mech was being pushed back as the pilot was running the numbers before going wide eyed. "I'm going to lose." She said as she found no alternatives. She then pulled the eject switch just in time as Zero had enough force before he let go and he slashed at the mech with Madou fire. The Mech was knocked back before it exploded as the agent landed a bit away from it as she had her weapon ready to draw trying to think of an escape route that can help her leader.

With the two knights Garo slashed at Zem as the Golden Knight could tell Zem was holding back. Garo slashed at the Knight as Zem blocked the attack before returning it with a strike from his spear which grazed Garo's armor. Garo of course responded with slashing at Zem before kicking him away as the Umbra Knight flew. Zem fixed his trajectory and was able to land safely as he glared at the one who would dare stand in his master's way. Zem then charged at Garo as the two soon struggled in a test of strength as Garo growled at Zem who growled back.

Garo then roared before pushing Zem back and knocking him away before doing a Makai Flame Slash. The wave flew at Zem but Zem jumped over it and avoided before seeing his ally was in trouble. "Sorry to cut this short Golden Knight." Zem began as he landed. "But I must take my leave." Zem said even though he hoped for a bit of a blood bath. Zem then jumped over to the agent as he knocked away a blast from Anya and Omiko causing it to explode without any harm.

"It's time to leave, and make our report," Zem said as the female Agent nodded before she pull out a smoke bomb as Garo said, "Quickly stop them!"

Zero understood as he ran at them and about to slash but then the female agent throw the bomb down as a giant cloud of white smoke cover them, but didn't stop Zero from still charging in and slash at it but at that moment, many copy and clone of the female agent and Zem came out and escape from the smoke cloud before Zero to slash with and blew away the smoke.

Garo armor vanish leaving Gurren in place as he raise Zaruba up and said, "Can you track them?"

Zaruba took a moment and said, **_"No, very little Igna to go off of and too many direction, they cover their tracks carefully it seems."_**

Zero armor vanish and Rey in place as he walk up to his leader as well everyone else as Anya said, "Well… looks like our chance, blow away." Trying to make a pun as Gurren face palm himself and said, "Don't make a pun."

"What? That was a good one," Anya said as Eclipse said, **_"Not even close Gold flower."_**

"Can't track them, can't follow them, it's better to call it a night, right kitty?" Rey said to Omiko as punch him in the ribs and said, "Don't call me kitty."

"Oh I think you almost broke a rib," Rey said as he held his side.

"Good." Omiko said as she walked away.

"Come on guys let's not be enemies here." Anya said as she helped Rey up and began walking away before Gurren realized something.

"Wait what happened to Onyx and Xio?" Gurren asked as he looked around.

(With said boys)

The two were at a noodle shop as they were enjoying a meal. "There ok right?" Xio said as Onyx looked.

"Should be." Onyx said as meter swallowing his food as it was clear that they were forgotten.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok some announcements before I sign off. Now for starters Garo Divine Light has reached a block sense I don't know how to go about it like how to start it and how to go about it. I have some things finalized but the rest it's blocked for me. If any of you can offer help it would be greatly appreciated. Next announcement I am currently looking for original teams for the Vytal Festival, all of them will be none Makai of course but if you have an original team please don't hesitate to send me a copy of their information. Final announcement some of you thought this fic will be 3 Volumes, well let me put it to rest, this fic will be 4 volumes like I had said at the beginning so the guy who asked me to make 5 volumes, it's not happening I already decided of four volumes so deal with it. Ok so next chapter will be a World of Remnant so if any of you have a suggestion for this World of Remnant Lets here it. Anyway I hope to see you all next chapter and as always ja ne.


	17. World of Remnant 3 Birth of Garo

Garo Remnant Knight World of Remnant 3

ESKK: Yes I know it was about damn time, but to the next guy who asks for something like this the answer is no, seriously you all should know by now why Garo and Kiba are enemies it was in season fucking 1! Anyway please enjoy.

Birth of Garo

(Start)

Once upon a time before the world was as we knew it mankind was hunted by creatures who roam the darkness. These creatures were called Horrors and they devour any living thing they come across, and the worst part was they can look like anyone else. People lived in fear of them as they had taken many names throughout history: demons, devils, dark spirits, monsters, and many more. They had been perceived throughout many mythology with humans being ignorant to the truth.

One day a group of humans learned these creatures language and from it used magic completely unknown to fight these monsters while keeping their existence a secret. When something goes bump in the night they bump back. But even with this magic stronger Horrors appeared beyond their strength. One day one of this mages decided they needed a new way to battle them someone who can take the front lines and take the fight to the Horrors.

This mage then traveled and began gathering disciples each a master of wielding a weapon from swords to spears. The mage then discovered that the Madou Plants used to make there tools could be used for another purpose. So the man went to his disciples and gave them a message.

"Gather those you know and bring to me the bravest and strongest among you." He said as he looked to them. "Meet me upon the sacred mountain and there we shall forge the light that will shine through the darkness, there we will forge Hope."

The disciples then went and gathered men who chose to fight these creatures of the Makai. Eventually many of them gathered atop the sacred mountain where a temple and a forge laid. The man looked to the many men who gathered as he then spoke words that would forever be remembered.

"My friends, allies against Horrors I beseech thee many of you had come here to seek the power that will cast away the darkness, to find hope. I have broken a sacred testament and found unusual Horrors those who have chosen Amenity against their own kind. They have died do to their own starvation and have been reborn, but only one was ready to be awaken to be the eternal ally of Hope, now I ask you all who among you have the will to fight as ones who protect, the courage to battle against impossible odds, and who has the soul to lift this sword of hope in humanities name?" He spoke as many of the men were unsure.

That was when one stood out among the rest. This young man was younger than most of the men who had gathered and he told the wise old man his will. "I wish to battle these Horrors, to fight as a protector knowing I will be a shadow and when I fall there will be no grave. But I do know if I am to fall another man will pick up this sword and fight in my place. I had lost my family to these Horrors and most of all I had lost my beloved to them, she made me swore upon her death bed to take the feelings she felt for me and ensure no other shall suffer her fate not even one." The man said as the old mage looked to this boy.

"Young man what is your name?" He asked as the young man looked to the olden mage.

"My name is Leon (Not the one from Honoo no Kokuin) Garino, I was but a knight in the crusades where I had first learned of the existence of these demons and by brother in arms Mathias had seen firsthand what evils they are capable of." The man said as the mage nodded.

"Very well Leon Belmont of the family of Knights I see the conviction in your eyes I shall grant you the power to cut down these Horrors." The old man said before he gestured Leon to rise the steps. "Focus your feelings onto this forge, focus on the love you felt for your beloved and the friendship with your brother in arms Mathias." The Mage told Leon as the mage has to ask. "Tell me Sir Leon what was your beloved's name?" The man asked as Leon looked.

"My beloved fiancé was named Sarah Garino and to this day a day doesn't go by that I miss her." Leon said as the mage nodded.

The mage picked up the hammer and forged an armor. Leon was amazed as the armor turned from darken grey metal to a golden radiance. This forging took three days and three nights to complete and the men who gathered began to grow smaller in mass but they stayed and by the fourth day the forging was complete. Leon looked upon his new armor as the mage offered him a stone ring. "Take this Leon Belmont this ring will forever bound your bloodline to this armor." The mage said as Leon took the ring and put it on noticing its gothic skull design. "Now Leon pick up your sword." The mage said as Leon picked up the sword and found that with his soul alone he was able to lift it.

He raised the sword skyward and reached torts the heavens lights where a halo of divine light had opened. From it the armor that was forged came forth and attached to Leon forever changing his life and his destiny. "Leon Belmont from this day forward you shall wield the hope that shines light through the darkness, this armor named after your beloved fiancé shall be your means to cut away the Inga and sin of Horrors." The mage said before the ring awoken.

 ** _"_** ** _I am Madou Ring Zaruba my master, hear these testaments as they will guide your blade to victory, you must stain your blade from the blood of humans regardless of their, this weapon and armor must be used solely to protect the world and strike at the Horrors, this power must not be used against humans, and finally hear this creed, Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear reigns but by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope."_** Zaruba had said as Leon nodded.

"I swear upon this blade and this armor called Garo." Leon said as that sealed it.

 ** _"_** ** _Then I shall be contracted to you Leon Belmont Golden Knight Garo, I shall devour a day of your life upon the new moon for every month of mine."_** Zaruba said before the mage nodded.

"Now go Leon the Horror who stole your beloved life has taken the form of the head of the Bernhard family, you must travel to his castle and cut him down, and may the light forever guide you." The Mage said and thus Leon traveled to this castle.

The Mage then with the other gathered men forged many more armors but none would be as legendary or as powerful as Garo.

Leon traveled to this castle which land has been drowned into a perpetual night. Leon entered the castle and faced the Bernhard family head Walter whose own sin and Inga had turned him into a Horror. Leon battled the Horrors that Walter had summoned to guard his throne room and came face to face with the man who had devoured his fiancé. Leon swore vengeance for the loss of his love but he chose not to allow that vengeance cloud his mind.

Leon then forced Walter in a great battle into his true form, a form of a vile being who used his own castle as his body and used those who come and die here as his nourishment. Leon summoned his armor and battled Walter who had begun making his way to the capital where humans flock to hide under Gods light. Garo battled this Horror and it appeared he would win, but Walter was dishonorable and vile as he was cruel and evil. He summoned forth to soul of Sarah forcing Leon to stop mid attack allowing Walter to gain the upper hand.

Leon would have died that day but the feelings that his fiancé's soul held for him gave him power. Garo turned those feelings into power and gained the form known only as Garo God's Knight as he took the form of a divine angel to many. Garo cut down Walter and destroyed his castle body. But Walter was not done.

 **"** **One day you too will know darkness, the fang who was the brother to hope shall one day show his true darkness and hunt you down and destroy all that you love. This fang will battle the hopes descendants every time they both exist at the same time. Your son and your son's son shall battle my kind for all eternity."** Walter warned but Leon no Garo looked to him.

"I do not doubt that, you must know who this fang is and when he summons you forth once more give him this message for me. You have fallen into the deepest of darkness and caused my fiancé's life all for power. This blade and my kinsman will battle the darkness and the Horrors till they face you one day and long after they defeat you. From this day onward the Belmond Family shall hunt the Horrors and Makai Knight!" Leon vowed as then Walter was sealed into the Garoken to be taken to the Makai where he belonged.

The castle crumbled that day when all hope seemed lost to the people. From the rubble they saw a light that shined through the darkness, a light at the end of the tunnel. There they saw the man who shined there light of hope, the man who was clad in gold armor. The man raised his sword to the heavens and screamed so even the mightiest of angels shall hear him.

"I am Golden Knight Garo, the one who shall protect this world from the darkness to my dying breath. And upon my death I shall pass down this duty to my worthy successor!" Garo roared to the heavens as from that day a legend began.

From then until his elder years he battled the Horrors and fathered another son and eventually met this Fang of darkness. Upon his death bed he named his son the next Garo and that son carried on his duty until it was passed down to his son and so forth. People spoke of him in the darkest hours for they know when he is needed most he shall appear again, and his name is Golden Knight Garo.

(World of Remnant End)

ESKK: Yes I know this isn't cannon origins for Garo and yes I know I took names from Castlevania but personally I didn't want to go through the trouble of making up names after Garino so here you go. And like always everyone leave a review and ja ne.


	18. Chapter 11: Candle of Infiltration

Garo Remnant Knight

ESKK: Hey new chapter back to back with a new World of Remnant I am good. Now than before we begin I am ashamed to say that for me college didn't work out and I will be looking for jobs to better support myself. I won't go into detail but Wednesday's from 9AM to 5PM and on Thursday's from 10AM to 6PM I will be completely unavailable. Contact me either before or after those hours or send a PM between them and I will reply to them at my earliest convenience. Now then let's begin.

Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope.

*Insert Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School

As the song started Garo appeared as he took a battle stance as he was ready to fight before the Title appeared.

GARO Remnant Knight

-Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni-

As the song played a younger Gurren stood there as a shadow of his father behind him as the Symbol of Garo was in the background. As the Camera backed up it showed Garo itself as it looked to an unknown opponent. When the Guitar chord played it showed Garo is the midst of battle for a brief moment.

-Afure nagareru ten ni e to-

The Screen showed a younger Anya facing away from the camera as holding her hand was her mother Ruby as in the background was the symbol of Yaiba and the symbol of the Rose family. When the chord played it's showed Yaiba in the midst of battle for a brief moment as Yaiba swung her scythe at a Horror.

-Kasane ageta shunkan o-

The screen showed a younger Rey as he had a small suitcase as Weiss held his hand as away from him was a translucent form of his deceased father Aron. In the background was the symbol of Zero accompanied by Weiss' symbol, as it showed who this young Rey would become one day. The Chord played as Zero fought through some Horrors as he slashed at them with his Ginroken.

-Tsumetai omoi tokashite-

The screen showed Omiko as she was in an isolated room plain white room as she was in a fetal position, while wearing all white cloths, her anklets and arm bands glowing brightly no doubt to keep her power in check. When the cord played it showed Omiko fighting Horrors and Grimm as she battled against the enemies of life.

-Samenai netsu ni unasarete-

The screen showed Team KIBA in there Umbra Order uniforms as behind them was an army of cloaked and masked dark Knights mixed in with the White Fang. Team Garo glared at this opponent as they may lack an army but what they lack in armies they made up for with skill, strength, and cunning.

-Saigo no koe mo kikoenai-

The screen showed Team GARO with Team ARRK as they were enjoying each other's company as they seemed to be smiling and laughing while in the background was there mentors Ruby and Pyrrha as they smiled.

-Don't cry!-

The screen showed Kiba and Garo glaring at each other before charging at each other and beginning a bloody battle as they slashed at each other with the intent to end the other.

-Kuwaresou na hodo-

The screen showed Zero and Artemis battling each other as Artemis fired at Zero who summoned his glyph to block the attack as he charged forward to battle Artemis.

-Nakishimetara kimi ga furueteita oh!-

The screen showed Yaiba and Omiko battling The Voice and Servant 1 respectively as they intended to win this fight.

-Sotto kazasu tenoshira ni furete misete-

The Screen showed the three knights on their madou horses battling through an army of Grimm and Horrors as they slashed their way through them with the intent to defeat them. The screen then showed team GARO gathered as it showed each of them as behind them it showed those who came before them as behind Omiko was Blake, behind Rey was Weiss and Aron, behind Anya was Ruby, and behind Gurren was Sirius.

-Kitto sagashiteitanda-

The Screen showed Salem as she sat upon her throne with an evil smirk as her throne room was surrounded in darkness that still carried light to light the way through.

-iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki o-

The Screen showed Ozpin as he looked to the camera and smiled as the years did him good. It then showed that with him were Sirius and Qrow as them seemed to be conversing about something of great importance. It then showed Kabuki/Blake as she looked to the screen.

-motto tsuyoku tenoshira de boku no furete-

The Screen showed behind Kabuki/Blake was her younger self as Kabuki took a glance to her younger self for a moment as Blake returned it. The screen then showed a Horror as it was soon cut down by Master Garo as he cut away the Horror. As the music played it then showed Salem with Team KIBA as Salem had a more human appearance. It then showed an ancient painting of the four maidens as between them was a fifth maiden who seem to be surrounded by darkness but had untainted light within her.

-Ever never end-

The screen showed Team GARO on top of a mountain as it overlooked the ruins of Old Beacon as what they sought was inside the school.

-Tokihanatsu far away!-

The Screen then showed Glynda and the New Beacon Faculty before scene breaking to the Watchdog as she looked to the screen. Finally it scene break to Team GARO as it seems they were shopping for supplies for their gear as they walked through the street as on the wall were street art of Garo, Yaiba, and Zero.

(Start)

Class was underway as a sparring match had begun. Arka was in the class as she slashed her way through opponents that was Team JADT showing them how far she had come. Arka blocked some seeds before using her Semblance and caused the seeds to grow and grab a member of the team. Arka then with Red Queen blocked an attack from Jade who was using a dagger that had a spinning revolver at the base that was more meant for style then battle. Arka then revved her weapons handle causing it to heat up just as the dagger before to switch dust as the reaction was a small explosion which Arka jumped away from.

Arka then turned Red Queen into gun mode and began firing at Jade and her teammates keeping them from regrouping as she then turned her weapon back into sword mode while revving the handle. When the blade was heated enough vents open releasing flames to which Arka used to send a fire wave at JADT hitting them all at once and knocking them back.

Arka then slammed her sword onto the ground creating a fire shockwave which knocked back JADT and some out of the ring. That was when the buzzer sounded as Arka smiled and the lights came back on. "Nice work Arka." Ruby said as she looked to her friend's daughter. "You really made a lot of improvement, qualifying for the Vytal tournament should be no problem for you." Ruby said as Arka smiled.

"Thanks ma'am." Arka said as she sheathed her sword.

"Now I know that might be a tough fight to follow but we have time for one more spar." Ruby said as she smiled. "Anyway volunteers?" Ruby asked as she looked around.

No one volunteered because they either already went or couldn't compete with what Arka did. That was when one brave soul or foolish idiot decided to try. "I'll do it." Came the female voice of one Bethany Benihime as she raised her hand.

"Oh Bethany let's find you an opponent." Ruby said as she began to search for an opponent before Bethany looked and spoke.

"Actually if it's not too much trouble I want to fight Arka." Bethany said as she knew that the Empress was watching through her eyes, no doubt to see if Arka really is the Sacred Gate.

Ruby is a little skeptic, as well this seem familiar to her, but could not places it, to Gurren, he just wonder if she wanted to face Arka because she is worn down, or a possibility she may know something, but then again people call him the paranoid person.

As Ruby gave it some thought and said, "Sorry Ms. Benihime, but we cannot let student go a 2nd round after a rough fight, ones like Arka's match, I'll afraid you'll just have to look for another opponent."

"Wait, I can go another round, my aura isn't that low at all," Arka said as it show on the screen her aura was high still even if it drop a little but still in the high green as Ruby looked at her and said, "If you're sure, then I'll approve it for today, but no more."

She and Bethany for an understanding, and soon enough Bethany was on the floor in a fighting stands facing Arka with her Red Queen ready for more action.

As Ruby gave the sigh for the fight to start, she vanish with her semblance leaving a trail of rose petals that seem to have changed over the years to the look of them.

Bethany made the first move, as she ran up shift her footing and send a wide kick at Arka who block it with her huge sword and counter it by swing her sword around as Bethany back flip away, soon Arka ran up to her using her footing to sweep under Bethany as she came to her feet, making her fall on her back.

Bethany recover quickly as she can as she got up and back leap back to the movement almost she was gliding in the air for a moment, to watch Gurren to see of Arka opponent to what he saw as it seem Bethany was moving slow that he could keep up with his eyes and Arka with movement, but the foot dancer seem to be keep it tough and easy to dodge or block.

Bethany then pulled out her weapon of choice as it looked like a shot gun with a blade attached to which Bethany fired a Dust Shot. Arka back pedaled away from it and fired a shot from Red Queen at the shot gun blast knocking it away. Bethany then charged forward while her shot gun turned into a long sword and the two began to clash in blades.

Bethany did a spin while Arka leaned back avoiding the attack before slashing at Bethany. Bethany jumped back before she charged forward and did a double kick to Arka but the Champions daughter blocked it with Red Queen before pushing Bethany back. Bethany looked as she was impressed as she saw Arka had so much untapped potential it was a wonder how she lost her first tournament.

Arka then began to fire at Bethany but the girl was able to dodge the shots with ease as she show kept the Emperors Voice on her toes. Kite watched the fight from the stands and smirked seeing how he and his team were perfect for this assignment from the Empress. He knew Bethany was holding back because she needed to be sure Arka truly was the Sacred Gate. Bethany then smirked before she decided to cut loose a bit but before she could she felt something stop her.

'No My Voice that is enough I have what I need.' Salem's Voice came over Bethany's mind as Bethany then jumped back to the edge of the stage and stood up.

Arka then charged at Bethany who then turned to Ruby. "I forfeit." Bethany said as Arka was shocked as she ran passed Bethany nearly tripping

"You aren't going to try anymore?" Arka said as Bethany shrugged.

"A good Huntsman knows when a hunt is beyond his and is teams current capabilities and a tactical retreat is more idea." Bethany said as Ruby sighed.

"Well then that makes Arka the winner... again." Ruby said before turning to Bethany. "Now then Bethany next time you might want to better judge an opponent before deciding to battle him or her." Ruby said as Bethany shrugged.

"Will do." Bethany said before the signal bell rang showing this class was done for today.

"Ok everyone remember the dance is this weekend but the day after you all have your first mission so please try and have fun it's not every day you get to go to a dance." Ruby said as everyone left.

Team GARO left the room as they began making their way to their dorm as soon Team KIBA came out as Kite looked to his teammate. "Is she the one?" Kite asked jumping straight to the point.

"I think so we'll have to wait for the Empress to make the final decision." Bethany said as Isis smiled.

"Well then let's head to our dorm we have a fun weekend planned." Isis said as Team KIBA could agree on that.

(Later study hall)

The students of new Beacon were studying as Omiko saw the guys were tripping over their own words while the girls blushed at the guys asking them out. "So Bro you going to the dance?" Anya asked Gurren as he did his homework.

"Not planning on it just wanted to stay home and study, besides dances aren't really my thing." Gurren said as he did his homework.

"Oh come on your just afraid you can't ask a girl out." Rey said as Gurren looked.

"Besides asking a girl to the dance is easy watch." Kuro said doing his rare full sentences before righting a note on a paper and turning it into a ball before throwing it over to a grey haired girl. It hit her in the head as she opened it and saw the note. She looked over to Kuro who began his act. "Would you," He mouthed as he pointed to the girl. "Like to go." He mouthed making a walking movement with his fingers. "To the dance." He continued as he made a dancing movement with his body. "With me?" He mouthed as he pointed at himself.

The girl blushed and smiled before nodding as Rey smirked. "Nice one I got to try that sometime." Rey said as Kuro nodded.

"Well I guess team Garo has to get dates for the dance then." Anya said as she smiled. "And I won't abandon you guys until you get dates." Anya said with a smile before out of nowhere Kite appeared holding a rose before Anya who was caught off guard.

"Hello my red rose would you like to accompany me to the dance on Sunday?" Kite asked as Anya blushed big time as she looked to him.

"Um Of course." Anya said as Kite then took the rose and made it vanish before it reappeared in his other hand without the thorns before he put said rose in her hair. Kite then left as he walked away calm and collective as Anya looked to her friends. "Later bozos." Anya said before she began following Kite.

 ** _"Traitor."_** Zaruba said as Gurren looked and couldn't help but agree with his partner's statement.

"I think I should introduce to this Kite fellow the 100 rules of dating my sister." Gurren said as Rey looked surprised.

"Wait 100 rules where did you find the time to make it?" Rey asked as Kite looked.

"When our Aunt Yang took us to the club as a graduation celebration." Gurren said as Rey sighed.

"Well we need to get dates by tonight or else we will be hounded by fangirls." Rey said as Gurren nodded.

"Agreed." Gurren said as he was only going so he can keep an eye on Kite and his sister.

(Scene Break Atlas)

Qrow who had aged about 20 years was walking through Atlas as he drank from his flask. It was a good thing his old ally wasn't here to stop him otherwise he wouldn't be drunk enough to deal with this crap. As Qrow walked he was making his way torts one of the ships as from what the orders said two people will accompany him as Huntsman to check out the facility that was once Makai affiliated.

Upon reaching the ship someone spoken as they say, "Is it a little early to be drinking at this time of day, Qrow?" saying his name in an almost growling tone, as he turn his head to his right as he sees a familiar white hair rapier woman who looked well for her age than the Makai knight as he repel, "Hey, ice queen."

"Qrow," Winter said as she walks up to him as he looks around and said, "If I had to guess, you you're here then, our 3rd person would have be that kid. So tell me where the ice princess?" taking another swig of his flask before he let off and whip his mouth and burps.

Winter had a look in her eyes as she was already annoyed by this man already and said, "She more grown up than you are, and she preparing herself no doubted she wanted to get away from this place, fast as she can."

Clicking footsteps were heard as both of them turns their head down the halls as they sees Weiss within her new combat dress and her rapier weapon at her side with a bag hanging on her side as she came up to the duo and spoken, "Sorry I ran late winter, I had to bring a few more items in case of an emergency… and I see you will be coming along as well you old drunk."

Qrow just ignore her as he took a drink from his flask before putting it away and said, "Now that we are all present, let's get this show on the road." Headed off to the ship as the sister look to him and Weiss said, "How did you two ever spend a night together again?" soon received a hit to her head as Winter said, "It's not proper to talk about my personal life, you boob. Let's get this done fast, now." Winter walks off leaving Weiss by herself for the moment.

Weiss rub her head where her sister hit her and said," Why does she keep hitting me, I'm not a child anymore, not for a long time." She went and follow her sister as both sisters got on and the ship was soon lifted off, as the guys on the ground gave the 'Green' to go, as the air ship flew off into the skies.

(In the ship)

Weiss looked over the data and from what she gathered the place was shut down ever since the war. It was confusing sense the place was there destination. "So what's do we know about this joint?" Qrow asked as Winter looked.

"It used to be an Atlas weapons factory to build and test new weapons. It was shut down after the war and has been sitting there gathering dust, recently it was reactivated and we were sent to investigate." Winter said as Qrow looked.

"Kind of over kill sending a soon to be General to this place." Qrow said as he took his flask and took a swing.

"Consider this similar to a last hunt sense once Ironwood is fully into his rank I'll take over as headmistress of Atlas Academy." Winter said as Weiss heard.

"So what's should we expect, thugs, criminals, or terrorists?" Weiss asked as Qrow looked.

"Not sure things are sketchy at best, one wrong move and we'll be at the business end of a gun." Qrow said as the ship flew.

"We should proceed with caution." Winter said as the ship flew. As they flew Winter looked to her younger sister before deciding to speak. "So Rey a Huntsman, like mother like son." Winter said as Weiss knew the real reason why Rey was at Beacon.

"I suppose but he takes more after his father." Weiss said as she tried not to give away the fact her son is a Knight.

"Well hopefully he can master the summoning Glyph soon, people expect big things from him." Winter said as Weiss nodded.

Luckily the fortress wasn't far from the Kingdom so they can get there no problem as long as no Grimm attack from above.

(Later at the base)

The airship landed as so far they were met with no resistance which is a good thing so far. As they disembarked Qrow looked around as he saw the place was definitely operating but was a Horror behind this?

'Orva.' Qrow said through the mental link as Orva sensed.

 ** _'Not Horror but I do sense a whole lot of Madou Tool metal.'_** Orva replied through the mental link as Qrow looked.

"Well I guess the only way we're going to figure out what's going on is by entering." Weiss said as Winter had to agree. The trio then entered the base as the hall seemed to be lit by bright lights given perfect vision before an Atlas machine appeared and looked at them.

"Welcome the Doctor has been expecting you three." The robot said as Qrow looked.

"We're expected?" Qrow asked as the robot nodded.

"You more than the lady's sir." The robot said as Qrow wasn't expecting that. "Please follow me, the doctor wishes to see you three." The robot said as Winter looked.

"Could be a trap." Winter said as Qrow was always unpredictable especially when drunk out of his mind.

"Then let's spring it." Qrow said before he began following the robot.

(Later)

The trio arrived at a meeting room as inside was an old scientist as he had a beard and lots of white hair. As he looked to them he recognized Qrow as a Makai Knight as he looked to them. "I'm glad you arrived especially during these dire times." The old man said as he was the one who created Penny, Doctor Polendina.

"Yeah dire times especially with those Umbra guys popping up in Remnant." Qrow said as he heard the rumors.

"Yes, yes, of course, please take a seat," The old man said as 3 chairs came forth for the trio, as they each take a seat as the old man begin to say, "I'm glad you came than just soldiers of the Atlas armies, bloody fools would only claim this place that they abandon."

Winter look to the old man and said, "What do you mean? This building is under Atlas military property as too-

"Don't start that, the old man is the host and were guest here, and beside this place was shut down because there no need for it and you guy disown it," Qrow said as he took out his flask and took a drink from it as the old man said, "Quite right, and also I was giving the deed to this place, so military power of rule and regulations does not apply here." Giving more proof as he show it to Winter.

As Weiss felt the tension in the air as she acted fast and said, "Sir, if you would mind telling… what are you doing here of all places, if you would not mind?"

"Well manner, very well I will show you." He said while picking up a remote and hit a button as the shutters that cover the windows open up showing to the main factory, to Winter and Weiss surprise and Qrows 'WTF' moment look to see a factory of androids, but not the default android within atlas military, but madou androids as each being put together piece by piece as they were tack in and place, but with a missing center piece.

As a line of them came forth each with a blank face at first before they pass through a gate of sort, as Makai energy enters their bodies the blank face was giving detail to nose mouth eyes and skin tone, but the center was still empty.

To another line was looking like an dust aura core as a huge container of dust of all sort were being mix together before they were transfer by pipes to another to what looks like a turbine that spinning around as the dust enters as the top of it was rainbow color like before they seep down to the machine as they become a soft blue color like the color of the ocean.

With many tubes and pipes leading out if it to the core line, as the ocean like dust energy went into the core as it started to glow a low green color before it was move off to the android line as the machine hand, place the core into the madou android and connect it, before the android came to life as it open its eyes.

A chest piece was place over it and seal it in place and clothing came forth to dress the android. As now the madou android was alive now it came off the line and was place in an area with other complete madou androids that were in a programing area to receive it knowledge and Identity as it read on its shirt '#7567 Rex' as he was place next to another one with the that reads on its shirt '# 2187 Finn'. (References and if you guys don't know then clearly you haven't lived)

Qrow and the two sister didn't know what to say as the old man said, "200,000 madou unit in progress, with a million more in planning."

Winter was visibly shocked. She knew this man was as sane as anyone under her command but this, he had literally built an army right under Atlas noses. "What is the meaning of this and who is this army for, better question who even authorized it!?" Winter demanded as she knew if the other Kingdoms found out about this they can kiss peace goodbye.

"The ones who authorized it was the Senate for the Makai Order as a precautions in a worst case scenario, but the army is for the four Kingdoms and the Makai Order." The doctor said as Weiss looked to this.

"And what is this Makai Order?" Winter glared as by the looks of it the worst case scenario seems to be a war.

"The Makai is you're only shot at defeating the returned Umbra Empire which I might add you're Atlas Military and council is trying to keep under wraps." The Doctor said as Winter cursed as she was aware of what the scouts and the information's section had discovered.

"You're making it sound like a war is coming." Qrow said as the Doctor looked.

"Because a war IS coming. The Umbra they have been making preparations for their return for quiet sometime and have been setting up bases and outposts all over Remnant, the villages that vanish it was because of them." The doctor said as Weiss was shocked at what she saw and heard.

"Your saying these Umbra people they're bad enough to cause the Makai Knights to take part in this war and kill?" Weiss asked as Winter heard.

"And how do you know this Makai Order has Knights and how do you know they don't kill?" Winter asked as she looked to her sister.

"Because... Rey... he's part of that order and so was his father before him." Weiss admitted knowing if this war was going to happen Rey's secret he had entrusted to her will be blown.

"And you didn't bother to inform me, father, or even try and stop him from joining." Winter demanded as she glared. She may not show it but she cared deeply for her Nephew and like the kind caring aunt would get pissed when Weiss would let her son do something that could kill him.

"You think I didn't try and stop Rey! He inherited this from his father and time and time again Rey proved his mettle, so if you're going to lecture me about my parenting style then get a number." Weiss countered as Winter breathed to control her temper.

"We'll talk about this later." Winter said as she knew this Order must exist to deal with a powerful unknown threat.

"Now then like I said this army is more of a worst case scenario precaution in the event the Umbra Empire does instigate a war, this way we'll have a real defense." The Doctor said as Winter looked.

"And how's that?" Winter asked as Qrow looked before the Doctor spoke.

"I gave them souls, I had not only made theme fiercely loyal to the Kingdoms but I also made them capable of free thinking and can even think creatively and had gave each of them their own name, no two are alike. Plus whether or not the war happens or not I will not allow them to be dismantled in a way they have become a race much like the humans and faunas." The doctor said as Winter was shocked as she took notice to some female androids.

"So basically we three are the first to see the genesis of a new sentient race." Winter said as this was incredible.

"Yes, Penny and Mato were the first two. But trust me they are no push overs." The doctor said as Qrow looked.

"Let me guess they not only have combat abilities built into them but are given physical training to make use of it." Qrow said as that was impressive if true.

"Precisely, but even with their abilities they are very limited of how they are, than Penny and Mato as they're the only fully develop of combat armor mode," the old man told them as Weiss had to asked, "For what reason are they limited?"

The old man sighed and rubs the bridge of his nose and said, "For Penny and Mato, were of test and results as it took years to develop each combat armor to their full use, but it took many failures to reach success, for me it took time and patient to do so, but not anymore for what coming, so I make it their combat armor mode to a lesser extent but fully operational to be within combat itself."

Showing many image and recorded testing madou android to show success and some failures as Winter watch as one android punching a Beowolf, and another shooting up a Ursa all while in combat mode and comparing to the average huntress and huntsman, and military soldiers and androids seem to be a little above average all while in normal mode; the combat mode screening showing the same thing, but to almost half time.

Winter could not think of a word that could explain all of this it's like looking at the perfect soldiers as the old man begin to say, "All of my children trying at their best, all I could asking from you for them to be accepted into the world, not as weapons or soldiers… but as people."

"This is probably a long shot and you practically made new life, plus these guys and girls from the looks of it seem like they were born to fight in wars." Qrow said as knew that those trained sense birth to fight in wars are always doomed to keep fighting. In a way these guys are pretty much child Soldiers born to fight and would gladly die like soldiers.

"I took every precautions I can to make sure that they are able to function in society." The Doctor said as Qrow looked around.

"You do realize we're going to have to report this right?" Qrow asked as he looked at the army.

"To your Kingdoms yes, the Senate is already aware of this army so they are expecting my latest report soon." The Doctor said as Qrow nodded to that.

Winter looked and saw that if an army of this size was built then this Umbra Empire was no joke. "I have a question, how long before the Umbra Empire makes itself known?" Winter asked as the Doctor looked.

"If I had to guess probably during the Vytal Festival no doubt they want all of Remnant to know they have returned." The Doctor said as Winter understood that logic.

"Very well then we should take our leave no doubt the Atlas council will want to hear this." Weiss said as the Doctor nodded.

"Now then please have a safe trip and be wary of who you trust." The Doctor said as the three nodded and left.

The three nodded and left as they knew this army will change a lot of things in Remnant.

(Meanwhile back at Beacon)

Gurren and Rey were trying to find dates that didn't want to get in there pants as Gurren no doubt had to go cause of his mother and to make sure Kite doesn't try anything. As they walked through the school Gurren sat down as he looked around trying to decide which girl he would go to the dance with. Rey was trying to figure out who to go to the dance with as well as he was half tempted to hold a little contest for the girls who still need a date.

"Well I'm out of ideas." Rey said as they've been at this for days.

 **** ** _"You could ask Anya if she didn't already have a date, or you can ask Omiko who I might remind you probably doesn't like you that way, Zero."_** Silva said as Gurren looked.

"You're hilarious." Rey said as Silva chuckled.

 ** _"I'll be here all week."_** Silva joked as Rey glared.

 **** ** _"Why not ask Arka Gurren."_** Zaruba said as Gurren looked at his partner.

"Why say that?" Gurren said as Zaruba looked.

 ** _"Well my dense partner you did save Arka's life so no doubt she'll be willing to accept a date."_** Zaruba said as Rey looked.

"Well I might as well ask Omiko no one probably asked her anyway considering how she can be snappy sometimes." Rey said as Gurren looked.

"I'll go look for Arka." Gurren said as he might as well ask her.

Good luck, you may or may not need it, but who's to say," Rey said as he walks off in search of Omiko.

Gurren went off as well looking for Arka, but even wonder if she is already asked out, to her mother reputation or something to what he knows of.

(Rey)

Waling about with his hand in his pockets, he enter the library in search of his cat Faunus teammate, as he knew she would be here at this time.

Giving a good look around for her as he spotted his teammate near the back area, Rey gave a smile as he walked over to her.

Omiko was catching up on some reading time as she wanted to finish her favorite book before anything, until Rey came around and said, "Hey Omiko."

Lower her book with an annoying look on her face as she look and see Rey sitting next to her with his chair turn her way and legs straight out and a book in his hands as Omiko asked, "What do you want Rey?"

"Nothing much, came here to grab a book, lay back and relax… as well want to ask you something," Rey said as he put the book down and lean forward to Omiko as she said, "What?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to ask you, if you would like to go to the dance with me?" Rey asked as Omiko lifted up her book and said, "And why would I want to go to the dance with you?"

"It's not like someone else would ask, now would there?" Rey said it and Omiko just stop reading, as too put a book mark in her book before closing it up and getting up herself and walk away.

Rey watch her walk away, before getting up himself and went after her and thought to try another way to go about this as he caught up to her.

"Come on I don't have anyone to take either and those who I ask just want to get into my pants." Rey said as Omiko walked.

 ** _"Zero shut up your digging your own grave."_** Silva warned as she remembered this situation with a previous partner.

Omiko stopped before turning around and punching Rey in the stomach knocking him down as she glared. "I'm not anyone's last resort, and for your information someone did ask me out." She then before kicking Rey down while he was caught off guard. She then put her foot on his chest to keep him down as she glared. "And I said yes." Omiko said before kicking his face and then stormed off.

Rey laid there as Silva then spoke. **_"Tried to warn you."_** Silva said as that was a problem Rey inherited from his father. He's a flirt but with the girls who say no Rey ends up saying stupid things that offends them.

"Ow." Rey said as he was in pain.

 ** _"You deserved that."_** Silva said as Rey looked.

"I know!" Rey said as he laid there.

(With Gurren)

Gurren was looking for Arka as she could be in one of three places, on the roof training with Anya, out in the garden tending to plants, or in her dorm room tending to her potted plants. As Gurren walked he wondered how he would approach this, sure he's faced Horrors but for a guy asking the girl you like on a date is a first class ticket to teen fear.

Gurren walked through the halls knowing he had approximately three chances to ask out Arka to the dance. How Rey and Kuro make it look so easy he'll never know but for now he will check the Garden to try and ask out Arka. After all few things can scream romance like a beautiful Garden.

As Gurren walk to Arka's team dorm room using his first chance to do things right, as he took a breath and said, "You can do this… she is your child hood friend, so nothing to worry about."

Gurren took his moment as he took another deep breath and let it out before knocking, and only once before the door swing open fast with a loud voice saying, "Hello!" Gurren lean back and rub his inner ear as he was greeted by Rena.

"Hey Rena, is Arka here by any chance?" Gurren said as he keep rubbing his ear before he stop and Rena answer him saying, "Nope." Before he could ask where she was Rena slam the door on him.

Well there goes one of his chances and he had two more guesses of where Arka could be at right now.

(Scene break)

Gurren went up to the roof area next to look for Arka next, as he walk up the steps and too the roof door, before he stop and again took a moment to take a breath and said, "You have dealt with horror that flirted with you before… nothing to worry about, just do some small talk.

Gurren took his moment before he reach for the door handle and then open the door to the roof and took a step out and to be greeted by the site of professor Slot up on the roof laying on a pillow and watch as the clouds as they go by.

After a moment pass of seeing this, Gurren said, "Professor Slot?"

"Sorry, whoever it is, can you come back at a later time, as right now I'm on break… okay now that looks like raccoon," The professor said as he try to guess the shape of the clouds.

Gurren step back in, and slowly close the door before going back down stairs, to what he saw, he did not understand and now down to his last chance and go to the last place he didn't go looking at yet.

(Scene break again)

The Garden, as this is the last place to look for Arka. As Gurren took a breath as right now this is his last chance to ask her out, as he look at the area before he took just a breath and didn't say a word as he went in.

To most people surprise, nobody expected a schools garden area would be as big as half the size of the lunch room, and it was pretty big for many students to have lunch in.

Looking around for Arka as he hears someone humming, Gurren look through the vegetation and there he saw Arka, using her semblance to control a tree to regrow its broken branch.

Gurren nodded and walk over and hopefully she would say yes of going to the dance with him, as Gurren walked under a low branch tree and called out, "Arka?"

Arka gotten surprise to hear someone call out to her as she turn to person that called her out as she said, "Gurren!"

Without realizing it, she still had her semblance active as when she turn her attention to Gurren, her powers was on the attention to the tree above Gurren as it came to life and grab Gurren by surprise as he said, "What the?!"

Arka was surprise by that as well, and she remember she still have her semblance on, she quickly dismiss it as she ran up to Gurren said, "I'm so sorry Gurren! I was using my semblance, then you surprise me and then all of this…"

"It's okay Arka, calm down. Not the first time I gotten trap by a tree before," Gurren cut off Arka, he said as he remember one of his horror hunt he went on as he was trap by a horror that was a tree, thank goodness Anya was with him on that one.

"I'll get you down then, hold on," Arka said as she use her semblance again trying to get the tree to release, but it seem to be getting worst as the branches tighten around Gurren as he felt them doing so and he said, "Arka, hold on, it's getting tighter."

Arka stop again and panic and trying to figure out to get Gurren out and said, "Think- think- think… oh I can cut you out, oh but I left my Red Queen back in my dorm. Hold on for the moment Gurren, I'll be back soon."

"Arka hold up!" Gurren said but too late Arka was gone and he have blown his last chance.

Zaruba blew fire as Gurren cursed his luck all while Gurren got free. **_"Gurren welcome to the socially awkward population you and every teenage boy trying to get a date to a school dance."_** Zaruba said as Gurren sighed.

"Well hopefully Rey had a better chance with Omiko." Gurren said as he began heading to his dorm.

(With Team KIBA)

Kite was keeping in contact with his allies as Icarus, Bethany, and Aphrodite did their own thing. Icarus was meditating, Bethany was going over data, and Aphrodite was reading the latest trends that is sure to catch the attention of many.

"Give me your report I need to know that we are on schedule." Kite said as he looked to his Agent.

"Of course My Lord, so far construction of our base is on schedule but we have reached a major problem, Oka and your apprentice have already began capturing and locking up any Grimm or Horrors but it seems our explosion team has hit a snag with the wall leading to Vale is to unstable to use explosive methods the slightest of wrong moves can end in disaster." A one said as she looked to Kite.

"What do you propose then?" Kite asked as he looked to AOL.

"I suggest we create a path big enough to send our troops through, it might push back our plans but it is the only way to ensure that we don't lose large numbers of workers and troops." A one said as Kite nodded.

"Then make it so, I expect your next report soon." Kite said as the Agent nodded.

"Very well my lord." A one said before the communication was cut.

Kite then turned to his allies. "Well Wrath seems we hit a few more bumps." Aphrodite said as Kite smirked.

"Nothing is perfect, but tell me Bethany are you sure Arka is the Sacred Gate?" Kite asked as Bethany nodded.

"Yes the Empress had saw it through my eyes." Bethany said as Kite smirked.

"Good." Kite said as he went to his bed.

"I don't get why you are going to the dance with Yaiba's holder one wrong move and she'll be on to us especially with that Semblance of hers." Aphrodite said as Icarus then spoke.

"Heart easiest to corrupt but also fragile to handle." Icarus said as Kite smirked. "The Silver Eyed Warriors will begin there fall to darkness through the scorching heat." Icarus said as Kite smirked as Aphrodite got it.

"Oh I get it turn one and the other is sure to follow, you don't see her like that." Aphrodite said as Kite smiled.

"Yes after all I only have one love in my life, but it doesn't say I can be open to more, after all the legacy of Kiba must continue." Kite said as they all smirked. They all saw the young man loved Oka but if Kiba's bloodline were to gain the power of the Silver Eyed Clan not even Garo could stop him.

"Now then we have an eventful weekend ahead of us so let us go prepare." Kite said as he looked at his mask the very mask that made the former rebel group submit to him after he defeated there leader. The very same mask he had worn against Garo and his allies.

(Scene Break)

Rey and Gurren were drinking a can of Cream Soda while Yang, Ruby, and Team GRNT (Garnet) were setting up for the dance. Yang was carrying a big amp as she was setting up for the band that was coming over to perform.

Ruby made sure everything went smoothly as even though she lacked Weiss's eye for detail she had experience with setting up much of Gurren and Anya's past birthdays. As Gurren took a swing Rey looked to him before speaking.

"You to?" Rey asked as Gurren looked.

"I got caught in branches and vibes, what about you?" Gurren asked as Rey looked.

"I got an ass whopping for saying stupid stuff and Omiko made some excuse that she already had a date." Rey said as then took a swing of his soda.

"You know you two instead of moping around there you could lend a hand." Ruby said as they two ignored her.

"Hey Ruby don't sweat it, I'd be depressed to if I screwed up asking someone out." Yang said being the cool Aunt she was let them get a lot of leeway with her.

That was when Onyx and Xeo walked in as they looked to the two. "Wow what happened to you two?" He asked as Gurren looked.

"Date asking gone wrong." Gurren said as Xeo looked.

"Ouch." Xeo said as he looked.

"At least you don't have to go with Onyx tux hunting because you don't know what a silent girl likes." Xeo said as Onyx looked.

"Dude you may be from Vacuo but you have to look good at these things." Onyx said as Xeo looked.

"Hey I go for the old natural look." Xeo said as Onyx sighed.

"Well its official everyone but us has a date." Rey said as Onyx looked.

"Don't worry man it happens to most of us." Onyx said as Gurren drank the last of his cream soda.

That was when the door opened and from it a familiar spear wielding white and red Madou Robes wearing Knight appeared. Accompanying him was a young boy wearing the training garb of Berets family with his eyes and Yang's hair color.

"Beret I was wondering when you and little Blaze would show up." Yang said to her husband.

"Yeah well I had to pick up Blaze from his group sense he seemed to have inherited your knack for mischief." Beret said as Yang smiled innocently.

"Yeah well he also has my strength." Yang said as the minute Yang said that the young 10 year old ran over to the nearest heavy thing which so happened to be the entire stack of amps which he lifted it over his head like nothing.

"He might have found his Semblance already." Ruby said as Yang smiled at her son not minding he could get hurt.

"Who's my strong son?" Yang said scooping up her son and holding the amps with her real arm.

"Mom knock it off." Blaze said sense being ten years old he didn't like being smothered.

"Anyway Yang I needed you to watch him for the night sense I have a Horror Hunt and both Sirius and your father had a mission and with Qrow being all the way in Atlas, better with you sense your helping out here I figured you could watch him." Beret said as Rey noticed the new Madou Earing in his left ear.

"Sure I can do that." Yang said as Beret looked.

"And please don't cause any shenanigans or corrupt him more then you already have." Beret said as Yang smiled.

"I'd never do that." Yang said innocently as Beret was skeptical.

 ** _"Beret we best head out to find this Horror."_** Goruba the Madou Bracelet said as Beret nodded.

"Very well I'll be off." Beret said before leaving. Once he was gone Yang smiled mischievously as Ruby saw this.

"Want to go prank Miss Goodwitch?" Yang asked as Blaze smiled.

"Yeah!" He said as Ruby quickly used crescent rose and shot the ground in front of them.

"After you put down those amps and help set up the other ones." Ruby said as Yang nodded and put them down before beginning with set up.

Ruby smiled once Yang wasn't looking. Ruby took out a peanut butter cookie and gave it to Blaze who smiled took it and began to eat. Reason she didn't give him a chocolate chip one was last time she did everyone found out he had a chocolate allergy and needless to say that was one scary day.

"So what now?" Gurren asked as Rey looked before he got a text from his band mates before going wide eyed.

"Well I don't know about you but I need to go get ready for the dances big event." Rey said before running off.

 **** ** _"Well might as well get your robes ready for the dance, Gurren."_** Zaruba said as Gurren got up and left to his dorm.

(Later that night)

Gurren was tying up the bowtie around his neck as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Well this sucks." Gurren said as Zaruba chuckled.

 **** ** _"Like those before you, you fall into the same black hole that every Knight falls into when it comes to a girl they like."_** Zaruba chuckled as Gurren glared.

"Just be quiet Zaruba." Gurren said as he was in the room with Anya and Omiko who were changed into dresses. Omiko was still wearing the power restraint braces as she had her outfit work around it as a part of said outfit. Anya was wearing a red dress sense no doubt Kite was on his way soon.

"Gurren you better not embarrass me in front of my date." Anya said as Gurren looked.

"What I'm just going to talk to him." Gurren said pulling out the rolled up list of do's and don'ts of his sister.

"My, what a good brother you are to your sister." Omiko said as she too waited for her date.

"I thought you didn't have a date." Gurren said as Omiko glared.

"Of course I have a date I wasn't making it up to Rey." Omiko said as Eclipse yawned.

 **** ** _"Well I won't be able to stay behind tonight so I'll try and get as much sleep as I can before we get to the dance."_** Eclipse said as this was probably her first dance.

That was when a knock was heard as Gurren looked at the girls before Anya saw this. She quickly acted but Gurren was already at the door as he opened it and was met with Xio as he was fiddling with the neck tie. "Hey Gurren, Omiko in?" Xio asked as Gurren looked.

"It's for you Omiko." Gurren said as Omiko pushed Gurren out of the way as she smiled.

"Hey Xio ready to go?" Omiko asked as Xio nodded and thus the two were off.

"Of crud." Anya cursed as she can already see her future with no boy coming near her without with impenetrable wall of Gurren standing in his way. Once Gurren closed the door a knock was heard as Gurren knew for a fact that it was Kite as he opened the door and saw the leader of Team Kiba there in a suit as he smiled at Gurren.

"Hello I hope Anya is ready." Kite said pleasantly as Gurren looked to the boy who would be taking his little sister to her date.

"Hey Kite how about we have a little talk before the dance." Gurren said before Anya came out of nowhere and did a flying kick to Gurren's face.

"Hey Kite what's up lets go now." Anya said before she and Kite were out the door which Kite seemed unfazed by the sudden kick to Gurren's face. Anya though ran out holding her heels in her hand while Kite held the corsage no doubt they had to get away from Gurren.

Gurren was lucky Anya had token off her heels otherwise that would have hurt a lot worse. **_"Well Gurren I believe you should keep an eye on that Kite and his team, I don't know why but something about them rubs me the wrong way."_** Zaruba said as he looked to Gurren. **_"Plus you also need to let Anya make her own decisions she's not the same sweet but shy little girl of your youth anymore she's a Makai Knight now."_** Zaruba said as Gurren nodded.

"Well ok." Gurren said as he got up and made his way out of the room luckily he was able to walk away from Anya's kick without losing any teeth or getting a bruise.

(Later on the way to the dance)

Rey was getting ready as he was in his madou robes with the added bonus of his bowtie and his mother's charm which was similar to a snowflake which was tied to his belt. Apparently his mother had a suit that she had taken the time to get for him which was custom made and needless to say Rey liked it. As Rey waited he was what looked to be back stage as his bandmates were preparing for the big concert they were able to get. Luckily sense they were going to perform in Vale already for the Vytal festival they can spread their fame to Vale. Rey looked beyond the curtains seeing one of his bandmates set up a camera with Ruby's help no doubt to either stream this to Weiss or get her an early copy of the concert.

"So Rey what's the plan?" a bandmate asked as Rey looked.

"We're going to play the new one first." Rey said as the guys were shocked.

"You sure?" Another asked as Rey nodded.

"Yeah after all it should start things off for us at a Climax." Rey said as everyone could agree on that.

(With Anya and Kite)

The two came through the door as Ruby looked to her daughter and smiled as she saw Anya with her date. "Oh my little girls first date." Ruby gushed as Anya blushed.

"Mom cut it out." Anya said as she was embarrassed that her mother was gushing like that.

Ruby keep her smile, before she look to Kite, inspect him carefully to his looks, how he's dress, and a look in his eyes to her seems dark, but could not tell of anything else.

As Ruby took a breath and said, "And you must be my daughter's date Mr.-

Ruby trail off as Kite said, "Kuroi, Kite Kuroi. It's nice to meet you ma'am." Given a small bow to be polite.

Ruby gave a small smile to him and begin to say, "It's nice to meet you as well. Okay enough the dance, but remember, no grabbing below the waste, or at the chest, no licking, no kissing, and no-" "Mom!" Anya said as she blushed at this.

"It's alright, I know she's going to strict, I'll promise to be a gentleman to her, Ms. Rose," Kite said as smooth as he could as Ruby didn't like the sound of it, there nothing she could do right now unless he did something, and she came around to say, "Okay then, you two enjoy the dance and have a good time doing so."

Kite have a nod as he and Anya both went off to the dance floor as they were playing some soft music to help start the dance off with.

Ruby went on with her job as many other students came in, and soon enough Gurren came through the doors in his best wears for the dance as Ruby saw this, she gave smile, as she remember Sirius wearing something similar to it.

"Didn't get a date Gurren?" Ruby asked as Gurren nodded. "Well someday you will." Ruby said as Gurren nodded and went straight to the punch bowl no doubt to hide.

(With Gurren)

Gurren was hiding at the Punch Bowl as Zaruba chuckled at his partner's misfortune ** _. "Hiding at the punch bowl was that your best plan."_** Zaruba said as Gurren drank from his cup.

"Don't judge me." Gurren said as he glared at his Madou Ring.

 ** _"Just saying Gurren you could try to mingle a bit and make some friends."_** Zaruba said as Gurren sighed before drinking his punch.

"Not enjoying yourself Gurren?" Came Glynda's voice as Gurren looked shocked.

"Priestess Glynda." Gurren said with respect as Glynda chuckled.

"I had honestly thought you would be with that Arka girl." Glynda said as Gurren looked.

"I've never been well versed in socializing like this." Gurren said as Glynda looked.

"Well that is exactly why events like this exist, through life our bonds with those we cherish will constantly be tested but on nights like this, nights such as this is what makes them stronger than ever." Glynda said as that cheered up Gurren a bit.

That was when he heard the door opened as he looked and saw Icarus and Bethany come in as Ruby smiled at them.

(With Ruby)

"You guys are just in time." Ruby said as Bethany smiled.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." Bethany said knowing Icarus doesn't talk. Both of them were dressed in formal wear as they smiled at Ruby.

The night continued as people were laughing and enjoying themselves Gurren watched as Kite and Anya talked and dance together as he glared at them. He was tempted to teleport torts them and split them up by any means he can. Zaruba sighed as Gurren was just like one of his previous partners who had a younger sister, very protective of them.

(With Anya and Kite)

"Man Kite you clearly had practice with dancing." Anya said as Kite smiled.

"Yeah... hey Anya can I ask you something?" Kite asked as Anya smiled.

"Sure." Kite said as Anya looked.

"What's your opinion on Light and Darkness?" Kite asked as Anya looked confused for a moment.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Anya said as Kite looked.

"Just humor me for a minute, people assume that darkness is evil considering the Grimm but I see it as secretive and cunning." Kite said as he looked to Anya. "People assume Light is good but even light is considered evil if used in excess." Kite said as Anya looked.

"I see what you mean, I guess I would have to say I'm more neutral on the subject, after all everyone has light and darkness in them, we need a little of both to be strong." Anya said as Kite smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks so." Kite said sounding like this is the first time he met someone like him. "But let's not focus on such dreary stuff and focus on the night and the dance, rose princess." Kite said treating Anya like a princess causing her to blush and ease closer to Kite.

(With Gurren)

Gurren was angry as he began marching over there to split them up seeing the guy trying to play with his sister's feelings. But soon he saw Arka walk away wearing a red dress similar to her mother's but with Gaia's symbol as well as the Arc family symbol and her mother's symbol on it looking depressed a bit as she walked up the stairs. "Better see what's wrong." Gurren said as he had expected Arka to be with her date.

(Later at the Balcony)

Arka was looking to the night as she seemed depressed. She had hoped at least one person would ask her but it seems she had inherited her mother's luck with men in a way but as the opposite. That was when Gurren walked out as he looked to Arka. "You ok, Ark?" Gurren asked as he looked to his depressed childhood friend.

"Oh Gurren." Arka said looking to him there. "Yeah I'm fine." Arka said as Gurren looked at her dress.

"You have a nice dress." Gurren said as Arka looked.

"Yeah my parents got it for me, mom handled the design but my dad added the Gaia and Arc symbol to it." Arka said as her dress spoke of nature.

"Hope your date doesn't strangle me for that." Gurren joked knowing no one can get that jealous when his date talks to another guy. But even if they did he could handle himself.

"I think you're safe for tonight." Arka said as Gurren smiled to her.

Gurren waited for a bit and said, "So, who the lucky guy?"

Arka waited a bit as she sighed and said, "There is no guy?"

"Hm?" Gurren said as he was surprise by that as Arka went on saying, "No one asked me to the dance."

"But… how, I mean you're a great fighter, lovely, and a great person," Gurren said as Arka looked down in disappointment.

Arka turn to Gurren as she had this sad look to her eyes. "You never heard then about my greatest screw up a few years ago." Arka said as she looked to Gurren. "Sense day 1 people have been trying to put me on the same pedestal as mom, and when I entered combat school I thought I would be the greatest, but at the academic portion I was great and the combat portion I didn't get top marks but I was still capable. A few years of this and people began to wonder if I was really the great Pyrrha Nikos daughter." Arka said as she looked back over the balcony. "So I wanted to prove them I was my mother's daughter and entered the same tournament she entered. Round 1 there I was up against another student I thought this would be easy for me and the field was perfect for my semblance." Arka explained as she remembered how her school life and social life went downhill.

"Fight starts and not even a full five minutes I lost because of a misused semblance and screwed up attack and just like that I'm out of the tournament. Next thing I know people were avoiding me and friends ditched me and most of all I got bullied left and right." Arka said as she was getting teary eyed. "Mom said there would always be other tournaments but the damage was already done no one wants to hang out with the black sheep of Pyrrha Nikos and worst of all they blamed dad for passing to me his as they dubbed faulty genetics and from then until now I was hazed, bullied, and treated like crap by my schoolmates and even some of the teachers." Arka said as she was getting teary eyed trying hard not to break down and releasing years of pent up emotions.

She remembered how the girls back at her old school took her cloths from her locker and practically left her naked in the locker room all night until her parents came by with fresh clothing. Or the time the girls grabbed some of the strong guys and restrained her before cutting her hair to a bad haircut.

"Arka..." Gurren said as he looked to his childhood friend remembering how her bully had called her a black sheep now he knew why.

"I thought at least you would ask me to the dance because you were the kind of guy I wanted to come here with but after that fiasco at the garden the other day I figured you didn't want anything else to do with me." Arka said as she looked to Gurren. Gurren then walked over to Arka and hugged her close surprising her as she didn't see that coming and she knew this was a comforting hug Gurren was giving her.

Gurren then let go of Arka before looking to her knowing what he had to do. "Arka I know this is oddly belated but would you care to go to the dance with me." Gurren said as he looked into Arka's eyes.

Arka wipe away the tears before smiling at Gurren. "I would love to." Arka said before Gurren took her hands and together the two returned to the dance.

(Later at the Dance)

People were shocked when they saw Gurren return with Arka as the two entered the dance floor as they began to dance with each other. Gurren was quiet good as no doubt Zaruba was leading him and Arka luckily learned from her dad and her 11 aunts. As they dance Team RRK smiled at their leader as team ARO took notice as well as the two dance. With each step a bond that was old and untouched was not only being revived but being made stronger.

Once the song came to an end Rena smiled at her teammates. "Raiden, Kuro it is happening!" Rena called as Raiden looked confused.

"Wait what is happening?" Raiden asked as he looked to Kuro for an answer.

"Love." Kuro said as he looked to his leader.

Watching the two dance, to everyone the golden boy of new beacon and the black sheep of Pyrrha dancing together, they could not believe it, but Ruby from the back look to this, she was happy for her son.

Gurren and Arka keep it slow to the dance itself as Arka look Gurren in his eyes and said, "I never really thought this would happen, to be dancing with someone." Given a small blush at the end a bit.

Gurren tilted his head a bit and said, "You might have, but if not I would… be there for you." Arka had a small tear in her eye as she just push herself into his chest and they went on dancing as they hear the song.

To the eyes of Kite as he watch the two dance as well, he saw a golden aura from Gurren that seep through the dark mist around him, to able to see the darkness with Gurren being push aside by a light within as well to his thought is, 'So, she is his light… interesting.'

Keep going with his dance with Anya as kite went on thinking, 'I guess we are fated to fight each other, until one of us dies, but until then I will enjoy my time with this silver eyes warrior." Look down a bit to Anya as he looks at her silver eyes as they glow with the lights around.

When the song ended people stop and look up on stage to the sound of a mic was turn on and someone walked on stage and to most people surprise it was Rey as he stood in the middle of the stage and begin to say, "Hey, how it's going night everyone."

To everyone surprise and the girls screaming around, they were talking trying to figure out what is going on as Rey looked at everyone as he begin to say, "Now I know not many of you would know who I am, and some of you do… so I like you to put your hand together and welcome to some special friends of mine that came out here from Atlas to play... say hello to the Zero Black Blood!"

The girl around started to scream out as the curtains open behind Rey and the spot lights were on them.

A mic stand was brought around for Rey as he put the mic on it and said, "Here a new song for you guys and girls out there, Faunus and human's alike." started to sing as song play their guitar and a with the drums going low following Rey's lead

*Yume De Aeta Nara - Den-O movie ending song

(We don't own the song, but we love it).

"Yume de aetara hora

Donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yoseru

Dare nimo jama sarenai

Manatsu no yoru ni ..."

The song kicked up and then everyone got into the song and started to dance.

Hitomi tojireba hora

Yume no naka de konya kimi ni aeru

Tsukare shirazu no yorusa asa ga kuru no mo wasurete

Moshimo aetara hora

Donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yoseru

Dare nimo jama sarenai surou na yoru ni...

Everyone enjoyed themselves as Anya joined the crowed as it looked like large balloons were dropped down. People began to throw them up into the air as they let them float down only to be thrown up again by the people.

Yume to kimi to genjitsu to boku denara

Jinsei kandou kyohen no dekiagari desu

Kamawanu mon bakkari de

Muzukashiku kangaeta toko de

Iki teruuchi no sanpun no ichi kurai

Tanoshimanakya sou nan desu

Team RRK, well more Rena was enjoying the song as Rena grabbed Raiden and Kuro to get them to dance along. Kuro kept trying to escape while Raiden was looking for an escape but Rena kept dragging them back in. They eventually gave up and danced along as students were jumping up and down like it was a party.

Hitomi tojireba hora

Yume no naka de konya kimi ni aeru

Tsukare shirazu no yorusa asa ga kuru no mo wasurete

Moshimo aetara hora

Donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yoseru

Dare nimo jama sarenai surou na yoru ni...

The camera's followed Zero Black Bloods and focused on their individual members. The camera then focused on Rey as his mother's charm was displayed as clear as day.

(In Atlas)

Weiss looked at the live stream sense she was Rey's mother the promoters gave her free access to her sons performances free of charge. Weiss smiled as she remembered this song from a long time ago mainly when Aron was still alive.

"Aron." Weiss said as she was a bit teary eyed.

Unknown to Weiss Winter was watching as she saw how much Weiss loved Aron and their son. Winter was on sick leave recently as she looked to Weiss and smiled before walking away.

(Back at the Dance in New Beacon)

Yume to kimi to genjitsu to boku denara

Jinsei kandou kyohen no dekiagari desu

Kamawanu mon bakkari de

Muzukashiku kangaeta toko de

Iki teruuchi no sanpun no ichi kurai

Tanoshimanakya sou nan desu

Ruby smiled at Rey as she knew he had definitely inherited his mother's talent for music but chose a different genre to hone that talent. That was when she felt her Scroll vibrate and she picked it up and saw she had a text message from Sirius. She opened it and smiled as it was not only a text but a picture. On it was the words, "Happy Anniversary of our First Dance together," as with it was a picture of one of Sirius' latest fans that held a painting of Garo and Yaiba dancing together with their weapons crisscrossing to the side.

"Oh Sirius." Ruby said as she would never forget their first dance, nor would she forget her wedding day and there first dance then as husband and wife.

Soredemo yappa tsurakute

Omoi wo todoketaku natte

Iki teruuchi no sanpun no ni datte

Kimi ni aitaku narun desu

Gurren was dancing with Arka as they were enjoying themselves as Arka smiled as she was impressed with Gurren after hearing how his parents couldn't dance before. "I never knew you could dance Gurren." Arka said as she looked to Gurren.

"Well when you have a sister its kind of a given." Gurren said as he looked to Arka. "What about you?" Gurren asked as Arka smiled.

"Well when you have seven Aunts on your dads side who said dad had to dance with on multiple occasions its more of a given, plus with dad trying for a son someone's gotta teach the new one to dance." Arka said as it was no secret to her or her parents that Jaune wanted to pass down Gaia to his son and not have to put his grandkids through losing him like he did his own grandfather.

Ichido kiridemo iisa

Konya dake wa kimi no yume wo misasete

Okubyou datta boku ni kitto sayonara dekirunda

Moshimo aetara donna

Rasutosongu (last song) de asa made odorouka

Dare nimo jama sarenai manatsu no yoru ni...

Rey jumped into the crowd as they caught him as they carried him while he continued the song. Once he was back on stage he decided it was time for the climax of this song.

Yume kara samete shimau hodo

You & me de it's show time kimi to futari dancing all night

You& me kara samete shimau hodo ni...

Hey! You & me...

The song began to come to an end as Rey smiled at the crowd. The Schnee's was known for its mistreatment of the Faunus because of his grandfather being head, his mother was known for having a more open mind considering people found out her teammate was a Faunus, and him he was known as a down right Faunus supporter. Rey wasn't going to let his family's mistakes dictate him. Besides if worst comes to worse he'll take his inheritance and instantly give the company to his mother while leaving his grandfather with nothing.

The people were enjoying themselves as the up on the balcony Bethany and Icarus watched as they saw Kite who was sitting at a table give them the ever so subtle movement which was their signal. Icarus nodded and sent the message on his scroll to his sister which was one work, Fun.

(With Aphrodite)

Aphrodite looked at her scroll in her dorm room and nodded as she activated the Umbra Network and contacted a certain Captain. "Captain Iwa it time to begin the operation." Aphrodite said as she smirked.

"As you wish my lady." Ao said before the captain hung up to inform their mole.

(Meanwhile on one of the roofs)

"Oka its time." Came Ao's voice as Oka smiled. Oka was a lion Faunus dressed in Umbra tech infiltration light armor. It was designed for spies and black ops but her lover Kite had snagged her one and with the help of their black ops member and Ao they were able to make some modifications to it. Now Oka can basically kick ass and take names while looking good.

"Got it Blue Rock." Oka said as hopefully once Kites mission here was done they can finally have the life Kite had promised her when they first had their little wedding. It's funny really now that Oka thought of it former slave now wife to the Empress Wrath that would be something to put on the headlines plus sense many of the Laws were lax and wavered for the Umbra Knights and Alchemists their marriage was basically legal in the Empires and Empress eyes. Oka then put on her mask and began running torts the CCT Tower.

Ao had studied the reasons how the old Beacon fell and she can say without a doubt that the CCT Tower was how it fell. Now a person would normally put a virus on their computers but Ao had taken precautions and calculated that they had better fire walls and malware protection from last time. Now what Kite had ordered was not to put a virus but a program that would make it look like a virus but in fact was a carefully crafted program that would give the Umbra full control of the Amity Coliseum for the duration of the invasion. They were going to use the ultimate symbol of peace and have it used as the symbol that peace is a lie and has ended.

Oka was ok with it as long as the people get out in time, her travels with Kite from Acolyte to Wrath has shown her Kite had tried many times to help people who didn't deserve to die. Oka jumped from one building to the next as she made her way to the CCT tower to place the program in. Luckily Ao made sure it would be downloaded to a folder that no one would notice a new file in it and even if they did she made sure it was named something that wouldn't even be a catch of the eye.

(At the dance)

Gurren smiled as he and Arka walked outside with some punch in hand as Arka laughed a bit with Gurren simply smiling. "So when dad found the guy who played with my emotions he showed him why you never cross an Ark plus my aunts also gave the guy a piece of their mind. Needless to say no guy would ever be crazy enough to play with my feelings again and get away with it because that guy ended up going to the school dance in a dress." Arka laughed as Gurren found it funny sense he heard Jaune had come back to a dance in a dress to honor his word.

"Well it's ironic really." Gurren said as Arka laughed.

"I know that's what makes it a funny memory." Arka said before Gurren noticed something.

Gurren looked and saw a female figure jumping from one building to the next as she seemed to be heading to the CCT tower. Arka saw this but sense she was wearing a dress she wasn't exactly wearing the right cloths to go fighting as she nodded to Gurren. "Go I know you can handle this." Arka said as Gurren nodded and began running torts where the CCT Tower was.

(At the CCT Tower)

The two Guardsman were guarding the CCT Tower as they watched for anything suspicious as they held there rifles at the ready. But unaware to them a cloaked Oka came behind them and knocked their heads together knocking them out. As they fell Oka dragged them to the bushes and put the in there. Oka then deactivated her cloak field and began making her way inside. She knew she had to be quick but when she did she was met by more Guards.

Oka then pulled out her twin massive costume made Pistols Beast and Animal and began shooting at them as they each fell down before one got close. Oka then transformed them into twin short swords and blocked his attack before combining them into a claymore and slammed it on the ground knocking the last guard down. Oka saw the ones that were bleeding from the bullet wounds but she didn't have time to get them healed up so she continued on. She arrived at the Elevator and pressed the button as it began to lower to the floor she was on.

When it pinged Oka activated her cloak field once again cloaking herself just as the door opened as the guardsman were shocked to see there allied knocked down. Before they could contact help Oka was already behind them and nerve pinched them knocking them out. Oka then entered the elevator and deactivated her cloak field before pressing the button to head to her desired floor.

(With Gurren)

Gurren arrived to see the guards were missing before pointing Zaruba out. "Anything Zaruba?" Gurren asked as Zaruba looked.

"Looks like someone was here using a seal to hide herself it seems there's an intruder in the CCT Tower." Zaruba said as Gurren nodded and pulled out his scroll before pressing the button and summoning his locker before it opened revealing Garoken in the Garo Bullet.

(With Oka)

Oka arrived at the communications room and began making her way to the main console and activated it before she plugged in the scroll as she began the download. As she worked she soon got a call from Ao as she heard the Agents voice. "Oka I have received word that a party guest Ironwood has left by my calculations he will be on his way soon." Ao said as Oka cursed.

"How long do I have?" Oka asked as she did the download.

"About 20 minutes. Are you finished?" Ao asked as Oka soon saw the download was complete.

"Yeah I am." Oka said before she got off. But to her shock the door elevator door soon opened as Gurren walked out with his hand to the sheathed Garoken ready to draw it as Oka had quickly hid.

"Whoever is here show yourself there's no point in hiding so come out quietly." Gurren said as he looked for the intruder.

Oka took a moment as she knew her only way out were not to be seen by anyone and the only thing that between her for an exit is the person within the room, her only option now is to fight her way out.

Came out of hiding with her guns in hand, Gurren look to her and demanded, "Who are you?" ready for anything as he put his hand on Garoken and his trigger finger on the Garo bullet, being ready to get a cripple the person if they try something.

Oka didn't answer him at all, staying silent just in case if she gets out of here, he wouldn't recognize it, if they were to meet again unexpected.

Aim her guns and fire upon Gurren as he drew Garoken as he deflect the shot, and fire a few himself.

Oka dodges the shots, as her enemy seems to be a crack shot, himself. She duck behind a desk with Gurren stop firing, didn't want to destroy things if he can help it.

Oka extended her blades from her guns, going for a close combat, jumping from behind the desk as Gurren keep his eyes on her, as she landed in front of him and they went at it with their blades.

They went at each other, as Oka was about to overpower him with her two blade weapon as she use her free weapon to cut Gurren with, but he quickly lifted up his sheath weapon to block it, good thing he learn this when he fought Zaji.

Gurren keep pushing her back as Oka jumped away from a slash from the Makai knight as she thought, 'This guy is no joke. He may be on the same level as Kite. I need to get out here quickly.'

Gurren ready himself as he swing his weapons around and pointed his sword at the mask girl as he said, "I won't ask again, who are you; what your purpose being here?"

Oka didn't really had a choose here as she going to have to use her Ace, a she retracted her blade into her guns, as she fold one back in gun mode and then put her weapons together to form a shooter type weapon as the energy build up fast.

Gurren acted fast as he pointed Garo bullet at it and at the same time they fire and their shot collided but the blow back came at Gurren as he lifted his arms from the force that came at him. The force of the blast was all Oka needed to make her escape as when Gurren looked he saw Oka was gone and the elevator door open to reveal Ironwood as Gurren was surprised.

(With Oka)

Oka made her escape by using her Semblance she called Masquerade and appeared as a guardsmen before narrowly escaping as she smirked.

"Oka did you download to program?" A one asked over the channels as Oka smiled.

"Don't worry it's all been handled, and like you said, they'll be scratching their heads long after the War." Oka said as she smiled.

(With Gurren)

Gurren was sitting down as people were investigating the scene as Ironwood knew Winter should be dealing with this once she takes his place as General. But one thing for sure the Umbra was here and no doubt they're advancing their plans.

The quickly found the virus but they didn't realize that the Virus was a cover for a program as like Apple calculated the program blended in the computers. For a minute the Umbra Empire Symbol appeared as it was evident that the Umbra were preparing.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go everyone new World of Remnant and new chapter all in one day. Anyway I have a message to all you fanfic writers and readers. Get off the site more often because if you are on it 24/7 and barely passing your classes then the site is the problem. You can read fanfics once you finish your stuff for school and that goes double for college. Trust me I made the mistake and after today it's going to bite me in the ass for years to come. Here's my tip focus on school because my updates might take longer than ever because of my dumb mistakes and my stupid inability to keep good grades. I had everything handed to me on a silver platter and I took it for granted so don't make my mistake. Anyway that's enough of me ranting leave a review and be prepared for longer waits, so ja ne.


	19. Garo RWBY Makai Wars RP Announcment

Garo Makai Wars Announcement

Hello everyone glad you all came in for this exciting announcement. Now then I had planned for a Garo Makai Wars fic which would take place between Volume 3 and Volume 4 of Remnant Knight. But the more I thought on it the more I realized that I would be unable to keep up with it sense I had some plans from using parts from Star Wars the Clone Wars plus it would require me to make OC's for many roles in this fic. So I decided to go for an alternative, I had decided to make a Crossover RP forum for this RP focused solely on Garo Remnant Knight.

Now I know what many of you are thinking and while I do understand that many of you aren't RP fans I would like to give an invitation to this RP forum to all my reviewers with accounts on this site. I would be very happy to see you all in this forum as Beta Testers so to speak. Now then if you are interested please send me a PM and I will send you the link to this RP forum which I have begun developing. Oh and when I send you the link please don't pull a dick move and not show up it really sucks when you do that. Ok once Beta testing for this will be done at the end of Volume 3 of Remnant Knight and when Beta Testing is done we will be live. Now then please enjoy and until then Ja ne.


	20. Possible Openings for Vol 4 & possible 5

GARO Remnant Knight Possible Openings

ESKK: Now I know you are all expecting a new chapter of this epic series. Now I want you all to know I'm currently delayed on it do to the reasons of me being home alone and my landlords like to turn off the internet access while they are away till 8:00 or so. On weekends I'm free as air but right now real life problems bother me because I flunked out of college and my parents/landlords like to keep reminding me about it especially when I keep telling them that I'm a hands on learner and I learn by doing not taking notes. Even if I took notes the teachers go to fast for me to keep up and I miss a lot of important information. Yeah College sucks and I will warn all people going to college go at your own risk and peril. Now then I already have an opening planned for the Volume 3 arc of this series but what I'm trying to figure out is an OP for Volume 4 and if it becomes popular enough a possible Volume 5. Now then I'll give you a list of the openings I have planned for Volume 4 at the moment so please enjoy.

*Insert RWBY OP 4 Lets Just Live

A silver sphere was in the screen as the area was RRK with hands of the Makai and Horrors reaching for it before a Grimm bit down on it. From it four spheres of energy was released each a different color or set of colors. One was Gold, another was red, the third was white that seem to release explosive power while the last was a combo of white and silver. The four spheres flew around before the area turned white and shifted to outside of new Beacon where the first battle of the 2nd Makai Wars was fought which resulted in the school still standing. The roof exploded as the four sphere flew off to random directions from the tower.

The screen then shifted to reveal the map of Remnant as it was on fire with the flames of war as a new spot was added where the Bad Lands were located as there had the symbol of the revived Umbra Empire. The silver/white sphere flew over to Atlas with the Gold and red sphere flying torts Mistral, and finally the explosive white sphere flew torts where Menagerie was located but the reason was unknown.

-It used to feel like a fairy tale now it seems we were just pretending-

The screen showed Gurren and Anya walking down the path as both had a mission. They had their hoods up as they had more armor now around there torso, shoulders, and legs as they even had gauntlets. The wind blew revealing their face as they turned around to see team RRK minus their leader as with them was Gurren's second in command Rex and Anya's second named Nickle as the two had brought some troopers as well as the Madou Androids were ready for anything.

-We'd fix our world then on our way to a happy ending-

A Crow soon flew by as it then showed Qrow was there as a black feather fell down as Qrow looked to see Raven there with a single pitch black wing on her back as she looked at her grand niece and nephew.

-Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story-

The screen showed Rey as he was at the SDC with the new Schnee head Weiss as near her was Winter and James as Weiss was not only working on fixing the damage her father had caused but also supplying the armies of Remnant with Dust and Weapons. The screen shifted to Dr. Polendina as he was overseeing the construction and training of more units to the front lines of the war. The screen then shifted to Jauques Schnee in an Atlas Prison for his crimes and corruption as he was chained up and treated like a common criminal. Add the fact that his own daughters had discovered his dirty secrets with his grandson's help needless to say he was pissed off. Plus to make matters worse he was completely cut off from his fortune and all his accounts were frozen and transferred to evenly to Weiss, Winter, his wife, and Whitely with a few conditions on his end.

The screen then shifted to Rey as he and his troops with his second in command Finn as Rey fought the enemies and Horrors attempting to take them down. Rey's appearance had also changed as now Silva was attached to his left glove as he had shoulder armor and gauntlets with smaller hip armor at his waist.

-Then a Tragedy with no big reveal of the hero's story-

Rey did a summoning as the Knight appeared and slashed the screen causing it to shift to a different area which was Omiko overlooking a large crater but was in fact her on a boat staring into the ocean. Rey looked and saw Xio and his teacher Sun as Xio grabbed Omiko in a hold of endearment as soon two Cat Faunus appeared as they put their arms around Omiko before Blake appeared and removed her kabuki mask and hugged Omiko causing her to break down again as she was reminded of her own sins.

It was no wonder Blake and Omiko were drawn torts each other as both had their own baggage to deal with. Blake at least gave the young priestess some sort of family to talk to knowing that Omiko's semblance upon its awakening only caused destruction in its wake.

-And it seems we weren't prepared-

The screen shifted to a pure white Yaiba with a white cape as it was kneeled in a desert before its own scythe as this Yaiba had a being floating behind it who had a white cape with red inside that released white rose pedals. The Yaiba then lifted its head to see a younger Ruby Rose before it blinked revealing the true Yaiba form, and another blink then showed an old woman who caused this White Rose Yaiba so much rage to awaken in her.

-For a Game that wasn't fair!-

The screen shifted to the White Fang and Black Claw getting ready to battle each other and from it flames were lit.

-Do we just go home? Can we follow through? When all hope is gone? There is one thing we can do!-

The screen then showed a burly man with his arms crossed as he held a Makai Weapon on his back that seemed to be a large mace of sorts as he punched his fist into his hand. The screen then shifted to Kite as on his face was the scar Garo had given him in there confrontation at New Beacon when he took RRK to prepare for the ritual. Of course Kite was injured but not as bad as he would be if he had a power that is crippled before the Silver Eyes.

The screen then showed what looked like Flare as if he hadn't aged a day but look closely and it wasn't Flare at all. Far From it as if one were to look it seems that this young man was actually younger then Flare as he seemed to be wearing an Umbra Uniform. This young man was none other than Pyro Fall killed and brought back by Salem who then forced him down insanity to be as great use as his dead older brother and sister would have been if they had joined her when they had the chance.

The Screen then showed Dr. Watts as the Umbra Alchemist was regal and knew clearly that with this wars beginning there would be enemies both outside and inside Salem's Empire. The screen then went to Salem as she glared at the screen with crimson red eyes as her plans would come to fruition. The screen then reeled back to reveal Arka on an, alter under a blanket nude as she was in a deep sleep no doubt for this very ritual. The area behind the group then exploded from the ground as the shadow of an extremely large Madou Tool rose up as once it was free it roared as it seemed to be a mix of Unicron and Castle Radan as it then roared at its summons.

-Let's just live! Day by Day and not be conquered by our sorrows-

The screen shifted to reveal Anya battling Pyro as he fired his shield at Anya who blocked it with the Yaiba scythe before attacking. The screen then showed Omiko in the desert as she was fighting a ghost of her past as the man she was fighting glared at her with a look of vengeance and hatred as Omiko knew why he was attacking her as she kept dodging his attacks and trying to keep from being cut down.

-The Past is can't hold us down we must break free-

The screen then showed Rey as he was training as he held the Zero Swords before summoning a large Glyph before it changed to him in the battle field doing the same thing as battled the Umbra, the Horrors, and the Grimm.

-Inside we're torn apart-

The screen then showed Garo and Kiba battling each other on their Madou Horses Gouten and Rouki as they swung their weapons at each other both trying to kill the other.

-But time will mend our hearts!-

The screen then showed team GARRK as they were continue their Journey to find a way to save Arka as Gurren held the gift she gave him and clenched it.

-Move onward, not there yet so let's just live!-

The Screen showed team GARO overlooking the Bad Lands as what they desired was there but standing between them was a whole lot of Umbra, Horrors, and Grimm. The Screen rose to the sky as it showed the title of the series as they were intent on winning.

 ** _GARO REMNANT KNIGHT_**

*End Song

ESKK: Ok that's the first possible Opening for Volume 4 now here's the second one enjoy.

*Start Naruto Shippuden OP 2: You Are My Friend

-You are my Friend!-

The music began as it revealed Zaruba as his eyes glowed knowing what had begun as it was followed by an explosion of a battlefield.

-Aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?-

The screen showed a young Gurren and Kite walking torts each other in a vast wasteland as the two looked at each other with a cold expression. There shadows though showed Garo and Kiba as it was apparent these two had an intertwined destiny.

-You are my dream!-

The screen showed the battle from the explosion as Makai and Umbra fought each other while they also fought Grimm alongside the Huntsman and the Horrors.

-Aa hajimete bakka, kimi wqa my long lost friend whao ima tabidastu yo!-

The title screen soon reveled itself as it was quiet the show.

 ** _GARO Remnant Knight_**

-Everyday, kono saki no SHINE de!-

The screen Showed Team GARO with team RRK as they were in that wasteland before it showed a younger Anya smiling with her mother before shifting to her present self as she looked to the world with a smile.

-I wanna see you, Hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE!-

The screen showed Rey as a child with his father Aron then his mother Weiss before showing his present self.

-Kore de Miosame no FUN DAYS-

The screen showed Omiko's past as a child before she began freaking out as Aura built around her like a dome before it exploded killing and destroying everything in its path and showed what was once a village was now a crater with Omiko at the center. The screen then showed Omiko's present self as she still carried that hurt for years.

To be the future, Mezashi TAKE OVER, dakare I'LL DREAM ON!

The screen then showed rain as Gurren was looking out to the mountains as it was raining before showing Kite sitting on a dark rock while it was raining before they two looked to the side almost like they were looking at each other. The screen then shift to Kite and Oka hugging as it was evident the two cared deeply for each other in a way very few can compare or understand.

-I'll go the Distance! Mihatte sora SO FULL!-

The screen showed Salem glaring at Ozpin before Salem saw white roses leave her being forming into a pure white Yaiba with a white cape with red cape as this White Yaiba raised her head and glared at Salem with Silver Eyes.

-Norikonda STARTING!-

The Screen showed Garo roaring as the crest began to spin downward as the triangle was pointing down.

-ore ga saikou no POWER, FULL TILT!-

The screen then showed Lost Soul Beast Garo as it roared and released a powerful blast of energy clearly fighting like a berserker.

-You are my friend! Aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?-

The screen showed Anya fighting through Horrors and Grimm as Rey jumped in and summoned allies to help with this foes with Omiko providing cover for the two from other creatures. The screen then showed Team RRK as they assisted with this battle as well. Before it switched to a nude Arka with dark tendrils wrapped around her in a crucified position as behind her were the eyes of Salem glaring down on her.

-You are my Dream! Aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wqa my long lost friend whao ima tabidastu yo!-

The screen then showed team GARO fighting Salem's group as Anya fought Pyro Fall, Rey fought the big burley man, Omiko fought Watts, and finally Gurren fought Kite. The screen then showed Red Yaiba fighting White Yaiba as they were in the desert this White Yaiba inhabited. The screen then showed Garo and Kiba clashing their blades causing a bright light to form as it was apparent these two were trying to kill each other.

-Thank you my friend! Aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeteru kara-

The screen showed Gurren in his present self and Kite in his present self, walking torts each other with their weapons drawn and ready to summon their armor before both summoned forth the portals for their armor.

-You are my dream! Aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY!-

The screen showed the battlefield as everyone saw Gurren and Kite about ready to murder each other. The screen then shifted to Gurren and Kite before their armors came out of the portals and thus Garo and Kiba stood in their place.

-Whao THE DISANCE!-

The screen then showed Garo and Kiba holding their swords at each other's neck just as the song ended.

*End OP

ESKK: That was the second possible OP for Volume 4 now for the last possible OP for Volume 4.

*Insert Bleach OP 6 Alones by Aqua Timez

-Oreta awai Tsubasa-

The screen showed Zaruba singing the first few lines of the son as with her was Madou Ring Eclipse and Madou Amulet Silva as they were hanging from Rago's collar.

-Kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dakesa-

The screen shifted to Gurren as he was sitting in a dark room with the Garoken as his hair shadowed his eyes. The screen then shifted to Team GARO with Team ARRK as they were at some dining room area before the screen shifted once more.

-Mau Dareka no tame janakute-

The screen showed an old note book while the drums were picking up before switching to the old classrooms of Beacon with students talking and laughing while also taking notes before it switched to its ruins.

-Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo!-

The screen showed Team GARO and Team RRK as they knew where they needed to go to save the one precious to them before music picked to its tune as it soon showed a ruined battlefield where Garo stood there but in Lost Soul Beast Mode as Garo glared at whatever fool stood in its way be it friend or foe. But once the Camera came upon Garo the armor burst revealing Master Garo as it still had its duty as a protector just as the title screen appeared.

 ** _GARO REMNANT KNIGHT_**

-Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku-

The screen showed Arka hugging her parents for a moment before switching to Gurren as his silver eyes glowed but began to gain black in them like a Grimm before switching to Gurren walking down a dark street.

-Uchigawa ni tomo rousoku-

The screen then showed Arka in tears as she held something close to her as it looked to be an old necklace as with it was her others headpiece which she always kept close in situations like the one she was in.

-Nigiwau paati gouka na shandaria towa urahara ni-

The screen showed Gurren and Anya looking to the night sky of Vale as the same could be said with Rey in Atlas as they felt something was up there. The screen then showed Arka's hands once more as she seemed to be holding onto hope.

-Tarinai kotoba no-

The screen showed Gurren and Arka walking past each other on the street during the day as Gurren looked depressed while Arka looked determined.

-Kuboni wo naniga umetara iindarou-

The screen showed that Arka was in a white dress with the wind blowing both her hair and her dress as she knew her fate was coming and in her mind the only one who can help her defy it was Gurren and all their friends.

-Mou wakaranaiya-

The screen showed Arka turning around as a dark path opened revealing Kite and his team while with them was Salem.

-Semete yume no naka de!-

The screen showed New Beacon as the camera went away showing all the Huntsman and huntresses as well as the Makai Knight and Makai Priests of Beacon, New Beacon, and the Makai Order.

-Jiyuu ni oyogetara

The screen showed Arka sitting in a cell but the cell was well furnished to the point it looked more like a place that prisoners are treated like royalty. But in fact this cell was meant for her to live out the last of her days before the Ritual to summon a powerful Horror.

-Anna sora mo iranainoni-

The screen showed Summer Rose but something was off about her. She smiled but it wasn't her normal kind motherly smile. As if that smile was a mask and the being really behind it is using Summer as a face people could trust plus the fact that her eyes were red instead of silver also gave it away.

-Kidou made no kotto wo!-

"Summer," did a one pull change as now in her place was Salem before the screen backed away to show her pieces as well as her Dark Council with her Voice, and Hands with Kite taking the role of Wrath. The screen soon showed Salem's hide out in the Bad Lands where the Grimm have become part of it that they literally spawn in this place.

-Nuritsubusanakutemo! Asu ni mukaerunomi!-

The screen showed Arka in the cell once more revealing her to be in some sort of Umbra Order version of a Holy Maiden outfit/sacrificial outfit as it was dark and demonic showing that she would be sacrificed to summon a powerful Horror that could be a close rival to the Messiah.

-Oreta awai Tsubasa-

The screen showed Team GARO and Team RRK running through the dessert like part of the Bad Lands with a small group of Madou Troopers behind them as they had one destination in mind which was Umbria and from there they would enter Salem's hidden fortress to find her and defeat her while saving Arka.

-Kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dakesa-

The screen showed the reunited Team RWBY and Team SSBR battling Umbra, Grimm, and Horrors as they showed Age had not slowed or weakened them. The screen then showed Team GARO Fighting the Horrors and the Umbra with a few hybrids of Grimm and Horror here and there.

-Mau Dareka no tame janakute-

The screen then went to Team RRK battled against the Grimm that attacked as they needed to win to live and save Arka. It then returned to Gurren who was in the Garo armor where the helmet shattered as with the rest of the armor as he tried to reach torts Arka.

-Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo.-

The song came to an end as it showed Arka walking through the desert as she seemed to blend right in as it was unknown if she was there or her hair was just something that those who knew her best remembered the most. The screen then turned upside down as the song ended but Arka was still walking through the desert.

*End Song

ESKK: Now then let's see my possible choices for a possible Volume 5 for this fic.

*Insert Naruto Shippuden OP 16 Silhouette

The screen showed Gurren followed by Kite, then Sirius followed closely by Ruby, then Anya, before showing Zaruba and ending with Eclipse before the screen shattered revealing Summer's Lingering Sentiment the White Yaiba before switching to a grinning Evil Salem and before she turned to smoke and entered Anya before Anya gained a more Salem like look but the Silver Eyes stayed before Salem and Anya clashed from within Salem.

The screen then showed a montage of Team GARO and Team KIBA's journey from day one all the way to this very point and from it the title screen appeared.

-Isse no se de fumikomu go rain-

 ** _GARO REMNANT KNIGHT_**

-Bokura wa nanimo, nanimo mada shiranu-

The screen then showed the bad lands as Salem's ultimate weapon the Chaos Beast Madou Tool Lucifer which Emperor Kiba had originally constructed but did not use it do to its energy need of a Ultimate Class Devil. The screen showed Kite walking through the battlefield leading his army against Salem knowing that Salem had betrayed all of them. And Kite intends to take the Umbra back from Salem for those who wield the armor of Kiba are destined to rule the Umbra. Kite was no exception as next to him his entire life went by him from child hood to this very moment.

-Issen koete furikaeru to mou nai bokura wa nanimo, nanimo mada shiranu-

The screen showed Gurren walking down a similar path to Kite leading his allies against Salem knowing she intends to use this Madou Tool to rule all of Remnant as an act of vengeance against the Makai for taking away Emperor Kiba from her all those years ago like a child who misses her father. The screen showed Gurren's life from childhood to now as the screened then switched to Gurren and Kite side by side with Team GARO minus Omiko who had fallen to give them the fighting chance while with Kite was his ship's crew as if it wasn't for them he wouldn't be here today.

The screen then shifted to the leaders of each Kingdom as the Black Claw and the White Fang had unified with each other and humanity to defeat Salem as Menagerie's armies. The screen then showed Anya battling Salem in a dark place as it was apparent this was Anya's inner world that Salem had invaded to gain both Yaiba and the Silver Eyes Power.

-Udatte, udatte udatteku-

The screen showed Kite alone after his mother had become a Horror in spite against his father who was being unfaithful to her. It then showed Gurren's childhood as he trained his hardest to become strong to fight as one who protects. The screen then changed to many of Garo and Kiba's battles through Gurren and Kite.

-kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa-

Soon Gurren was behind Kite as the two were facing away from each other as Gurren's silver eyes were glowing and his aura was becoming a powerful force. Kite's aura unlike Gurren's golden Aura was black as the two Aura's became powerful as Kite's eyes glowed red with said red mixing with his own Aura. Young Gurren saw what was happening as did Young Kite as the two then roared wanting to stop this fighting already.

-Omoetenai koto mo takusan ate darou!-

The screen showed Gurren and Kite running side by side as they went from childhood to the days they trained under their masters before switching with their selves when they first met and ending it with their current selves as now Garo and Kiba were fighting side by side once more.

-Dare mo kare mo shiruetto-

The screen showed Garo and Kiba standing side by side on their Madou Horses as Gouten and Rouki were ready to face any foe that comes their way. The screen then shifted to Salem's gigantic Madou Tool that reached torts the things it can use to feed its own power to keep doing its purpose from its masters will.

-Daiji ni shitai mono motte otona ni narunada-

The screen showed Sirius and Ruby fighting against Pyro and Watts as the two were still the perfect couple and the perfect team. The screen then showed a possessed Anya in an evil parody of Yaiba's armor avoiding attacks from Kite and Gurren as Kite was using his smoke dash semblance to its max as Gurren was teleporting and using his Silver Eyed Abilities to keep up with Salem. Gurren and Anya already agreed no matter what happens do whatever it takes to win this war.

-Donna toki mo hanasazu ni mamori tsudzu keyou-

The screen showed Kite and Gurren fighting against Anya/Salem as their blades as inside it showed Anya was still fighting against Salem but now Anya was in her Yaiba armor while Salem was in a Dark Yaiba Armor both of which were trying to kill each other. Outside it showed that now Gurren and Kite were Garo and Kiba and they were on Gouten and Rouki chasing after Anya/Salem who was trying to escape to keep Anya from retaking control.

-Sohitarai tsuno hi ni ka nanimo kamo wo waraesu sa-

The screen showed Gurren exiting a combo of Garo and Yaiba and into Master Garo as next to him was Kiba as the two sent their blades torts Anya/Salem as Salem was being forced out of Anya's body and back into her old one as the Garo's, Kiba's, and Yaiba's of ages past and those to come gave their strength to the three in an attempt to continue their duty as protectors.

-Hirari to hirari to matter-

The screen showed Garo, Yaiba, and Kiba facing Salem inside her Madou Tool in the part that acted as her throne as Garo and Kiba pointed their swords at them as Yaiba had her scythe ready.

-Konoha ga tonderyuku!-

The screen showed to Salem's eyes the Former Emperor Kiba as a Makai Knight standing next to Garo and Yaiba as the three were clearly much like those who came before them. This had to be what her father feared the bloodlines and the feelings inherited through them and the armor.

The song soon came to an end as the Madou Tool was destroyed as among its ruins was the Garoken and Honouken, and the Yaiba Scythe stabbed into the ground as on them was a white sash, a black sash, and a red sash showing who had fought for the world and won this day.

*End Song

ESKK: And now the last song I'm considering for a possible Volume 5

*Insert Naruto Shippuden OP 18 Line

The screen showed a silver, gold, and red sphere floating down as those who had come before and fallen were allowing it to lower as the last one to appear was Summer Rose allowing the title to appear.

 ** _GARO Remnant Knight_**

-Sekkaku hareta karate-

The screen showed Gurren as a child as he tried to grab the same crystal now an energy ball in his hand but kept missing.

-Li wake O Hitotsu Hoorinage-

The screen showed Gurren during the days he was training under Qrow and Sirius to inherit Garo still trying to catch the ball before switching to his time as a New Beacon Student.

-Gareeji kara ikio imakase tobidasta-

The screen showed Gurren in his current self he was exhausted as he tried to catch the ball still but as he chased the ball exploded before screen shifted to his head looking up before vanishing with Kite appearing behind him.

-Mokutekichi wa minami-

The screen showed Kite in his childhood as he was faced with a sphere that came out of his back. Unlike Gurren who tried to leave Kite's tried to get close as he tried to slash it away so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

-fumikondeiku pedaru wa umi no hou-

The screen showed Kite during is training as an Umbra Knight under Darth Helion as Kite was soon in the time he was Lord Kiba.

-chizu nante minai kimirareta you na ruuto wa iya-

The screen then showed Kite slashing away the ball causing it to shatter before the screen shifted to Anya grabbing her own crystal slowly as on either side of her was the ones that Gurren and Kite had to deal with.

-dareka no wadachi wa ashi ga torarete komaru-

The screen showed Summers Lingering Will seeing Ruby as a child crying at losing her mother. Summer through White Yaiba tried to reach her from her spot but this body would not allow her. Summer then saw her daughter grow older from entering Beacon, to becoming a Makai Knight, and finally becoming a mother as Summer tried to reach but her daughter and grandchildren were out of her reach which caused the white Yaiba to shed tears from its silver eyes. While this happened the music reached its peak as the scene shifted.

-Isshifuron no egaku icchokusen rain wa boku ni shita mirenai panorama e Tsudzaku-

The screen showed those who were still alive as this group were the men as they began to grab the crystal with a single hand as the crystal lowered to said hand as it reached up for it all before the screen shifted.

-Konma nibyou no mirai e ima o kirihiteyuke-

The screen then showed the woman of this entire series from beginning to end as each tried to grab the crystal with both hands knowing that their journey was coming to an end soon.

-Yeah… yeah!-

The screen showed a two feminine hands grab it followed by a male hand grabbing another, and finally a sword slashing away the crystal.

-Tonikaku koge-

The screen shifted to Gurren, Anya, and Kite as Guren caught the stone in one hand followed by Anya catching it in both hands, and ending with Kite slashing away the one for him. Causing the song to end.

*End Song

ESKK Now then let me know what you all think and which song I should use for Volume 4 and Volume 5 if I ever decide to do a Volume 5 for Remnant Knight. So like always Ja ne.


	21. Chapter 12 Eastern Battles Vales Breach

Garo Remnant Knight

ESKK: Yeap that's right its back and your good faith has been rewarded. Now then let's start this fic since I doubt you want to hear me rambling on and on. Now let's go MAZIN GO!

 _Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope._

*Insert Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School

As the song started Garo appeared as he took a battle stance as he was ready to fight before the Title appeared.

GARO Remnant Knight

-Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni-

As the song played a younger Gurren stood there as a shadow of his father behind him as the Symbol of Garo was in the background. As the Camera backed up it showed Garo itself as it looked to an unknown opponent. When the Guitar chord played it showed Garo is the midst of battle for a brief moment.

-Afure nagareru ten ni e to-

The Screen showed a younger Anya facing away from the camera as holding her hand was her mother Ruby as in the background was the symbol of Yaiba and the symbol of the Rose family. When the chord played it's showed Yaiba in the midst of battle for a brief moment as Yaiba swung her scythe at a Horror.

-Kasane ageta shunkan o-

The screen showed a younger Rey as he had a small suitcase as Weiss held his hand as away from him was a translucent form of his deceased father Aron. In the background was the symbol of Zero accompanied by Weiss' symbol, as it showed who this young Rey would become one day. The Chord played as Zero fought through some Horrors as he slashed at them with his Ginroken.

-Tsumetai omoi tokashite-

The screen showed Omiko as she was in an isolated room plain white room as she was in a fetal position, while wearing all white cloths, her anklets and arm bands glowing brightly no doubt to keep her power in check. When the cord played it showed Omiko fighting Horrors and Grimm as she battled against the enemies of life.

-Samenai netsu ni unasarete-

The screen showed Team KIBA in there Umbra Order uniforms as behind them was an army of cloaked and masked dark Knights mixed in with the White Fang. Team Garo glared at this opponent as they may lack an army but what they lack in armies they made up for with skill, strength, and cunning.

-Saigo no koe mo kikoenai-

The screen showed Team GARO with Team ARRK as they were enjoying each other's company as they seemed to be smiling and laughing while in the background was there mentors Ruby and Pyrrha as they smiled.

-Don't cry!-

The screen showed Kiba and Garo glaring at each other before charging at each other and beginning a bloody battle as they slashed at each other with the intent to end the other.

-Kuwaresou na hodo-

The screen showed Zero and Artemis battling each other as Artemis fired at Zero who summoned his glyph to block the attack as he charged forward to battle Artemis.

-Nakishimetara kimi ga furueteita oh!-

The screen showed Yaiba and Omiko battling The Voice and Servant 1 respectively as they intended to win this fight.

-Sotto kazasu tenoshira ni furete misete-

The Screen showed the three knights on their madou horses battling through an army of Grimm and Horrors as they slashed their way through them with the intent to defeat them. The screen then showed team GARO gathered as it showed each of them as behind them it showed those who came before them as behind Omiko was Blake, behind Rey was Weiss and Aron, behind Anya was Ruby, and behind Gurren was Sirius.

-Kitto sagashiteitanda-

The Screen showed Salem as she sat upon her throne with an evil smirk as her throne room was surrounded in darkness that still carried light to light the way through.

-iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki o-

The Screen showed Ozpin as he looked to the camera and smiled as the years did him good. It then showed that with him were Sirius and Qrow as them seemed to be conversing about something of great importance. It then showed Kabuki/Blake as she looked to the screen.

-motto tsuyoku tenoshira de boku no furete-

The Screen showed behind Kabuki/Blake was her younger self as Kabuki took a glance to her younger self for a moment as Blake returned it. The screen then showed a Horror as it was soon cut down by Master Garo as he cut away the Horror. As the music played it then showed Salem with Team KIBA as Salem had a more human appearance. It then showed an ancient painting of the four maidens as between them was a fifth maiden who seem to be surrounded by darkness but had untainted light within her.

-Ever never end-

The screen showed Team GARO on top of a mountain as it overlooked the ruins of Old Beacon as what they sought was inside the school.

-Tokihanatsu far away!-

The Screen then showed Glynda and the New Beacon Faculty before scene breaking to the Watchdog as she looked to the screen. Finally it scene break to Team GARO as it seems they were shopping for supplies for their gear as they walked through the street as on the wall were street art of Garo, Yaiba, and Zero.

(Start)

In the headmistress tower Ironwood was raging as Ruby counted down till he calmed down. "They were here Glynda we nearly got tricked by the same tactic again!" Ironwood yelled as he slammed his hand on the table.

"We're well aware of that but launching an army won't do us good sense the Vale council limited what your armed forces can do here after 20 years ago." Ruby said trying to be calm but Ironwood was clearly letting his emotions drive him.

"I know but we can't just sit around and do what Ozpin did 20 years ago." James said as Ruby nodded.

"We know but the Virus was downloaded directly to the system we need to think for a minute." Ruby said as Glynda looked as both could tell this wasn't adding up why repeat what Cinder and Flare did years ago.

"Once Gurren gets here we can hear his part of the story." Glynda said as she rubbed her temples no doubt frustrated.

The elevator 'Ding' and the doors open as Gurren step out and said, "Forgive me being late, I had to ride the elevator with a teacher and their child… that push all the buttons." Sounded annoyed at that.

Glynda as she sighed and said, "Why do you step up, bring your kids to work day, Ms. Rose?"

Ruby looked a bit nerves and said, "I thought it would be a good idea for teacher to be close to their kids, and let the little one to see what beacon is all about, he-he."

Glynda sighed at her, as she turn to Gurren and she was thankful that he got somewhat his personality from his father and not his mother, and started out by asking him, "How are you feeling today Mr. Saejima?"

"Feeling well, thank you for asking," Gurren said as Ironwood came up to him as he said, "I feel it's appropriate to let you know that what you did last night were honorable, as a huntsman and/or a knight for your case. You recognized a threat and you took action accordingly, and I know you did the best you could."

"Thank you sir, but the person I face was human as fair me or Zaruba can tell, and being where we were, I couldn't go full force ether," Gurren said being clear to his actions as well as Glynda nodded and Ruby just smile at her son for his carefulness.

Ironwood understood, as he been told Makai knight cannot cut down a person, to his disappointment, but he understand that the Makai order has laws and rules of their own to follow not the only way around.

"Let get down to it, shall we? Now Marshal Ironwood has informed us of the events of last not, but now with you rested, we were wondering if you have anything to add to what happen last night?" Ms. Goodwitch said wanted to get straight to the point.

"Do you think you would know from any of the new transfer student that came in, or maybe someone you knew from your battles before?" Ruby asked her son as he gave it some thought for the moment.

"Not really, the only thing I could tell was she was female and worn a mask to cover or Identity, her weapons were stander for normal huntresses, but the work design of them I never saw before, and you know Anya, my sister is he weapons nut," Gurren said being clear to what he says.

"Probably custom made then, can't tell for sure until I can get a look at them." Ruby said as Ironwood looked.

"So we're back to square 1 we have no leads." James said as Gurren looked.

"I don't mean to sound rude but there might be a lead you can check." Gurren said as the three looked. "I heard that the White Fang is meeting in the East somewhere I'm not sure where but it's worth checking out." Gurren said as Glynda and Ruby saw through it.

"Ok Gurren that will be all." Ruby said as Gurren nodded and left the room not needing to be told to keep this discreet.

(Later Team GARO dorm room)

Gurren arrived at his dorm only to be ganged up by his teammates as they looked at him. "What happened?" Anya called out as she looked to Gurren.

"Patience all will be explained." Zaruba said as Gurren began his explanation.

(At the head office)

"There we have it but if 20 years taught me anything the Umbra probably had years of preparations that we were all blind to, we send a scout team investigate what's going on and when we have the information we can decide on our next course of action." James said surprising Glynda.

"James that was exactly what I was about to suggest." Glynda said as she looked to the man.

"But the question is who to send." Ruby said as the two looked to her like they already know who. Ruby noticed this and looked confused for a minute. "What, is there something on my face?" Ruby asked out of the loop.

(Back at Team GARO dorm room)

"It seems were are at a halt," Omiko said in her normal tone as Rey was messing with his guitar as he said, "Gutsy move."

"Come one guys, Gurren told them what they wanted to know, I mean we doing what we can," Anya told the group.

Gurren stay quiet for the moment as everyone talk it out, soon a ring of a bell came to everyone's ears, as they stop and look to the center of the room where the child messenger stood with a red letter in his hand.

Gurren walk over and stop before the messenger, as the boy presented it to him, Gurren took it before the messenger vanishes right away with the sound of his bell.

Gurren looked at the letter and gave it a thought before Rey said, "Is it another horror hunt?"

Gurren took out his lighter, lit it and burn the letter away as words form before the team as Gurren spoken,-

"Team Garo, a shadow hover over from the rising sun. Go there and investigate this Shadow if it is a, Beast of Makai cut it down but if something darker report back."

"Ok we know what to do then." Anya said as she jumped down from her bed.

"Of course." Gurren said Rey smiled.

"Oh I just remembered something." Anya said as she walked over to her desk where a box was. "Grandpa Tai sent us some mail." Anya said as Gurren looked.

"Something from home?" Gurren asked as their Father was away on a mission.

Anya opened it before a cylinder popped out as it then shook a little before it turned into a corgi with Makai Symbols on its collar and fur. The corgi barked before everyone freaked out with different reactions. "RAGO!" Anya jumped up in joy at their family pet/Horror hunting hound.

"Your grandfather sent a dog!" Rey asked shocked to this.

"In the mail!" Omiko asked as she was also shocked at this.

"Personally I just stopped questioning it sense our Grandfather can be eccentric at times." Gurren said before Eclipse continued.

 ** _"Plus he does stuff like this all the time."_** Eclipse said as Anya was snuggling the strange Corgi.

"Your grandfather or your dog?" Omiko asked from the air as she had her disks in hover mode with her handing on them clearly not liking dogs.

"So what's with the Makai Seals on it?" Rey asked as Anya looked.

"Auntie Rachel gave him to us after Zwei had um... passed away of old age and when she saw how heartbroken we were she bread this dog to survive longer and help us with Horror Hunts those marks have special abilities for Rago here and they will surprise you." Anya said as Rey looked at the dog.

"Cool so he's a Horror Killer." Rey said as he looked to the Corgi.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Omiko said not liking dogs.

"Would all first year students please report to the Amphitheater?" Ruby's voice said coming over the intercom.

Everyone was silent for the moment as Rey spoken up saying, "So, what are you going to do with the little guy, can't really leave him by himself." Rago started jump in the air where Omiko was hovering at with her disk, not wanted to come down, as the small dog gave a happy bark.

Gurren reach into the cylinder package and pull out a letter as he read out loud to the group, "Dear grandkids, I've got to leave the island for a few days, So I'm sending Rago to you to take care of, as I know he misses you guys. I'm also encloses all the food you need love you both, from your grandpa Taiyang."

Rago came running by Anya as she turn the cylinder upside down as all the cans of 'dog food' any dog could eat, landed on top.

Everyone took a moment as Rey said, "What can the little guy do with all that?" Rago head pops out from the cans of 'Dog food', Anya tap the cylinder a bit as a can opener fell out, hitting Rago head, as he gave his happy dog look with his tong sticking out.

"I guess he's set," Gurren said as he put the piece of paper on the desk as he walks out, Rey follow out but not before he pat the Rago on his head and said, "Good boy."

Omiko jump off her disk and rush out the door with her disk following behind as she grab it in hand.

Anya was the only one left in the room, as she was about to leave as well, she stop and look back at her family pet, as he looked up at her with his tong still sticking out, as Anya had a thought.

(Scene break amphitheater)

Team Garo walked into the amphitheater following close behind team ARRK as they join the other team of new beacon and other schools from the other kingdoms.

Ruby walked up to the mic as she clear her voice and spoke in a clear tone as she says, "Hello everyone, now that everyone's present. Professor Goodwitch would like to say something before we start."

Ruby moved away from the mic to allow Miss Goodwitch walk up to it and say what she wanted to say. "20 years ago the original Beacon Academy fell, many questions have been speculated as to how it could have fallen, some claim that a Grimm rested under the school and the negative emotions from the disaster of the Vytal Festival at the time awoken it, others claim that a small group wanted to divide the Kingdoms in an attempt to make humanity weak against the Grimm, or some even claim a small group wanted a power that had once rested there, and with the White Fang they had nearly succeeded if not for the acts of the brave Huntsman and Huntresses in training who had decided they would not allow this to happen." Glynda said as she looked to the four groups of students. "Mistral, Vacuo, Atlas, and Vale students who hailed from all four Kingdoms apposed this destruction and showed those who wished us all destruction they would not take it lying down." Glynda said as she looked to the students.

"They showed that our ancestors from the Great War were right that united we are strong and divided we fall, they who each carried that fire and passed their spirits and fires to you all the younger generation." Glynda said as she tried to inspire these students. "Our ancestors stood against the oppression of a powerful force leading to the creation of the Kingdoms and as their descendants we carry that torch as each of us had names given to us at birth as colors and too many had a hidden meaning behind our names." Glynda said as the students paid attention to the Huntress.

"Now each of you will undergo a mission with your mentor, some of you will work with other teams, while others work alone with their teams, some of you will remain in Vale's walls, while others will go beyond our Kingdoms Reach." Glynda said as the missions listing appeared behind her. "Now as a great man had once said today we stand united be it against oppression, Grimm, or cruel forces who wish to work in the shadows but we still stand united." Glynda said as she looked to the students. "No matter where your selected missions path takes you remember your training, remember you are not alone, and remember to be safe." Glynda said as she was done and left the mic as the students applauded her for the moving speech.

"Ok then we need a mission in the East hopefully we can convince mom to take such a mission." Anya said as Gurren nodded.

"We should check under Search and Destroy or Reconnaissance." Gurren said as Rey nodded.

"I'm down with that." Rey said before they began to check out the listing and saw two missions they could take but only one was in the East itself.

"Well I guess we're doing Search and Destroy." Gurren said before he clicked it and put his teams name on it. But when he did he saw a red mark appear as it said "Team Mentor required."

"Well guess we do have to have mom's approval for this." Anya said as Gurren nodded.

"So what do we wait?" Omiko asked as she looked around.

But that was when Ruby was heard. "No need I was actually going for that mission myself." Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll and used her Mentor pass which approved Team GARO for the mission. "Hope you guys aren't up to anything suspicious here." Ruby joked as Gurren was silent, Anya laughed nervously, Rey coughed into his hand, and Omiko rubbed her arm.

"Anyway no doubt you got Orders from the Watchdog, lately Grimm and Horrors have been vanishing in that area normally that would be a good thing but they are vanishing to much they get attracted there and poof there gone, the Watchdog wants us to investigate and see what's going on." Ruby said as Gurren looked.

"Could something or someone be hunting them?" Gurren asked as Ruby looked and turned her head.

"No if that was the case a Makai Knight would have turned in the Horror to the Watchdog." Ruby said as Eclipse then spoke.

 **** ** _"It could be someone is capturing Horrors and Grimm to serve them it wouldn't be the first time someone made a Horror submit to them."_** Eclipse said as Zaruba heard this.

 **** ** _"You're not wrong on that."_** Zaruba said as Silva looked to this.

 **** ** _"We might have to be careful Zero."_** Silva said as that was the best course of action.

"Ok then you guys should meet me on the ship oh and leave your bags except for the bare essentials after all we might be gone for a bit." Ruby said before she began heading off to find there designated bulwark.

Team GARO grabbed their bags and once they grabbed the stuff they would really need headed to the Bulwark as Anya smiled. "Alright let's go save the world!" Anya called out before Rena was heard.

"What you're going on world saving missions without us!" Rena asked as she and Team ARRK approached them.

"Save World every day." Kuro said correcting Rena.

"I know that being Huntsman and all with hunting Grimm but they are going World Saving Missions without telling us!" Rena called clearly not approving. "I'm hurt really, insulted, and maybe hungry. But that last one isn't your fault, Raiden." Rena said sending a Glare at Raiden for keeping her from eating pancakes.

"Don't blame me that you got caught in the cage trap you shouldn't have stolen the pancakes I made for the TEAM." Raiden countered as Rena was shocked.

"I'm going to have to side with Raiden on this one." Arka said shocking Rena.

"Second it." Kuro said as he had his hood and face mask off leaving only his eyes in view. It really questioned how he cannot be burning up under all those cloths like that.

"Well your missions does sound exciting, where are you guys going?" Arka asked as she looked to team GARO.

"We're just going outside the Kingdom." Anya said as Rena smiled.

"Hey! So are we." Rena said as Arka looked.

"Rena wanted to shadow the sheriff at a nearby village and Raiden just wanted to make sure Rena doesn't end up talking the guy to death." Arka said as Kuro looked.

"Dragged along." Kuro said as Raiden looked.

"Well she does have a tendency to talk until it's time to go to bed after short breathers." Raiden said as he was on the receiving end of that one time. "But we set out tomorrow so we're stuck in New Beacon for the Night." Raiden said as soon Xio and Onyx appeared.

"Then you guys can party with our team tonight." Onyx said as he and Xio stood side by side. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. And we get to see solved cases from the past as part of the shadowing." Onyx said a Xio looked.

"I more like the Junior Badges in my opinion." Xio said as Arka was grateful she had inherited her mother's maturity and not her fathers. "We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff starts exploding and junk with the occasional monster here and there." Xio said as Onyx looked.

"So we agreed that this would be a better way to explore the kingdom when it's normal." Onyx said as he would rather have a normal day after all the excitement sense coming here.

"Well-" Anya began before her Mother cut in from their Bulwark.

"Hey kids I found our ride so hurry up!" Ruby called as it then became awkward for the group.

"Well good luck on your missions in case we don't come back in time to see you guys off." Gurren said breaking the silence and walking away.

(Scene Break Air in the East)

The group were flying over to a destroyed Village as whatever had happened here clearly wasn't natural. As they flew Anya was excited as she looked to her mother. "Wow mother and daughter on an assignment together this is awesome!" Anya called as Gurren was sitting on a seat waiting to arrive at the drop off zone.

"So what's the story here anyway?" Rey asked as he saw the village coming within view.

"Horrors and Grimm have been vanishing from here, and so far it doesn't appear to be a hybrid but some evidence point otherwise while others point to someone capturing them and taking them." Ruby said as she looked.

"So we need to find out what happened to them." Gurren said as Ruby nodded.

"Exactly." Ruby said knowing the danger was real.

But soon the Bulwark shook hard as the group had to hold on tight as when they looked they saw that one of the engines was hit and in the distance they saw what looked like Grimm and missiles coming straight at them. "Crap brace yourself!" Ruby called as soon the back of the Bulwark was hit as they then began spiraling to the forest area as they were hit.

The group quickly held on and soon the Bulwark hit the ground as it was all black for them for a minute.

(Later)

The group began to come to and thankfully none of them were hurt as Anya was coughing up any dirt as Rey was dusting himself off. "What was that?!" Omiko asked as she got out luckily the Grimm didn't find them.

"I don't know but whatever it was, it might be the person capturing the Horrors and Grimm." Ruby said as Anya was clutching her bag for dear life.

"So someone is working out here and doesn't want us reporting back to the Kingdom what is here." Anya said as Rey looked around.

"Yeah most likely." Rey said as Gurren appeared.

"Then we need to find as much information as possible and bring it back to the Kingdom." Gurren said as this might have involvement from the Umbra.

"Agreed." Ruby said as soon she noticed her daughter holding the bag. "ANYA!" Ruby called sternly making the girl freeze up. "I told you to leave the bag back at the school." Ruby called as Anya looked nervous trying to think of a way out of this situation with her mother.

Anya try to think of something as she said, "I thought you meant after we landed?" Soon everyone looked at her as Omiko have a blank look, Rey chuckled, and Gurren just shakes his head at his sister.

For Ruby, she thought back to what she said and shrug and said, "Well I maybe I did miss worded things. Okay then leaves it here and we could pick it up later."

Anya panic a bit and said, "But, I- ahh." Ruby raises an eyebrow to her daughter and then saw the bag move on its own a bit and said, "Anya, what's in the bag?"

Anya scratch the back of her head and said, "Well it's…" before she could answer Rago pop out his head.

Everyone was wide eye to that as Gurren face palms his face, Rey scratch his head confused about something, and Omiko just slowly backed away to her fear of the dog. As Anya look to Rago and whisper, "I thought I said stay in the bag?" "Woof!"

"EEEEEk, Rago!" Ruby said using her semblance as she speed pass her daughter and grab the family pet as she held him close and spin around with him as she says, "You brought Rago along, this is great. We may able to track down the horrors or Grimm with Rago tracking abilities. Oh who's a good dog?!" "Ruff!"

Everyone looked at their mentor for a moment before Anya patted her side and said, "I am smart." "No, you're just lucky," Gurren said breaking Anya moment as she said, "Mode killer."

"So… are we going to track down the guy who fire that missiles and sent those Grimm at us or what?" Rey said as, he show he had his Ginroken out ready for combat as did everyone else having their weapon ready as well.

Ruby drop Rago and said, "Your right, if those missiles was able to lock on and fire at us, that means they could be close by of the lands. Rago sniff mode!"

Rago was licking himself for a moment before he stood up on all four and points his nose up in the air for a moment. "It seems to be at the village." Gurren said noticing where Rago was pointing to.

"Then we check it out." Ruby said as she took out Crescent Rose III and was ready for anything.

(Later at the village)

The group arrived at the village as they began looking for whatever had fired at them but what they found was a large deserted village. "Did Rago lead us in the wrong direction?" Gurren asked as Rago was sitting down waiting for his next command.

"No Rago never misleads us this is where Grimm and Horrors have been vanishing something doesn't add up." Ruby said as she knew Grimm were congregating here so there must be a reason.

"Maybe we need a lead." Rey said before Rago started growling.

Ruby saw this and knew exactly what it meant. "Grimm." Ruby said as the team looked and saw a creature of Grimm a Beowulf was stalking around as Gurren looked ready for a fight as did his team. "Wait Gurren we can use this, Grimm congregate to areas with high negative emotions we find that Grimm's pack we find our targets." Ruby said as Anya looked.

"How long will that take?" Anya asked as she looked to this.

"Hard to tell lone Grimm sometimes stay isolated from the pact for a long time we might be here for a, and there's the pack." Ruby said suddenly as the pack had appeared.

"Great what's next?" Rey asked before Ruby saw it.

"And now they've seen us." Ruby said as Omiko glared at Rey for tempting fate.

"You had to ask." Omiko asked Gurren with a glare as Eclipse yawned.

"This will become tiresome real fast better start fighting." Eclipse said as the Lazy Madou Ring knew what was next.

"Show me what you all can do." Ruby said as everyone nodded.

Anya pulled on the Yaiba Scythe which now had a collapsible Sniper Rifle attached to it as it seems the clamp system is finished.

"Cover your ears Rago." Anya said as Rago did so.

Gurren took a battle stance while ready to draw the Garoken, Rey held his weapons in the reverse grip while taking his battle stance ready to take on the Grimm, and Omiko pulled her Disks out ready to defeat the foes before her.

The Grimm came charging in, at the team Garo and their mentor Ruby, Gurren was the first one to take action as he rush in at first, as he use his semblance to teleport in front and slash at a few before teleporting again to dodge a pounce, and appeared in the air as he pull out Garo bullet and fired upon them.

Omiko stood in the middle of the road as many Grimm surrounds her, as some went on a charge at her, the disk moved to her commands as they slice and dice the Beowolves that came at her.

One was in the air, about to pounce her until Omiko turn around and pointed her hand in the air as she use her semblance power with her minimal control she had over it, she blow the Beowolf to dust.

Rey was running out to a more open area, for one not to get into the crossfire of his other teammate and vice versa. When he did, using his semblance of the glyphs and send himself at the Beowolves, as he pass by them they had been cut up as they fell when Rey pass by.

Now with Anya, as she fire off her shots at them as they came close, each Grimm that was shot fell dead. Stopping her fire as there were few left and very close to her, She combine her two scythe weapon into one and using her flame flash step as she charged at the group of Grimm and fire the last few shot she had in her rifle to accelerate her speed and put a spin on her attack as she came at them like a mini tornado that shreds everything in its path.

Came to a slide to slow her down as she used her scythe to steady her as she swiftly spin around with her weapon behind her back with all of her ammo casing fell so did the Grimm.

The last few seem to be running away, as Ruby came by with her semblance and hack two of them in half at the waste before she aim at the last one, pull the trigger, and blew the head off.

Ruby put her weapon in concealed mode as she said, "That the last of them in this area. Let move on and see if we can find any others."

Team GARO gather together and walk through the town to find any more Grimm or horrors that were in hiding with Rago as the guild if he sniff anything out.

(Later)

The Group were fighting more Grimm being as it was day time this meant that the Horrors would probably be dormant right now. Gurren slashed at a Grimm as Anya fired at one which was accompanied by Rey double slashing at a Horror. As they fought Ruby helped while also checking the area for any abnormalities sense even though she wasn't as great as an archeologist as Oobleck she knew when things have been tampered with.

As she checked the grass real quick a Grimm came up next to her so she used her free hand to pull the trigger on Crescent Rose III firing off a round killing the Grimm all while she was checking on the grass. "Wow your mom is tough." Rey said as Anya smiled.

"Yeap that's my super mom all right slayer of monsters and demons and baker of cookies." Anya said as she seemed to have spread her obsession with cookies to Anya.

"Personally I'm more into brownies." Gurren admitted to himself as he slashed at a Horror.

Ruby got up and saw the Grimm were defeated as she nodded. "Well we did a good job here but looks like whatever group working here isn't operating in this sector." Ruby said as she sighed in defeat. "Well let's check somewhere else." Ruby said as they left as Rey had to ask.

"Ms. Rose I've been meaning to ask but how is it that you're so powerful I mean mom never went into detail how you, Sirius, and Jaune took down Darkus all those years ago and none of the Knights I trained under knew you well enough to give me an exact story." Rey asked as Ruby smiled.

"Maybe another time after all it doesn't matter how I did it just as long as I did it as a protector without causing innocent lives I think we can all walk away happy." Ruby said as she led the group. "Why you want a little of that power for yourself?" Ruby asked as Rey looked shocked.

"Of course not ma'am I was just curios sense my mother didn't get to talk to you after she was forced back to Atlas." Rey said as Ruby smiled to herself knowing exactly how she was going to help Team GARO Grow.

(Later)

The group cleared another sector of Grimm as Ruby pulled Rey away so she can talk to him personally. "So Rey why did you choose to be a Makai Knight considering your mother was a Schnee I had bet you would have taken a job as head of the Schnee Dust Corporation or any cushy job in Atlas." Ruby said as Rey cut up a Grimm as he sighed.

"Do you want the honest truth?" Rey asked as Ruby nodded.

"Of course." Ruby said as Rey sighed.

"When my father the Zero before me had knocked up my mom they stayed together during the pregnancy. My mom wanted to hide it from my grandfather because if it was discovered she was pregnant a whole lot of stuff could happen. Nine months later I came out and my mother stayed with me for a time before packing up and leaving me with my father. And when it was discovered I was next in line to wield Zero it was no longer a question as to what I wanted to do with my life but personally I was trying to figure out who I was." Rey said as he slashed at a Horror remembering his childhood.

"My mother sent money over to me and my dad even if my dad didn't need it but it was put into a personal account for me for the future in case I wanted a path away from being a Makai Knight." Rey said as he summoned a small glyph in his hand and made ice appear in it. "But one day when I was 7 my father died during a Horror hunt against a cloaked Horror and well it kind of hit me hard sense all I had for my life was my father. Then next thing I know according to my fathers will I would be raised by my mother and next think I know I found out why my mother left me with my father." Rey said before the ice shattered in his hand. "I found out my grandfather was a complete asshole who was racist against the Faunus and more worried about his fortune and family name then his own family and ended up naming me the heir to the SDC even though I didn't want it." Rey said as he sat on a rock.

"It wasn't until age 10 and was already beginning my training under my master that my hatred for the Schnee Dust Company really hit its peak, a Faunus who was an old family friend of mine was working in Schnee to earn some money but I later found out that he had been mistreated by the Schnee as nothing more than a glorified janitor and well his anger peaked to summoning a Horror." Rey said as he remembered that day while trying to be nice about it. In truth the man had borrowed money and because of that he was treated practically like a slave since if he quit and tried to find work elsewhere, let's just say the SDC would make sure he had trouble lots of it. "My master was able to cut him down and at that moment I realized what I wanted no... what I needed to do with my life, my mother spent much of her time trying to fix the wrongs the Schnee had caused but I needed to do my part, so I chose to become Zero and next thing I know after I received my armor me and my old friends ended up becoming Zero Black Blood a band famous in Atlas and Vacuo as Faunus Rights supporters." Rey said as he didn't realized he was getting some of his pent up past off his chest.

"My grandfather was pissed off yea but mom I never seen her so proud before yet at the same time sad." Rey said as Ruby nodded.

"You've come a long way Rey and you still have a lot more room to grow and you still have to master a lot of aspect of your Semblance but you also are smarter then you give yourself credit for sense I've see you invent new Glyphs and your own battle style mixing together you mothers and your fathers. You were made from the best of them so if anything you are the only one who can fix what the Schnee has done." Ruby said as she held Rey's hands before Rey teared up a bit and smiled.

"Thanks ma'am." Rey said before getting up and heading back into action.

(Later with Omiko)

Omiko slashed her way through Grimm as Ruby looked to the young Faunus before speaking. "Omiko tell me what did you choose to become a Priestess when you had pretty much no Makai lineage behind you? You could have easily become a Huntress and fight the Grimm if you could master your Semblance." Ruby said as she sat on an old patio.

"It's just... I couldn't risk it. My Semblance they call it the power of destruction unless I'm wearing these restrictors constantly there's a chance I can destroy everything I'm a literal ticking time bomb." Omiko said as she walked to the side a bit. "If I'm not in control if I don't keep this power chained and restrained I could kill everyone... like I did with my village and family." Omiko said remembering how she was the only survivor of ground zero. "I could never live with myself if I let anyone close to me get hurt cause of my Semblance. If there was a way to control my Semblance without wearing my chains I would use it but..." Omiko began before Ruby finished.

"You're scared, you're scared of losing control." Ruby said as Omiko nodded sadly. "Omiko your bravery then most people in similar positions then you but you dared to hope there is a way to control your Semblance and you even joined the Makai to find a way to control your power, all you really need to control your Semblance is courage." Ruby said as Omiko was shocked and looked to Ruby only to see her walking away to continue the mission.

(With Anya)

"Anya." Ruby began as she saw her daughter playing with Rago.

"Yeah mom." Anya greeted as Ruby looked.

"Why were you so intent on inheriting Yaiba?" Ruby asked as Anya smiled.

"Because it's part of my blood." Anya said but Ruby looked.

"Blood had nothing to do with it Anya I want your personal reason for becoming a Makai Knight." Ruby said as Anya smiled her small smile.

"Well I wanted to be like you and the heroes of the stories you, dad and Gurren read to me as a kid." Anya said as she looked to her mother. "I wanted to be like those heroes traveling the world fighting monsters and saving as many people as I come across and maybe become someone as great as you, I mean what daughter wouldn't be proud of her mother's accomplishments because I know I would be proud." Anya said as that made Ruby smiled. "I want to be more than a Knight I want to be a protector like you and Grandma Summer were and somehow I just feel that Grandma Summer is inhabiting Yaiba somehow I just know it." Anya said which made Ruby smile.

"Anya your goal is noble but the world isn't like a fairy tale where the Knight always saves the day." Ruby said as Anya smiled.

"Yeah but that's why we exist as both Knights and Huntsman to make it a little better." Anya said as Ruby smiled.

"Exactly." Ruby said before the two continued their mission.

(Later)

Gurren slashed through an old door as he quickly shot the Grimm who flew out and caused them to land on the ground dead as they turned to dust. "Come on Gurren you have to have a reason for becoming Garo." Ruby said as Gurren sheathed his sword.

"My reason... I want to be strong." Gurren said as Ruby was shocked. "I want to be as strong a Knight as dad was, people expect me to be a legend as the current Golden Knight and those who I trained with expected nothing but the best from me." Gurren said as he looked. "I kept it bottled up all these years but I want to be as great a Knight as dad and maybe one day surpass him." Gurren said as Ruby smiled at her son.

"Gurren the path you chose is a hard one and might even lead you down darkness but you can't try and be the best Golden Knight that your father was you need to aim to be the best Golden Knight YOU can be, don't try and force yourself to fill the shoes of others just be happy with the shoes you already filled." Ruby said as Gurren looked to her mother surprised to hear that before she noticed the sun was beginning to set. "Best find a place to set up camp for the night don't want to be Horror food before we wake up." Ruby said as she turned to the team. "You three set up camp and make sure it's protected me and Gurren will scout the perimeter for any bad guys." Ruby said as Team GARO nodded and went to carry out the task.

As Gurren and Ruby went out into the town as Gurren asked, "Is there a reason you wanted me to come out here mother?"

Ruby smile and said, "Nothing much, just something I discover just recently while searching. Something you need to see for yourself."

Ruby keep leading on Gurren down a path to it seems the center of town and there something standing still intact than the rest of the town being in ruins, is a statue.

Gurren raise an eyebrow to this part as he sees the statue still standing, but there was more than just that the area around it was looking more nicely than anything else.

To Zaruba he sense something in the area as he said, **_"This sense, it feels familiar."_** Gurren raise him as he asked, "Do you know what it is?"

"I'm not too surprise that Zaruba sense it, as besides he been to one similar before," Ruby said as Gurren looked at his mother as he lower his hand.

"What do you mean?" Gurren asked as Ruby pointed out and said, "Go look for yourself."

Gurren looked at the statue itself as that where his mother was pointing at. Going up to the statue itself, he came around it to see its frontal area, as he saw, it was a bronze statue that time has barely touch, and this town was old as Gurren could tell but the statue itself look like new itself.

Looking down at the statue and saw a name place that was cover in grass, kneeling down and brush the grass to the side and read what written on the sign, "Crimson Skylar the Silver eyes swordsman."

"Silver eyes?" Gurren question as Gurren stood up once more and looked up at the statues face and something somewhat surprise him as he saw the eyes themselves.

The eyes, those pure silvery eyes shining in the light with no pupil in the eyes themselves, and yet seems alive.

Gurren didn't know what to make of this statue and then he thought he was seeing things as the silver eyes themselves were fixated on him. he didn't know why or how but he could not turn away from them as the eyes were glowing, brighter, Gurren eyes seems to be sync with it as his eyes started to glow as well, and then visions started to come to him.

Gurren found himself in an endless void as it almost looked like he was in the sky. "What?" Gurren asked as he looked around. Gurren then sensed something behind him as he looked and saw the man the statue had described.

The man was wearing a hood as he held a sword in his hand as Gurren saw his glowing silver eyes. Crimson pointed his sword at Gurren as Gurren was confused. "Silver Eyed Warrior..." The man said as his voice was like a whisper in the air. "Heed my words carefully there is much darkness in your heart but your family, friends, and the Apocalypse Maiden they are your light." He said before lowering his sword. "They will be there to cast away the darkness from your soul and prepare you to battle the Queen from ages past." The figure said as Gurren assumed he was talking about this Umbra Empress. "And the one who would take her place and take his rightful place." Crimson said as now Gurren was confused.

"Who?" Gurren looked as Crimson had the answer.

"The Umbra Empires rightful heir." Crimson said as Gurren was now confused. "But I shall pass to you a skill that I had invented prepare yourself." Crimson said before taking on a battle stance.

Gurren waited for a demonstration before Silver Grimm appeared mainly one that looked like a Gorilla which roared and attacked Crimson. But Crimson took a defensive stance and with his Aura created an energy shield which not only blocked the attack but sent the damage back through the Grimm arm before causing a hole to appear in its chest. Needless to say Gurren was shocked to see this as he did not expect such a display of power.

"Now it is your turn." Crimson said getting ready to attack Gurren.

Gurren drew the Garoken as he was ready as Crimson looked.

"It is an attack of redirection your opponents force with your own Aura, first you must charge your Aura to a point and 'catch,' the force then sent it back through the point of impact." Crimson said as Gurren nodded.

"I am ready." Gurren said as Crimson nodded to that.

Crimson then charged at Gurren with enough force to cause damage but little enough so it won't harm Gurren but when his weapon hit the Garoken it was sent flying. "Do not rely on that your Aura and Soul regardless of how little or small they are, are your most powerful allies." Crimson said as Gurren nodded and got ready again using his gauntlet arm to catch the attack.

Crimson charged once more with the same force and Gurren charged his Aura to his gauntlet before catching the attack with said Aura before sending it back at Crimson causing him to go flying.

Crimson landed on his feet before chuckling to himself. "Impressive Silver eyed Golden Knight, thus skull is more used against much larger foes with greater physical strength use my teachings wisely." Crimson said as Gurren nodded.

"I will." Gurren said before Crimson walked away a little.

But then Crimson stopped for a moment before turning to Gurren. "There are six more of our clan who hold a message for you and wish to pass on their teachings to you seek them out and your strength will grow." Crimson said before he vanished into the fog.

Gurren soon found himself back before Crimson's statue as he tried to makes heads and heels or tails of it. 'Well how was it?" Ruby asked as Gurren turned to his mother.

"It was... odd, strange and knowledgeable but odd." Gurren admitted as Ruby smiled.

"I had the same reaction when I found these that were meant for me." Ruby said as Gurren was confused. "Apparently these statues are all over Remnant giving guidance and teachings to those with our eyes if chosen and protection for travelers." Ruby said before Zaruba spoke.

 **** ** _"These statues hold the spirits of your clan to pass on knowledge to all silver eyed warriors seeking it 7 for each Silver Eyed Warrior."_** Zaruba said as Gurren was surprised.

"I already found six out of the seven for me." Ruby said with a smile as Gurren looked to Crimson's statue.

Gurren gave a small smile before bowing respectfully to the statue knowing even long after their kind had vanished Crimson was still passing on his knowledge long after his death.

(Meanwhile with ARO)

The trio of teammates and Rago founded a place that had a roof over head and walls around, as the place was mostly intact with the pillar that was keep the place up was sturdy which is good news, as they put together a fire with Anya using Makai flames to help start it as not wanting to attract a horror by accident, being 101 of horror hunting/camping in a ruin area.

The sleeping bags were lay out, and seal were place all around last provided by Omiko, as Anya began to say, "Great job everyone, this will be a great camping experience."

"Great, we have fire, all we need is marshmallow, my guitar, and we can all sing kumbaya," Rey said in a joking matter as Omiko said, "I prefer fish."

"You know I was joking, Miss Grace?" Rey said and he received a hit to the back of his head as Omiko said, "Don't call me Grace."

"Ow," Rey said as he rubs the back of his head and soon enough Rago bark happily, as Gurren and the team mentor Ruby came walking in as Ruby said, "Alright team great job setting up a camp fire."

Gurren just join the team around the fire and begin to say, "We sweep the area to make sure it was secured. How about you guys?"

"Seals are place all around with no chance of any horror or Grimm detecting us or enter in the building," Omiko said as she pointed the parts and seals as next was Rey as he gave his part, "the place is structure sounded, with the main pillar hold very strong, as long no one hit it or destroy it we're good for this place."

"I used Makai flame to light the fire to make sure we don't summon or attract a horror or so," Anya said as Gurren nods to them as Ruby said, "Now that everyone is set, we need someone to have first watch tonight."

"Me!" Anya said as she raise her hand to volunteer for the first watch.

"Ok then everyone eat your dinners and go to bed we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow." Ruby said as everyone nodded.

As everyone got ready to eat Anya spoke up as she looked to Gurren. "Hey bro." Anya called catching Gurren's attention. "What did mom want to talk to you about had to be important if she wanted to talk to you personally?" Anya said as Rey looked to his Rival/Friend.

"Yeah I want to know also." Rey said as Gurren did his small smile.

"Just something involving our ancestry is all." Gurren said as Anya knew he meant the silver eyes. "Well goodnight." Gurren said before going to prepare his bedroll and his dinner.

Anya shrugged before heading over to her watch spot as Rago followed after her. Anya then sat down and watched the ground as Rago laid next to her but keeping his senses on alert in case he needs to act. "I know things will turn around whoever is out there isn't going to stay hidden any longer." Anya said as she knew these Umbra people will do everything in their power to cause the end of peace.

(Scene Break back at New Beacon)

Ironwood was looking at Vale which the school had a good view from Mt. Beacon as he knew he would be leaving Real soon since Winter would be arriving tonight to oversee their forces as the new General. As he looked back at his life he saw and could admit he had gotten old but looks like he can't have that early retirement if the Umbra do instigate another war. "Trouble sleeping?" Glynda asked as that knocked Ironwood out of his musing as he looked over to Glynda.

"Arm was acting up." James said as Glynda chuckled.

"You know I heard that excuse before James now what's really troubling you." Glynda said as James sighed.

"Just looking back at everything that had happened sense the Vytal Festival Disaster 20 years ago." James said as Glynda looked.

"We've all come a long way since then." Glynda said as James looked stressed.

"Yes but after the Great War, why now why would the Umbra return after nearly a century of silence." James asked as he never wanted to put people of this generation through the trials of War.

"Sometimes people refused to let the past rest, and sometimes darkness never stays gone it measly rests till the light sets, if you want my honest opinion I think the Umbra have returned to finish what they started 100 years ago during the Great War." Glynda said knowing from historical text she was able to find in ruins that the Umbra Empire would stand for nothing less but absolute conquest and there unchallenged rule.

"I hope we can end this war before it has a chance to begin." James said before footsteps were heard. The two looked and saw Winter in her General Uniform appear as she looked to the two.

"I am here reporting for duty Admiral." Winter said as James nodded.

"Winter will be taking over for me here in Vale I have to head back to Atlas to oversee important matters." James said as Glynda nodded.

"I understand." Glynda said before James began heading over to his transport before Glynda faced Winter. "Alright I look forward to working with you General Schnee." Glynda said as Winter nodded.

"As do I, hopefully I'll be seeing my nephew." Winter said looking forward to seeing Rey after seeing one of his concerts with Weiss on live stream.

"He is away on a mission but he will be back in a few days." Glynda said as Winter nodded in understanding.

"Very well." Winter said before leaving to carry out her new duties.

(Back at the Village at the camp site)

Rey, Omiko, and Gurren were sleeping or at least they were trying too but their minds were riddled with questions as to what Ruby had asked them today. That was when Rey opened his eyes as he couldn't sleep. "Hey Gurren you awake?" Rey asked as Gurren with his eyes still closed answered.

"Yeah." Gurren said as he was on his side.

"Why did you think your mom asked us why we chose our paths?" Rey asked as Gurren opened his eyes and looked over to Rey.

"I think she wanted to tell us something each of us needed to hear in one way or form." Gurren said as he looked up to the ceiling. "Though I can't be certain as to what I can't read minds like Anya." Gurren said as Rey just looked up.

"Hey Omiko you awake?" Rey asked as he looked to the ceiling.

"Of course what is it?" Omiko said as Rey looked.

"Just have some things to get off my chest." Rey said as Omiko nodded.

"Then tell." Omiko said as Rey looked.

"It was never easy for me y'know one day it's just me and my father living our lives by day as a normal father and son but by night as a Makai Father and Son. Then my life changes from mid class to high class society, everyone expected me to act as my lineage as a Schnee and heir to the Schnee Dust Corporation." Rey said as he looked. "And if it wasn't for my father already instilling into me hard work and my mother keeping any paparazzi and would be corrupted away I might have ended up unworthy for Zero." Rey said but looked at his hand. "But I ended up getting a rebellious attitude, got into fights opposed authority, even caused destruction to public and private property. My grandfather tried to have it covered up but my mother stopped him. I was lost I didn't know what we right or what was wrong I just knew I was lost and hurting." Rey admitted as he clenched his hand before lowering it.

"What happened?" Gurren asked as Rey looked.

"I was sitting in a jail cell and my mom got me out on bail and I knew I let her down sense I let her down even though the stuff I wrecked was Schnee associated. But instead of taking me back to her house she took me to this small Dinner and ordered a pie. And she told me calmly yet sternly I had until she finished her food to decide what I'm going to do with my life before she began eating." Rey said remembering the day his mother set him straight. "It wasn't much but as she ate that was probably the best parenting I got sense my father passed away with mom trying to fill both roles." Rey said as he remembered that day like it was yesterday. "So when she was done I told her I wanted to go to dad's old place and when I got there I found Silva and I figured out what I wanted to do." Rey said as Silva chuckled remembering that day. "After words my mom told me that Dinner was special for her sense it was where she and my old man had their first date and would hope back there to meet up for dinner even after I was born and after they had a big argument, they would go there and make up, and when dad died she went back there every now and again just to remember my dad it really was a special place for her." Rey said as Gurren understood.

"Well for me it was about getting stronger to be as great a Golden Knight as my dad but now, I don't know, the reason my father became well known was because he did some remarkable things in his life and what have I done besides cut down Horrors and battle a high ranking member of an opposing order and get defeated." Gurren said as Zaruba spoke.

"You can't worry about being as great as your father you need to be as great as you can become." Zaruba broke in as Omiko had to agree.

"He's not wrong, the reason the precious generation pushes us younger people so hard is because the younger generation will always surpass the older generation it's kind of common face." Omiko said as she looked with a sad look. "But at least you guys have people in your families you want to surpass, me I'm just an orphaned survivor of my villages Ground Zero who had a powerful Semblance and capabilities to become a Makai Priestess." Omiko said as Rey looked to Omiko shocked.

"There had to be someone in your life who you could relate to or someone who you looked up go." Rey said as Gurren looked.

"Well there was one person, she was really kind yet teasing at times. She took me under her wing and taught me everything she knew." Omiko said remembering that one Priestess in the Order.

"She told me I reminded her of another Faunus she knew a long time ago and taught me everything she knew, before I knew it I was a Makai Priestess but the bond we had was more like between two siblings she was the closest thing I had to an older Sister. There is also this other person in Vale, she was there when I released the restrictors and she treated me like I was her own, and it felt nice to have a mother again after so long, I had nearly forgotten what it was like." Omiko said as Gurren smiled.

"Well there you go that's two people that's a 200% increase at least that's what my Aunt would say." Gurren said as Omiko smiled a bit. "But in the end it doesn't really matter much, here we are behind enemy lines armed with nothing but our weapons, the ammunition and dust we had brought with us, our cunning and wits, and all our courage." Gurren said as Rey smiled.

"Yeah we are protectors and it doesn't matter what came before. All that matters is what comes after and what lies ahead." Rey said as they could all agree on that.

Meanwhile on a higher spot Ruby smiled as she saw how these three were growing and already knew who the teasing Priestess Omiko was talking about was. Ruby then went to sleep knowing her charges and her two kids were growing up and becoming stronger for it.

(Scene Break later that night)

Right now this late at night, Gurren was taking his shift of the night watch, as Rey and Omiko sleeping comfortably, Anya was starting to get some sleep along with Rago as he lay next to her, but to any animal, the call of nature came to him.

Rago gotten up from his sleep and shake himself away as it woke up Anya as well as she said, "Rago, its late. Go back to bed."

Anya was about to lay down again until Rago ran off as Anya wanted to catch him before he was out of reach but too late, she was too slow to catch him and called out in a low tone so she didn't wake anyone else up, "Rago, Rago!"

Rago ran outside and Anya without thinking of letting Gurren know what happen, she just walk out as well after Rago hoping to get him back in.

Anya peeked out of the doorway as she called out, "Rago? Rago where are you?"

Anya soon looked across the street as she hears the sound of like water dripping and saw Rago across the street with his back leg up and a he was peeing.

Anya sighed as she walked out and said, "Rago, this is a wasteland. You literally could've don't that anywhere." "Ruff." Rago barked as he walk over back to her with same dopy look on his face.

That was when Rago sniffed it and began snarling as some of his Makai Symbols began to glow as it only meant one thing. A Horror was nearby as Rago growled and snarled ready to fight the Horror.

"I don't think you need me to tell you a Horror is nearby, Gold Flower." Eclipse said as Anya nodded as she grabbed Yaiba Scythe and jumped to cover. She soon heard gunfire as she looked passed the wall and was wide eyed as she saw White Fang and unknown Soldiers fighting a Horror and detaining it. She saw they were using special tranquilizers to make it docile as the Horror clearly wasn't giving up without a fight.

The Horror screeched and roared before it tried to fly away but being as it had the tranquilizers in it, its movement was sloppy and then the soldiers and White Fang shot ropes as it before bringing it down and restraining it as the Horror struggled to get free but alas it was eventually tied up and a seal was placed on its head by a certain spear wielding Umbra Knight.

"My lord the Horror has been detained and we are ready to transport it." A soldier said as the wielder of Zem nodded.

"Very good the other teams have already captured the Horrors they were assigned to catch right now to bring them to the base." Kuroido said as Rago growled silently as Anya was shocked.

"Very well we shall return to base." The Soldier said as he and his group began bringing to Horror to their base. Kuroido of course went to meet up with the scout teams no doubt they were looking for any survivors from that Bulwark crash.

Anya quickly went to find higher ground so she can follow them without being detected but quickly saw she didn't have time so in turn she stealthily followed them. As she followed she saw they were heading to a specific direction as it seems Rago was getting more edgy the more they followed. Soon Anya saw they were entering a doorway which she quickly hid before putting Rago out to watch.

"Are they gone? One Bark means yes." Anya said as Rago looked before the sound of a door closing was heard.

"Ruff." The Dog said returning to its dopey self.

"Alright time to call the others." Anya said before taking out her scroll but quickly saw she had no signal. "Well if Plan A doesn't work time for Plan B." Anya said before looking to Eclipse.

 ** _"I don't see why I'm not Plan A."_** Eclipse said with a yawn as Anya looked.

"Because you're extremely lazy." Anya said as Eclipse yawed.

 ** _"I'm too tired to dignify that with a response so just tell me the message sense I can establish the link with Zaruba and Silva."_** Eclipse said as Anya nodded.

"Tell them I found a squad of white fang members and their leader in the north bounders of the town, captured a horror, come immediately, I'm going to follow pursuit," Anya said ending her message there before she took out her weapon and try to follow behind to the way they went, as she walk onto the middle of the road with Rago following behind.

A few steps in and Anya stop right away as she hears a rumbling and cracking sound, as she look down at her feet and see the ground beneath her is about to collapse as she said, "Oh no."

Turn around fast and run before the road gave way with Rago doing the way, as it started to collapse. Rago gotten to a safe area as he turn around and bark to Anya, as she try to follow, but it was too late, the road fell apart and Anya fell in the black.

Rago went to the edge and bark down in the hole to see if his owner is alright, but no respond came, as Rago whimpers and then turn around and try to find the others.

(Anya)

Anya scream as she keep falling down, and then suddenly landed hard on solid ground and she gasp to the pain. Anya Aura ran low a bit as it had saved her life by soften the landing.

"Ow!" Anya said as she gotten herself up a little weakly, Got a feeling in her right arm but her left is a little iffy, as she move it a bit and hears and felt it cracking back in place as she sighed in relief.

Fixing herself up a bit and looked around to see her weapons laying around, as she picks those up and put them in place on her person and then looked around to see where she was at, as she saw to the look of it an underground city.

Anya remember something as she said, "An underground secret place, I read that other places did the same as Mt. Glenn but it seem this place didn't make it ether, so this is where they were hiding."

Going over to an area as she look over the entire place as she looked at the entire city and then she started to hear voices and the sound of trucks.

Anya pull out her huntress weapon as she put it in rifle mode, a scope pop up and look down and see what was going on.

Down the scope, a white Fang member heavily armed, looking over the area with another waving his arms back directing a truck that's backing up into the area as Anya said, "What are they doing?"

"Over there!" a voice rang out as Anya stop looking down the scope and turn around quickly with her weapon now in scythe mode as a small squad of White Fangs came around the area surrounding Anya as they point their weapons at her as the one in the center said to her, "Drop your weapon and surrender now human!"

"Crap." Anya said knowing she had to go easy on them. Anya then took a battle stance as she knew if she so much as cut them she would be in deep trouble.

"You're a long way from home little girl." Another said as Anya knew she had to fight her way out.

"How about you give up!" Anya called out before charging at the White Fang Members and used the butt of her weapon to hit them. She hit one but the other got out of the way as now the rest of the squad began firing at her with no lethal rounds. Anya dodged the attack and recognized a sleep type dust when she saw it.

Anya blocked the attacks that came at her as she had to knock out all these grunts without hurting them to bad. Anya weaved and avoided the attacks before Anya quickly sheathed her weapon and sent a drop kick at them. But she made the mistake of going after the bigger one and thus her kick was caught and she was thrown to the ground. But as Anya tried to get up another White Fang Member hit her with the butt of his rifle hard as that caused Anya to be dazed. As Anya looked the white fang surrounded her as everything was beginning to go dark.

"How did she get here?" One asked as another looked.

"It doesn't matter the bosses are going to want to see this." Another said before they kicked Anya knocking her out cold.

(With the Team)

Gurren, Rey, and Omiko were up as they were grabbing there gear. They had received Anya's message as Ruby grabbed her scythe ready for action. **_"We have to hurry no telling what trouble Anya is in."_** Zaruba said as Gurren nodded to his Madou Ring.

"Let's go." Gurren said but before they can get outside they saw Rago run in as he looked like he needed help.

"Rago?" Ruby asked as Silva then spoke.

 **** ** _"It looks like Anya is in more trouble than we thought."_** Silva said as Ruby then gained a dark aura around her.

"If they so much as look at her while thinking of doing bad things to her I'll show those guys why I'm one of the best Huntresses out there and why Horrors were afraid of me." Ruby said as the three plus Rago stepped away from her in fear as her silver eyes glowed showing she was a momma bear on the hunt.

"We need to hurry." Gurren said before they ran outside to find Anya by following Rago.

(With Anya)

Anya began waking up and found herself in the place she was spying on. Anya looked to either side of her and saw there were not only White Fang here who were handling what seemed to be bombs and weapons but she also saw people dressed similar to Lord Kiba and even what looked like soldiers in uniform as they seemed to be preparing something. The Soldiers seemed to be handling the heavy gear with the suits while the Lord Kiba fan club seemed to be monitoring the whole thing.

"Hey boss we found something you may want to see!" The White Fang member said as soon Ao's voice was heard.

"This had better be results because we still have yet to locate any corpses of survivors from that Bulwark Crash." Ao said as she was working on something.

"Um it's a little girl." The White Fang member said soon Ao walked out as with her was Kuroido as Kuroido seemed to smirk while Ao saw that this was good.

"It appears you have brought results." Ao said as if Anya was here that would mean that she knows where the others were.

(Back on the Surface with Team GRO and Ruby)

As the team and Ruby follow Rago to where Anya vanish too they came across the hole in the middle of the road, as they stop near it and not wanting to make it wider on accident.

"This is some sink hole," Rey said as Gurren raise Zaruba as he asked, "Can you tell anything?"

 **** ** _"Hmm? Anya did fall down, as far as I can smell a faint of Yaiba scythe soul metal, and… some fired sleep dust that rising from the hole,"_** Zaruba said as he did his job.

"If they use the sleep dust, that mean they may have capture her and keeping her alive still," Omiko said to the team as some were relief to hear that.

Ruby suddenly smack her head and said, "Of course, this is just like Mt. Glenn."

"That the one with the underground city?" Rey asked as Gurren look to him and said, "Pretty much it also abandon after it's been overrun by subterranean Grimm."

"One of Makai order dark history," Omiko added as Gurren walk over the edge and said, "So all this time, the enemy we are looking for are-

"Underground," Ruby said finish for her son as she came up beside him.

As everyone else came close as well as Rey asked, "So ah… what the plan?"

For Gurren there was only one thing to do, as he jump in without saying about word.

Ruby smile as she follow after as she jumped in next and then Omiko follow soon after leaving Rey by himself as he was now alone and said, "Oh, let's all jump in shall we?"

Rey jump as he said, "Down below!" Rago bark and then jump last.

(Anya)

Being held down as Ao walked around Anya as she begin to say, "I am surprise there is a survivor, but with you being a Makai knight, there no question of how, but why."

Ao stop in front of Anya as she kneel down to her and lifted Anya head up by her chin and looked at her eyes as she said, "And silver eyes too, so your what Lord Kiba desire most as well."

"Back off I don't play for that team." Anya said as Ao caught the taunt as Ao chuckled.

"Sorry but neither do I." Ao said as Kuroido pointed his spear at Anya.

"Start talking why are you here?" Kuroido demanded as Anya glared at the Umbra.

"As if I'd tell you." Anya countered as Kuroido chuckled.

"Well we have ways of making you talk Makai Knight." Kuroido said before closing his eyes and focusing on Anya. Anya quickly began feeling weird as she felt like her mind was being tickled that was when she realized what he was doing. He had the same ability as the Shadow Slashers which meant she could see all the truths she hidden with lies. Anya quickly began to run but it was too late as Kuroido got what he needed. "Ah I see you and your team came here on orders of the Watchdog to find out why Grimm and Horrors have been vanishing from here." Kuroido said as Ao cursed.

"It appears I had made a grave miscalculation when developing this plan, they are suspicious of us now." Ao said as she looked at her pad to quickly try and calculate the time they have before the others show up. "Keep her there for a minute will you Kuroido." Ao asked as she looked over the data.

"Certainly Ao." Kuroido said before he was about to tie Anya up. But Anya then kicked Kuroido's legs knocking him down before running for it. "Crap she's getting away!" Kuroido said as Ao while doing he numbers grabbed a grappling hook from her person and shot it at Anya which wrapped around her legs and dragged her back as Anya cursed.

 ** _"We seem to be in a pickle Gold Flower."_** Eclipse said as she had been getting woken up a lot lately which is never a good sign.

"My apologies but we are not finished here." Ao said before the alarms sounded which was accompanied by explosions. Ao looked and saw Kiba's Knights of Blood, the Imperial Troops, and White Fang members running as they fired behind them were an enemy waited for them.

"It looks like we have company." Kuroido said as he saw this.

"It appears if we wish to have a chance at our desired plan then we must act now." Ao said before turning to the troops. "Load what you can and prepare to move out the operation starts now!" Ao ordered as she then climbed onto he tanks as machines began to move as it opened a path to the surface area as they had to act.

Anya used her weapon to cut the rope around her legs and get off as she ran over to her team who were battling the people without drawing blood. "Brother, mother!" Anya called as she ran to Gurren and Ruby and hugged them.

"Are you ok Anya did they hurt you?" Ruby asked as Gurren held Anya close.

"No, I'm okay," Anya said as she let off the hug and started to explain as she said, "But these guy, they got mech, bombs, and a lot of weapons on those trucks."

"But that don't make sense, there no clear path anywhere from to the surface and these truck were lower down here by a crane to what I'm seeing, unless… oh my Oum don't tell me is Mountain Glenn all over again," Ruby said to everyone.

"What do you mean? What happen at Mt. Glenn again? Me and Gurren only got you gotten Yaiba there from your stories," Anya said to her as Ruby look to her team and said, "At M.T Glenn they used a train and bomb to open up caverns down the tunnel and lead a mass of the subterranean Grimm into the city."

"If they plan on doing something like that here as well... they would need to have a direct path to the surface," Gurren said as Rey step in getting his two cents in, "But there isn't a tunnel from this place that leads into the city right?"

"Not tunnels, roads on the surface. I've seen a road from a hill side that led into the city from the Bulwark before we were shot down," Omiko said.

Gurren had a hand on his chin and said, "But what about the Grimm and horrors, why capture them?"

Everyone got the same thought and thought 'why'.

As everyone think about it until Ruby said, "Hybrids… they not just planning a just a Grimm attack on the city, but Grimm/horror hybrids as well."

Everyone's eyes widen to that as Rey said, "It would be a slaughter, no huntsman, huntress, and Atlas forces weapon can harm them and the only things that could are soul metal and madou tools."

"No one has such weapon to give," Omiko said as Gurren pull his weapon out and said, "Then let's shut them down now."

Everyone agreed as now they have a plan, but while they were talking the white fangs and the blood knights gotten everything loaded up, as all the trucks engine roar out.

In the back of a truck, four white glowing eyes open up, as a voice was heard, **"Hungry."**

"Let's go!" Gurren called before they ran to the truck rig before jumping on as they knew this rig was almost as large as a train. As they held on they soon saw the rig going up a road of sorts before a large door opened revealing the outside world as it was still night.

As the group rode Rago was getting annoyed with being so close to Grimm and Horrors just waiting for the order to go off on them. As they rode Anya took out her scroll as they needed back up. "I'll call Arka." Anya said but she cursed her luck she had no signal. "Nothing." Anya said as Rey cursed.

"Well that's just great." Rey said as Silva looked.

 **** ** _"I had contacted any and all Makai Knights with Madou's in the area informing them of the situation we're going to have to prepare for a worst case scenario sense this is officially depth con 1."_** Silva said as Ruby looked.

"If we don't stop this rig we'll be looking at a massacre on our hands." Ruby said as they had to hurry. As they were on the top Anya glared at the path ahead as this was a large rig which was modified to go straight down the road like a bullet and break through the Kingdoms walls.

"We need to stop this rig." Gurren said as Zaruba understood.

 **** ** _"My Sentiments exactly."_** Zaruba said as they had to hurry or else they were all dead.

(In the head car)

Ao monitored the mission as she had the Imperial troops drive this rig. He was fortunate that brute of a crewmember had connections being former black ops but no doubt Kite will be angered for them starting the mission ahead of schedule without being fully prepared. "Hey boss." Came a voice of a white fang as Kuroido and Ao looked over to him and saw him looking to them. "They got on the rig." She said as Ao sighed in frustration. "Then grab cargo and get them off or I'm shooting you myself." Ao said as she hated dealing with people who can't understand the obvious solution to a problem like this.

"I will go assist." Kuroido said as he began following the Faunus.

"Be careful my lord as Lord Kiba's apprentice and possessing a valuable semblance if you die we will be targeted with spies." Ao said as Kuroido looked.

"Dying isn't on my agenda of things to do but if I do die I die in the glory of Lord Kiba and the Empire." Ao said before he began heading to deal with the pests.

(With Team GARO)

Team GARO Was running atop the rig heading to the head as they needed to hurry before they slam this tank like truck into the kingdoms walls. If that happens then they will be in the fight of their lives. As they ran Anya saw up ahead a group of enemies were coming torts them as she was wide eyed.

"We got baddies!" Anya called as Ruby cursed there luck.

"Great looks like they won't go easy on us." Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose III ready to fight. "Well let's show them we aren't push overs and don't have time for them." Ruby said as everyone got what she said and nodded in agreement before drawing their weapons.

"Get the humans!" a Faunus from the white fang requirement area was there as he pointed at them and say, "Get those humans!" as the white fang, Imperial Troops, and blood knights advance.

Gurren was the first one up as he use his semblance to get in front of them quickly, as he punch and kick a few, one trooper charged at him.

(Slow-mo)

Gurren pointed his sheath sword and pull the trigger on Garo bullet to send the sword at the Imperial Trooper with the hilt hitting their guts and flew off the truck/tank trailer.

(Normal speed)

Garoken spin the air a bit before it came back down, Gurren grab it and sheath it back.

Omiko came up as she throw her disk at the white fang member as she took out her brush and fire a Makai energy bolt at a blood knight as he did a Wilhelm scream.

The disks themselves went a full 360 and hit all the people around Omiko before they return to her.

Rey jump in the fight with his semblance going with glyphs show all around as he jump from one to the next as he knocks away several people off as he came to the last guy he bounce off the last glyph as went into a corkscrew kick and said, "8 ball, corner pocket." (Cookie to who guess where this line is from?).

The kick landed and send the last guy flying out and off the trailer as the person scream.

Anya came last as she has her huntress weapon out as she cock a round in, she fire a round behind her as it sent her flying, as she hit the edge of the trailer on purpose to bend the scythe blade pointed up from the barrel and slide it across all of the enemies legs tripping them up and sending them off as well.

Kuroido came walking up and saw all of his troops and allies failing to get rid of the Makai team, as he frown and pull out his spear as he took a step back, he twist around and swing his spear down at a door that broke the lock and open the doors.

A Hand reach out and grab the edge top of the trailer before pulling itself up as too the look of it, it was an Ape like Grimm with a horror possessing it to the white of its eyes. "Wait guys I got this." Ruby said as she had her Scythe at the ready to fight the Gorilla like Grimm Horror Hybrid. "You three head bellow and stop this rig, Gurren your top side." Ruby said as she looked to her team before noticing Rago. "Oh and Rago, sick'em." Ruby ordered as when Rago heard the magic word from Ruby his Makai marks began to glow as his form began to change from that of a Makai Beast dog as he roared and barked

This was Rago's true form as he snarled at the Beast as he was ready to do what he trained to do since he could walk. Gurren smiled a bit before charging to the front of the Rig to stop said rig while his teammates went insid3 the rigs cargo hold.

(With Team ARO)

Anya, Rey, and Omiko arrived as they looked at the room as they saw the Cargo in the room as well as caged Grimm both normal and Hybrids. "Well here we are." Rey said as Silva chuckled.

 **** ** _"It doesn't matter what came before you know why your here."_** Silva said as she looked to her partner.

 **** ** _"Yeah Gold Flower but if we do fall here better make it showy."_** Eclipse said as she basically said go out with a bang.

"Thanks Eclipse." Anya said to her lazy Madou Ring.

"Here Omiko." Rey began as he passed a cartridge of Dust with Makai seals on it. "This should give you an edge." Rey said as Omiko nodded.

"Thanks." Omiko said as she loaded the dust into her weapons.

"Alright let's go." Anya said but when they made some steps forward there path was blocked by the Faunus from the CCT Tower as Anya looked. "Go on ahead she's mine." Anya said as Rey and Omiko nodded before running forward.

Oka was going to try and stop them but Anya attacked as Oka had to block with her pistols. "Sorry you got to deal with me first." Anya said with a smirk.

Oka glared before she jumped back and pointed her weapons at Anya ready to fight.

(With Rey and Omiko)

The two ran ahead as they were soon blocked by another person as it was a White Fang member with a chainsaw for an arm. "Omiko you go on ahead this guy will be after me." Rey said as Omiko nodded and ran the wall before passing the leader of the White Fang.

"It seems fate is on my side I get another chance to kill a Schnee." The man said as Rey smirked.

"I can point you to my grandfather if you want to kill a Schnee because when I die I'll be surrounded by the love and admiration of the Faunus." Rey said in a taunting way as he took his battle stance.

"Die!" They Psycho called out while swinging his weapon down. But Rey blocked it as sparks were created from the clash.

(With Gurren)

As Gurren knocked down the last of the opposition he soon saw Kiba's apprentice Kuroido looking torts him. "It looks like we meet again Golden Knight." Kuroido said as Gurren glared.

"It seems we have." Gurren said as he glared at the Umbra.

"It this will be like our last battle then you hold no hope of defeating my master." Kuroido said as Gurren took a battle stance.

"We'll have to see then don't we." Gurren said as he was ready for a fight.

"I suppose we should." Kuroido said as he took his battle stance.

Gurren and Kuroido charged at each other and swung there weapons at each out as the Garoken and the Zem Spear clashed against each other. Gurren slashed but Kuroido blocked to which Gurren pulled out he Garo Bullet and fired causing Kuroido to jump back to avoid the bullet. Gurren then charged forward with the Garoken in a defensive stance and the Garo Bullet atop it shooting as Kuroido spun his spear around to avoid the bullets.

Gurren then slide down and tried to throw off Kuroido's stance to which he jumped over and tried to attack Gurren. But Gurren teleported behind Kuroido and tried to slash him but Kuroido blocked. Gurren then teleported again and tried to slash from a different angle to which Kuroido had trouble blocking. Gurren began teleporting and hitting fast as it was similar to a hit and run tactic as Gurren was using his semblance to its full capacity. As Gurren slashed he finally got a few hits in as Kuroido jumped away and looked at the bleeding wound and smirked.

"My you've gotten better." Kuroido said with a smirk on his face as Gurren held the Garoken against his arm and slid it showing he was ready for more. "But I suppose we should dispense with the foreplay don't you?" Kuroido asked as he was ready to summon his armor once more.

Gurren was also ready as they needed to end this fight now and stop this truck from hitting Vale's walls. Gurren and Kuroido then cut open the portal as from those openings their armor came out and encased them once more as Gurren became Garo and Kuroido became Zem. " ** _Gurren be careful this is Zem's first stage transformation if the armor starts glowing and changing form that's when you know he won't hold back anything."_** Zaruba warned as Garo nodded.

"Understood." Garo said as he slid the Garoken against his arm fin. The two then charged at each other and swung their weapons at each other as there fight began once more as there second round.

(With Omiko)

Omiko arrived at the head of the truck as she saw Ao there going over the data before turning to her. "Seems the Force of Destruction arrives right on schedule." Ao said as she looked to Omiko as said Faunus glared at his woman.

"I'm taking you down and then we'll find out everything we can about your little empire!" Omiko roared as Ao chuckled.

"Sorry ma'am but the Empire has been preparing for quite some time now especially since you kind had failed to kill the Empress before she sent the beacon over 33 years ago." Ao said as Omiko glared. "But you still have the chance to join the victorious side, we can teach you how to use your Semblance to its full capacity how to utilize its power to its full potential without relying on those restrictors you wear." Ao said as Omiko glared at the woman.

Omiko charged at Ao, as the Imperial Agent sighed at her before she brought out her gun and fired some rounds at the Makai priestess.

With Omiko, she brought out her disk put it in shield mode to block the incoming fire at her, as she got out another one and attach an energy line to it before throwing it at Ao.

The agent and the priestess both went at each other as Ao fired at Omiko head, she dodge it with ease as she swing her disk around, and hurled it at Ao with a kick to it as it was engulf in flames, with the provided dust by Rey.

Ao jumps away as the disk missed her, as it left a trail of flames around before vanishing, and then Omiko took out another disk and throws it as it came at her faster than the flame one did as it had a wind power to it as it.

The disk slam into Ao with her aura help her somewhat it still hurt like a bitch as she said, "That's it, no more playing Mrs. diplomacy."

Ao switch up her gun functions from to single, to rapid fire, as she took aim and fire upon the Faunus priestess, as she brought all of her disk together and form a barrier and block the bullets.

As Ao walk closer as she keep firing, Omiko quickly came up with a plan, and take an idea of her old mentor to the idea of something, as she adjust her disk with different elements, one with air, another with fire, and the last with her own power to give the attack she had plan with a kick.

All disk glowed as Ao saw this and said, "Oh… shit!"

All three sick shot out an element and or power, as air and fire mix creating a flaming twister with Omiko semblance added as it shot out with power as Ao quickly jump to one side of the cargo, as the attack blast through the container they were in and cause a bit of a problem outside.

(Garo and Zem)

As the two knight slash their weapon at each other, as they struggle to overpower the other, an explosion happen as they both look and witness beam of sort shooting out from one of the further container and hitting the ceiling ahead, as the truck driving under it, rocks and boulders began to drop down as they both got out of the dead lock and dodge the falling debris.

Zem slash the rock and stone away, as Garo teleported around and slashing the fall stuff as well as it came close to him.

"Seems your team might be in trouble." Zem called as he smiled from behind his helmet.

"They can handle themselves I have faith in them!" Garo called as he charged torts Zem slashing any debris out of his way with the Garoken before the weapons clashed once more.

"Personally I wonder why my master seems so intrigued with you Garo." Zem said before the two pushed each other back. "Out of everyone he and I have ever crossed paths with it was you who had peaked his interest. What is it with you, why is it that you seem to attract him both his respect, rivalry, and his fury?" Zem asked as Garo looked confused.

"I don't know perhaps it's because of Garo and Kiba themselves, or maybe we are bound to each other in a way beyond even our comprehension." Garo said as Zem chuckled before his eyes began to glow purple as he looked deep into Garo deeper than the darkness Garo tried so hard to lock away.

"What is that?" Zem asked as he saw it. Something was inside Gurren's soul something ancient and powerful and so similar to the one he had seen in his master when he came under his tutelage. It was just as powerful as the one within his master but complete opposites is this what drove the two to battle each other, these dormant primordial things inside them. Zem needed more answers as the only one who can provide are his master and the archives. Garo was confused as Zem seemed to be stricken with confusion before Garo charged forward getting a hit in on Zem who was forced to jump back to avoid it. "Whatever that thing is inside you Garo I will bring you and the Silver Eyes Wielder of Yaiba to my master even if it's in chains!" Zem roared as his armor began to convert and reform while releasing a violet glow. Soon Zem had taken a more Wolf Motif as Garo was shocked at this.

 **** ** _"Careful Gurren Zem has entered its true form!"_** Zaruba called as Zem Demon Form then charged at Garo with his spear. Garo blocked the attack as Zem was more powerful in this form making it difficult as he was being pushed. Garo was soon being pushed to the edge as with a burst of strength Zem threw Garo off the trucks as Garo was falling to the ground.

"GOUTEN!" Garo called as his Madou Horse appeared and caught its master as Garo was now riding Gouten next to the truck as Zem scoffed.

Zem then jumped off the truck himself knowing Garo was too stubborn to give up so easily. "DARIO!" Zem invoked as his own Madou Horse appeared and caught its master as the two Knight began a horse back battle.

(With Rey)

Rey jumped back as he avoided the attack from Chainsaw psycho as this guy now leader of the White Fang was being a pain in his ass. "Geez don't you guys watch the news I'm the leader of Zero Black Blood worldwide Faunus Rights supporters. Hell two of my bandmates and buds are Faunus, and my mom was looked up to by the Faunus after telling off my dick wad of a grandfather." Rey said as he held the Zero Blades in his common reverse grip.

 **** ** _"Zero he's a diehard White Fang Supporter and their leader, he's rather see all humans wiped out for its evil instead of looking to the good they have done as well. Plus killing a Schnee has been a sort of rite of passage for these guys."_** Silva said as Zero growled knowing the orders laws prevent him from harming a human or Faunus.

"Any suggestions on how to take him down?" Rey asked as he avoided a chainsaw swipe from the guy.

 ** _"Well you could try winging it like you usually do,"_** Silva said as Rey took a moment as he said, "Winging it, hu?"

The Makai knight ducked under the chainsaw it as was swing at his head, as Rey said, "Okay, a little winging, and here the first part."

Rey swing his sword around at his side, but not wide enough to summon his armor, but the gauntlet of them as they encase his hand and arms, with his sword change as well, as the chainsaw came down at him, Rey put up his arms and block it, as the chain of the saw grid against it with the sparks flying.

The guy was laughing as he push down on his chainsaw more and more as Rey went down on his knees with Silva saying, **_"Rey!"_**

"Just a bit… more," Rey said in a low tone as the guy put push down with all of his weight and strength as he said, "Prepared to meet your maker when you die Schnee!"

The chainsaw was soon turning red hot as the chainsaw maniac white fang member keep pushing as Rey resisted against him, and then-

SNAP!

"AHHH!" The white fang member cry out in pain as the chain from his chainsaw broke off as with the guy focusing in his aura on his strength it left his wide open of his defense as the chain broke off and cut up the Faunus around his body.

Dropping his weapon and to his kneels still in pain as his aura trying to heal him, as Rey raise up with a smile on his face and said, "Soul metal beats any kind, any day." Tapping his armor glove with his sword and show there not a scratch on them as Silva said, **_"So that was your plan."_**

"Well it's better for them to them to hurt themselves than me," Rey said as he kick the Faunus guy in the head knocking him out and went head to catch up to Omiko and see if she needs help with anything with that explosion from before, he can worry.

(Omiko)

Omiko was taking a break with her disk being a bit scorch by her attack, they went back to normal as she brought them back to her side other than one, as she walk up to Ao as she got a bit of a burn, and maybe a tan from that attack as her body was smoking a bit and her grunting in pain.

Ao looks up at Omiko as she said, "You could have been something… something wonderful to the empire… we could have helped you."

"No more help than you would have to everyone else, just a slave to serve," Omiko said as she knew they were just treat her like they are treating the white fang, a tool to be used for their own end.

Rey showed up as he walk into the container and said, "Hey Omiko." As the cat Faunus turn to her teammate as he said, "Beaten my guy, and it looks like you did so as well."

"Yes, but we need to get to the head and stop this transport now," Omiko said but then sunlight shine down through the open of the container as it show they were out of the tunnel as Ao gave a laugh.

Both knight and priestess looked to the Imperial Agent as she said, "It's too late, the doors are shut and locked up tightly to the rig, and in a few moment, we will be knocking down the walls of Vale very soon."

"Damn we need to grab Anya and get top side." Rey said as Omiko nodded.

"What about her?" Omiko asked as Rey looked.

"Restrain her make sure she gets out of this she has answers we need." Rey said as Omiko nodded and used her Spells to restrain her and surround her in a barrier. "Come on!" Rey called as Omiko ran after Rey to catch up to him.

(With Anya)

Anya was slashing with her scythe as Oka countered with her guns as the Guns were in Melee mode. Anya then grabbed her sniper and fired it at Oka who dodged out of the way. Anya then clamped her weapons together allowing the rifle to wrap around the head of the scythe before she then shot as it allowed her to better use her mother's combat style with Crescent Rose. Oka jumped out of the way as Anya looked and was wide eyed as she was hit by a powerful explosive which knocked her back hard as she slid on the ground on her back and hit a metal box knocking herself out. Anya looked and saw Oka walking over to Anya ready to restrain her as she was wondering why Oka just didn't kill her instead.

Soon a powerful slash was seen as Anya looked and saw a woman with long black hair and a Grimm Mask as judging by her appearance she belonged to a clan of the Makai where the Phantom Knights and Shadow Slashers were aligned with. Anya looked and wondered if that was Raven that Grand Uncle Qrow and Grandpa Tai would talk about from time to time. Soon another familiar being appeared as she was wearing the same clothing she wore at the docks last Semester as she pulled out a long katana and sent a slash at Oka who got out of the way and in turn escaped.

"Thanks for the heads up." The Kabuki masked leader of the Black Claw said as the woman nodded.

"I was simply in the area and you were the closest who could help." The woman said as she sounded like an ass. "Yes I have seen you visit Yang's son from time to time." The kabuki masked woman said as she huffed and opened a path with her weapon. "Best leave now I'll send you back to your cohorts." The masked woman said as the Kabuki looked.

"Just give me a moment or two." The Kabuki masked woman said as she walked over to Anya. The woman kneeled to Anya as she was still out of it as the woman put her hand to Anya's face as she made a sound like she was smiling. "You do look a lot like your mother at that age Anya, make sure Omiko knows that if she ever needs me I'll be there for her." The woman said before standing up and going through the portal. The portal closes as the masked woman then opened another one and went through as Anya was very out of it.

"Anya!" Came Rey and Omiko's voice was heard as Anya began to get her bearing again as she looked to her teammates.

"What's wrong?" Anya asked as Rey looked.

"We have to jump ship fast the truck is about to slam right into the wall." Rey said as Omiko then spoke.

"We need to regroup and get top side otherwise we're pretty much dead." Omiko said as Anya nodded.

"Alright let's go." Anya said as the trio plus two Madou's began heading to the roof of this rig.

(With Garo vs Zem)

Garo and Zem were riding side by side as they slashed their weapons at each other. Zem attempted a slash to the side as Garo jumped over it and was now standing on Goutens back before he slashed at Zem who leaned back and avoided the attack. Garo then guided Gouten to the front before pulling a very sharp U-turn and had Gouten running backwards as Garo swung his weapon at Zem as the two were in quiet the battle. "You have gotten better!" Zem called as they struggled for strength. "You would have made a powerful Umbra Knight." Zem said as Garo chuckled.

"I'm happy being with the Makai as Garo." Garo countered as Garo then backed off and with Gouten jumped back onto the rig. Zem also followed as the two were now at opposite sides of the Rig as it looked like they were about to joust. Gouten reared back and slammed its hooves on the roof creating a dent as the Garoken entered its Zanbakto form as Garo pointed the sword at Zem. Zem pointed his cross tipped spear at Garo as this was more and more like a joust then anything. The two Madou Horses then charged at each other as it the two had their weapons pointed at each other trying to defeat the other as they lacked shields so it was an all or nothing game of chicken.

As the two knight got closer and closer to each as it seem they were going to kill each other until Garo whips on Gouten reins, a the madou horse gave a neigh, it jump into the air, flew over Zem and his madou horse as the knight looks up, as Garo swing his sword down at him, getting a direct hit on him at his side.

Hit hard and almost flew off as the rein on his madou horse got pull over with him, tripping up his horse as well as it falls down and with Zem on that side, as the knight and horse both ate dirt as it crash and skid on the desert ground.

Garo knew his job was done and now it was time for him to stop this rig from crashing into Vale walls as he quickly turn around his madou horse and when full speed, as Zaruba said, "WE got less than 20 seconds."

Garo saw the rig isn't stopping anytime soon and it's getting closer to the wall that was ahead, as he look to the rig and said, "That plenty of time for me."

Garo rode to the side of the rig and started to slash the wheels of each container as he went up the line.

(Ruby)

Ruby ducked under the Grimm/horror and fire some Makai enhance dust bullets at the ape creature, as it backed away from it, being hurt by the rounds but also irritated by them, as the ape Grimm/horror slam down on the container below it sending a wave of force and metal as it hit at Ruby, thrown off her feet before landing on her back hard and groin.

The ape creature roar out as it bangs it chest and then charged at Ruby, as she lay a bit helpless trying to recover from that hit, the ape Grimm/horror was upon her as it was about to slam its massive hand against her, her eyes widen as it seem she was about to meet her end.

As the first came down, as Ruby close her eyes not wanting to watch her own death, but then the entire rig shakes throwing the ape hybrid off balance and missed ruby.

Dent the metal container as Ruby looked at it before back at the ape before she put her feet to its chest and kicks up with all of her strength, throw it off as it walks back, and then the rig shakes again throwing its balance off again, as Ruby quickly grab her weapon and fire round behind her while using her semblance as trail of rose petals were left behind, ruby ran up to the ape hybrid and cut it at its waste finishing it off.

AS the ape vanish in a darkness and leaving behind a seal dagger as Ruby quickly grab it and put it in her small pouch she had on her as she said, "That done."

The rig shakes once more as Ruby kneel down to make sure she stayed balance as she said, "What is that?"

Ruby looks off to the side and then she saw Garo on Gouten riding up the rig and slashing away the tires on the side he's on, with little time he has, throwing the rig off balance to make it premature crash.

Of course not everything was on their side as the rig tipped and slid across the ground as with the speed it had picked up it wasn't going to stop even as parts of it fell off.

The rig soon hit the wall hard as Ao had taken precautions to set up bombs and it was then that they blew up sky high as for Team GARO it was all white with a ringing noise in their ears as those in their armor were forced out of said armor from the blunt trauma.

(Later)

Gurren began to come too as he looked around confused as he held his head in pain. It then came back to him as he looked around and saw his team injured but alive as Rey had a bit of a limp while Omiko did a few healing spells on her teammates to help them. Finally Anya looked to her brother and gave a thumbs up as they were ok.

They soon heard the Grimm Alarms as soon from the Rig the captured Grimm shot out as they were finally free of those cages. With them the Hybrids jumped out as they were few in numbers as they all roared causing g people to run in panic.

(At a Nearby Warehouse)

Mercury and Emerald saw the news as they were wide eyed at this. It was happening again and they knew their son was probably going to fight.

"Mercury." Emerald began as she walked over to an old chest where she kept her combat gear.

"Suit up?" Mercury asked as he was lucky to get some good parts to fix his legs a bit.

"I was going to say for you to stay here but your plan works also." Emerald said knowing Kuro will be out there as Emerald changed into her combat uniform with the added bonus of a mask and hood to hide herself.

"Got it." Mercury said as they may be wanted criminals and fugitives but they be damned if their son went through this alone.

(At New Beacon)

Arka and Team ARRK were in their dorm room as they were all sleeping before her phone began to vibrate. Arka ignored it but it then began to ring loudly as Arka panicked as she shot up and grabbed it. She looked at it and found it was from Gurren but when she answered she was met with explosions before the call ended.

(Later)

The Team were all suited up as Arka's gut was telling her that there was trouble big time. "I'm sure your over reacting Arka Team GARO hasn't failed a mission yet." Raiden said as Rena then spoke.

"Probably just a butt dial." Rena said as she skipped.

"Cautious." Kuro said as he followed his team making sure he had his hood up which was weird since he covers his head everywhere even to be and the showers. But Kuro sided with Arka using his one or two word replies as they went to the airship.

"We're just going to take a detour and check in on GARO better safe than sorry." Arka said before they saw the smoke in town as it was rising to the sky before being followed by alarms that Rena covered her ears to. Arka looked to her team as it was evident she was right. "You were saying you two?" Arka asked as the two were silent. "Anyway new mission everyone we're heading to the city so get on the airship!" Arka called as everyone got on.

"Always next time then." Raiden said as they boarded the bulwark.

(With KIBA)

Kite saw what was happening as he glared at this as Aphrodite, Icarus, and Bethany were all shocked. "What but shouldn't this be happening in a few weeks?" Aphrodite said as Kite knew something had happened.

"They were forced to advance the schedule." Kite said as he saw the smoke rising from the city. "Suit up everyone today we're going to be Huntsmen and Huntresses." Kite said as they headed to their dorm to gather their gear.

(Meanwhile at the city)

Gurren, Anya, Rey, and Omiko had their weapons drawn as they were surrounded as they couldn't offers to hold back. The Knights summoned their armors becoming Garo, Zero, and Yaiba as Omiko held her disks unaware to one of her restrictors being damaged.

The hybrid and normal Grimm's came charging in at the group as Zero step up and summon glyphs and went zigzagging around cutting down both hybrids and Grimm's.

The hybrid with wings took flight quickly as they try and get a quick meal but Garo teleport up to them cutting their wings as they fell and cut them down quickly as he could, with Ruby has her scythe in sniper mode and shot them down as well.

Yaiba flame flash-step around cutting down any Grimm or hybrid that were coming at her or coming down from her brother and mothers actions, cutting off some heads of some and dice up the bodies of others.

Omiko throw her disk at the incoming hybrids and Grimm's that Zero and Yaiba were able to scattered so they won't coming in force, using an energy line to one of the disk and swing it around and kicked many that was around, using her brush and fire bolt at the few she didn't hit.

When one hybrid from the sky flew down at her, as she spotted this, quickly raise her hand and use her semblance to blow it up, and that she did, with a bigger bang than normal. Omiko was shocked at this as she always kept close eyes on her explosions as she looked at her restrictors and to her shock one of them was damaged as she began to hyper ventilate again. She was assaulted by flashbacks of her home and the crater after words with her at ground zero. She remembered it the cries and the silence. "GAUH!" Zero's voice was heard as Omiko saw and she saw a Nevermore Hybrid had him in its mouth as it swung him around as it began to fly away with Zero stabbing into it to force it to let him go.

"REY!" Omiko called as the restrictor snapped off as she raised her hand before a Glyph appeared in it as an identical one appeared on the Nevermore. The Nevermore was wide eyed before it exploded as it was in a controlled way that didn't harm Zero but destroyed the Nevermore. Zero yelled as he then landed on a car on his back denting and totaling said car as Omiko was shocked.

"Ok I'll probably feel that in the morning." Zero said as Silva couldn't help but chuckle at her partner's misfortune.

Omiko looked at her hand in shock as she willed it and the Glyph appeared once more as she saw the other restrictors were still online. Omiko began to smile as she then pointed the glyph at a Death Stalker as an identical one appeared on it causing it to explode as well. Omiko smiled wildly as now after all these years she was beginning to master her Semblance at long last.

With Garo he roared at the Hybrids and Grimm as he released a slash of green flames upon his opponents as it wiped out many of them with one fell swoop while the smarter ones jumped over it. Garo jumped up and slashed through the airborne ones with ease as his silver eyes glared upon the dark creatures with a snarl.

"Well at least we go down fighting." Garo said to himself before a roar was heard as everyone looked and saw Rena coming in with her War Axe like a meteor as she laughed a bit.

"OFF WITH ITS HEAD!" She roared as she chopped off the head of a Nevermore that was air born and as she came down chopped off the head of an Ursa as she laughed like an insane woman as she was clearly having fun. A Bulwark landed as from it the rest of Team ARK came out as Arka took charged.

"Let's go!" Arka called out as she and Kuro ran forward intent on ending this breach here.

Raiden walked forward casually with his full cyber armor as he had his eyes closed as it was apparent he was calm even in this situation. "I am... thunder." He began as he then opened his eyes as his sword unsheathed itself awaiting his hand. "I am... the rain transformed." He said as the visor soon covered his eyes as it was apparent he wasn't holding back as he then grabbed his sword and simply walked passed some Grimm.

As he did the Grimm fell apart into tiny pieces as if one had the eye they would have seen what Raiden had done.

(Instant Replay)

Raiden walked passed them slowly and the minute he pulled his sword out he had slashed through them faster than the speed of light as when he passed them they were already falling apart before they realized what had happened.

(End Reply)

Kuro was using his assortment of weapons he kept hidden as he used shot gun boots when a Grimm got to close and switched to his guns as he slashed and shot at multiple Grimm who came at him. Kuro then revealed a hidden knife in his sleeves as under them was gauntlets that the knives came out of as he stabbed a few Grimm in the necks killing them instantly as clearly wasn't showing mercy. As he did his eyes were more eagle like as he saw how and when they are about to attack and act accordingly.

His Semblance allowed him time to see and look around as his heart beat increases and plan out his tactic which was why he was Team ARRK's tactician. Though his skill may have made him more valuable to Atlas Specialist Academy then New Beacon but even he couldn't get the money to study in another Kingdom. Soon more bullets were fired as Kuro looked and saw atop a building was a head of green hair and a head of grey as he smiled seeing a familiar face in them.

The two waved at him before they ran to keep handling more of the Grimm. Kuro prayed to whatever God he could that his parents didn't get caught seeing as they were still hiding from the law to get away from their past. Kuro then released his weapons blades before he swung them around that would have made his namesake proud of him as if anything Kuro would have made an excellent Makai Knight to a familiar chain sword wielding Knight.

Arka was running through the battle as she used her semblance to quickly handle the weaker ones as she was getting the hang of it as now she can use nearby plants to aid her if the Grimm got to close to them. "Ok who's my opponent?" Arka said before she felt a loud crash behind her of something landing as she turned around and saw a huge Ursa behind her as it was clearly an Alpha as she was wide eyed at this. The Ursa roared at Arka causing her hair to get blown as she gathered her resolve.

"Ok, no problem my dad did this twice at my age and mom did it before she was my age no problem and no pressure." Arka said as the Grimm was ready to attack.

Arka quickly charged in as the Grimm leaped at her, as Arka rev-up her blade at the center glows red, swing it out at the Grimm and cut it down the middle, as it split into two as each side falls while fading away.

Arka smile at this as she made a good kill, and soon enough she saw an Ursa hybrid in front of her as she said, "Oh come on."

As the hybrid was about to attack her, then suddenly a huge broad sword from behind stab the hybrid through and to the look of it that Arka know very well, a red blade that big and that color, she can guess who it is.

As the sword slash through the hybrid, and turn into a dark miss, behind the horror, Makai knight Gaia, her father, as Arka is happy and surprise to see him as she said, "Dad?"

"Hey princess," Gaia said to her, before anyone can say anything else, Gaia turn around quickly and cut down a Grimm that try to come up from behind him, from the looks of him year of being a knight and a father, he gotten better in combat, as it seem a lot about him change.

Gaia turn around to his daughter, and suddenly with a trash can that got knocked over, a banana pile fell down in front of Gaia, without him noticing, he step out in, and slips back on his back, with his shield opening up on its own… okay not much has change, as Arka worry about her dad and ran to him to help him up.

Professor Emma, with a cup of pudding in her hand as she give had a spoon full and ate it before giving a sigh though her nose, as she put away the spoon and pulled out a strange sword with spikes on one side. As Beowolves and hybrids came charging at her, she ship her sword around as it seem the blade broke apart into smaller pieces of blades, with a metal core holding them together as it reach out further than it did before, slashing all the Grimm and hybrids away, before her sword went back to a normal state.

Bump the side of her sword's hand, a spoon pop out from the bottom before she dips it in the pudding and take another spoon full as she ate it and gives a shrug.

Garo was taken a breather as teleporting around does drain him, and he was running and fighting all night long but keep strong as he slash one hybrid down with a grim side beside it, then from behind a Grimm that leap in the air at him, as Garo took a bit to turn around, before he could hit it, a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit the Grimm in its head killing it.

Garo is surprise by this, and soon enough a barrage of stone and rock shot out around him hitting every Grimm and hybrid there is as he then turn and standing there with his spear in his hand was Beret as had a finger to his earing as he casted a spell that make all stone and rock fly around Garo to assist him.

"Uncle Beret," Garo said as Beret raise his spear up in the air and summon his white armor as he said, "That Makai knight Dan to you, now retreat back to recover. I'll handle this."

Garo nods as he teleported away, and as he did, Dan with his eyes saw the teleporting ability as he copy it, and then put it to work.

Teleporting behind some hybrids and did a rapid thrust attack, catching them off guard, as when the still alive ones turn around, Dan vanish before appearing above them and against rapid thrust at them cutting them down, before teleporting again to the center of the rest and did a 360 spin slash and cut down the rest around.

Professor Shikaku Slot walking around tiredly while holding his sword behind his back as he said, "You Grimm's woke me up, at a bad time."

As the Grimm's came at him he slash at them quickly, before taking out a few that were further away from his with shot from his gun blade, and stab one in between its eyes as he gives a yawn. "Good grief what a Drag." He yawned out as he hated hard work. He preferred brains any day.

Nearby Onyx and Xin stepped out as Onyx walked around with his hands in his pockets. "So looks like even when we avoid them stuff still blows up with monster." Onyx said as Xin nodded.

"Well there goes a normal day." Xin said as it was like Vale was cursed with people like Team GARO.

Soon they heard airships as they looked up and saw Atlas Airships as the ships flew in to provide air support. Onyx and Xin were shocked as they did not expect that.

(Zero)

Zero looked up and looked closely and saw his Aunts new flag ship as he was wide eyed. "Oh crap." Zero cursed with fear as his Aunt can be a bit over bearing especially when he was sent the warning from Weiss and how Winter now knows about his father's "family business."

 **"I pity you Zero. At least Whitley or your grandfather aren't here."** Silva said as Zero cringed.

"Ok overbearing Aunt, tool of an uncle, or asshole of a grandfather... I'll take the tool, then the Aunt, and end with the Grandfather if I make it." Zero said as the ships flew.

(In the ship)

Winter was really annoyed right now. She missed the chance to see her nephew so she can chew him out about his dangerous extra circular activities, then she would praise him for fighting the fight very few other can, then whack him over the head with how he should practice his Glyphs more before being a Makai Knight.

"Target the Known Grimm leave the irregular ones to the men in armor." Winter ordered as she knew the Hybrids can be handled by the Makai Knights.

"Yes ma'am." The Soldier responded as Winter did a glare at the Grimm.

(On the Ground)

Yaiba slashed through Grimm and Hybrids as she wasn't holding back on them. Soon a large Grimm came at her before it was shot by the ships as Yaiba waved at it before regrouping with Garo.

"Bro time for a bit of horse back." Yaiba said as Garo nodded.

The two then took a running start as they were ready. GOUTEN/AKATSUKI!" They both called as they summoned their Madou Horses next to them running as the two jumped on before the Horses could pass them.

The two then began cutting their way through the Horrors as this gave them a major edge in combat.

Dan saw this as it has been a while for him since he had last summoned it. Dan stabbed a Grimm in the face before jumping up and calling it. "HAYATE!" He called as the white Madou Horse appeared and Dan landed on its saddle before he began riding and fighting the Grimm and Hybrids.

"RAUH!" Came an angry roar as Dan looked and saw his wife as her prosthetic arm was in its gun form full burst as clearly she was pissed since her hair was on fire and eyes red. (Her gun is the one Baird has in Final Fantasy VII Advent Children)

"I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HUNGRY!" She roared before punching a Grimm square in the face causing its entire upper body to explode.

 **** ** _"Looks like the haircut yesterday really pissed her off."_** Goruba said knowing Yang's hair was getting to long so they convinced her to get a haircut which Beret had to give knowing Yang would probably level the barber shop and a few surrounding building and about 3 city blocks. (Long story don't ask)

The Grimm vanishing corpse landed before team KIBA as Kite shouldered his weapon while he looked to Icarus, Aphrodite, and Bethany as they nodded and acted. Icarus fired and slashed at the Grimm in his silent way as when he speaks prophesy happens. Aphrodite used her tonfa weapons and slashed away the Grimm as well as fired at them.

Bethany pulled out her sword and activated its function which it was now releasing a beam like energy around it once she had it open from down the middle. She slashed at the Grimm delivering clean slices before switching to its gun form and fired the same energy from her beam as a range weapon.

Kite walked calmly knowing that Ao must have had a good reason for acting early. Mainly because he didn't see any Umbra in the area. Kite then slashed at the Grimm with his sword before bashing on to the ground as he walked over to it with his weapon in gun mode. "Vanish." He said before shooting it in the face.

Kite always found the Grimm went easy on him when he needed them to. It was odd to say the least and when he needed to get stronger or someone else they attack accordingly. Kuroi once mentioned a primal force seems to drive those torts Kite specifically like a pet to its master.

Kite would figure it out later as he slaughtered the Grimm like those who cross him.

(With Ruby)

Ruby was cornered as she didn't seem worried as soon from the building Rago jumped down and growled at them. "Sick'em." Ruby ordered as Rago began mauling the Grimm and Hybrids as they tried but failed to stop him.

Rago returned and swallowed a Hybrids head as he then sat down and panted still in battle mode. "Oh who's my good Horror murder Weapon? You are yes you are." Ruby gushed at Zwei's heir.

Soon a bulwark flew buy as the members of Team CHLT had returned from their away mission as they looked down ready for slaughter.

The leader Chocolate Adel a nephew to fashion Queen Coco jumped down wearing a punk style of designer cloths as he lowered his hat a bit as with him is a certain Lion Faunus while the other two was a very large man with a big fat cannon as his weapon which should have broken under its own weight ages ago while his combat uniform was that of a disgraced Knight or guardian. With him was a silent red head as his arms were covered in chains as he even had chains hanging off his pants and as he was clearly a dog Faunus.

These two were Titan Juggernaut and Hades "Hell Hound," Reaper.

The Faunus looked timid but her clothing was that of a savage amazon as she suffered from duel personalities. The kind timid girl was called Mercy while the other was called Wrath for this Faunus was Linda Leo as Mercy Linda was the medicine for their group but Wrath Linda was a woman who would make Kenpatchi fall heads over heels for her.

Titan was surrounded by Grimm as the grabbed his cannon and opened it up revealing a very large blade to which he then did a spin attack getting good rid of an entire pack of Beowolfs before pointing said weapon in its cannon mode and firing releasing a large beam of dust blasting a Grimm leaving behind its legs.

Hades pulled his chairs as for him they were more while like and stabbing through the chest as his weapon was a dark cross like weapon which he then swung releasing a chain whip infused with dust from it as he was truly living up to his name sake as he was ever silent.

Linda hid a bit helping the injured get away as once they were Chocolate walked up. "Nice job Hades bit don't be afraid to cut loose a bit more next time." He said to Hades as Chocolate looked much like Josuke Kujo from Stardust Crusaders as he put his gauntlet weapons Star Platinum on.

Chocolate looked at the Death Stalker with a glare as he lifted his hat a bit. "Good grief you destroyed my Aunts first designer Clothing Store." He said as he clenched his fists. "You're about to die." He said to the Grimm before striking. His gauntlets then released a symbol as time stopped in Chocolates eyes. Chocolate then sent a flurry of powerful fast punches at the Grimm utterly destroying it. "How troublesome it wasn't an alpha." He said as more Grimm came at him. Star Platinum soon began to release elements like Earth and Fire as he sent more punches at the Grimm switching to a random element with each punch.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Chocolate called out with each punch sent at the Grimm at high speed and precision.

Chocolate then avoided a Gorilla like Grimm as he then looked to Linda who looked worried and timid as clearly Mercy was in control. "Linda let Wrath out for a bit of fun. No doubt she's screaming for some action right now." Chocolate said as he lowered his hands to his pocket.

"Are you sure?" Linda asked as chocolate look to her and said, "I'm pretty sure, with the situation." He gave a Creep Grimm a punch to its face sending it back.

Linda nods before closing her eyes and focus on her other self, as she started to take breaths starting slow before going heavy on it, her heart rate started to rise as Linda hears a growl within her own head.

Her eyes open and they looking dilated, as her facial expression now looking more frenzy, as Linda let out a roar as she started to change somewhat, as her hair started to go wild and standing up as two clumps of hair stood the same to each other like a hair of horn, the look of her aura that was once looking peaceful now looking like a bloodlust.

A once shy looking Faunus girl now replace with a crazy looking one as she said in a growl, "Let get this party started!" reaching from behind and put her hand into something.

Linda's arm brace started to change up to her hands with 4 claw on each hang, moving with her fingers as she gave a smile and charged at the Grimm.

Slice up many beowolves, and some Ursa, as it seem she is an uncontrollable killing machine of the Grimm as she yells, "HA-HA-HA! This is what I am born for!"

Nearby as Jade witness the Faunus she bully in school sometimes, is going ham on the Grimm and her jaw was dropped. Needless to say Jade is never going to bully this one ever again in fear of her own life.

Back to the whole fight as the knight cut down the hybrids, and the hunters taking care of the Grimm with soldiers backing them up, things were still up against everyone, but from a roof top a figure stood, as the figure came into a better view, Mato stood there look down at the battle that was going on as he said, "Ready to engage." As blade spring out from his arms, he jump down and join the fray.

Down below as a little girl that got caught up in everything, backed away against a wall as a Beowolf Grimm walked up to the girl and show its teeth as it seem it was about to eat her, she scream as the wolf Grimm shot a claw a her, but then suddenly-

THUD!

Mato landed on top of it, killing it instant, as the Madou android look back to the girl and said, "Move along civilian, this is not a place for you."

The girl nodded and she ran to a safer area, Mato turn back the fight as many Grimm stood in front of him, including a few hybrids as they all growl at him, as the android stood ready and said, "Grimm, and horrors, I will cut your Inga down. By those who protect, I shall do the same."

Mato went at it with the Grimm going at the same time, slash and cut down any Grimm that came near him, even stab a hybrid through its heart before pulling out and jump in the air with a spin to cut off its head, as soon as he landed, the hybrid vanish and the android went off running to help others.

(With Gaia)

Gaia was slashing at many Grimm and Hyrbids as he glared at them before a familiar metal spear stabbed one as from behind the Grimm Pyrrha appeared as she then summoned her Fall Maiden Power and released a powerful burst of magic creating a bit of a hurricane as the Grimm were torn apart. "Glad to see you're ok Jaune." Pyrrha said as Gaia reverted to Jaune who was sheepish.

"Yeah though I did slip of a banana peel." Jaune said causing Pyrrha to giggle as she shot another Grimm with her weapon in Rifle mode.

"Well let's make up for that then." Pyrrha said as the two then slashed at an enemy behind their significant other and then began a sort of arm link/back to back battle style as Jaune wished Nora and Ren were here, at least Nora would have a good time.

(With Glynda)

At the busted up wall Glynda was walking torts it as she was clearly pissed off as she looked to have been busy with something and this all happened. Next time she send a team to investigate something it's going to be a stealth team. She used her Madou Brush to bash away any Grimm or Hybrids as clearly she wasn't putting up with this. As she walked to the wall she pointed her Riding Crop at it with her free hand and channeled her Semblance into it and began repairing the wall as she intended on keeping any more undesirable foes from getting in anytime soon. Once the wall was sealed no more Grimm or Hyrbids could get through as of now Vale was now going through clean up.

"This better be worth it in the end." Glynda said knowing that this was to close a call. She just hoped THAT wasn't taken from the old school.

(Later after clean up)

The Atlas Soldiers with the Vale Soldiers were handling clean up as they brought in any White Fang they found but so far found no sign of any of those Umbra Guys as even Ao and Kuroido had vanished. Gurren looked around and saw that they had in fact escaped as he knew one thing this would not be the last they see of Kiba's lackeys not by a long shot.

Aphrodite smiled at the guys as many of them gushed at her beauty as Icarus was silent as ever. With them Bethany read her book as Kite was nowhere to be seen as the White Fang were being brought in.

(Scene Break that morning New Beacon)

Team GARO were overlooking the sun rise as they watched as the city was getting repaired after the incident this morning as it was official the Makai Team was exhausted beyond counting. Yeah finding a Makai Knight exhausted after a night of Horror hunting that is when you know he's had a long day or night in some cases.

"Well we won." Anya said as she watched the sun set.

"Yeap." Omiko said as Rey laid back as Rago was sitting with them in his Corgi form.

"Yeah it's been one of those days and nights." Rey said as he laid back to relax or try to relax.

"Yeah... too bad we won't be getting extra credit." Gurren said as Omiko was summoning her explosion Glyph to try and get a feel for it.

"Yeah two headed snake growing arms and a third eye crushed a bakery." Zaruba said as Gurren looked deep in thought.

"Well we put a lot of White Fang behind bars and saved the city even if we didn't find out everything." Anya said as Rey sat back up.

"Yeah well we still need to investigate then because if mom taught me anything that events like this always need a neat and tidy ending so no loose ends." Rey said as Anya smiled and laid down.

"Yeah go team go us rah, rah yeah go GARO." Anya said as Omiko yawned.

"So... bed time?" Omiko said as Rey was about to get up for bed.

"Yes please." Rey said but soon felt his ear snagged as he yelped as Winter grabbed him by the Ear. "Owowowowowow!" He cried as Winter seemed very displeased about something. Rey then remembered his mom's text which meant over bearing Aunt was pissed.

"Rey come with me we need to talk NOW!" Winter roared as she began dragging Rey away by his ear as he looked to his team.

"Guys help! Please!" Rey called as Anya and Omiko simply waved at him saying he was on his own with family disputes. "YOU GUYS SUCK!" He called as he was dragged away.

"Well I'm going to bed then sleep tight everyone." Anya said as Omiko followed.

"Wait for me!" Omiko called as Gurren then turned.

"Go on without me I just have things to sort through right now." Gurren said as Anya nodded before leaving to the dorms.

As Gurren was alone he remembered the words Kuroido spoke as he was confused wondering what had hidden itself inside him that it went so many years without being detected. Gurren moved his left arm to his chest as he tried to see if he can feel the being within but was only met with his own heartbeat, breathing, and soul. It was soon footsteps were heard as the man they belonged to seemed to use a Soul Metal Sword as a can as the smell of coffee was in the air.

"A Lien for your thoughts young Garo?" Came a very familiar voice was all know and love.

"Depends can you give me the answers I need?" Gurren asked as the man chuckled.

"Depends on what the question is then." The man said as Gurren looked and saw a Madou Ring on his left middle finger and a pair of glasses with silver hair on his head.

Gurren turns back to the sunset as he wondered what his life had in store and what his future was. "In a recent battle an enemy saw into my soul and found something that I didn't even know was there, he called it something primal but powerful something that is using the darkness in me to hide but also keep it at bay... I just don't know what to think on it because I find myself wondering if that thing there is something that could be something cataclysmic to Remnant." Gurren said as the man sighed.

"Hmm seems the only way one can learn is to look to the past and I know just the place to begin such learning." The man said as Gurren looked. "And it's Beacon Academy the original one." He said as Gurren was shocked as he looked to the man as he held a cup of Coffee with the original Beacons Symbol on it as he was shocked.

"Allow me to introduce myself Mr. Seijima I'm Professor Ozpin former Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin said as Eruba then spoke.

 **** ** _"And he's also the Flash Knight Lord."_** Eruba said as Gurren was shocked to be before a legend and a veteran Knight.

"...Oh." Gurren said as Zaruba chuckled knowing front he start but knew Gurren needed to learn some new lessons.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok people let me say this to start next time we will see one of the Four Relics of the Two Brothers. Now then as I continue the next chapter will probably be a World of Remnant telling of the two Deity Brothers and the bloody legacy they leave behind. Now then until next time leave a review on your way out and like always Ja Ne.


	22. World of Remnant 3 Twin Deities Legacy

Garo World of Remnant

ESKK: Well time to tell the story of the Twin Deity Brothers. Yeah I know but trust me when I saw somethings of it have changed and let's just say Remnant has a past that even we aren't aware of fully and Darkus had some dirty secrets of his own. Anyway let's begin as we tell Remnant more in depth Origin.

The Tale of the Twin Deities

A long time ago Remnant was a much different place then what we know today. Humans still roamed this earth but at the time humans could not access their Souls power not even their Aura. At this time human were weak and frail but had warriors who battled the darkness time and time again. In this time the world had suffered a great cataclysm that had destroyed all in its path. The Survivors rebuild as best they could but then THEY appeared.

Two deities appeared who wielded the power of the cosmos in their fingertips. No one knew where they came from except that they were as different as night and day. The Brother who roamed the day as the light brought forth life upon Remnant from trees, animals, and even the skies and mountains. But when the night came so did his brother.

The Dark Brother was disgusted with what his twin had created and thus chose to destroy all in his path. But the brother lacked the means to create a soulless force of destruction born of Inga. Thus that day he took a pure hearted Maiden and with his power sacrificed her and brought forth Darkus. The two came to an accord upon the moons shattering and the two dark beings created the creatures of Grimm to which the brother left the Grimm and Darkus to their own devices no long after.

The Light brother would not allow this to happen as they fought constantly as the embodiments of creation and destruction. What the dark destroyed the light revived and what life the light made the dark destroyed it with death. The two brothers quickly realized that they were evenly matched and only they can hold each other back.

The Light Brother soon made an agreement with his twin. The two would work together on their crowning achievement and thus from Dust a new human race was born. One that is able to embody all of their virtues and do as they please. But the Dark Brother was not pleased he saw humans were more attuned to light then the dark and the dark brother felt cheated especially when he used his power with his brother to create four relics.

The Dark Brother confronted his twin with anger and rage that he was cheated. The Light Brother denied that the human were nothing but light and that it was simply them exercising free will to choose. Years passed and their battles began a new as the brother tried to take back the Relics as a means to make the two even on what he feels was a pre prepared plan.

They gathered the Relics but they then chose another path one that would begin a bloody legacy between two bloodlines. The Light and Dark Brother agreed that they would not fight the battle anymore but they will let their bloodline decide who was right. The Dark Brother proposed that they would father children and the first born son of those bloodlines will inherit their souls and some of their power and battle each other in their place to decide who was correct the light or the dark.

The Light brother was given no other choice but to accept for if he did not his brother would channel all his power to destroy the very planet itself. The agreement was made and the two fathered sons with two woman who held abilities of the old world known as Earth. The two woman were a part of a bloodline of the Knight of Light and the Dark Knight of Demons and from then on the two Knights would constantly clash being driven by their ancestor's unknown feud. They battled destroying whatever battle ground around them as they were driven by the soul of their ancestors who would keep fighting till the end of time… or until one of them finds the one correct way to end this bloody legacy forever.

So hold hope for the future as though these two brothers caused this legacy only their descendants may be able to end this blood feud by finding the correct way to end it something that even the Twin Gods could not comprehend. So know this one day the battle will end and the two brothers will make their peace and leave Remnant to allow them to decide their future from then on. So until this day comes keep holding to that light of hope as all that is needed is a proper balance between light and darkness through the aid of a smaller more honest soul.

(End World of Remnant)

ESKK: Yeap I went there now I bet you guys will already be throwing guesses as to who the current holder of the brothers souls are. And before you ask I will not God Mod them since that's saved for a Dues Ex Machina power up. Now then until next time leave a review on the way out and like always Ja ne.


	23. Chapter 13 Relic and Plans of Darkness

Garo Remnant Knight

ESKK: Yes folks we have more fillers in the way so shut up. Yes I know we all hate Fillers but I try to use them as character development and stage set up for what's to come. Now then let's begin alright folks and remember I'm still on your side so leave a review alright.

(Start from where we left off)

Gurren was following Ozpin to the Bulwarks as they were on a direct course to Old Beacon for another study on Grimm to see if any had left to try and enter Vale. As Gurren was following Ozpin he had so many questions most involving his father but still questions none the less as the two then stepped upon a Bulwark that seemed to have been expecting them.

"Wait Professor Ozpin why do we need to go to Beacon Academy?" Gurren asked as he looked to the old Headmaster.

"Many reasons can be told but I feel the reason can be told through a story. Tell me Gurren what was your favorite Fairy Tale growing up as a child?" Ozpin asked as Gurren looked confused at that.

"Um... I don't know really I guess if I had to pick there would be two, the tale of the two Knights and The story of the Twin Deities." Gurren said as Ozpin nodded.

"Now tell me Gurren did you know those two stories are very much connected to each other and the Makai." Ozpin said as Gurren looked confused.

"I don't follow." Gurren said as the ship flew.

"You already know about Darkus but when I left something felt off after Darkus was sealed, so Qrow and I did a bit of investigating and after you and Anya got your titles I had asked your father and Silver to assist as well." Ozpin said as they flew as the pilot was a priest this time around. "I found out things that even the archives didn't have involving Darkus." Ozpin said as Gurren looked. "You know the story of the Twin Deities but the story was very much omitting certain parts." Ozpin said as Gurren knew the story as it told how two Gods created Remnant and Man.

"See the Dark Brother when he created the Grimm he had some help so to speak. See before Aura the Makai were all that was left of a destroyed world long forgotten. The Dark Brother had used a Sacred Gate to summon forth an Ultimate Horror and that Horror was Darkus, of course the two were powerful and came to a mutual agreement. The Dark Brother created the Grimm with Darkus help and told Darkus to do as he pleases with them. The two brothers battled many times and as you know they came to an agreement." Ozpin said as Gurren knew that part.

"Yea they agreed to work together on one last creation which became man and Faunus today as well as Four Lost Relics." Gurren said as Ozpin nodded.

"See the Huntsman Academies were built to protect these Relics and the Huntsman in Training there were there to protect it. Of course when Beacon fell we had transported the Relic out, or that was what was officially told, the fact is the Relic in the New Beacon is a decoy the real one is still in Old Beacon." Ozpin said as Gurren looked as he guessed they were going to retrieve it. "But the story of the two brothers had a part two which turned into the tale of Two Knights. The Dark Brother had felt he was cheated by his elder brother as man gained more light then they did darkness. So when night fell he kept his antics as he felt the game they played ended in an anticlimactic way." Ozpin said as Gurren was now listening. "The Light Brother confronted his Dark Twin and the Dark Twin came with a proposition that if his brother did not accept he would end Man before they could truly bloom." Ozpin said as Gurren felt a bit of pain in his chest when he heard this story, like a broken heart which was weird for him.

"The Dark Brother wanted their battle to continue but had told his brother of his proposition, they would both father a child with a woman be she human or Faunus and from then the two children first born sons would meet when the time was right and do battle in their steed carrying their souls in them and this cycle would continue till one of them figured out how to achieve true and total victory. The Light Brother was against it but it was either two or everyone. He agreed and when they vanished the two brothers fathered sons. The Son of the Light brother Gurren... is in fact your ancestor if the archives hold truth for his mother was a child of the Golden Knight Garo and in turn he received the armor." Ozpin said as Gurren felt he knew where this was going.

"So that would mean Kiba or at least the previous one was the descendant of the Dark Brother." Gurren said as he remained calm knowing this was a lot to take in.

"Yes at least I believe so, the fact that you and Kiba seem drawn to each other might be proof on both counts but I can't be sure until we retrieve the Relic." Ozpin said as Gurren got the memo. "But I must warn you Gurren the Relic will test you in a way you never thought possible, for you must find everything and yet find nothing." Ozpin warned as Gurren was hoping this would end well.

(Later Beacon Academy Ruins)

The two disembarked from the Bulwark as they walked through the ruins as Gurren saw the Grimm seemed silent this time but yet he still felt that cold in the air. As the two walked Ozpin took the lead as Gurren followed close behind. "It's sad really." Ozpin began as Gurren looked. "This fortress to train the future protectors of the world and guard the relic is now a shadow of its former self hung open like a rotting wound." Ozpin said as Gurren could agree on that. Gurren kneeled down before the statue that stood before the gates as he gave a moment to pay respect to those who had fallen here.

Ozpin stood by Gurren as well as they shared this moment of silence. "Come along Gurren the lesson still continues." Ozpin said as the moment of silence ended as Gurren walked with Ozpin.

"Professor I have a question, if Kiba is the Dark Brothers descendent wouldn't that mean he has sovereignty over the Grimm?" Gurren asked as Ozpin nodded.

"In most cases yes Gurren but that's under the assumption that Emperor Kiba had fathered any children and they in turn did the same." Ozpin said as he had a hunch and if his hunch was correct that Salem will start connecting the dots soon.

"Professor Ozpin I'm still filled with many questions but if what you say is true would that mean that I am basically a Demi God?" Gurren said as Ozpin chuckled like it was a joke.

"No Gurren far from it in fact." Ozpin began as they entered the main building. "You're in fact the farthest thing from a God or Demi god then any man woman or child on this planet." Ozpin said as they began to enter the tower ruins. "Your human Gurren prone to mistakes like any of us on the planet it's just we must be careful with how we approach these possible mistakes." Ozpin said as they arrived at the Elevator.

Gurren looked down remembering the Horror he faced down there as Ozpin spoke. Come along Gurren the Vault awaits." Ozpin said before the two jumped down as they made their way to the bottom where the Fall Maiden once rested.

(With Team ARO)

Anya and Omiko got the sleep they needed as Rey walked in nursing a sore cheek and ear while his free hand was cleaning out the other.

"So how'd it go with General Schnee?" Omiko asked as she was reading a book.

"The basic I got a lecture on my recklessness and how my battle style was flawed, how I needed to get my summoning mastered even though the damn thing shatters before I can properly use it, and topped it off with how proud she and my mom are of me and how I've progressed as a Makai Knight and a Huntsman." Rey said as Omiko giggled a bit.

"So your Aunt is both strict with you and spoils you, talk about overbearing aunts." Omiko said as Anya laughed at that picturing Yang punching a boy who flirted with her to next century with Gurren help.

"So is Fearless Leader back yet?" Rey asked as Anya looked.

"No actually we thought you might think have seen him." Anya said as Omiko was still a bit giddy about her beginning to master her semblance which thus far are explosive Glyphs.

"Well I haven't seen him, maybe he got called by the Watchdog last minute." Rey said as he jumped on his bed. "But if you guys want my opinion he's probably on some minor hunt for some stragglers." Rey said as Anya wasn't sure.

"I don't know own maybe I should ask just to be sure." Anya said as something didn't feel right to her. It wasn't like it was wrong just off, Eclipse and Zaruba of course often joked about it being their little Twin Telepathy at times like that.

 _ **"Don't worry Gold Flower, Gurren will be ok he is your brother after all."**_ Eclipse said from her perch as Omiko looked.

"She's right Gurren hasn't let us down yet when he went solo and he sure as hell won't now." Rey said from his bed as he laid on it.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Anya said as she knew he would be ok.

(With KIBA)

"Man those kids ruined everything for us." Aphrodite said as she modified her tonfa weapons. "She won't be happy about this especially with her voice here." She said gesturing to Bethany who seemed to be resting.

 _ **"Do not fear master what Salem doesn't know won't hurt her."**_ Ouroboros said as Kite was shocked as was Aphrodite.

"Ouroboros are you suggesting we lie to Salem?" Kite asked as this was a shock even for him.

 _ **"No I'm just suggesting we omit the truth a little and have no worry of Bethany she may be the Voice but Salem can't see everything through here."**_ Ouroboros said knowing if Salem became aware they will all suffer for it.

"Golden Knight seeks out the Relic of Vale the falsehood has deceived." Icarus said as Ouroboros chuckled silently be evilly.

 _ **'Excellent.'**_ Ouroboros thought as the eye looked to Kite. _**'Soon you will be ready to take your rightful place be it what was denied you or what was robbed from me.'**_ Ouroboros said as the eye turned red much like Salem's but more demonic and evil before returning to its original state.

"Hmm we can use this why go through the trouble when the Golden Knight can do it for us." Kite said as Ouroboros agreed.

Icarus looked to Ouroboros and had seen that in the prophesy's involving Kite that it was a sort of wrath, a shadow, and puppet master guiding Kite to some unknown desire. Icarus knew that they should all trust Ouroboros at their own risk the same for Bethany. If the Wrath and the Voice are conspiring against Salem then they as they Hands of the Empress shall act.

"Good plan Kite have the fools due the heavy lifting for us and cash in when it benefits us." Aphrodite said as she stretched a bit and got up. "Well then boys I'm going out tonight." Aphrodite said as she was dressed in some revealing clothing with make up making her seem like the Goddess she was named after in the modern age. Do basically like a harlots who looks so beautiful and attractive that men believers he's actually a rich girl out to have fun.

"Oh man you must be on the hunt for resources again aren't you." Kite said ignoring his teammate's vices.

"Of course we are Umbra after all so we must be able to utilize out gifts to make contacts, gain followers, and in turn expand our power bases." Aphrodite said as Kite laughed.

"And here I thought you just wanted to enjoy yourself you know since your mother does own a good portion of the slaves business and almost all the brothels and both dance and strip clubs in Umbria." Kite said as Aphrodite chuckled.

"Well it's that too but we also need to 'convince,' some of the Vale underworld to side with us since you do have Mistral's underworld at your Beck and call." Aphrodite said as Kite sighed.

"Do as you please." Kite said as he stood up. "I need to visit my crew for a bit so I'll be back by morning." Kite said as in truth he wanted to see his lovely wife Oka.

"Do as you wish then." Aphrodite said as she left to Vale with purse and if need be her gear since you never know.

(With Gurren and Ozpin)

The two landed as Ozpin walked into the Vault with Gurren close behind as Gurren looked around. "Why do I still feel like that amalgamation Horror will pop up again?" Gurren asked as Eruba chuckled.

 _ **"Don't worry little Garo it's not the Vault we want it's the Nexus."**_ Eruba said as Gurren was confused.

"The Nexus?" Gurren asked as Ozpin looked. "Basically the Nexus is much like a trial and shield protecting this particular Relic. There are three types of it, the Nexus, the Rift, the Veil, and the Void. "These are protected by the Head Masters and in turn constantly protected." Ozpin said as they arrived at an odd wall. "Now stand back please." Ozpin said as he took out his Huntsman weapon before he opened the path.

"Each of these places protect a Relic as the Void protects the Relic of Creation, the Rift Protects the Relic of Knowledge, the Veil protects the Relic of Free Will, while the Nexus..." Ozpin began as Gurren knew.

"Protects the Relic of Destruction." Gurren said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"The two deities made it this way to keep these Relics from the unworthy and from those who would abuse their power."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren nodded.

"I need to go in their band find it right?" Gurren asked as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes it must be you who claims it." Ozpin said as Gurren nodded and entered the Nexus as the door sealed behind him. "Good luck you will need it." Ozpin said as they had to be careful.

(With Gurren in the Nexus)

Started out dark as Gurren walks down the path and soon came to a strange place, as he soon came to a torch placement as he look down the path as it seem it open up to him, welcoming him into the dark spaces of the nexus.

Went on through and figure out where the path may take him and what trail lies ahead for him. The more he walks down the path, the more it seem to open up, as things take shape and size as it look to be a temple area of some sort he did not recognize that could match anything from the Order to anywhere else.

Gurren keep moving his eyes around, watching every shadow with the flickering flames, as to his ears he hears breathing… something is alive and in the temple as he is.

Reach for Garoken handle and watch out for any suddenly movement of shadows or something solid.

He soon stop in his tracks as he hears the sound of a sword being drawn, as he took a battle stands with his sword at his side ready to be pull out.

The sound of a clicking of armor, metal boots walk down from an open door as the sound of breathing gotten louder and louder, out from the door way Gurren stepped back from as he sees before him, Kiba the dark knight before him.

"Kiba!" Gurren said as he draw his sword and held it ready as he said, "How are you here?"

Kiba didn't answer him as the dark knight raise his sword up, pointing it at him as if it challenging him to a fight, as Gurren frown and soon charged at Kiba and slash his sword at the dark knight only for him to block the attack with ease and throw Gurren back with force.

Roll on the ground before recovering and held his sword up in a defensive manner as Zaruba said, _**"Gurren, this place is fill with spirit energy, you can transform and stay active."**_

"So the 99.9 seconds limits, is no more," Gurren said as he raise his sword up and cut an energy circle, as it open up and the armor of Garo don upon him, as Garo roar out.

Kiba took a stands as did Garo, as he ran his sword across his Gauntlet arm, sparks came forth before Garo charged at Kiba and began to duel him. Kiba did a similar thing as he silently glared at Garo as the two circled around each other before they charged and began slashing at each other. Garo and Kiba clashed swords before they clashed and struggled for a bit but just before Kiba pushed Garo's sword away and grabbed Garo by the neck lifting him up chocking him as Kiba then punched Garo and slashed at him but being sure not to kill him straight away. Kiba was prolonging Garo's suffering as Garo growled and then slashed at Kiba and then used his arm fin to stab into his own arm causing Kiba to let go in pain but made no sound.

Garo will not admit it but he was afraid not just for himself but for Anya and his friends and family of what Kiba would do to them if he's not there to protect them. Garo knew Kiba was powerful and Kiba was proving him right as Garo blocked another blade attack as he held his arm trying to loosen said arm to breathe once more. Kiba seemed intent on ending Garo by any means necessary and through a slow and painful process but Garo wondered why Kiba wasn't making any comment on him to anger him.

Garo growled as he then charged at Kiba before sending slashes and kicks at him now pushing Kiba to the defensive. Garo then knocked KiB's sword away before he stopped a defensive punch before slashing at Kiba decapitating him as the head rolled away a bit with the helmet as Kiba's body fell limp. Garo was then wide eyed at what he did as he stepped back a bit as he just took a life and broke his orders covenant to never take a life of a human. Garo looked to Kiba's head before to his shock the armor shattered revealing not the masked face of Kiba but Gurren's own face silver eyes and all as Garo was shocked at this just as he disengaged his armor.

Gurren looked just as the body and head turned to a ball of energy as it then began floating around and leading Gurren. But when Gurren didn't follow it came back as if telling him to follow as Gurren got the message and began following the ball of light as it lead him to a random direction. As Gurren followed the ball of Light he wondered why his face was under Kiba's helmet and not the mask Kiba wears. "Zaruba what was that?" Gurren finally asked as he looked to Zaruba.

 _ **"If I had to guess the Nexus is telling you that you and Kiba are more alike than you even realize, Kiba may or may not realize this but the fact he has such an interest in you shows that for you it may be like looking into a mirror."**_ Zaruba said as that was the best way to describe it. "But we should exercise caution this place tried to show you a fear that seems to be deeply engraved to you and your bloodline it may be that this Kiba may be something or someone Garo knew very well." Zaruba warned as this Nexus was very dark but in a way of mystery and neutrality.

Gurren simply nodded as he followed the light down the path as he knew that if worse comes to worse he may have to strike down Kiba but that's only if he enters too deep into the Darkness and honestly... Gurren doesn't think he can take a life even one of an enemy so easily. In fact he was worried Kiba might know this and may very well capitalize on it.

(Meanwhile with Ruby)

Ruby was looking through a magazine of all the different types of cakes as she smirked and giggled arrogantly. Her children's shared birthday was coming up and this time she doesn't have to worry about her dad's intervention in trying to make a better cake then her. She had made sure of that since Ruby had a Kitchen here and all the ingredients for a better cake as it's been an unspoken contest between the two since Gurren and Anya were 4. They would try and make a cake and try to make it before the other did and a better cake so if anything her dad would have to practically book it here from Patch to get the cake he might try and make and by the time he arrives Ruby will already have her kid's birthday cake on their table.

Ruby snickered as their birthdays was still two days away as she grin sinisterly as this year victory was hers and not Tai's. It was then Ruby saw Winter walk in as Winter looked at Ruby worriedly as Winter saw the magazine. "Hello, Ms. Rose." Winter said as Ruby looked.

"Oh hi Winter what's up?" Ruby asked as even though she and Winter only really met when Qrow was around she did try and be nice to her.

"Well I was hoping to speak with your Team about a little task I need help with but by the looks of things it seems Gurren and Anya have a birthday coming up." Winter said as she saw Ruby must have a tradition of baking her son and daughter a cake every year.

"Yeap my pride and joys are turning 17 this year I'm so proud of them." Ruby said as she wiped away a tear from her eye at this.

"I see." Winter said as Ruby had to ask.

"Um Winter how has Weiss been since well... you know." Ruby asked as Winter sighed.

"At first very lonely, it was like I was looking at a caged bird trying to escape somehow. I shall admit our father wasn't a good one and was obsesses with the Schnee name that he had married into. I still question how is it he became the head of the SDC when our mother should have been head. Though when Weiss had met Aron, Rey's father, and began a relationship with him it looked like Weiss had regained her wings." Winter said as she at the time didn't know Weiss was seeing Aron at the time.

"But since Aron had died and Weiss was given guardianship of Rey our father has tried time and time again to make Rey more submissive similar to our youngest brother Whitely. Thus far our father has failed it seems Rey had inherited his stubbornness and pride from his father. In fact I'm worried Rey might actually punch my father in the face one day." Winter said as she smiled a bit. "I personally hope sooner rather than later." Winter confessed as she knew a punch to the SDC heads face was long overdue.

"Rey really loved his father didn't he?" Ruby asked as Winter chuckled.

"Yes and in a way I envied him for it." Winter said with a chuckled before covering her mouth like she was about to vomit but did as discretely as Ruby saw this.

"You ok?" Ruby asked as Winter calmed her stomach.

"Yes my apologies but I may have caught a bit of a stomach flu." Winter said as she had to deal with that a lot as of late.

"Oh maybe you should see a doctor about it, or take a pregnancy test." Ruby said thought the last one was hinting at something as Ruby could see the signs like nothing since she had experienced it once.

"Humorous." Winter said as that last one did make her worry but until she saw evidence of her monthly visitor being late Winter would hold fast. "But personally with Rey here I fear Weiss may be receding to a lonely existence once more, Rey had his own apartment in Atlas but now with him here Weiss may be becoming Lonely once more." Winter said as Ruby looked.

"So you're trying to set her up on dating again aren't you?" Ruby asked as Winter nodded.

"Yes though I did believe your husband was and still is a good choice at the time, too bad you had beaten her to him there. But I would not break your marriage just for my sister to have happiness again." Winter said as she sighed. "Perhaps I should see if she is willing to give that Neptune another chance though the boy was a flirt he did help Weiss smile." Winter said remembering Neptune from the Vytal Festival 20 years ago.

"Yeah personally I don't really know where he is at the moment even though me, and most the old gang still stay in contact." Ruby confessed as Winter nodded.

"Very well then, if you would can you have Team GARO see me later after Gurren and Anya's birthday I wish to talk to them." Winter said as Ruby nodded.

"Will do." Ruby said but as Winter stopped on her way out she then looked to Ruby.

"By the way I'd suggest a two layered cake with something from their team and Team ARRK." Winter said before she left as Ruby caught that and was wide eyed as she began looking for such a cake.

"That's genius." Ruby said as she already knew what each of Team GARO liked so it shouldn't be too hard.

(With Gurren)

Gurren arrived at where the ball of light was as he saw before him was a pedestal of sorts as he walked over to it confused as he saw the ball of light lead him there. As Gurren walked torts it he became cautious and wary as he looked around for any threats. The room though depicted this relic and the two brothers who created it. This relic seemed to be the one which embodies destruction though as a more neutral form which Gurren oddly enough could understand. The Light tries to destroy the darkness much like how the darkness tries to destroy the light. It was a neutral force but people tend to see it as evil without realizing both sides try and destroy the other for both good and bad reasons which makes it an aspect of humanity.

Gurren walked over to the relic expecting some sort of trap but found none as the light hovered over the glowing sphere as Gurren was confused as he looked at it questionably. Gurren looked at the pedestal and saw no trap on it as it seemed to resonate torts him like a creation to its creator. Gurren then lifted up his hand and touched the relic before it burst out knocking Gurren back as he was sent back by the force of it. Gurren looked up and to his shock saw the sphere was now flying around as if it had finally been freed. It then flew torts Gurren as it then entered Gurren's body for a bit as Gurren was wide eyed.

To Gurren's eyes he saw flashes of the past before he or his father were even born. He saw Garo and Kiba clash time and time again throughout Remnant's history but the reason behind them and what they fought for was unknown except they were trying to destroy the other. Gurren then gasped before he fell to his feet and looked upon his hand and saw he was still here but to Gurren's sock he felt an itch upon his chest as it went to his back before he opened up his shirt and saw an ancient complex mark upon his body as it looked to reach torts his back.

"What the Hell?" Gurren asked as Zaruba saw this.

 _ **"It seems the Relic recognized your soul and had entered your body to rejoin you or at least one of the twin deities."**_ Zaruba said as he saw this but merely had the hunch. _**"It may have granted you new powers yet to be unlocked so I suggest be wary and careful with it, you don't know what it could do if your emotions flare out wildly."**_ Zaruba warned as Gurren nodded.

"Understood." Gurren said as he fixed his shirt once more and stood up as he knew whatever had happened if Kiba truly was the Dark Brother reborn then he knew the ability to take into their bodies the relics wasn't restricted only to him.

(Scene Break Ozpin)

Ozpin was sitting upon a rock which had fallen during Beacons fall as he had surprisingly brought his mug with coffee with him as he awaited for Gurren's return. Ozpin knew the tale of the Twin Deities and how their descendants continued their bloody feud for all these centuries much like him and Salem. Ozpin will not deny it but when Ozpin was training to become Lord he had an odd out of body experience when another took up refuge within his body much like the tale of the man with two souls. Luckily thanks to that visitor he learned of Salem and how she seemed to be after the Relics and thus how he was able to join the mission from nearly 25 years ago when Summer had lost her life.

As Ozpin sat there he soon sighed as he felt a presence as he looked and saw the shadows move to form Salem herself as she smirked at Ozpin. "Ozpin it's been a while." Salem said as Ozpin sighed.

"Why are you here Salem?" Ozpin asked as he knew this was just a shade of her.

"Oh no personal reason other than Gurren and how I sensed the Relic of Destruction respond to him." Salem said as she was impressed how Ozpin was able to outsmart her by setting up a decoy within New Beacon. That was quiet cunning to use a cheap knock off of the relic to make it seem like the Relic was moved to the point of making it give off a false energy.

"Though it begs to wonder why you seem so interested in Gurren and Anya." Ozpin said having a hunch at knowing on the why.

"Actually I'm also interested in Arka, to think the Fall Maiden would be the one who birthed the Apocalypse maiden." Salem said with a chuckle. "But as for Gurren and Anya, two silver eyed Warriors just budding into power I'm very much interested in both of them, Gurren as a possible apprentice." Salem said as that surprised Ozpin a bit. "And Anya... well I guess you can already tell for that one." Salem said as Ozpin knew as for as long as they've known each other Ozpin knew Salem was obsessed with Yaiba and wished for the armor with the Silver Eyes to be hers.

"So you're going to wait for them to get stronger while guiding them from the shadows." Ozpin said before chuckling. "You truly are your father's daughter but it seems you've taken after your mother in planning." Ozpin said as Salem smirked.

"Well I wouldn't worry for long Ozpin after all the game has only just begun." Salem said before she vanished as soon the pathway opened and from it Gurren walked out.

"Did you retrieve the relic?" Ozpin asked as Gurren nodded.

"Yeah it kind of entered my body." Gurren said as Ozpin nodded.

"That's good then that means we now have a means to better hide the Relic." Ozpin said but he knew Salem was most likely aware that Gurren has the relic now. "We must go for now and let the dead rest in peace we have over stayed our welcome here." Ozpin said as Gurren nodded and began following Ozpin out.

(With Anya)

Anya sat up as she was now officially bored before she looked around wondering what she should do. But as she sat up her eyes began to glow when she felt a shock go through her before she looked outside. _**"You can feel it can't you Gold Flower?"**_ Eclipse asked as Anya nodded.

Anya grabbed her duster and scythe before she ran outside while Omiko slept before said Cat Faunus opened her eyes and went to Anya's bed before moving the pillow as he picked up a book Anya was hiding. "I knew it." Omiko said as the girl was 16 going on 17. It was no surprise for Omiko that Anya had this book in particular. It was very much a smut book but when Omiko opened the first page she was wide eyed at it was both a book and a comic as Omiko never knew Anya liked Harem books. "By the Dust, she's worse than I am... the little closet perv." Omiko said before she went to their bathroom with said book and began reading.

(With Anya)

Anya arrived at the forest as she felt drawn to this area before she headed to the Swamp Biome of the Forest and to her shock found a statue there. Anya walked over to it and felt drawn torts it as the statue was bronze with silver gems for the eyes as Anya was mesmerized by it. As Anya walked torts it she felt her mind being drawn torts it as she was curios and soon she felt her mind dull and her eyes close.

(With Anya unknown realm)

Anya opened her eyes as she looked around confused as this wasn't here before. Anya soon felt a presence behind her before she looked and saw a woman in warrior armor with a scythe who then took a battle stance. Anya returned it ready for a fight before she charged and the woman grabbed Anya by the neck and slammed her down before kicking her away. "To think our clan fell to such weakness and with the one who inherited Yaiba, how shameful." The woman said removing her hood to reveal a Wolf Faunus that Anya had to admit was very beautiful.

"I am Star Red Silvari of the Silver Eyed Warriors from ages past I assume you have many questions, but I cannot reveal them till you have found the others, for now though I shall pass upon you a secret skill I had mastered and thus will teach it to you." Star said as she held her scythe at the ready. "Are you prepared?" Star asked as Anya was very much ready.

"Yeah I am show me a new fighting move." Anya said as she wanted to learn.

"Very good then pay close attention." Star said as she began to training.

Soon a Grimm appeared as it stalked Star ready to attack as it was a Nevermore though a small one. Star waited with her Scythe for the Nevermore to attack before it sent its feather weapons at Star but Star responded by spinning her Scythe like a buzz saw of sorts causing the Feathers to be deflected as Anya was shocked and not only that but also sent it back at the Nevermore causing it injury as it soon vanished.

"This skill is a good defense skill as it not only allows the user to stops a projectile attack but also send it back torts the user, if applied enough Aura and your own Silver Eyes power you can also deflect most elemental attacks sent at you. This skill can also be use as offense but the key is to use your Aura at the palm of your hand after spinning it to make this buzz saw motion." Star said giving her explanation of the skill. "Now you try this Anya Rose." Star said as Anya nodded ready to try it out.

Another Nevermore came forth as it came and shot its feathers down, Anya try to do what Star said to do as well copy her movement but when the first feather strike down at the spinning scythe, her weapon was knocked out her hands and quickly use her skills the dodge the rest as the Nevermore pass over and about to turn around for another go.

"What are you doing? Apply your aura and silver eye power when you defend," Star said as Anya said, "I did, I follow what you said."

"No you didn't, you slightly did it, raising the power slowly when you spin your weapon, and only luck it was enough to stop the first one, or else you would have died. You must applied max force of what you can handle of your own power," star said as the Nevermore came around and fire its feathers down again and closely to Star, as the silver eye warrior did her skill of defending using great power to block and send it back, but the feather shot up and miss its target as Star said, "Like that!"

Anya watch and felt the level the silver eye warrior did, and she didn't if she can apply that much force but she doesn't have that much time left as the Nevermore came around again as Anya ready herself as the nevermore shot out its feather once more, Anya try pushing her limits as she increase her power greatly this time as she spin her scythe to the buzz saw speed the feathers came, Anya block them with her power and then shot the feathers back at the nevermore, as it pierce its wing its cry out in pain before vanishing.

Anya breath heavy for a bit as start walk up and said, "That was good, you have learn a new skill."

"But… I didn't kill it," Anya said as star said, "It's not always about killing to get something right, but more of the power and skill to learn it, as you may have did so today but you are far from mastering it. Train every day, learn every time, and open up your mind and soul to the teachings of others for its not the end of your journey yet as more warriors of the pass will show you the way, but it's up to you to walk down that path."

"Right so who are the others?" Anya asked as Star chuckled at the young Silver Eyed Descendant.

"I cannot tell you not can I reveal their location all I can tell you is that there are 6 others waiting for you to find them, seek them out and carry our clan's armor with pride." Star said as she soon vanished as Anya felt the fog vanish as well.

(With Anya)

Anya came too as she looked around and saw that she was back in the swamp Biome as she looked to the statue and saw how nature had grown around it. Anya walked over to the Statue and removed some plant growth from this clearly ancient statue of her ancestors and saw the plague made in Bronze. "Star Red Silvari Faunus of the Silver Eyed Warriors and both Leader and Guardian mother of the Silver Faunus." Anya read as Eclipse chuckled.

"It seems you have begun to awaken your own path Anya, I've seen statues like these all over Remnant when your mother and father would travel together." Eclipse said as Anya looked. "These hold wisdom and knowledge of the past meant for you to find when you were strong enough to make the trip and find them, in a way if memory serves me correctly this was a sort of coming of age pilgrimage for the clan as many of them set out to find these statues." Eclipse said as she still was unsure as to what had happened to them that they all of a sudden vanished.

"Hey don't worry Eclipse I'm sure we'll find out one day." Anya said being optimistic.

"I suppose your right." Eclipse said as Anya smiled. "Best we head back to the school though we got what we came for though unknowingly." Eclipse said as Anya nodded and left.

(That night with GARO)

The team were getting ready for bed as Anya told them what she found as everyone was impressed as Omiko took notes for later as this could very well be a sort of time capsule as a last ditch effort of the Silver Eyes to save their clan from whatever had done them in. As they were ready Gurren soon walked in as everyone looked to him as Anya smiled. "GURREN!" Anya called as she jumped torts Gurren knocking him down hard as Anya looked worried as Gurren was oddly silent. "Um Gurren you ok?" Anya asked as Gurren looked as she got off.

"Yeah just had some things on my mind recently, figured some out but only got more questions in response." Gurren said as he put his hand to his chest where the Relic had entered his body at Beacon.

"You wanna talk about it fearless leader?" Rey asked as Gurren looked.

"No just want to sleep alright." Gurren said as Anya looked.

"Gurren what's wrong?" Anya asked as she grabbed Gurren's hand before he snapped.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Gurren yelled as Anya was shocked at this as Gurren would never under any situation yell at her like that.

"O-ok Gurren." Anya said as she knew Gurren had something big on his mind. But it wasn't the yelling that hurt her, it was the fact that Gurren didn't trust her enough for him to tell her.

"Anya... I'm sorry I just had a long evening what with the Breach and all." Gurren said as he went to his bed. "I promise I'll tell you but I just need to figure it out first." Gurren promised as Anya nodded as she knew when Gurren was like this he needed to be alone but still have people close by incase something happens.

Gurren then jumped into bed as everyone else went to bed as well as it had been a long day and they need their sleep. Tomorrow they can start preparing for Kiba's arrival and the Vytal Festival.

(Scene Break Aphrodite Down Town Vale Love Hotel)

Aphrodite smiled as her two partners a middle aged man and his wife were on the bed with smiles on her face as she was getting dressed. Aphrodite smirked at them as these two just looking to spice up their marriage were now victims of her semblance. These two were the victim of a Semblance that went well with her name sake she can make anyone be it man or female attracted to her and have them believe they are madly in love with her.

With it Aphrodite had performed many assassinations without even having to lift a finger at all because that's how far it went. She could turn two best friends and brothers on each other thinking the other was in love with her. Hell she even did that in Vacuo one time and a Huntress in the area tried to step in, long story short that Huntress was now the victim of scandalous Adult Videos and prostitution charges she literally had no memory of it. In fact she had no memory for the entire 3 months it had happened as she had woken up from her dream like state in the trash like someone got bored of her. Aphrodite forgot that sluts name, what was it again, Violet Soul, Violet Slut, or maybe it was Violet Bitch. Meh probably not important now.

Aphrodite had the perfect Semblance as perhaps her mother's business and Trade in Umbria was the cause of how it ended up like this. Not that she was complaining, if she had an itch she can't reach she can use her Semblance to make a guy or girl go crazy for her and sleep with her and once she grows tired of him or her she just discards them and goes onto the next. A basic Mind Control Semblance that uses love and attraction to bend people to her will.

Aphrodite then grabbed her Scroll as she took out a lap top and began typing away as she was accessing this couples bank accounts and businesses. Her Semblance gave her the perfect means of assassination and espionage as she didn't have to lift a finger. Of course her Semblance isn't perfect as Aphrodite had met those who are able to fight its effects as she had to experiment every now and again to see why it didn't work on them as she has yet to find the answer. Aphrodite once she was inside their accounts dialed the Scroll as she got Kite.

"Hey Wrath I'm in, and right now I got everything these two own, apparently they were here on vacation for the Vytal Festival. By the looks of it they are regular charity goers for the SDC I can use their name to get close to Jacque Schnee and make him support the Umbra and if we play our cards right have Atlas side with the Umbra." Aphrodite said as Kite smirked on his end.

"Good hurry up and leave and make sure the lovely couple have an 'accident,' Kite ordered as Aphrodite smirked.

"As you wish Wrath." Aphrodite said as she got up and left the room while fixing her clothing. She used her Madou Brush to erase herself from every being here as she headed out to the streets bare foot and still quiet looking like she just had sex but as she passed by a large group of people she emerged in her uniform as the Hand of the Empress Servant 1 as she had made sure to make it so the lovely couple die and leave all their belongings and fortune to the surrogate daughter they had after they were unable to have children of their own.

It was just a few hacking here and there and Aphrodite can do what she wants however she pleases. Aphrodite smirked as she knew Vale will fall when they use their symbol of peace as a symbol that peace is a lie and it will always be a lie.

(Scene Break Midnight Team KIBA's Room)

Everyone was asleep as Bethany was up and about as she took Kite's scroll and unlocked his locker which held Void Gear. Bethany took the sword as surprisingly Ouroboros did not attack her. She took the sword to a hidden location which was where an array was as she placed the sword down and took out to two lamp saucers to which she bowed and bit them down. "The Children of the Emperor remains loyal to you long after your body has been destroyed, Emperor Kiba." Bethany said as the eye opened as a chuckle was heard.

"Took you long enough Bethany, though I am not surprised the Children of the Emperor those who I gave a small part of my own power to, still walk Remnant." Ouroboros said as this was becoming strange. "What is your report Child?" The Emperor in the form of the Eye spoke as Bethany nodded.

"Salem is still unaware as to what transpires fully when she does not possess my body. Your dear daughter is completely unaware still of your grand scheme and Kite's role in it my lord." Bethany said as she kneeled to her and her family's one true master.

"Good, good that is excellent news." Ouroboros said as it was apparent he had many centuries to plan this out each move was no doubt properly and elegantly calculated to the highest performance in the event Garo did strike him down which surprisingly enough he did. Emperor Kiba was a mastermind and had planned this contingency in the event he was struck down going as far as using his daughter from his late wife to carry out this grand scheme.

Yes Ouroboros or Emperor Kiba had groomed and raise his thinking she would rule his Empire one day, she was wrong he made her into a seat warmer for the one chosen as his heir be it by blood or by vessel. The True Emperor Kiba shall rise by the end of the Makai Wars but to do this he needs a new body and for that he needed someone drowned in Darkness. Kite was close to this point but there still is a light inside him, someone in his life is still his light even after Shion the young girl from his childhood was struck down it seems Kite had another.

The question was who that other light was but Kiba knew it had to be Oka at least if now Ao. Kiba never banned Polygamy and let them do as they please. As of now though Kiba was merely biding his time for now and is still grooming Kite to either be his vessel or take his place. Kiba must confess though he was quiet shock his armor had accepted Kite at Shadow Academy but every trial Kite had undergone had been by his machinations alone. Kiba was a cruel man and monster to the point he even made his own daughter, Salem a pawn in his games making her love and respect him to the point she would do anything to make her father happy.

Ayato was a good Wrath and a loyal follower and Kiba cannot ask for a better Wrath. But thanks to this he has now begun his plot as the Vytal tournament would begin in a few weeks and by then everything to begin the countdown to his resurrection will begin. "Good Bethany ensure another Child of the Emperor is placed with Kite's crew on his flag ship as a close friend and ally, as the Voice you will be vulnerable to my daughter at times, act with caution." Ouroboros said as Bethany nodded.

"As you command my Emperor." Bethany said as the Spirit of Emperor Kiba went silent once more as Bethany smiled and took Void Gear back to locker. She was a loyal servant of the True Emperor as was her parents before her and so forth. She was born because of Kiba and thus she will ensure the True Emperor either resurrects or his chosen heir shall take the throne.

"Soon my lord, just wait for me." Bethany said as she had smirked as of now the others are no doubt awakening with the Emperor regaining his lost strength.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey finally got the chapter done and yes it's short sorry about that but life happens. Now then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because this is a filler chapter more than anything and I have about 3 more fillers in store for everyone so please look forward to it. Now until next time leave a review and ja ne.


	24. GaroRWBY Announcment

Garo RWBY series announcement

ESKK Attention everyone I am happy with how far this series had come since it began a year ago. So many followers and favorites it brings me so much joy to bring in new and old fans of Garo that I just can't take it at times. Anyway I am now posting this in hopes of bringing in some more readers as it's a sort of contest. Now I am proud to say that I am asking for everyone to send in nominations for voice actors for this fic as well as suggest character themes for each of the Garo crew and the new teams. I won't lie I am hoping to hear some major feedback on these and hope to have a better grasp on the characters.

Now the Voice actor nomination must be as following

Name:

Previous Voices (Who they had voice acted prior):

Now for the Character Themes

Character name:

Music:

Band (If applicable):

Example of this

Character Name: Kite Dark

Music theme: I am all of Me, All Hail Shadow (Magna Fi version), and Tusk of Darkness

Band: Crush 40, Magna-Fi, and Jam Project

ESKK: Now then I hope to hear from all of you soon as I will decide on the best voice actors and character themes before the beginning of Volume 3. Now then please start nominating everyone and hope to see you all soon.


	25. Chapter 14 Gold Red & White Grow Strong

GARO Remnant Knight

ESKK: Hey new chapter for Garo Remnant Knight which I bet you all have been waiting for now here it is. And yes it's another filler so don't bash me for fillers. Now then please enjoy ok.

(Start Chapter)

Deep in the Bad Lands a familiar kneeling figure lifted its head as it was in an eternal Sand Storm as it looked up as it sensed something. This being had stood guard here to ensure Salem would not pass by it as this being acted as her prison guard and her shackles. The being looked up revealing Shiro the White Yaiba as it had sensed something, something both dark and light but oddly familiar. Like a memory from so long ago it looked to the distance where the rest of Remnant awaited as it knew deep down it was coming from there.

The being then lowered its head again as the storm grew closer to it before the figure vanished once more as it knew it was time to test someone again someone close to her heart and strong like her. "My little Gem... how long has it been since I saw you?" A voice asked as it no doubt wished to see someone who was named after a gem.

(Scene Break New Beacon Team GARO dorm room)

Anya was frantic as she was looking around her pillow for a missing book as she was freaking out. "Where is it where is it?" Anya asked before looking to Omiko who was reading said book right now as Anya was wide eyed at the title. "Um Omiko is that my book?" Anya asked as Omiko looked.

"Yes though I have to admit I didn't know you were into such art." Omiko said as Anya was wide eyed.

"It's NOT Art!" Anya called out as she knew what it was and it was smut and she didn't want anyone reading it or knowing she read it. "Don't worry Anya your secret is safe with me, but I might be inclined to inform your parents and brother of such reading material unless you do me one favor." Omiko said as Anya was wide eyed at this.

"You must... let me borrow this book from time to time and don't spoil it." Omiko said as Anya sighed in relief at not getting into trouble with her parents with that book. Yeah to find your own daughter was a closet pervert would be traumatizing to any parent.

"Well then enjoy the book then." Anya said as she went back to doing her normal stuff as she left the room to explore a little.

(With Gurren)

Gurren was shirtless as he looked himself over. The Markings from the Relic seemed to have vanished as Gurren focused on them which then caused them to reappear as he knew this was strange even for him. _**"Gurren staring at those markings isn't going to make what happened yesterday with the Relic vanish you need to consider grabbing the other three."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren looked. _**"Don't get ahead of me, I think that the Relics may be a requirement if we wish to stop a war from coming."**_ Zaruba said as whoever the person trying to grab Arka was they were no doubt powerful and since Gurren is the Brother of Light Reborn in his bloodline then Gurren is possibly one of the only humans who can control each of those Relics.

"Yeah but..." Gurren said as he looked at his hand.

 _ **"Gurren you are being faced with trials very few can understand but you need to stand tall and remember your team, your friends, and your family will always stand by you."**_ Zaruba said as Gurren nodded.

"Thanks... Zaruba." Gurren said before putting his shirt and duster back on before he left the bathroom as he had been going through a lot lately.

When Gurren left his the bathroom and dorm room he began walking around as he was worried for things to come as he wondered if Kiba and the Umbra will strike during the Vytal Festival. He often wondered if he was simply here for some greater purpose but now he felt like he was losing sight of his future and path it honestly scared him to think his soul wasn't even his to begin with. It scared him and he wouldn't even admit it to his friends.

As Gurren walked though he saw that outside a window that it was starting to rain as he chuckled to himself as he was on his way to the cafeteria to grab some food seeing as he was hungry. As Gurren walked out he put his hand out and saw the water droplets land on it as he at times hated the rain but also enjoyed it as it was kind of confusing with him at times. Gurren then pulled up his hood and began walking away to grab some food as he was hungry and wanted to eat.

(With Rey)

Rey was working on a bit of a project in the workshops as nearby were the original blue prints for Myrtenaster his mother's old weapon as he was more focused on the revolvers part of it as he was working on his own prototype. He had learned his mother had her weapon made for her which she now took to constructing her own weapons. Rey decided to add a bit of a boost to the Ginroken as he was working on his weapons big time without tampering with the main design of his swords. As he worked Silva then made a sound as Rey looked to his Madou Amulet.

"You ok Silva?" Rey asked as Silva looked concerned.

 _ **"I'm honestly not sure Zero it just felt like something was off for a bit."**_ Silva said as she looked to her partner. "It feels like something has arrived at the school." Silva said as she had never sensed anything like this before.

"Hmm strange we should probably investigate." Rey said as he got up but Silva stopped him.

 _ **"No Zero we can't I don't know how but it feels like it's not something for us to intervene in."**_ Silva said as she knew about two teammates who had a stakes in this.

(Scene Break Cafeteria)

Gurren sitting at the normal table he and his team eat at but by himself at the moment as he getting a Spork (Spoon fork) Full of mix veggies as he was about to take a bite... but stop and put it down as he took a breath and rub his eyes a bit, as with everything on his mind was bothering him too much he could think of eating, even when his stomach is telling him its hungry.

"Hey!" Anya voice snap Gurren out of his thoughts as he look up to his little sister as she said, "You're hardly touching your food."

Gurren let out a breath through his nose before pick up his spork again and ate his food this time as Anya watch him eat, she never seen him act this way him being moody and not saying a thing, even what happen the other day got her worry about her own brother as she said, "Gurren, are you acting this way because I borrow your socks for a puppet show? Or are you stress out, as I can lend you my stress ball that I use when I feel upset."

Gurren stop eating for the moment as he look up at his sister and said in a calm tone, "What do you need Anya?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you Gurren, ever since the Breach you've been completely out of character. I mean sure your aloof and moody most of the time but not at this level. So just tell me what's going on!" Anya yelled as she put her hand on Gurren's shoulder only for him to grab it the hand by the wrist.

"Anya... you wouldn't understand." Gurren said as the words Ozpin had told him made him shocked, worried, and sacred. What if he was wrong and Gurren was the Dark Brother or the fact that his life from birth to now wasn't his to live just some means for the brothers to keep fighting each other till they end the other.

"Then let me try ok." Anya said as she looked to her brother with worry. "I haven't let you down yet have I?" Anya asked as Gurren then sighed in defeat when Anya gave him that worried look to him the kind of a little puppy that is worried for its master.

"Alright." Gurren said as he didn't want to reveal everything to her like this. "Anya... you and I had lived our lives believing our fates and destiny were to inherit the armors of Garo and Yaiba right?" Gurren asked as Anya nodded.

"Of course it's been like that since we both chose the path of Makai Knights." Anya said as she knew Yaiba thanks to her mother was now tied to her bloodline.

"Ok well what if you found out something recently that has near destroyed your entire perception of your life and yourself." Gurren said as Anya was worried. "That resting inside you is something powerful and primordial that it can help you achieve your destiny and ambition with just a flick of your hand." Gurren said as Anya was confused.

"I don't..." Anya admitted but Gurren then continued.

"But the possible price of using that power and the reason you were given that power makes you scared and terrified to even utilize it because you're worried that if you use it, you may not be able to control it or worse you may not even come out the same person anymore." Gurren said as Ozpin dropped that major bomb shell on him that he was basically some God who created Remnant Reborn. Gurren was scared and terrified that if he were to lose himself to that power or even use it he wouldn't be Gurren anymore.

"Gurren..." Anya said as she put her hand on his as she chose not to use her Semblance knowing this was a deep fear in Gurren that she didn't want to intrude on. "I know you, I know you better then yourself at times. The Gurren I know isn't a coward and whenever his fear is shown he stands tall and bury that fear to battle as one who protects." Anya said as she looked to her brother. "So what if everything you knew has come into question no matter what happens you'll always be Gurren you're my elder brother by at least 5 minutes which means in the presence of me your younger sister you can't be sacred of everything and even with your team you can't be scared either." Anya said as Gurren looked to her. "You are Gurren Seijima Rose the Golden Knight Garo and most of all you're my family so if you get scared I'll go down into that dark pit myself and drag you out kicking and screaming if I have to." Anya said as Gurren was surprised by this.

"Anya..." Gurren began before he smiled a bit. "Thanks." Gurren said as Anya returned the smile. That was when they heard a thunder strike as they looked outside and saw a storm going on as Gurren was confused.

"This isn't right there shouldn't be a storm today forecast said so." Anya said as Gurren pulled out the Garoken. "Whatever is causing it, isn't natural." Gurren said as he looked to Zaruba.

 _ **"I can agree with you there Gurren and trust me when I say that an old sparring partner of your parents seems to be showing herself again."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse then spoke.

 _ **"I guess she wants you two this time around."**_ Eclipse said as she knew Ruby no doubt has picked up on it already. _**"This is becoming very tiresome for me."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn as she knew they had to go face her.

(With Ruby)

Ruby was frantic as she had felt this familiar feeling again when she was doing some paper work and going through the ingredients she had ordered. Ruby knew this feeling anywhere as she had felt it when she and Sirius had undergone that assignment together and the very same time she had discovered her pregnancy. Anya knew who and what it was and she knew that the being was after her kids this time as she had to hurry. This may be her only chance to learn her mother's fate as her Uncle hasn't gotten the chance to tell her and only Ozpin really knows what had happened all those years ago.

"Please mom don't hurt them too much." Ruby said as she ran to the door hoping to beat her kids there.

(With Gurren and Anya)

Gurren and Anya arrived at the door just in time to see it slam open as the wind was powerful opting the two to shield themselves from the winds. But when they got close the storm formed a tunnel of sorts as if granting them access to the one who wishes to see them. "Should we Anya?" Gurren asked as the wind blew hard as if telling them to enter.

"Do we have a choice?" Anya said before Gurren shrugged and the two entered the tunnel.

(With Kite)

Kite saw the storm appear as he looked out his window and saw with his own Aura and was smirking. "So seems the Lingering Rose does exist." Kite said as he smirked at this. "Let's see how you two can deal with such a powerful force Golden Knight and Rose Princess." Kite said as he watched the two enter the storm to greet their opponent.

"The Lingering Rose shall judge the two of her bloodline and judge the red Reaper Knight for a great power." Icarus said as Kite smirked.

"Well then Rose Princess will you claim the power and in turn show us all what it is." Kite said with a smirk as he watched the battle was about to begin.

(With Gurren and Anya)

Coming to the end of the storm tunnel, they reach what seem to be the eye of the storm, and kneeling in the very center, the familiar looking armor with a white color to it, as the twins step forth before it as they look down and waited for something.

"Ruby my gem… and Sirius… I good to see you again," White Yaiba said as Both Anya and Gurren drew their weapon and prepare for any attack the ghostly knight would do, as their eyes glow silver showing they are ready to fight, as the white Yaiba sense the powers.

"Two eyes… silver eyes… Who are you...? Have we meet each other before...? You're not them… you're not them at all… why aren't you them? Ruby… is it you?

Gurren and Anya grip their weapon tightly as they saw the White Yaiba look up at them

Ruby… RUBY!"

The white Yaiba stood up and pull its scythe from the ground before spinning it around as white flower petals flew from white Yaiba float around.

 **SHIRO**

Gurren and Anya summon forth their armor as light flash when the armor was don onto them red and golden petals flew from them.

*Insert Rage Awakened

Garo grinded the Garoken against his arm fin while Yaiba spun her scythe around before taking her own battle stance as the three Knights growled at each other. _**"Careful you two she's very powerful and won't hold back."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse followed.

 _ **"Yes one wrong step will mean your demise."**_ Eclipse said as Shiro then charged forward as the two Knights quickly jumped out of the way but when they did Yaiba and Garo felt the force of a hurricane kick hit them as they were sent flying apart as Garo spun in the air and landed on his feet as his boots grinded on the ground creating a trail of dust.

Yaiba spun in the air to fix herself before she landed on her feet on a pillar before launching herself forward at Shiro as Shiro say Yaiba sailing at her to which the two began to have a battle between Scythe Weapons. The two swung their scythes around clashing blades as Shiro and Yaiba glared down at each other as no doubt Shiro was very much confused and maybe a little insane. Garo then charged forward with a roar as he slashed down at Shiro but Shiro vanished in a flurry of frozen Rose Petals and appeared behind the Golden Knight before grabbing Garo's head and slamming him to the ground.

Yaiba then came in as she slashed at Shiro as Shiro once again vanished as Yaiba quickly acted and ducked under an attack from Shiro from behind before spinning and slashing at Shiro. Shiro then roared as soon her Madou Horse came running in slamming into Yaiba as Yaiba tried to block the attack to the best of her abilities but this Madou Horse was pushing her back.

"GOUTEN!" Garo roared as he came riding in on Gouten and knocked the White Akatsuki away as Yaiba smiled before she joined Garo on his Madou Horse before they both charged at Shiro on Gouten's back. Shiro saw this and jumped in the air avoiding them as soon Shiro's Madou Horse ran in allowing Shiro to land on its back as she then gave chase to Garo and Yaiba who were both on Gouten.

"Anya split up and circle around!" Garo called as Yaiba nodded.

"Right!" She called as she stood up. "AKATSUKI!" Yaiba called out as Akatsuki ran up next to Gouten to which Yaiba then jumped onto Akatsuki's back and began to run around a large pillar.

Shiro saw this before she jumped off from her Madou Horse before her silver Eyes began to glow and make her own scythe into a large crescent as she then sliced downward cutting the entire mountain in two as Shiro ran through the two halves. As Shiro ran through she used her semblance which left a trail of white Flower Pedals in her wake as they quickly began to freeze as when Shiro came through Garo and Yaiba were riding on either side of her as they sent there weapons at her trying to fight but Shiro showed her skills as she blocked and parried each attack from both sides.

Shiro then jumped up avoiding an attack which only got the edge of her cape as she then did a tornado air kick and kicked both Garo and Yaiba off there Madou Horses causing the two horses to vanish as Garo quickly fixed his landing and landed on his feet as did Yaiba. As Garo held the Garoken ready he then went wide eyed as he felt a pain in his chest where the Relic had entered his body before as he felt it pulse for some reason and when it pulsed it caused him pain

Yaiba roared out as she charged at Shiro and slashed at her but Shiro was proving she was a powerful Scythe User. Though Yaiba swore there was something familiar with how Shiro used the scythe. As she slashed off the top of her head she only knew about two Scythe Masters in her life as finding a Scythe User was rare as anyone who attempts to try and use it end up hurting themselves or worse hence why the Scythe is considered one of the most dangerous weapons in the world. In fact if her memory serves only less than 2% of people can master the art hence why Yaiba hadn't had a user before her own mother and after the original Yaiba.

 _ **"You see it don't you Gold Flower?"**_ Eclipse asked as Yaiba was knocked back and slid on the soles of her feet.

"Yeah the way she moves reminds me of mom and Gruncle Qrow." Yaiba said as she was the only one to call Qrow that simply because... she was just so adorable in Qrow's words, that and Grand Uncle Qrow was too long. (Gravity Falls bitches!)

 _ **"Yes and you did find a way to beat them both when you proved yourself a Scythe Master so using the same strategy shouldn't be any different."**_ Eclipse said as Anya nodded.

"Gurren!" Yaiba called as Garo looked. "Leave the rest to me bro." Yaiba called as Garo looked for a minute before he felt the relic pulse inside him causing him pain again before he conceded.

Garo reverted to Gurren as he looked a bit worse for wear. "Alright I trust you sis." Gurren said as he sheathed the Garoken. "But if things get out of hand." Gurren began as Yaiba nodded.

"I know." Yaiba said as Shiro spun her scythe around much like how Qrow or Ruby would do before taking a battle stance. 'This is my ultimate test huh, facing against a true master without holding back. No it's the biggest test because you taught Gruncle Qrow a few nifty tricks with a scythe to teach mom... right, granny?' Anya thought as she got ready.

Shiro soon charged at Yaiba who simply stood there before she smirked. Yaiba then swung her Scythe from behind in a sort of shovel maneuver as this caused her to pick up dirt and to Anya's joy it got into Shiro's eyes causing her to be caught off guard and giving Yaiba the chance to hook her scythe onto Shiro's own Scythe before with a quick tug Shiro was disarmed.

Yaiba then used both scythes as a sort of oversized nunchakus as Yaiba then began to hit Shiro before duel wielding the two scythe and attack Shiro. Yaiba then ran torts Shiro and did a cross strike at Shiro's insignia as Shiro was wide eyed at this as Yaiba smirked. Gurren then ran over to Yaiba as she reverted to Anya as she smiled at their victory.

*End OST

The Shiro Scythe then shattered into ice shards which returned to Shiro and reformed in her hand. Shiro stabbed her weapon into the ground by the pommel and looked to Anya and Gurren.

"I know now where I had met you two before."

"Don't worry you two she won't fight anymore after all she now does is linger." Zaruba said as he remembered that fight so many years ago.

"Ruby was... you vessel for those months, she carried you both within. I understand... you two drew me torts you a familial bond."

Shiro raised her left arm to Anya as frost formed around it. "Very well I shall give you my gift perhaps it is a belated graduation present or early birthday present but a gift nonetheless."

Anya saw the frost go torts her and enter the Yaiba Scythe and herself as Anya was confused at this. Shiro then took up her kneeling position as she looked to the two one last time before lowering her head.

"Gurren... my Crimson Lotus Grandson... and Anya my granddaughter gem... we will meet one day and when that day comes it will be when I can finally set things right."

Soon the tunnel appeared behind them begetting them. "Now go you still have a path to walk before meeting me."

And with that the two nodded and left as they followed the path.

(Later at New Beacon)

The group arrived through the same way they entered as they did they saw the Storm had ended outside but they soon saw Ruby run in no doubt excreting her Semblance as the gate way closed. "Gurren! Anya are you two ok!" She called out as she ran and hugged her kids.

"Yeah... by the way mom." Anya began as she smiled at her mother. "Grandma Summer said hi." Anya said as she smiled at Ruby who saw this and began to tear up at this.

"Anya Gurren next time you see a tunnel of winds like that come get me first ok." Ruby said as she was getting a bit teary eyed at this before she hugged her kids close to her.

"Ok." Gurren said as he enjoyed moments like this and best part was the relic in his chest stopped pulsing.

(With Kite)

Kite smirked as he felt it, Gurren made it out of that fight though it was a shame he didn't defeat Shiro he did acknowledge Gurren's power. "Heh." Kite let out as Aphrodite looked.

"Hey Kite what's up?" Aphrodite said looking over any other things they can obtain from Vale and Atlas' wealthy.

"Just... happy." Kite said as he smirked. "Because if anyone is going to take down Gurren it's going to be me." Gurren said as Bethany looked.

"Oh so a rivalry between you two huh?" Bethany asked as Kite smirked.

"No clue... for some reason ever since I met him, it seems I can't avoid fighting him when I am given the chance." Kite said as he sat on his chair. "When I saw his eyes it was like I was looking at myself, strange isn't it." Kite admitted as Icarus looked.

"Dark Knight Kiba, Golden Knight Garo fates eternally linked, future unknown." Icarus said as it was something he could not see which was strange.

"Then I'll pave that future with my two hands." Kite said as he got up. "After all we still need to locate that little problem Salem is having in Vale." Kite said as he looked to the message from Salem herself.

"Let Team GARO Deal with it we should focus on our own plans." Bethany said as Uroboros agreed.

"Yes that would be acceptable here." Uroboros said as he looked to Kite from Void Gear and saw the blue prints on his table. "Hmm a new weapon Kite? By the looks of it seems you will be making multiple weapons merging into one interesting." Uroboros said as Kite smirked.

"Of course after all I intend to finish it before the Tournament begins." Kite said as Uroboros agreed to that thought.

(Scene Break Rey and Winter)

Rey was holding his ear after he got the ear full from Winter for two days straight as right now the two were sitting in a villa like area as Rey was enjoying some cream soda while Winter enjoyed a cup of tea. "I don't understand how you can stand such drinks." Winter said as she put the cup down as her nephew seems to lack the need to tea but preferred Soda.

"And I can't understand how you can stand those bitter black drinks or those over sweetened cups of brown." Rey said as he enjoyed his soda.

"Hmm Weiss was right you do take after your father though." Winter said as Rey enjoyed his drink.

"So then after the two days of lecturing me and new record by the way congrats, what did you want to talk about?" Rey asked as he enjoyed his cream soda.

"Well I wished to catch up Rey." Winter said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah well made some new friends still have the guitar hobby and still avoiding Remnant the Game." Rey said as Winter looked.

"Of course I shall confess me and your mother do tend to go overboard with it." Winter said as she remembered when it ended up one on one with her and Weiss before Rey pulled an ace after he let them go at each other's throats. "Though I do question how the White Fang was able to get so much of our Cargo but with some alarming things going on as of late it doesn't seem so surprising." Winter said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah...so you know about my um 'side job,' now huh?" Rey asked as Winter nodded.

"Yes I do and even after the lecture I must confess I am proud of you, fighting the battles no one else can." Winter said as Rey smiled at that. "But your Glyphs does give you an ace over the Horrors especially with some of the few you created yourself." Winter said as Rey smirked and leaned back while plopping his feet on the table.

"Yeah I'm that awesome." Rey said with a smirk as he bragged.

"And I still wonder where that cockiness comes from." Winter said as she looked. "So how is you're summoning Glyph working for you?" Winter said quickly deflating Rey.

"Well like always no improvements. I honestly don't know what's blocking it, I get the glyph out and not even a full five seconds a symbol is added and it shatters." Rey confessed as Winter looked.

"Hmm well your mother had a similar problem but not at this level." Winter said as it was like something inside Rey was trying to keep him from summoning because she saw him practice with it with Weiss and he should have at least summoned a Beowulf or something. "Perhaps it's more to do with Zero and your father." Winter said as that was the only reason she can think of.

"What?" Rey asked as Winter looked.

"Rey did your father have a Semblances that was hereditary?" Winter asked as she looked to Rey who was unsure.

"Not that I heard of, dad died before he could complete my training, and mom only taught me basic glyphs and stop after that as advance once are harder to do. I don't even think mom knows of dad's," Rey said as he took a drink of his cream soda.

Winter sighed and said, "This might be tricky." _ **"Doesn't have to be, if you know who to ask,"**_ Silva spoken out loud as Winter is surprise and forgotten about the madou jewelry Makai knight wear after she was told about them from Weiss after her mission from the abandon military base, that more of a factory now, but this was the first time hearing from one, with Qrow's madou partner never said a word if he had one to her knowledge, let alone his partner, Cole from back then.

She still remembers that man very clearly, even the first time she meet him when he first stop her attack from killing Qrow, or maybe at least try to wound him.

"Oh Silva, I forgot you were with dad when he started his Makai knight training," Rey said as he held the chain up on his madou tool as Silva giggle a bit and said, _**"Not quite right, I was there when I was given to him when his training was done and he inherit Zero."**_

Winter took a breath and said, "Talking jewelry… a talking necklace is nothing to be surprise about. (Deep breath before letting it out) Silva was it?"

 _ **"That's who I am Miss Schnee, but you want to know about Zero's semblance correct?"**_ Silva said as she knew what was going on and just skip to the point as winter nodded and said, "Yes, I wonder if you can help clear up what is wrong with Rey's semblance."

Silva blind and said, _**"Of course, if you guess that Zero's Semblance is of a hereditary origin, then you are correct."**_

"I see," Winter said as her mother once said to her, she was afraid of something like this could happen in the family of two bloodlines mixing together.

"So what does that mean for me," Rey ask as he put down his soda and looked at his Madou partner for answer as she says, _**"Nothing much to say, another than your two bloodline of Zero's and Schnee maybe counteracting each other in some way which could hinder your abilities to use your Schnee bloodline semblance of glyphs."**_

Winter clear her throat for a moment and said, "Now that we know there's another bloodline involved… could you tell us what the bloodline semblance of Zero is… please?"

 _ **"Of course, I am here to help to the best of my abilities wither it's 'Makai Orders' reports, knowledge of horrors and family history sense I been around long enough when I first came into the Zero line when it first started."**_ Silva said and begin to tell Zero's bloodline _ **. "Now then Zero's father Aron was the last of his bloodline if memory serves, his Semblance is a hereditary that allows one to summon forth Chains made of ones Aura."**_ Silva said as she began her explanation _ **. "It allowed him to perform many great feats and at times even use it to look into one's mind."**_ Silva said remembering Aron. _**"But it wasn't restricted to grappling and such he was able to make it his greatest ace in the hole on many Horror Confrontations."**_ Silva explained as she looked.

"Aura Chains I think I heard of Huntsmen and Huntresses having such a Semblance in the past before the reports of such thing just stopped." Winter said as she can see why Aron may have been the last one.

 _ **"Yes though there may be one or two left out there but it's just speculation on my part."**_ Silva said as she looked. _**"Now the Summoning Glyph had been Rey's biggest block, all the other Glyphs he can utilize and master from gravity to time dilution but some of them he had great difficulty with if you all can remember."**_ Silva said as Rey and Winter knew what she was talking about. _**"It's a rare occurrence if not unheard of for two Bloodline Semblances to mix together so there hasn't been much research as to what the end result could be."**_ Silva said as Rey looked.

"Any theories?" Rey asked as Winter too was curios.

 _ **"There have been many theories popping up, one such theory is that one Semblance will stand dominant of the two which isn't what is happening here from a second glance if the Summoning Glyph is so difficult to use. Another theory is that the two semblances haven't had the chance to settle so to speak and once that is done a whole new hereditary Semblance could be born from it."**_ Silva said as Rey went wide eyed.

"Wait so I can have a completely original Semblance that I'll be the first one to have." Rey asked excited as Winter cleared her throat.

"I sense a 'but,' coming on." Winter said as she drank her tea.

 _ **"Yes for the new Semblance to make itself known Rey would have to have practice with the Aura Chains in a major sense to get it up to par, once that is done then maybe the Summing Glyph may be mastered, but as I said it's simply a theory since we have no previous cases of this to fall back and research on."**_ Silva said as Winter listened.

"So basically Rey is a walking anomaly." Winter said as she did feel proud of her nephew and how he wouldn't bend to her fathers will.

 _ **"Yes."**_ Silva said as she sighed. _**"Rey's family on his father's side have been able to use the Aura Chains for generations even to one at Rey's age who never used it before they had used it unconsciously at one point or another as it is second nature to them much like how the Schnee's have been able to summon for generations but it won't come easily."**_ Silva said as she looked.

"So it's like a muscle then." Winter said with a chuckle. "The more you practice with it, the stronger it becomes." Winter said as she summoned her own Glyph. "The only way we can move past this block Rey has hit then we must test the absolute limit of his abilities." Winter said as she had an idea.

 _ **"Hmm the only way to do that is with live training to push him past his limits to literally make Zero utile the Aura Chains."**_ Silva said which brought a grin to Rey's face.

"You had me at live training." Rey said as he was down for it.

"Very well then let's get started." Winter said as she would be here for the time being.

(Later into the training)

Rey was surrounded by Winter's Summoned Grimm as he smirked and held the Zero Blades at the ready as he was going to enjoy this. "This is going to be fun." Rey said as he was hoping for some action.

 _ **"Remember Zero the focus for now is to have the Aura Chains in use so I will help you by gauging the adjustments you need to make with our form and such."**_ Silva said as she looked to her partner as Rey smirked.

"Don't worry I got this." Rey said as he looked to Silva.

 _ **"Very well but these are powerful Grimm Winter has summoned strong enough to get the Aura Chains to have a reaction to the danger."**_ Silva said as one such as Rey needed an edge with those chains.

"And remember, do not focus on your glyphs as that's your strong point, your chains are at the weakest, and don't summon forth your armor, these aren't' horrors," Silva said as she just making sure to cover Rey over things as he held out his swords and said, "Yea-yea, I know. Let's do this."

Winter got the signal from her nephew as she send forth the Beowolves as a warm up being the weakest creatures of her summons.

The Beowolves came in a small pack a they charged at Rey as he said, "Let's rock."

*Insert song (DMC) Rock queen: future in my hands

He charged at the Grimm summons and began to attack them cut some of them down quickly as he could, even dodge a claw swipe aimed at him.

Winter had a slight control over her summons attack and tell them when and where to attack, better than a normal Grimm could do as she wasn't going easy on her nephew.

Rey back flip away as a Beowolf rapidly slash its claws at him, as he went a little slow on his next back flip as he let the Beowolf get close as he shot up his foot and kick it's chin moved its head to look up before Rey landed on his feet before sprinting forward and slash through the Grimm summon with ease making it turn into white dust that vanish in the air soon after.

Winter smile to that as she slash the air a bit giving the signal to more of her Beowolves and some her small Nevermore to charge at Rey, try to make him sweat.

Rey saw more coming his way as he smile and went out them without care, as he got close, he jump in the air before kicking a summoned Grimm in its face to leap into the air and slash away some of the nevermore.

While coming down, Rey held his blade in a reverse grip before plugging it them into two Beowolves that was below him, before he pull out and cut through their head as one side of the Beowolves faces slide off with the summons themselves fall down to the other side of where their faces drop at.

Nevermore came circling around Rey as she quickly put together his swords as they stuck to each other, before throwing it in the air, making them spin around slicing through all the nevermore circling around him.

AS Rey held out his hand to grab his swords, a Beowolf leap in the air in-front of him and snatch his weapon before he could grab it.

As the Beowolf landed, its head drop down with its lower jaw breaking with a loud disturbing sound, due to the soul metal sword weighted down in its jaws, as Winter saw this and thought, 'His swords are that heavy? How could that be possible?'

Rey came leap over to the Beowolf that grab his weapons and kick its head off on the side to get its jaw off his swords, as they were kick in the air as well as Rey snatch them back as he said, "Bad dog, my swords are not a stick to fetch with."

Winter giggle at that as she saw how that fit so well with what Rey said, but wonder about his sword themselves as she know those are not the kind of weapon the Schnee would use so it would be his father's swords he inherited them from.

Rey spin the sword down onto the Beowolf head decapitating it before standing back up straight giving his sword another spin before splitting them apart. "Come on." Rey said as soon he heard a roar behind him and turned to see an Ursa. Rey smirked as he quickly jumped back as he slid on the soles of his feet on the ground before he charged forward. As Rey slashed at the Ursa he was personally enjoying this little training exercise. Rey then jumped up and got on the Ursa's back as the Ursa began to try and buck Rey off as Rey laughed. "Come on wow there!" Rey called as he was enjoying himself.

Rey wasn't blood thirst no he simply enjoyed the adrenaline rush when he fights as for him it was a healthy addiction when directed torts the right target. Rey then stabbed the two short swords into the Ursa's back before he twisted them and sliced it open as the Schnee Ursa vanished as Rey laughed. "Come on Auntie, show me something tougher!" Rey called as Winter chuckled.

"Rey the toughest Grimm I have available to me is well an old playmate from Atlas." Winter said as Rey smirked.

"Then bring it out, let's take on Cerberus!" Rey called out ready for a fight before he got sucker punched by that Gorilla Grimm as it sent him flying. "Shit!" He cursed as Rey would have used his Glyph to stop his soar but he needed to use the chains thus Rey ended up hitting a tree knocking it down.

 _ **"Zero!"**_ Silva called as Rey looked.

"Did you get the number of that car? Or check if the driver is a hot babe?" Rey asked as he got up before shaking it off.

 _ **"You ok?"**_ Silva asked as Rey looked.

"Yeah just gotta walk it off." Rey said as he looked. "Hmm a Gorilla huh, want a banana?" Rey asked as the Grimm roared and went after Rey. "I guess not!" Rey called before he slid under the large Grimm and sliced its lefts before he went for its back and finally slit its throat killing it. "So about Cerberus!" Rey called as he knew that Grimm migrates at random because it's a creature that does as it pleases. It was actually by chance the Winter had discovered its den.

"Hmm he's clearly enjoying a tough fight he doesn't even bother with proper form and such." Winter said to herself and chuckled. "I suppose he got that from his father." Winter said as she sighed. "Alright Rey you want a tough opponent you will get it." Winter said before she summoned a large Summoning Glyph.

"That's more like it." Rey said with a smirk on his face as the Cerberus Grimm made itself known as all three of its roared at its opponent.

 _ **"Zero even now you're still reckless."**_ Silva said as Rey smiled.

"Yeah but that's where the fun comes in." Rey called as he was ready for a fight. The Cerberus charged at Rey as he held his swords ready and said, "Here boy!"

The Cerberus send its left head down at Rey as he jump away from it and again from the right head, as he was about to stab into the heads, the middle one came down at him faster than he would think as its teeth came down Rey jump away but barely.

When the head came down the impact force, blew Rey back, skidding on the ground before stopping a many yards away, as Rey recover and said, "Whoa, got to watch out for those head team up."

Winter watch Rey recover, but she knows he'll have trouble against her summon Cerberus, and to her it was harder to control, as the beast was quite powerful she had send wave after wave of her summons pin it and cut off two of its heads, but the middle one was its strongest, even took her all of her aura to take it down, and a dust charge grenade she took off of one of her fallen comrades to bring it down, and even as a summon its power is no joke, taking much of her concentration to get the beast to stay on course, even more so to pull its attack so she didn't kill her nephew by accident.

Rey stood up as the Cerberus stood still for the moment as Rey got back up on his feet and said, "Looks like I need to up my game a bit."

Rey cut two energy circle down below by his legs as armor encase them, he not using his full Zero armor so the timer has no effect on him, but still need to be careful as Silva said, _**"Be cautious, even its just part of your armor, the metal could still devour you."**_

"Well like they say, nothing ventured nothing gained," Rey said as he charged at the Cerberus this time at greater speeds with the armor legging supporting him, as long he not using he full power of Zero, he not taking the easy way out, just a small handicap that also a double edge sword.

The Cerberus charged as well as the two came at each other, the summon launch its attack first sending it its middle head first as Rey jump over it, the other two heads lead him to a pincer trap as they came at him he quickly did a split kick to their noses as they back off, but as Rey came onto its back area, He try to stab into its spine, it's the bone armor on its was tougher than a normal Grimm's, then soon enough its tail grab hold of him, and throw him off its back.

Winter saw was Rey was about to do, going for its spine, cutting of its movement, as tested everything has a brain and a spine to act as its conduit to move it body, her summons were no exception to this as if you damage the spine or cut it, its movement will cripple, but her Cerberus isn't going down that ease with a simple trick like that, even if it was a smart move to do, but Winter will be damn if she didn't push Rey to summon forth his chains, as he asked for this, he going to take it, one way or another.

Rey was skipped across the ground like a rock on a pond but recover in the air and let his legs slow him down before he could crash into the trees.

 _ **"It's back is too well protective, you need to find another weak spot,"**_ Silva said as she giving him some advice, but didn't analyze the Cerberus as its Rey who need to figure its own on his own.

"Got it," Rey said as he got back on his legs and rush at the Cerberus once again.

The Cerberus saw this as it then roared at Rey as this was a very powerful Grimm as it pounced at Rey who quickly slid under it before he sliced at its stomach causing it some pain as Rey was on the other side right in front of Winter's vantage point. "There's a weak spot!" Rey called as he saw how it reacted to that attack.

 _ **"Don't be cocky Zero that is a recipe for disaster."**_ Silva scolded as Rey smirked.

Cerberus had hit a wall as it got up and glared at Rey as Rey looked at it with a smirk. "Come on lets go for a walk." Rey said as he clapped to it gesturing it like a dog. Cerberus roared out as it then charged at Rey who charged straight at it and jumped to its head before running down its back as he was winging it like he normally did. "And now." Rey began but Silva saw it first.

 _ **"ZERO!"**_ Silva called in warning as Rey looked and saw Winter was about to get hit by her own summoning making Rey go wide eyed.

"Aunt Winter!" Rey called as he tried to run to her as Glyphs appeared at his feet to increase his speed. But as Rey ran he soon saw new Glyphs appear around him as he looked at them and to his shock they all were the symbol of Zero mixed with the Schnee Family Base Glyph as Silva saw this. Soon chains flew out of them all as Rey saw a Glyph on his own back where the chains exited and entered the Glyph. Each Glyph produced a different cooled bladed chain as they ranged from ice, fire, earth, even wind as they flew at the Cerberus and pulled at it hard as the Cerberus was knocked to the ground while Winter was drawing her sword to stop her own summoning.

The Cerberus tried to escape but the chains were thick as Rey roared out and charged straight at Cerberus before summoning his armor becoming Zero as the Chains produced by Rey and Zero kept Cerberus at bay. Rey then jumped up and stabbed its center head before spinning forward becoming more buzz saw like and sliced clean through the Summoned Grimm cutting it in two and causing it to vanish.

Zero then reverted to Rey as he was catching his breath as Winter was visibly impressed. As Winter walked over to Rey the youngest Schnee smiled before Rey bonked him on the head hard as Rey yelped. "You boob." Winter said as the Chains retracted into the Glyphs and the Glyph on Rey's back vanished.

"What was that for I got the chains out didn't, I?" Rey asked as he looked to his aunt.

"I counted about 3 missed strikes and 5 now 10 ways you could have died with that cocky attitude of yours." Winter scolded but before Rey could retort Winter hugged her young nephew. "But... you did become more then you were before and for that I am proud of you." Winter said as Rey smiled.

"Nah I'm still me." Rey said as he broke the hug and walked away a bit. "I, just got a little bit stronger was all." Rey said as he looked to where Cerberus had vanished. "But now let's try summoning!" Rey called as he created the summoning Glyph as Winter chuckled as she did a mental timer as the Glyph appeared and to her shock she swore she saw someone standing before the Glyph before it shattered after a full minute as Rey was shocked. "Oh come on again?!" Rey called as he was getting real sick of these failed summons.

"No Rey you did it flawlessly." Winter said as Silva then spoke.

 _ **"She's right Zero it seems now that you have the Aura Chains Zero itself is waiting till you are ready in his eyes before you can summon."**_ Silva said as Rey looked.

"Alright." Rey said with a smile as he saw that this was now the easy part to come.

"Don't get cocky, though I will be in town for the Festival I need to tell you that your mother needs you back at Atlas for a little party soon." Winter said holding Weiss' most recent letter as she passed it to Rey with an invitation for a Schnee Charity event.

"Great... wait you said my mother not the old Schnee asshole." Rey said as Winter sighed at Rey's colorful language.

"Yeah in fact let's just say your grandfather is going to be having a retirement soon." Winter said as the tone she used showed that Rey's grandfather and Winter's father was going to be answering for a few things that has come to her attention as of late.

"Alright." Rey said with a smirk on his face as he had been waiting for this to happen.

"Yeah let's just say Rey Schnee is about to join a charity event in Atlas to raise funds for the damage of the recent Breach." Winter said as she knew Rey was waiting forever for this.

(Scene Break that night Ruby)

Ruby was looking over her catalogue of cakes and smiled as she found just the one. "Ah ha!" Ruby called out from her room as she saw it. It fit both Gurren and Anya perfectly who were no doubt sleeping after the recent events. "Ok now just need to beat dad in making it before he has a chance to get here." Ruby said as she went to carry out her new mission which was Operation Birthday.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah I know the chapter is short but I like keeping filler chapters as short as possible. Anyway please enjoy this fanfic and until next time be sure to leave a review on your way out. Now as always ja ne.


	26. Announecement of possible series reboot

GARO RWBY Series Announcement

ESKK: Hello everyone I'm glad you got this. Now I know all of you are expecting a new chapter for my GARO/RWBY series but I have to say something. See I'm considering rebooting the series as a whole. Now what brought this on is simple… Volumes 4 and 5. See with Garo RWBY as is I can't help but feel like I may have went overboard with the whole Star Wars thing using the Umbra Empire and such and now I'm starting to wish I did something different or had gone with my original plan for it.

See my Original Plan was to use OC of course and have Ruby and Jaune become Makai Knights but for team SSBR I had originally wanted them to be Team GARO with different characters and use the Knights Garo, Dan, and Zero which isn't much since I'm replacing Baron with Zero. Plus part of my original idea was to have three members of Team GARO hook up with three girls of RWBY but after I had wavered with me using Zero so much I second guessed and now I feel like I'm suffering for it.

I will hold a vote to hear your opinions on it on my profile but I will also take votes on the review section also for those unable to log in to vote. Now please consider it as I am not sure if I should or should not reboot the series. Now until I have decided Ja Ne.


	27. Canceled and rebooted

Announcement of cancelation and reboot

ESKK: Yeah The Garo RWBY series as it is has been canceled sorry but the good news is the Reboot has two trailers out already. Anyway sorry for everyone who was enjoying it but please understand I couldn't figure out how to go about it and incorporate all this new information coming in so I had no other choice but to do this. Please try and Understand folks. Anyway hope to see you all in GARO Saviors of Remnant.


End file.
